


The Place Where We Belong

by InnerEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bella Swan Bashing, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Edward Cullen Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 161,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerEvil/pseuds/InnerEvil
Summary: Naruto and Harry have only know sacrifice and betrayal but after finally hitting they limit they run. Tired of surviving and ready to live. Their friends are just along for the ride, along with vampires, werewolf, shinobis, humans, witch, wizards, seers, and MATES?





	1. Escaping dangerous environment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am a new user (older reader) of AO3 and I decided to publish one of my stories to this new account. I first published this story in my Fanficition account and now that I got the invite to come to AO3 I want to publish it here. Unfortunately I no longer have the chapters for my first story so I can't publish it here (Fanfiction apparently doesn't allow to import here) so if you want to read that story as well check it out in fanfiction (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5818130/1/Uzumaki-Sama). Enjoy and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: naruto or anyone else in this story are not mine, sadly

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

**brats** Kurama (Kyuubi)

________________________________________

**The Place Where I Belong**

It was finally over with a bitter sweet victory, there were bodies everywhere and destruction in every corner. The world was not the same and the people had change along with it but not by their own will, the war had force them to change or die. The people that were left where exhausted and hurt with no real purpose or idea where to go now. They had won but what came next? Did they live happily ever after? All this questions where running through the head of everyone but one person saw the opportunity for people’s lack of direction and leadership and they took it, by directing people in the chaos and giving them a purpose. Heal the wounded, collect and bury the dead, and start to rebuild.

The people where hesitant at first because this was not the person they had in mind as a leader, he was not the one that got them through the war time but with no sign of that person the people reluctantly follow their new leader for they were in such desperate need of one that they had no choice but to accept. As time when by people grew to accept this new leader and soon forgot the person to whom they all owe their lives to for this leader was very coning and he knew the power that this person had but he couldn’t rival this person in power and like his ancestors before him since he couldn’t beat him he made it so that in the eyes of the people he would be no competition.

“If it wasn’t for him this war would not have happen.”

“He was the one that force us to fight when we would have been spared with we lived”

“he still holds that monster in him and now he controls it. Who do you think would be the first to feel his rage, you have all in his eyes mistreated him and bullied him at some point don’t you think he would want revenge.”

“One person with that much power is a danger.”

“We have all seen the power that these beast hold and what they can do in the wrong hands”

And where was this person he was unable to defend himself and his silence spoke volumes to the people “If he is not defending himself it must be true he does not care for us.” What the people did not know is that their leader had given instruction to have this person hidden away while they healed from saving the world. “I don’t think this is a good idea. He saved us all we should take him to a hospital where he will heal faster.”

“He still has a lot of enemies and any of them could attack if they knew he was alive.”

“Yeah but you are using his disappearance to get into the people’s good grace and become leader when you know that that is his job. He worked really hard to become a worthy leader we shouldn’t do this to him”

“Are you on his side or mine, you wanted me to come back didn’t?”

“Well yes, but…”

“No buts this is the only way the people will accept me back. Unless you would prefer me to leave and you stay with him…” at this words the person speaking to the leader throw themselves at him and begged “Please No, don’t leave.” “Then choose, are you with me or with him?” the person looked at the leader and at the bed ridden should be leader who was unconscious unaware of the betrayal that was going on but finally the person turn to the bed ridden man and gave a sadden look then they walked away with their new leader whispering an “I am sorry Naruto but I can’t lose him.” The new leader smiled at the person and told her

“Don’t worry Sakura! You did the right thing.”

________________________________________

**6 Months Later**

It has being 6 long months and the leader was completely accept by all and the bed ridden teenager forgotten by all except to people who had found him in his abandoned prison and took him away to hid him from the leader that sees him as a threat. These two people nursed him back to health for six months until one day the teenager awoken and found himself in a strange surrounding but seeing his two friends he immediately relax “Bushy brows? Hinata? Where are we? Is the war over?” the two people look at each other and the teenager named bushy brows told the awoke teen about where they were and about the war while the girl named Hinata prepared him something to eat but then came the really hard questions “Why are we here? Where’s Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?” how could they explain to him that the two people that he cherish the most had betrayed him in the most horrible way and that the village that he so loved and protected has again gone back to hating him after all he did for their approval. In the end the choice was taken for them when after eating the teenager collapse from exhaustion.

“Lee-kun what are we going to tell him? The truth will completely destroy him.”

“I know Hinata-chan but we have to tell him and just be there to support him no matter what.”

________________________________________

Days pass and the young man was soon fully healed and ready to hear the truth for he was getting impatience with his friends who kept avoiding his questions. Soon he was told the truth but he being the devoted and loyal friend he is he refused to believe it. “no no no YOU’RE LYING!” So he ran back to the village to prove that it wasn’t true and that his friends and the people have not deserted him but when he got to the village he saw posters of him all over that said “DEMON NARUTO *PICTURE OF HIM* DEAD OR ALIVE” the boy classified as Naruto could not believe his eyes but he was sure that as soon as the people heard him they will be in his side so he kept walking until he saw it the thing that finally broke him it was the image of Sasuke on hokage mountain.

He’s dream, he’s goal was gone taken by the person he thought was his brother in all but blood, the person who never had interest in being hokage, person who he had talked about his dream with. He was so distracted that he did not notice that he was spotted and the people immediately notified the guards who called the hokage out of fear of the demon boy “People is me naruto I fought with you in the war all that you have heard are lies. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE, THEY ARE LIYING TO YOU.” Naruto screaming desperately trying to get people to see but it was no use the looks in their eyes was the same look they would give him when he was a boy.

“So it’s not true that you can control the kyuubi now.”

The voice came from the face of the person whose image he saw now sculptured on that mountain. “Sasuke” Naruto hiss out of anger “This is all you’re doing. You fill their heads with lies so that you can become hokage because you knew that you couldn’t beat me fair and square.” “I beat you all the time naruto it was always you who couldn’t beat me.” Sasuke said with a smug smirk on his face “Yes but that was when we were kids and I was a childish idiot with no one to help me train. Now we both know that I am stronger than you and even though you made a show of leaving to get stronger I still surpassed you and you know it.”

These words immediately remove the smug smirk of sasuke’s face to be replace with one of anger, jealousy and hate. It was naruto’s turn to grin smugly at the suppose hokage. “Naruto Stop It! Don’t talk to sasuke-kun like that he is the hokage and he has done a lot for this village while you left us.” The voice came from a woman with pink hair “sakura-chan you know what happen to me I was recovering like many of the shinobi who fought in the war. How can you take his side he was hell bent on destroying this whole village and you know it!” This made all the gathering people gasp and look at their hokage and sakura in surprise.

Sasuke looked angry while sakura looked around nervous not knowing what to say but she didn’t want to lose sasuke because she was so close to getting him to accept her and love her so she lied once more “Now you are making up lies to tarnish the hokages good name. How dare you DEMON!” these words hit naruto so hard that he took a step back as if he was hit physically but this manage to make sasuke smirk and the people agree with sakura giving naruto hard and disgusted looks.

“Now enough of that Take Him Away! His punishment will be decided later by the council."

________________________________________

Naruto was left in a cell for a day until a guard came to get him to bring him to the council to be judged and punished. As he enter the room he was shock a seeing his friends Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, TenTen, Kakashi, Shikumaru, Shino and Sasuke all there waiting for him ‘this is great my friends will see through sasuke’s tricks and bail me out. They will never let me down’ naruto though this with a smile on his face “All council members we are all her to discuss the punishment of Naruto Uzumaki.” ‘You are in for it now sasuke.’ But the words that came out of his friends mouth completely shock him “Can we just kill the brat and be done with it” Said Kiba “What a drag” was all Shikamaru said “Do we have to kill him,” this gave naruto hope he knew that his sensei wouldn’t let him down “I mean we can always use him as a weapon.” Naruto’s jaw just hit the floor. His friends, these people were the people he considered family, the people he saved countless times.

“HOW COULD YOU GUYS?” this shock everyone who forgot about naruto’s presence in the room “WE WERE LIKE FAMILY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I RISK MY NECK FOR YOU GUYS? HUH? HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN’T FOR ME? ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED BY ME AT A TIME. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY BETRAYING ME, WITHOUT ME THEIR WOULDN’T BE A KONOHAGAKURE.” These words made all the people in the room lower their head thinking about naruto’s words while sasuke was anger realizing the huge influence that naruto holds and will always hold among the people as long as he is alive

“You Naruto Uzumaki are sentence to death, to be carry out tomorrow morning.”

Before anyone could talk sasuke order the guard to take him away “He is a master manipulator with the kyuubi’s influence don’t fall for his tricks he is no longer the naruto that we all knew and loved.” With that sasuke left that room in anger at the fact that naruto was proving to still be better than him no matter what he did.

________________________________________

In the middle of the night naruto was picked up by a guard that he tried to attack until he heard “Naruto naruto, is me Rock Lee. I came to bust you out, come hinata-chan is waiting for us.” Lee said trying but failing to pull naruto along “Whats the use I have nothing to live for. Everything I ever wanted, that’s ever kept me going is gone now.” Naruto said losing his trademark fighting spirit “But naruto you have me and hinata who loves you very deeply and to me you are like a brother. Will you leave us alone?” this surprise naruto because he thought that like the rest of his friends lee and hinata would betray him but here they were risking their lives to save him. “Naruto look at me we are leaving this place and making a new life for ourselves where there is no expectations to live up to, no one judging us because we’re different and where no one knows us and we can be who we want. But that is not going to happen unless you come with us.”

At this naruto decided that lee was right and that he has earn the right to live happy and free so with this though he took lee’s hand and they ran meeting hinata outside where all three ran away never looking back at the village that has made them so miserable. When they reach the forest and where back to their hide out they were exhausted but they knew that they couldn’t stay for long because soon sasuke would be finding the empty cell and would send out a search party for them. So they ran and ran and ran and ran, always on the look and always cautious because as they suspected sasuke send a party of his best shinobi after them.

________________________________________

**6 Months Later**

It was Naruto’s 16th birthday and they were celebrating it in another cave hiding from sasuke’s men. “Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!” said hinata giving naruto a bracelet with a charm from all the villages they’ve been to “you can add more places when we go.” She said looking as shy as ever “this is great hinata-chan, Thank You!” naruto exclaim hugging a red hinata “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY YOUTHFUL BROTHER!” lee exclaim loudly which received a “ssshhh” from his friends but lee was not discourage and handed naruto a box with a book when open the book was written in a strange language and had strange letter. “I know how interested you got in the other world when that old man talked about it so I looked around and found this. It’s a book written in the language that is spoken in that other world.”

An old man that the group met four months ago had been shouting about a different world with no shinobi and naruto was immediately taken with this new world so he asked the man to tell him and ever since then naruto has being obsess with anything that had to do with this new world. “This is great bushy brows I can’t wait to read it and learn more about it.” Exclaim naruto looking through his new book already ‘this is great’ “Thank you guys you’re the best!” naruto said hugging both his friends who ate and later slept while one of their clones kept watch. For the next few days naruto completely focus on his book and in a month he was able to understand a little and realized that the book told a story.

________________________________________

It was one day while in another cave that everything change, naruto was reading or trying to read his book while lee was collecting supplies because they needed to move again and hinata was sleeping. ‘man it would be great to live in a world with no shinobi, where we don’t have to run and hide anymore, and we can live the life that lee talked about in the cell the other day. Is that what you really want kit. Wh…Kurama I forgot you were here since you’ve been so quiet. I have been researching but you didn’t answer my question, is that what you want? Researching what? And of course that’s what I want. There has to be some place where I belong don’t you think? Well is a good thing I didn’t find what I was looking for. How is that good? Because instead I found…….’

“WHAT!”

naruto was so surprise he did not realize he had yelled out loud waking up hinata “what is it naruto-kun?” hinata asked frantic looking to their attakers, naruto realizing what he has done scratch the back of his head and gave hinata and apologetic look “sorry hinata I was talking to Kurama.” ‘Kid you are so loud for someone who is hiding. Well what do you expect when you drop that bomb on me. Well do you want to do it or not, Well I need to talk to hinata and lee before. Well I need an answer before the full moon. Why? Because the ritual can only be done on a certain day.’ With that thought Kurama left naruto to think about the proposal that sounded too good to be true but also sounded like their last and only option at the moment because it looks like sasuke wasn’t going to give up any time soon.

Later that day naruto was not able to talk to his friends because they were on the run again so he decided to wait until they found a place to stay but when they did they were all tired and decided to sleep. A few days later things had calm down a little and naruto approach the subject to hinata and lee “LEAVE?” exclaim lee “f..for..ever” stutter hinata also worry that naruto had finally lose his mind “think about it guys, it would mean no more running away and actually setting down some place and having a life. Wouldn’t that be great?” at this he’s partners gave it some thought and agree that it would be great but that would mean leaving all the ever known behind.

“Guys come on it would be another great adventure besides sasuke is never going to give up until I am dead because he sees me as a threat.” At this the two had to agree with naruto again “Well it is true, that we are all in constant danger.” Said hinata unsure of what to do she was not like her two friends who were always brave enough to face the unknown. “IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL ADVENTURE FULL OF YOUTHFUL JOY!” “That right lee, what do say hinata? There’s nothing left for us here” “I guess if you would both be there for me then, I can be brave.” With that the three friends exclaim and jumped for enjoy, they will finally have their freedom. ‘Kurama we’re all ready and agree to go together. Well good it took you long enough, now I need some ingredients and I need you three to do something.’ “Okay guys I talked to Kurama and here is what we will do…..”at this lee and hinata got closer to hear naruto’s directions and immediately go into action.

________________________________________

On the day of the full moon naruto, lee and hinata all prepared the ingredients and when to the place Kurama instructed where they started to set up. As soon as the full moon was out all three friends join hands uniting their chakra while Kurama use his chakra to unite all of them and activate the spell “NARUTO STOP RIGHT THERE!” yelled sasuke as he was coming along with his guards and some of naruto’s ex-friends ‘kid don’t lose focus.’ And that is what naruto did he kept going and so did his friends but sasuke was getting closer with fear in his eyes realizing that naruto might escape “ATTACK! THEY ARE TRYING TO PREPARE AN ATTACK THEY COULD WIPE US ALL OUT.” With that the shinobi attack but it was too late the three friends had said the last word of the spell and a bright light engulf them. When the light was gone the three friends had banish as if by magic leaving no trace of where they have gone.

“NOOOOOO! YOU WONT GET AWAY FROM ME THIS EASILY NARUTO I WILL FINE YOUUUUUU.”

________________________________________

In Another World A young man playing around the river saw three bodies at the edge of the lake “Bloody hell! Are those human bodies?” the boy exclaim as he dived into the lake and swam to the bodies, finding three teenagers floating. He wasted no time in dragging them one by one to shore and checking for a pulse “Oh good there alive, but how did they get here” As the boy was looking over the three teenagers and their odd clothes. “Hey mate, what’ve you got there.” Called over a boy that was walking along with a girl “I found them floating on the lake.” The boy responded “Are they alive?” asked the boy looking them over, while the girl looked at them with a serene smile and said “Finally!” the two boys looked at her with curiosity and then looked back at the three teenagers which they were apparently waiting for ‘Why is it always me?’ wondered the boy who found the teens knowing that he’s life is going to get complicated again.


	2. War always leaves scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see Harry's side of the Story. And where exactly did Naruto and crew end up?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

War is an invention of human kind that is unnecessary and should be avoided at whatever cost. It brings death and pain, in the end it solve nothing for years later a new problem arise that cannot be solve without war. It’s a never ending cycle where the losers are not the ones who start the war but the soldiers that have to fight in it, those poor men and women who to that moment were innocent and happy but now most give their lives for a fight that other people start. But as children we don’t need to worry about war because that’s for grown-ups. That is the ideal world where children can be children and not have a care in the world but the world is not ideal and sometimes children are force to fight the battles that belong to the grown-ups. Such is the case of a boy kneeling in the middle of a battle field surround by his fallen soldiers, soldiers who in an ideal world would be carefree children worrying about final exams and dates. But this child has no such luxuries but he was push into a war that was not his to begin with. This boy who naively believed that final life was rewarding him for a childhood of pain and abuse but instead he gets a war that he must not only fight but also win. It was a lot to ask from a child but the need for love an acceptance gave him the strength to continue, to win but at a great prize.

The boy was just kneeling there watching parents finally appear and cry over the bodies of their children. The boy didn’t realize that he was crying cover in blood looking at the body of his friends and remembering how they would tutor him, play with him, prank with him, and care for him. He cried as he saw a brunette girl cry over the body of a red headed boy or a taller red headed boy cried for a similar red headed boy. ‘Could this have been avoided?’ The boy wondered for the thousandth time. He looked up at the image of a giant castle which looks like it has seen better days ‘I remember the first time I saw this place and thinking that I finally got my miracle, my reward, without knowing that I just traded on hell for another.’

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulders, as he looks up to see a girl bruised and dirty but alive “Come Harry let’s get you looked at by Madam Pomfrey and look for and help other survivors” The girl helped the boy –now identify as Harry- up and gently directed him to the infirmary where an older woman was running around taking care of patients “Ms. Lovegood please place him on the bed and I will look him over.” The girl known as Lovegood guided Harry to an empty bed laid him down and sat down next time. “You should go see if you can help outside, I’m okay” Harry tried to reassure the girl “its fine there is not much I could do out there.” The girl assured Harry knowing that her friend needed her more and that this was a crucial moment because winning the war was the only thing keeping her friend going and now that it was over he might feel that his role in this world is also over. Soon Madam Pomfrey came over and looked over Harry make sure that he was okay.

* * *

** 2 Week Later **

It has been two weeks since the final battle and the infirmary is just starting to slow down. Many funerals took place during these weeks and there was a sense of grieve. When a people are going to grieve they want to place blame to sooth their own guilt for not doing anything to stop it. In this time Harry was trying to recover from both his emotional and physical wounds. But in his absence people who now fear his power used it to place the blame on him. It didn’t take much for people to fall for it because they all at some point felt jealousy or fear for Harry and now that they do not need him there was no point in faking it.

Finally Harry came out of his stasis to attend his friend’s funeral, and pay his respect to his fellow soldiers. He also wanted to see a familiar face and help each other deal with their mutual grieve. As he arrived at his friend’s home he was not greeted with open arms as he expected. “What are you doing?” responded a young red headed girl who he had started to consider a friend. Harry was speechless at this welcoming but he just figure that this was her way of dealing with grieve, so he enter the house by passing the glares of the young red head only to be greeted by more glares “What is he doing here?” the words were spit out as if they were poison.

“I came to see you guys, a lot has happen and as family we are stronger together.” The boy spoke hoping that his words will help them see through the grieve

“Family? Hah don’t make me laugh.”

“George I know losing Fred was hard…” A fist slamming the table cut Harry off as the George got up so fast his chair fell over. He advanced towards Harry until he was towering over him

“Don’t you ever say his name! You have no right to say his name.” George said menacingly until he was pull back by one of his brothers

“Come on George he’s not worth it.” Bill said while glaring at Harry as if he was the worse scum of the earth,

“you need to leave, now.”

“But guys we have to stand together..” Harry tried to make them see reason but it was no use every single surviving Weasley looked at him with so much hate.

“Boys what was that noise?”

‘finally a voice of reason’

As Molly enters the room the face of a grieving mother, eyes red and puffy, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, lips chap, clothes in disarray and posture defeated. As her eyes looked around the room at her remaining children they land on Harry and her tender sad eyes change to fury “Get Out!” “Mrs….” “GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” Molly got hysterical as she kept on screaming while Harry was in shock of the woman he had always consider like a mother. Harry was so frozen he didn’t notice when he was grabbed and thrown out of the Weasley’s house.

‘It must be the grieve and pain, I should give them some time.’

* * *

** Funeral **

It has been a couple of days fill with recovery and goodbyes. Harry had stayed in Hogwarts to give the Weasley some time to grieve and recover. He did attend the funerals of the other students that died and pay his respect in some he was greeted better than others but he couldn’t blame the families for needing someone to release their anger at since Voldemort is dead. It was hard to say goodbye specially knowing that in some way this was your fault because they were fighting your battle for you. Soon it came time for the Weasley funerals, he was nervous about the greeting he received a few days ago.

As he approached the funeral he saw the family already there greeting people but as their eyes landed on him their faces change to a dark and hateful glare. “What are you doing here?” demanded Ginny “I’m here to pay my respects” Harry answered unable to hide his surprise “pay respect HA first time I’m hearing of a murderer attend his victims funeral” Ginny exclaim with a cruel smile. At this point everyone was staring that the press where listening and writing this scoop down. “I think you should just leave Harry. I don’t think that Fred deserves this.” Arthur Weasley pleaded coming behind his daughter and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to come her down.

“But I just wanted to pay my respect, Ron and Fred were like brothers to me….” In that moment he was cut off by a punch to his face, when he looked up he was looking at the furious face of George Weasley

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK THEIR NAMES. THEY WERE NEVER YOUR BROTHERS THE FACT THAT WE TOOK PITY ON YOU WAS OUR DOWN FALL BECAUSE EVERYONE NEAR YOU SEEMS TO DIE. SO GET AWAY FROM US I THINK YOU HAVE DOWN ENOUGH, GO CRAWL IT A DISH AND DIE AND THEN MAYBE WE WOULD GET SOME PEACE.”

Harry could feel the tears built up in his eyes, as he looked around he saw everyone watching and the people that he thought were the family he always wanted just stood there and stared. “Leave Potter nobody wants you here.” Ginny exclaim coming up next to her brother. Harry felt arms around his shoulders and gently lift him up when he looked up he saw Neville Longbottom “Come on Harry lets go.” Neville pulled him away from the crowd and took him away all the while rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

** Hogwarts **

Harry doesn’t remember how but he ended up at the Gryffindor common area wrapped around a Luna and Neville sandwich. “It’s okay Harry you still have us.” Said Neville hugging his friend “And you always will.” Luna exclaim with a smile and her head on Harry’s shoulder. This got the attention of Harry as well as Neville who both looked at her but Luna just smiled and hugged Harry. Neville also smile and hugged both his friends closer, knowing that they were all he had left. With that the tears finally left Harry’s eye because everything that just happened finally got to him.

The final battle, The visit to the Weasley, All the funeral, people reaction, the Weasley’s hateful words and glare, and Neville and Luna’s support. His friends just sat there and held him as he cried for losing everything he ever had. Sometime during their dog pile all three fell asleep and were awaken by the sun shining through the window. Neville woke up first, follow by Harry and lastly Luna “Come on guys let’s get change and get breakfast.” Neville decided to take the lead since Luna seems to be daydreaming and Harry seems to still be out of it.

During breakfast in the great hall the friends sat together at the end of the table keeping away from everyone. “Harry you need to eat something” Neville softly told Harry as he put some fruits in his plate which earn him a small smile from Harry. Neville was shock but happy to know that Harry was still there somewhere. The rest of the breakfast past in silent with Neville making sure that Harry ate. “We will be getting visitors soon.” Luna said with a smile on her face and a dreaming look in her eyes the two other occupants just looked at her then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

** Few Days Later **

It has being a few days since the incident at the Weasley funeral and Harry was getting by with the support of his friends who have been patience and caring. Together they have been helping rebuilt Hogwarts and take care of those still injure. Between them they created a support group for the students suffering from PTSD. They also started to help out in teaching and tutoring the younger kids while the school hired new teachers and got everything back to normal. It was still hard as Harry still tried to talk to the Weasley hoping that time was the solution.

Harry fell into a deep depression when he finally realize that the Weasley really hate him and they weren’t going to forgive him, he felt into a deep depression that neither Luna or Neville could get him out of. ‘I lost everything.’ Harry was walking by the halls of the school remembering all the good times he had with his two best friends ‘I miss you guys so much.’ He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive without them. Together they have been through everything and have concord it all; they had always being there for him when he needed them and if it wasn’t for them he would not have survive.

“How would I survive without you guys?” he fell to his knees as everything hit him for the first time since the battle ended. He doesn’t know how long he was there but he felt arms wrap around time

“You’re not alone Harry, you have us. And pretty soon you’ll add more people to that very short list.” He just looked up and saw Neville smile sadly at him.

“Yeah Harry we will always be here for you no matter what.” This statement made Harry smile for the first time in months.

It has been a week since the crying incident and Luna, Neville and Harry have been inseparable. They have supported him through everything and being there for him when he needed them the most. Finally he was starting to feel like he could get through this, and have a life without his best friends. He had yet to believe that he deserved happiness but he at least did not want to give up on living.

* * *

** One Month Later **

Things have been going okay inside Hogwarts but outside things were getting worse. The press was discrediting Harry making him out to be a murders master mind, who wanted to get rid of the competition that Voldemort posed. Harry had to stay in Hogwarts to avoid the crowd of press and people a like looking for answers. Soon even the people who supported him were starting to doubt him and question his motifs, all but Luna and Neville who kept loyal to him and supported him no matter what. “Harry why don’t you go for a walk by the lake, it always calmed you down.” Luna said with dreaming smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Harry seem to miss “Yeah, I think I need some fresh air.” He said as he head out to the lake leaving his only two friends in the common room “Luna what are you up to?” Neville asked with suspicious look in his face but all he got was a smile.

* * *

** In The Lake **

Harry finally found a quiet serene spot to sit down on to think so he sat by the shore with his knees against his chest. “Why can’t I get a break?” Harry asked looking at the sky hoping that someone would offer him an answer. Instead what he got was a big splash so he looked down thinking that it might be one of the older students. He looked up and saw three bodies floating on the surface on the water. ‘Probably some kids on a dare or something.’ But he knew that the lake could be dangerous “HEY! GET OUT OF THERE.” But he received no answer so he got closer and that’s when he realized that they were unconscious. He jumped in and swam as fast as he could to them. It was two boys and a girl so he grabbed the girl and pulled her to shore, then immediately when back in for the other two. Once he had manage to get all three he checked for a pulse

“Oh good there alive, but how did they get here?” he asked as he looked around to see if there was anyone or anything that can answer his question.

“Hey mate, what you got there?” He looked up to see Neville and Luna heading his way

“I found them floating on the lake.” Once they were closer Neville looked at the three teens with worry in his eyes. But before he could say anything Luna exclaim

“FINALLY!” This got her a curious look from both Harry and Neville

“Luna something you want to share with the class?” Neville asked while Harry just wondered why his life couldn’t for one second be easy.

“We should get them to the infirmary.” Was the responds they received from Luna. With that they both use their magic to lift all three teens and take them to the infirmary to get checked.

* * *

** Infirmary  **

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom who have you got there?” asked Madam Pomfrey looking and the three floating teenagers. “I found them in the lake and they were unconscious.” Harry explained as he looked at Madam Pomfrey hoping that she wouldn’t ask any more questions. “All right place them on the beds and I will look them over.” She took out her wand and did a quick scan on the three teenagers to see what was wrong with them. The three teenagers waited off to the side with different emotions about the new comers. Harry was cautions, Luna was happy and Neville was worry. “Okay kids, they all seem find it seems like they exhausted their magical core. After some sleep they should be fine and wake up, you can stay with them but do not disturb my patients.” With that the nurse left to treat other patients leaving the trio with the three new comers.

For two days Harry, Luna and Neville to turns looking after the mysterious trio until the third day when there was finally signs of life. The shorted boy with blond hair woke up while Harry was watching over them. “Who are you?” a voice woke Harry up from his day dream so he looked around then looked down to see two of the most beautiful cerulean crystal blue eyes he has ever seen. Harry was so distracted that he forgot that the boy spoke “Umm what?” he asked a little embarrassed he got so distracted

“I said who are you?”

“Oh I’m Harry; I found you and your friends floating in the lake.” He explained as he looked at the blond boy with the blue eyes.

The boy just seem to process he’s words after a minute he looked at Harry and asked “Where are we?” he asked as he looked next to him and saw his friend then turn his eyes on Harry ‘Who has eyes like that. They look almost unreal.’ The boy just stared at Harry waiting for an answer “OH, you’re in the infirmary at Hogwarts.” This just seemed to confuse the boy even more “What’s Howarts? And where is it?” Harry was shock to hear this since according to Madam Pomfrey they all had magical cores “Its HoGwarts and it’s the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland. How can you not know of Hogwarts?” Harry asked confuse and shock but he figure that they might be muggleborns “I have never heard of HoGwarts or this Scotland you speak of.” This was really weird for Harry but he was interrupted from asking by the voice of Luna

“Welcome to our world.” Luna was smiling at the blond boy who looked at her with a look of confusion and then realization

“It worked?” he whisper first before saying louder

“It actually work. YEAH!!!” this shock Harry but it also worry him and the cautious part in him told him to trend carefully

“What do you mean it worked? Who are you?” Harry asked serious and demanding an answer from the blond

“My name if Naruto Uzumaki and I am finally free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far.


	3. It's all about him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's twilight time. Meeting of the seers...kind of.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

* * *

** The Place Where We Belong **

The world is full with all kinds of creatures with different habits and some are far more advanced than others. There is no such thing as an evil creature just a creature with a great potential for evil. Again some creatures have a potential greater than others and some find themselves in situations that push them to evil. Either way no creature is evil only based on their form or species. When we are young we all have this perception of being neither good nor evil but as we grown older society and life tends to push us one way or the other.

Life is about survival and all creatures have their own ways of surviving. A lion must eat a gazelle and a gazelle eats grass and plant, plants feed of water and sun. Each creature has a way of surviving that is different and barbaric to some, the gazelle might find the lion barbaric but the lion finds it as survival, a means of keeping himself and his family alive. The world is full of these creatures that are misunderstood for their way and things they have to do to survive. One of these creatures could be found in a forest behind a tree stalking its means of survival.

The prey was a deer just going about its business unaware that it is about to become part of the survival chain as prey. It was all quiet as the creature waited for the right moment when the deer realized something was terribly wrong and decided to run and in that moment the creature attacked. It first killed the deer for the creature was not cruel then it took what it needed to survive.

“Hey Alice hurry up we need to get to school.” The creature identify as Alice answered in a soft musical voice “coming.”

As the creature named Alice finished with her survival cycle she left with a tall blond man whose beauty seem almost unnatural and to perfect to be human just like Alice. “Have you gotten anything about the Volturi or Victoria since we came back from Italy.” The blond man asked as they ran at a speed that was unnatural making everything in their path become nothing but a blur. “No, well at least not about that and frankly I’m tired of our lives revolving around Bella and Edward’s love story. I mean I know his our family but all we do is watch out for Bella, protect Bella, and get almost kill all for a human that is just going to die because HE REFUSES TO GIVE HER THE BITE!” a tree fell to the ground and as Alice looked up she saw that the culprit was her companion whose eyes were fill with anger and rage. “Oh crap, Jasper I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lose it I just couldn’t keep it in anymore.”

The male recognized as Jasper took a deep breath trying to calm ‘his’ emotions down “its fine Alice I know it’s tough but like you said Edward is our family and we are always there for family.” Jasper said as he moved close to Alice trying to calm her. He knew it couldn’t be easy for someone like her especially since this is the most time they had to spend together in months. Carlisle and Esme have been too worry about Edward to even hunt together and Rosalie and Emmett had to put on hold the search for their mates to help Edward. “Let’s forget for a minute about Bella and Edward and enjoy this rare moment alone before another crisis pops up.” Jasper said pulling Alice close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist bringing a smile to her face “you’re right.” And she lean her head back to look up at him at the same time he leaned his head down to meet her in the middle.

Then their lips touched in what started out as a chaste and loving kiss but soon turned into passionate and wild kiss expressing all their built up tension. Jasper lifted her up making Alice wrap her legs around his waist and this way he had easier access to her neck. Alice started working on unbuttoning his shirt and just when things were getting good her phone rang and wouldn’t stop ringing “DAMN IT! Who is it?” Alice got off her partner and checked the phone rolling her eyes when she saw who it was “What is it Edward?” “Alice did you see anything about the Volturi and Victoria hurting Bella?” “No Edward and I told you that as soon as I get anything I will let you know but you pressuring me is not going to make me see something faster.”

“I’m worry about Bella can you come and help me distract her she is very shacked up, I’ll wait for you at Bella’s house.” With that Edward hung up not even allowing Alice to answer the question

“he didn’t even asked if you were busy. Come let’s go he’s just going to keep calling until you go.” Jasper was clearly annoyed ‘can’t even have time with my wife because Bella needs to be distracted’ Alice on the other hand was piss and was going to give Edward a piece of her mind until she was hit with a force so strong it almost knock her down.

_Before her eyes dots started to connect and form a picture the picture was of a beautiful blond with the most enchanting blue eyes she had ever seen he was in their backyard laughing and playing with her brother Emmett who looked so happy. To the side was a raven hair boy watching the boys with a smile on his face. This boy had an ethereal beauty to him that she had never seen before with eyes an emerald green that were looking at the boys with a possessive and affectionate gaze. As she was going around she got a glimpse of her sister Rosalie with a man who had his arms around her waist in a imitate way that only a lover can get away with but before she could get a good look at him a blonde girl got in her way and looked right at her “they look happy don’t they.” “Who are you?” “I still haven’t figure out what their relationship is supposed to be.” said the girl looking at Emmett, the raven hair boy and the blond. Alice could see what she meant they look like friends even brothers but there was something more and the look from the raven hair teen said something completely different. “They look like they belong together.” “Yes but they don’t, maybe you can help me figure it out.” The blonde turned to Alice with a dreamy smile “But not now for I most soon wake up and I wouldn’t want my friends to worry. You most return also and I will see you next time but not in person it’s too soon for that.” With that the blond disappear and the image started to fade._

Alice was snap out of her vision to be greeted by the worry face of Jasper looking at her “how long was I out for?” “Longer than usual, I was starting to worry. What did you see? Was it Victoria or the Volturi?” Jasper asked every bit a soldier waiting its orders to form a battle plan “neither, I think I might have seen Emmett’s and Rosalie’s mate, maybe” Alice said unsure of what she saw after the words she had with the blonde girl. “Really, that’s great Alice we can tell them. You know they have been looking for so long.” Jasper said excited about these new turn of events

“No! I can’t tell them yet there is something more to the story and I’m not sure if what I saw meant what I want it to mean. I rather not get their hopes up until I have all the facts.”

Alice exclaims this trying to make sense of what she saw and what the girl told her. ‘Was the raven hair boy looking at Emmett or the blond? And what is the blond to Emmett, they seem really close.’ Alice and Jasper head back to the house one of them loss in thought and the other confuse but before they reached the hearing range of the house Alice stopped and looked at her partner “Jasper promise me you won’t say or think anything about what I told you.” She plead to her partner knowing that it was an odd request “I don’t get it Alice but you can trust me I won’t say anything until you think it’s time.” With that Alice smile at him and gave him a peck on the lips “Good! It’s for the best trust me. I’m going to head to Bella’s house before Edward calls me again.” With that Alice took off in the other direction leaving a very confuse partner behind.

* * *

** A WEEK LATER **

It’s been a week since Alice saw the blonde girl in her vision and since then she hasn’t seen her again. She had tried concentrating but with Edward wanting her to always babysit Bella since her dad doesn’t want to see him she hasn’t had time to think let alone concentrate. Jasper had been great and had run interference with Edward every once in a while but with his guilt over attacking Bella it didn’t always work. Hence why she decided to go for a run hoping that something will come to her, she put her phone on silent since Jasper knew where she was going. She sat down and took a deep breath to concentrate, she has never try to bring forth a vision but she hopes it’s not that difficult.

* * *

** ELSEWHERE **

In a beautiful house in the woods a family made up of very beautiful people went about their day. A beautiful blonde girl sat in the living room reading a fashion magazine befitting of her model like looks. In the couch were two boys one of them was Jasper and the other was a big bear like boy, they were both playing video games. The big one was loud and excited while Jasper was more calm and collected. Everything seemed normal like any other teenage filled home except for the fact that these teenagers seem older and unnaturally beautiful. “Uh Oh, here comes the tornado.” The bear like creature said drawing the attention of the other two “Great what the hell happened now?” the blonde asked rolling her eyes from annoyance, before anyone could answer her question the door opened and a boy with bronze colored hair entered looking around urgently.

“What is it Edward?” Jasper asked the bronze hair teen –Edward- as he saw how desperate he looked.

“Where’s Alice? I called her but she wouldn’t answer her phone. Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her.” The three other teens looked at each other

“Edward relax! if your worry she’s fine.” Jasper try to calm him down thinking that his brother was worry about Alice but got a rude awakening

“I need to hunt so she needs to watch Bella and maybe being in the room or close to Bella will trigger a vision.” Edward spoke leaving everyone speechless but sadly not surprised, since finding his mate their brother has been very selfish and they have all gone along with it because they knew all he’s been through and knew he deserves happiness.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME”

this shout came from the least expected person leaving the other three occupants shock “Your sister someone who has always been there for is not answering her phone and all you’re worry about is some human you just meet.” “You don’t understand what it’s like finding your mate Emmett. When you find yours you’ll understand” Edward tried to explain to the bear like teen –Emmett- to make him see sense. “First of all she’s your SINGER that is not the same thing as a mate so we don’t even know if she’s your mate and second of all we are your family and yea we will always support you but you’re taking advantage of that.” Emmett yelled at his brother with so much anger that has been accumulating from putting the hunt for his mate on hold just to be playing babysitter to his brother’s girlfriend.

“Emmett you should calm…”

“Let him Jasper, Edward needs to hear the truth. Emmett and I have put on hold looking for our mates but we can’t live our lives babysitting a human. Who Edward here refuses to turn because why turn her when you have guards and human babysitters twenty-four seven to watch and protect her.” The blonde woman said standing next to Emmett and glaring at Edward who looked lose and confuse “I know Rosalie but you both need to calm down, for my sake at least.” Rosalie looked at Jasper and saw her brother struggling to control so much anger this made her take a deep breath “What’s going on here?” came a voice that made all four heads look up to a beautiful woman standing by the entrance to the kitchen looking around the room with worry in her gold eyes.

Emmett was the one to answer “Nothing Esme.” He rushed out the door before the woman –Esme- could reply. Esme turn to the other three left “Now I know that something is going on because Emmett never storms off, it’s not like him he faces everything head. Now talk!” Esme demanded looking stern “we just got tired of being ignored and used as Bella’s person vampire guards, just because our brother here has a stick up his ass and wants to keep her human. I don’t know how poor Alice didn’t break but I’m done, you hear me Edward DONE!” With that Rosalie also left leaving a frozen Edward, Jasper struggling for control and an even more worried Esme. “I..I..I don’t understand, I though they all loved Bella.” Edward broke the silence looking confuse “yes Edward but we all have lives and while yours revolve around Bella you have to remember that ours doesn’t. I’m going to go catch up with Alice.” With that Jasper was off as well leaving Edward even more confuse “I should go back to Bella.” Edward also left leaving a worry Esme

‘This is getting out of hand.’

* * *

** HOSPITAL **

Esme rushed to the hospital to talk to her husband “Mrs. Cullen how are you?” asked a nurse at the nurses station with a smile on her face “Hello Sarah, is my husband busy?” “He’s looking at a patient now but you can go in his office and I’ll tell him as soon as he’s done that you’re here.” “Thank you!” Esme walked over to her husband’s office and sat down to wait for him, his office was simple yet traditional a lot like her Carlisle. The walls were filled with the certificates and diplomas of this century. She doesn’t know how long she was waiting but soon enough her husband open the door and entered in all of his glory. “Sweetheart what’s the matter? Sarah told me you were waiting for me and you never come unless it’s an emergency.” Carlisle asked his wife worry about her sudden visit during working hours.

Esme rush to Carlisle’s arms who embrace her “Oh Carlisle, our family is falling apart.” Esme cried but no tears fell from her eyes never the less the emotion and pain was there. “Sweetheart, don’t say that, come on tell me what happened” Carlisle pull her and sat her down on the couch wrapping his arms around for support. As Esme told him what happened at home he understands what she means, his family seems to be falling apart and the sad part is that he doesn’t know what to do. “I will talk to Edward and we will get all the family together and discuss this but you must be strong because I need you and without you I can’t solve this.” Esme looked at her husband and remembers why she fell in love with him so she smiled “You will never be without me darling.” With that she kissed him with all the love she had for him. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours

“Now go home and try to calm down. Get everyone and tell them that there is a family meeting as soon as I come home.” With one last kiss for the road Esme left her husband to go wrangle up her family.

* * *

** NIGHT TIME **

The whole family was in the living room waiting for the head of the house to come home from work, there was a tension in the air. Emmett had his arm cross sitting in the love seat avoiding everyone’s stare, Rosalie was sitting next to him in the arm of the love seat glaring at Edward and Bella who sat on Edward’s piano bench, Esme was standing by the window looking out, while Jasper and Alice were on the couch Jasper trying to keep everyone calm and Alice loss in though. Soon a car pulled up the drive way making everyone sit up straight and the tension only seem to increased. The front door open and in came Carlisle who was receive with a hug and a kiss from his wife. “Welcome home honey.” He smiles at her and drops off his bag heading to the living room to try to solve the tension in his family.

As soon as he enters he sees what his wife meant he has never seen Emmett angry he was always the happy and optimistic one ‘it looks like things are worse than I thought’ “Okay guys Esme went to the hospital today very worry and she told me what happened and I want to say that I will not stand for it. We are a family first and anything outside of that has to come second.” “But Carlisle…” “No Edward, I understand you love Bella but that give you no right to use your brothers and sisters. Bella might be human but humans are very strong creatures you should not underestimate them after all we were all one once before and the things we when through and survived should be proof enough.” Edward looked down ashamed and angry at being told off by his father.

“I did not want to enforce ground rules because I thought that contrary to appearances you were all adults but since I apparently was wrong I’m going to have too. Edward you are not to ask your brothers and sisters to watch Bella unless it’s an emergency, if you want to spend every waking minute with her that’s up to you but do not force everyone else to do the same. Alice you do not have to go looking for the Volturi’s or Victoria’s future, if you get a vision good if not don’t force it we want you for who you are not what you can do…” this statement got a smile from Alice and Esme who was nodding in agreement but Edward didn’t seem to agree

“But Carlisle what if…” Carlisle just gave Edward a look that said _don’t test me, I’m your maker and you will respect me _he immediately shut up

“Rosalie and Emmett you may go back to looking for your mates and do not get involve with your brother’s relationship whether she is human or not it is not up to you.”

“It is when the volturi are going to kill all of us.”

“I will not condemn Bella to this curse.”

“Oh give me a break, news flash Eddie boy it’s the 21st century and in this time period women make their own decisions and choices.”

“ENOUGH!”

Carlisle yelled shocking everyone in the room because Carlisle has never raised his voice at any of them before, Esme walked up to her husband and between her and Jasper they calmed him down. “These are my rules and I expect everyone to follow them, EVERYONE.” He emphasize looked directly at Edward and Rosalie who had the decency to look ashamed of pushing their father figure to a point he has never gone before. “Now Edward I think that you should take Bella home and go hunt. No Edward no one is going to watch her Bella is a big girl she can take care of herself for a few hours, now go.” Edward got up and walked out with a very unhappy Bella in his arms; once Edward was gone Carlisle turned to the person who still had him worry “Emmett why don’t you accompany me on a hunt.” Emmett looked up for the first time all night and saw the worry and sincerity in his father’s eyes so he got up and went with him.

* * *

** THE FOREST **

The two creatures went about their means of survival and when they finished Carlisle decided to bring up the reason he brought Emmett here “are you okay son? I know it is not easy not having your mate.” Emmett just looked ahead as if seeing something beyond the trees and forest “It just feels like I’m never going to find them.” “Don’t lose hope son, you can never lose hope. You will find them and we will help you.” Carlisle assured his son “the ways things are going I doubt it, all the resources at my disposal are being use to babysit not protect Bella.” Emmett said no longer with anger but with resignation in his voice “I feel like the middle child you know. Not neglected but…” Emmett didn’t finish his sentence he didn’t want to sound ungrateful to his father who has given him so much

“Never feel that way we love you all equally.”

“I know Carlisle and you and Esme always try your best but when you have a child that needs to constantly be the center of attention it’s hard to give equal amounts of attention to the others no matter how hard you try.”

Carlisle completely understands and he knows that Edward because he was his first ‘born’ had all his undivided attention and Carlisle spoiled him so much that he grew use to having all the attention on him and he grew use to everyone dropping everything for him and putting him first. ‘This is my fault, I made him this way.’ “Don’t blame yourself Carlisle this happened before he was even turn. Kids who are the only child in a family tend to be this way.” Carlisle looked at Emmett who was looking back at him with a sad smile ‘how can we not have seen how much he was suffering’ he walked up to his son and hugged him. The hug from his father was the final straw and Emmett broke down “I need them dad, I feel so empty and incomplete without them.”

“I know son and we will find them. All I ask is that you not give up, please.” Carlisle stood there holding his son letting him let out all his pain and suffering.

* * *

** CULLEN’S HOME **

In the Cullen’s home as soon as Carlisle and Emmett departed Rosalie left for some alone time in her room, while Esme sat down hoping that Carlisle can figure out what’s wrong with her baby. “It’s going be okay Esme, Emmett is strong and soon enough he will find happiness.” Alice tried to reassure Esme who looked at her with a hopeful look “did you see something Alice?” But Alice just lower her head “no, it’s just a feeling” This disappointed Esme but she didn’t let it show because she knew her daughter was just trying to help. The room grew silent again all just waiting for Carlisle to get home when Alice felt a vision coming again.

_The dots all began connecting forming the image of Esme’s garden like last time but this time it was empty. Except for the blonde girl from before looking at the garden “It’s a beautiful garden.” “Thank you, it’s my mother’s” the two girls just stood there in silence until Alice broke the silence “Is one of the two boys from before Emmett’s mate?” she asked the question that has been eating at her since the last vision “I’m not sure, I was hoping you would help me figure that out.” The blonde girl said looking at Alice “What do you mean?” “Well I see them together and I don’t. They both are connected to your Emmett but I don’t know if it is through love, friendship or blood.” For a moment they were both quiet try to contemplate what they saw and what they hear. “Where are you now? Are you with them?” Alice ask maybe if they met they could see what their relationship would be “Traveling, enjoying our freedom. Yes I’m with them.” “It’s not time for them to meet yet.” Alice answered before the blonde girl could say anything this answer just got a smile from the blonde “At least tell me your name” “I’m Luna.” The blonde responded facing Alice and shaking her hand “I’m Alice” she said taking her hand and smiling back at her, with that the garden and Luna began to fade._

“Alice what did you see?” Esme asked hoping it wasn’t bad news “Nothing concrete as of yet.” This response confused Esme but Jasper on the other hand gave her an understanding look for he felt his partner’s confusion while she was having her vision.

* * *

** A FEW MONTHS LATER **

It has been four months since the family meeting and since Alice first got her vision with Luna ever since that day she and the blonde seer have been meeting in their visions a lot. Edward is getting impatient and annoyed because he knows Alice has being getting visions but won’t say what about. He knows it’s something to do with him and Bella ‘what else could it be this is the most important issue’. Alice and Luna have become great friends sharing information while they try to figure out their sibling’s love life. Alice found out that Luna and her family have been traveling around the world for a year now _“We all lived very shelter lives so we are enjoying our freedom.”_ Were Luna’s exact words when Alice asked her about why she is always in a new country when they talked. In the family front things had calm down and Emmett came back more relax and more himself from the talk with Carlisle four months ago. Rosalie was still Rosalie but she kept her distance from Bella and Edward which Esme is still trying to get them to reconcile with each other. The Cullen kids have been going to school and everything seem back to normal other than Bella’s wolf friend constantly trying to warn Bella or steal her from Edward everything has been good.

But today it was all about to change, in the months together Luna and Alice haven’t been able to figure out Emmett’s role with the other two boys but they were soon going to figure it out because it was finally time. Luna and Alice both felt it in their last vision; it was time for them to meet in person and for Luna’s family to settle down. In the next few days Alice was jittery and excited making Jasper feel constantly happy. Nobody knew why the smallest member of the family was so happy but it was contagious especially with Jasper projecting what he was getting off Alice. Finally the day came she got a vision

_A group of teens drove up to an old house which she recognized as an abounded house away from town. One by one they got off but she couldn’t see them clearly but who she did see was the blond who she knew as Naruto and the raven who she knew was Harry. She saw as they got out and walked to the house as a moving truck pulled up “So this is where we’re setting our roots?” asked Naruto to Luna “Yes, you already have roots in this place.” This got her a confuse look for the blond but he ignored it and went to help the others outside leaving Luna and Alice alone “When?” was all Alice said “In a week, give or take a day or two.” Alice got so excited until she hear something “Hey Harry, need help?” “I’m not weak Naruto I can do it myself.” “Yea but you Wizard were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you’re all weak.” “Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me” “with pleasure” With that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy. Harry was blushing and had a love sick smile on his face. Alice recognized flirting and mutual affection anywhere it was obvious that these two like each other a lot. Alice turned to Luna who looked at her sadly confirming what she was worry about and in that moment Alice knew ‘Oh no, Emmett.’_

The image faded again leaving Alice back in her house but not with the same enthusiasm as before in fact she was dreading the day that Luna’s family came because she now knew it will mean heartbreak for her brother “Hey Alice, what did you see?” Emmett asked eagerly with hope in his eyes but Alice couldn’t tell him what she saw “We’re going to be getting visitors soon.” She said with no joy in her voice “Are they good visitors?” Jasper asked noticing his partner’s change and sudden sadness “honestly, I don’t know.” This statement confused everyone but Jasper who went up to his wife and hugged her knowing she needed it. ‘I don’t think they are anymore.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story so far.


	4. Shocking revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have the Ninjas and Wizards been up to.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Traveling is the ultimate form of freedom, because when you travel you leave behind everything and everyone in your life. Traveling has a way of making you forget the injustice and unfairness of the world. It’s almost as if you stop being you for a few days and become someone completely different, you do things that you would never do and see things you have never seen. Knowledge is food for the brain, love is food for the heart but traveling is food for the soul and it’s the best form of therapy. This was the reason why Naruto, Hinata and Rock Lee decided to travel to a far of land to forget and became someone new.

Naruto still could not get over this new world that they have landed on and the many different creatures that live in it. He was standing in front of the lake that they were found in according to Harry ‘this place is so different from back home, **that’s actually good kid. **I know it’s just going to take some getting use to, at home I had a set purpose here I don’t know what my purpose is. **To be happy kid you’ve earn that after all you been through, go out meet new people and get to see this amazing new world because there is no one stopping you now.**’ This brought the signature Uzumaki grin to naruto’s face as it finally hit him that he was free and that no one can stop him ‘see the world you say? Hmm sounds like fun.’ This gave Naruto an idea of what to do and what his purpose in life will be from now on. Naruto ran inside to tell his friends new and old what he has figured out and what he is going to do.

In the room of requirement were Luna, Harry, and Neville along with two of the three new additions to their little group. It was their weekly meeting were the Wizards taught the Ninjas something new of their world, it has being three months since they were found and Luna came up with this idea so that the Ninjas were better able join society. Currently they were all waiting for Naruto who has been distant the last few days. At first he was happy and curious, he would ask a million questions but as time when by his mood started to change. This worry Harry because he really liked the blond, he doesn’t know what it is but ever since he saw those cerulean blue eyes he feels connected to the blond.

“Where could he be? He never missed a meeting before?”

“I’m really starting to worry about him. You don’t think he’s home sick Lee-san?” Hinata asked still not able to leave behind the teachings about honorific titles that were engraved in her since she could speak.

“Do not worry Hinata, our friend just needs time to get use to this world. Remember he went through a lot in our world it’s not easy to forget.”

This statement sober everyone up as the Wizards knew of the betrayal that the Ninjas especially Naruto went through. ‘He’s a lot like me, betrayed by those he saved and protected.’ Harry more than anyone knew what Naruto was feeling and understood him more than anyone. ‘Maybe that is what connects us, the betrayal that we both seem to have barely survived.’ But deep inside Harry knew that there was more to it than that but for him it’s much easier to believe that than to wonder deeper into it and uncover something more complicated.

Everybody was so loss in thought that they were startle when Naruto barged into the room in all his loud and excited glory. “Guys, I’ve made a decision.” He exclaimed with a big grin on his face and a mischievous shine to his eyes that Lee and Hinata remembered and missed from before the war. Just that expression brought a smile to their face because that was the Naruto that they both knew and love. “What do you mean Naruto-kun?” “Well you guys know that the last days I’ve been…” “Distant?” “Down?” “Home sick?” “Restless” this last one did not came out as a question but more of a statement and it came from Harry who just put himself in Naruto’s shoes and knew that if he was in a new world he would want to explore and see more of it. “Exactly!” Naruto said looking at Harry with a big grin that made the wizard blush ‘Damn it, I have to stop doing that every time he smiles at me.’

The rest of the group members were happy to know that Naruto was not sad or home sick while Luna was smirking at Harry’s reaction to Naruto’s smile. “So I when to the lake like I always do trying to figure something out but I wasn’t getting anything.” Naruto continue completely oblivious to Harry’s reaction and Luna’s smirk. “But today I talked to Kurama and he gave me a great solution.” He says with a grin thinking about his conversation with the fox, the wizards knew about the fox inside the blond because Naruto made no secret of him but it was still weird to think of him as an actual being and not just a part of Naruto. “What did he say?” Neville asked curious about the blond’s big revelation “He gave me the idea to travel and see this new world.” 

The reactions vary excitement from Lee, wary from Hinata, happy from Luna and Neville and finally shock and hurt from Harry who spoke first “You’re leaving?” “Well not right now, there still some planning to do and things to figure out but yeah.” This was too much for Harry who got up and ran out of the room leaving everyone shock, while Luna ran after him. “Was it something I said?” Naruto asked confuse about the reaction he received

‘**I swear kid you are hopeless.**’

* * *

** Hallway **

Harry was running trying to get as far away from the room of requirement and the suffocating feeling that he felt when Naruto announce that he was leaving. Soon he reached the hall with the stairs but he had to wait until the stairs came back while he was waiting he felt a hand on his shoulder startling him. When he turned around he saw Luna’s understanding eyes and that look was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He lean his head on her shoulder and the dam broke loose “He can’t leave. I don’t know why I feel this way or what I’m feeling but the thought that he is leaving…” Harry was not able to finish his sentence as another sob broke through and Luna just hugged her friend. Luckily the halls were empty as it was the weekend and a lot of people were still with family or when out to town.

Soon Luna was on her knees with Harry’s head on her shoulder “It’s okay Harry. Everything is going to be okay.” Luna said after Harry had calm down “No it won’t. I don’t know what it is about him, what this attachment is…” before Harry could finish he saw the look in Luna’s “You know what it is don’t you?” Luna just gave him her all knowing smile. “Tell me, what is it? What is this feeling?” Harry begged grabbing her hands “It will mean nothing if I tell you, you have to figure it out on your own.” Luna told him with regret in her face, especially when she saw the sadness in her friend’s eyes “Didn’t you hear? I won’t have time figure it out because he’s leaving.” At this statement Luna smiled as if she knows something that he doesn’t and instead of telling him she said “I always wanted to go to Japan.” This statement shocked Harry “What do you mean? You want to leave?”

“Well it’s not like the wizarding world holds much for us anymore. Our future and happiness is out there, in the world.” Luna said with a serene smile looking up at the ceiling as if she was seeing something that no one else can see.

“Luna what did you see?” Harry asked curious

“Nothing at first but when Naruto decided to leave the images became clearer.” Harry could just stare at his friend and wonder what she could have possibly seen.

“So we’re traveling, I always wanted to go to China and learn about their natural healing plants.” This voice made both wizards look up and come face to face with Neville who was smiling down at them. “Neville are you really willing to leave? The wizarding world is all you know.” Harry asked skeptical about his friends’ willingness to leave everything ‘there still so much to do.’ “Well that is true but I have given this world all I am and the thought of finally finding happiness is very appealing.” Harry was still not sold on the idea of leaving a place that he had to work so hard on making safe. “Come on Harry we earned it more than anyone. I am ready to be selfish for the first time in my life, are you?” Harry was staring to see it ‘can I actually be selfish and look for my happiness?’

“Harry believe me, it’s worth it.” Luna told him with a daze look and smile.

Watching both his friends and realizing for the first time that he wasn’t the only one and that he has being selfish in not taking them into account. They earn their happiness if nothing else and if he had to leave the wizarding world for that then that is a small price to pay for them.

“I guess we’re going to see the world.”

* * *

** A Month Later **

Things have been very busy for the gang, after making the decision Harry inform the ninjas and was rewarded with a hug from a certain blond that had him giving a strawberry competition. Since then they got together to make a plan on where they would go and where to start. Naruto and Lee wanted to go with the flow but Hinata, Harry, and Neville wanted to plan ahead while Luna didn’t care either way. So they decided to plan since it was three against two and together decided that they will start with England, Scotland, Iceland and Ireland since it was their backyard. Next was decided to show the ninjas the basic most iconic touristic places so it was Western Europe. Then Eastern Europe and follow by Northern countries of Norway, Sweden, Finland and Denmark continuing to Russia and from there transferring to Asia, Middle East, Australia, Africa, South America and ending with North America per Luna’s suggestion.

After that it was all about planning and getting everything prepared and in order. The wizards had to go to Gringotts and talk to the goblins about their plans. Luna helped the ninjas get the papers needed to travel. Once the financials were good they had to go shopping because the ninjas had nothing at all. This did not sit well with Naruto because he didn’t want to use or take advantage of his new friends, he was also very independent. But Harry was just as stubborn and with the help of Luna and Neville he won that round. He was never big on spending money but for some reason he loved spoiling the blond because the smallest of things would make the blond happy. Nobody but the goblins was informed of their plans.

Soon the time came for them to depart and they decided to leave at night when everyone was sleeping and head into muggle Scotland to start their adventure.

* * *

** Ten Months Later **

The gang decided to settle in Denmark for a time since Harry’s birthday was coming and with it his magical inheritance before heading to Oslo. It has been a while since they started this journey and they were almost done with Europe. It was amazing what they’ve seen so far and Naruto wanted to go back and seen some place that they had to either skip or go through quickly for risk of drawing attention from the magical world which was in an uproar with the news of their missing savior. 

Exactly at midnight Harry felt an terrible pain that made him double over worrying everyone who immediately got into action Lee and Naruto got him to bed and Hinata when to get water and cloth to keep him cool. Neville when to get potions for the pain and Luna was the general giving the orders. They had prepared for this as they knew that Harry being so powerful his magical inheritance will be painful. As soon as he was place in the bed Harry grabbed Naruto’s arm and wouldn’t let him go so Luna order Naruto not to leave his side.

It was three days of screams, pain and panic going through Harry but soon it was gone and so was the soothing presences at his side making him wake up to look for it. When he did it took him a while to clear his vision and when it did he saw Luna smiling at him “You never do anything half way do you Harry?” she asked with a smile on her face “What do you mean?” his voice was raspy and almost gone from the screaming “look for yourself.” She handed him a mirror which he pulled to his face and immediately dropped it because who he saw was not who he expected to see. It was a beautiful creature with long raven hair, pale porcelain skin and emerald green eyes that shine with an ethereal light but most shocking were the pointed ears.

He looked at Luna waiting for her to laugh and tell him it was a joke but instead “Looks like you have more than just wizard in your blood.”

“wha…” “

I would say elf maybe a little veela.” Harry was still to shock to understand but when it hit him all he could say was “Why me?” throwing himself back on the bed. “Can we come in?” Naruto stuck his head in and in that moment Harry felt something pulling him up and his eyes locked into cerulean blues. Then he saw a red sting coming from his chest connecting him to the blond in front on him ‘Mate’ something inside of him told him and when that happened Harry’s eyes widen and he looked at Luna who confirmed it for him.

‘Naruto’s my mate.’

* * *

** A Few Days Later **

Harry was just getting use to being something more than just a wizard. Turns out that Luna was right –big shock there- Harry was part elf with a touch of veela in him. He hasn’t told Naruto about his revelation because he doesn’t want him to feel obligated to be with him but also because something doesn’t feel right and he wants to figure it out. They spend some days in Denmark giving Harry time to recuperate before heading out and continuing their journey, with the new knowledge that he is traveling with his mate.

He realized that he was the only one that can see the string and that no matter how far they are it fades at the end but their still connected. He realize that he can also feel Naruto not his emotions but him when he’s sick, injured or in trouble. But he also felt pain coming from the bond but Naruto was next to him happy and content talking with Hinata about the day they had. Days turned into weeks, which turn into months and soon they were in Russia finishing their European tour.

* * *

** Two Years **

The gang was in Australia after an amazing tour of Asia and a slight look at the Middle East because things got heated and Naruto wanted to get into the fight and help. Harry was not going to let his mate get hurt so they decided to move quickly. Australia was amazing Naruto kept getting confuse for a native which he found annoying but everyone else found hilarious. Harry had come to terms with Naruto been his mate and was even falling for the blond outside of the mating bond. But he still felt that something was missing and he kept feeling pain coming from the bond but the pain wasn’t from Naruto.

“He’s your mate? Isn’t he?” Harry was asked while they were spending time at the beach “What?” Harry was shock and surprise so turn around to come face to face with none other than Hinata. “The way you look at him like he is the sun in a dark world.” She smiled at him while she looked at the blond who was trying to learn to surf. “Hinata I’m sorry. I couldn’t…” “Don’t worry I accepted a long time ago that Naruto wasn’t meant for me. But he is like the sun everyone’s just drawn to him.” She said knowing from experience but Harry already knew that he realized it while traveling with Naruto and it was not something he was happy about. He realized that he was very jealous and possessive of his mate. While Naruto doesn’t seem to know it and is completely innocent some people are not.

“It’s not going to be easy.” This snapped Harry out of his murderous thoughts and drew his attention back to Hinata

“Naruto was extremely deprive from love or any form of affection. You know our story but he glosses over how much he suffered as a child. He is very stunt when it comes to emotions.” Hinata now had Harry’s undivided attention

“He was never interested in the opposite or the same sex. He knows what it is now but he wouldn’t know if he was feeling it.” She looked at Harry with a knowing look

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“You have to be patient and know that it’s not going to be easy. You will have to show him that he deserves to be love. Show him what love, true love really is.” With that Hinata got up a when to join the rest of the gang leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

‘You are the most important person in my life and I will show you, I will dedicate my life to making you happy.’ Harry said while looking at the smiling blond.

* * *

** Three Years and Four Months **

The gang was in Brazil to see the famous carnival -which Naruto insistent on being part of- when Luna got her first vision.

_She saw Naruto and a big bear like man that she has being seeing lately, they were laughing and playing in some beautiful yard being watch over by Harry who shockingly did not seem jealous. To the side was Lee with some beautiful blonde woman and in the middle of all was a short girl with a pixie haircut watching it all “they look happy don’t they.”_ _ “Who are you?” “I still haven’t figure out what their relationship is supposed to be.” The pixie like girl looked over at the trio with a look of understating. While Luna kept her eyes on the new player in the game coming to a realization ‘she’s like me’ “They look like they belong together.” “Yes but they don’t, maybe you can help me figure it out.” She knew that Harry and Naruto were mates and it wasn’t possible for Naruto and the bear like guy to be mates. _ _“But not now for I most soon wake up and I wouldn’t want my friends to worry. You most return also and I will see you next time but not in person it’s too soon for that.”_

Luna woke up to an excited Naruto ready for the first day of rehearsal for the carnival and because he will finally get to see his outfit. Luna had a lot on her mind and couldn’t really share the blond’s excitement. It hurt her to know that after so long of Naruto finally opening up to Harry they might be teared apart. She has never seen her friend so happy and the way he looks at Naruto was as if he was his reason for living.

‘This could get messy.’

* * *

** A Few Days Later **

A day after the carnival the gang was relaxing and taking a break before getting back on the horse. In this time Luna was the one that brought on this vision she use all her thoughts to summon the pixie like girl.

_The dots all began connecting forming the garden like last time but this time it was empty. “It’s a beautiful garden.” “Thank you, it’s my mother’s” the two girls just stood there in silence until the dark hair girl broke the silence “Is one of the two boys from before Emmett’s mate?” she asked “I’m not sure, I was hoping you would help me figure that out.” Luna said looking at the pixie “What do you mean?” “Well I see them together and I don’t. They both are connected to your Emmett but I don’t know if it is through love, friendship or blood.” For a moment they were both quiet trying to contemplate what they saw and what they heard. “Where are you now? Are you with them?” the pixie asked maybe if they met they could see what their relationship would be “Traveling, enjoying our freedom. Yes I’m with them.” “It’s not time for them to meet yet.” The pixie answered before Luna could say anything this answer just got a smile from Luna “At least tell me your name” “I’m Luna.” she responded facing the pixie and shaking her hand “I’m Alice” Alice said taking her hand and smiling back at her, with that the garden and Alice began to fade._

Luna come out of her vision even more confuse than before but she decided to watch Harry and Naruto and see what she learned for it. But she decided to keep in contact with Alice and they communicated constantly. They shared a lot about their lives and grew to become very good friends and partners in crimes.

* * *

** Four Years **

I has being four years since they started to travel and they were currently in Canada after visiting the south and east coast of the United States. They were currently snowboarding while Luna decided to stay inside with a hot chocolate when she felt a vision coming. She immediately pulled Alice in to the vision.

_The gang drove up to an old house in the middle of the forest. They all got out taking a look at their new home “So this is where we’re setting our roots?” Naruto asked Luna “Yes, you already have roots in this place.” This got her a confuse look from the blond but he just ignored her and went to help the others outside leaving Luna and Alice alone “When?” was all Alice said “In a week, give or take a day or two.” Alice got so excited until she hear something “Hey Harry, need help?” “I’m not weak Naruto I can do it myself.” “Yea but you Wizards were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you’re all weak.” “Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me” “with pleasure” With that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy. Harry was blushing and had a love sick smile on his face. Alice recognized the flirting and mutual affection anywhere it was obvious that these two like each other a lot. Alice turned to Luna who looked at her sadly confirming what she was worry about. Luna can tell when Alice realized that Harry and Naruto were mates and Luna was hurt but she knew that things weren’t as black and white at they seemed._

As soon as the gang comes back from the slopes she greeted them with the announcement that they were moving “What?” “It’s time that we set some roots.” She said with a smile leaving a group of shock teens in her wake. “Where are we going?” Naruto yelled as she was walking away “Forks, Washington.”

The night before the big move Harry felt a terrible pain in his chest that had him tossing and turning. He has been feeling it for months since they first came to the states but not as bad before it was an ache now it’s worse. They were in Seattle were they had bought the house in Forks which Luna choose. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn’t sleep suddenly there was a bright light and a pain so great that he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Before he blacked out he saw the light turn on and Naruto’s worry face running towards him.

The next morning when he woke up the whole gang was around him all looking worry including Luna. “Harry what happened? Are you okay?” She asked shocking everyone in the room by not knowing “Wait a minute, you mean you didn’t see this coming?” asked Naruto who was next to Harry “No.” This answer worried everyone who turned to Harry in hopes that he might know but he didn’t have a clue “I don’t know what happ…” He was cut off when he tried to get up but felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and was shock to see not one but two red strings, one connected to Naruto and the other faded off at the end indicating that the other person was too far away but close enough to follow the string to. He had learned that the string meant bond more specific mating bond and if he had two that connected to different people and the first one was still intact –In fact it look stronger and thicker now- that meant

‘I HAVE TWO MATES!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that people are enjoying the story so far. I am about to combine all three worlds so let me know I how do.


	5. Setting down roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizards and Ninjas decide to stay in one place. Harry meets someone important.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

It’s not easy starting something or somewhere new, but it’s not impossible and the idea of letting everything go and picking up new pieces is sometimes appealing. Humans are constantly starting new things or going new places. Some are get up and go moments while others are planned and thought through. It’s very hard to let go of the good things but it’s even harder to let go of the bad but when we do we find that place where we truly belong even though we might not know it yet.

After Harry had his revelation he was unable to deal with the new knowledge and passed out scaring the other occupants in the room. Naruto specially refuse to leave his side and no matter what anybody said he would refuse to move. It would have been a touching sight if it were not for the fact that they did not know what was wrong with Harry. “Please wake up please.” Naruto begged as he ran his fingers through Harry’s raven locks. “Naruto-kun please you have to eat something” Hinata begged again trying to convince the blond “At least take a shower, you stink and you’re not going to be much help to Harry if you also pass out.” Luna claim with her arms cross over her chest trying to hide the fact that she was also scare because she knew that her friends ‘more like family’ depended on her to have the answers and this time she didn’t.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him, her eyes wide and watery “_Naruto-kun please for Harry-san you must be strong and WHEN he wakes up you will be there waiting for him. To help him and support him but you can’t do that if you’re falling apart.” _Hinata spoke hoping that their native tongue would reach him and it did for Naruto took his eyes away from Harry and looked at Hinata with big sad eyes that made everyone want to give him the world. “Yea, okay” Hinata smiled knowing that she had won this round. Luna knew that this was not easy for Naruto and just getting up and leaving him for a few minutes takes a very big effort because Harry is his mate and even if he doesn’t know it he feels it. “I will stay with him until you get back.” This earned her a small smile from the blond and with that she knew that it was all going to be okay.

While Naruto was in the shower Luna and Hinata tried to figure out a way to convince the blond to take a nap but that decision was taken out of their hands by a moan coming from the bed “hmmm” Hinata and Luna immediately rush to Harry’s side as he started to open his eyes. It took a while because he was disorientated but once he was fully awake he asked “What happened?” The girls released a breath that felt as if they were holding it in since Harry passed out. “We were hoping you can tell us that, you passed out after screaming out in pain.” Luna answered with concern and slight irritation in her voice not liking being in the dark she could almost hear Neville’s voice in her head

“Now you know what we feel.”

At Luna’s question Harry looked down to his chest and realized that it was not a dream and he really did have two strings connected to his chest. ‘Like my life isn’t complicated enough, now I have another mate and I don’t even know how to handle one.’ Harry just let out a deep sigh before realizing that Luna and Hinata were staring waiting for an answer. “I’m fine guys, It was just the soul mate bond I guess it was getting stronger.” He answered unable to tell them what really happened until he himself figures that out ‘My other mate must be close or else this would have happened when I reach my inheritance.’

Neither of the girls looked convince and Luna looked like she was going to voice her doubt but Harry was save by a face that immediately brought a smile to his face and made him forget the mess that his love life has turned into “Naruto” The name was said as a prayer with a relief and adoration that was obvious to everyone but the blond who was frozen for a few seconds before he rushed to Harry and wrapped his arms around him pulling him to his chest in an embrace that left Harry blushing and the girls smiling sweetly. Harry couldn’t breathe, his lungs decided to take a break and his heart decided it wanted to be a drum.

He was pretty sure Naruto not only heard his heart beat but also felt it. ‘Just enjoy it while it last’ said a voice in his head that sounded surprisingly like Hinata. So he did just that, he relaxed his muscles and snuggle into Naruto’s chest closing his eyes and burying his face in that chest. Harry has never smelled anything better, the smell of pine and oranges ‘figures, he’s obsess with anything orange after all’ but there was another scent that wasn’t generic or store bought, it was purely Naruto. Harry couldn’t pin point what the scent was but he knew that it made him feel safe and protected as if with Naruto there he had nothing to worry about; it was refreshing to not be the protector for the first time in his life. Harry was so lose in his Naruto induced high that he did not notice when the girls left the room leaving him and Naruto alone.

All too soon Naruto pulled away making Harry give an involuntary whimper that fortunately for was mistaken for pain from the blond “What is it? Are you okay? You probably need to rest or are you hungry? I will bring you some ramen, ramen always makes me feel better” The blond ramble not letting Harry get a word in but Harry was not ready to let him leave so he grabbed his arm “NO! I mean…don’t go, please.” Naruto just looked at Harry surprise but soon his face smoothed over as if he understood him. He sat back down but this time in the bed instead of the chair and he opened his arms looking at Harry.

At first Harry was confuse but once he figured it out he couldn’t get into his blonde’s arms fast enough. He snuggled into the strong chest and inhaled the scent, this wasn’t sexual or romantic Harry knew that and he was find with that in fact that is what he needed. He life keeps make drastic changes as if fate can’t stop being a bitch and decide what it wants for him, he just needs to forget everything for a minute and in Naruto’s arms wrap around his scent he can do that.

* * *

** Forks, Washington **

In Forks, Alice has been anxious ever since she got a vision which she wouldn’t tell anyone about and when asked what’s the matter she would just say that new people are moving in to town “Are they a threat?” Rosalie asked when Alice sat the whole family together to inform them of this development. “Is Bella in danger?” you can guess who asked that but he was silence by collective glares from the family. “Should we prepare to fight?” it was Emmett’s question, he has itching for a fight to get his mind of his mateless life. “No definitely not.” Alice answers quickly but unable to look at Emmett in the eyes “So they’re not a threat?” Rosalie repeated the question not convinced with her sister’s answer “No they are not, at least not physically.” This response confused everyone but it was taken and the conversation was switch by Edward to his favorite subject protecting Bella. That was a few days ago and ever since then Alice walks around in circles whispering things like “it’s not fair” and “three, why three?” to herself worrying everyone specially when she was not willing to talk to anyone and was unable to look at Emmett in the eyes. The family was getting worry about it and asked Jasper if everything was okay but even he had no idea what his wife saw that put her in such a state but Emmett had a suspicion.

One day while Alice was hunting Emmett decided to put his theory to the test and followed his sister. Alice wanted to go alone so that she can think and put together what was going on or what she was going to tell her brother. She was so lost in thought that she was surprise when her brother spoke behind her “It’s about me, isn’t it?” Alice turned around to face her brother who was looking at her gloomily “Emmett! You surprised me, I didn’t hear you coming.” “You must be really lost in thought for me sneak up on you.” Emmett managed to smirk but it wasn’t real and that much was obvious. “Your vision was about me and my mate wasn’t it?” Emmett asked moving closer but his face remained sad as if the prospect of Alice seeing his mate was a bad thing.

He knew that what his sister saw was not a good thing because if it was she wouldn’t be able to contain herself from the excitement. “Emmett what gave you that idea? I would’ve told you if I saw anything about your mate, you know that.” Alice tried to explain her desperation to keep her brother ignorant making her forget that they were vampires and as such they came with a built in lie detector. “I would like to think so but apparently I’m wrong. Come on Alice I’m a big boy I can handle it. As much as I appreciate you trying to protect my feelings I would rather know the true than walk into things blind.” Alice saw the look in her brothers eyes, a look that broke her heart ‘he’s resign to a mateless fate. I can’t let him lose hope’ “The true is that I did see your possible mate but I’m not sure and that’s why I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

Technically it wasn’t a lie but she decided to omit the part where his mate might be with someone else. Emmett’s face was the same but in his eye Alice saw a shine, a glimpse of the cheerful and childish brother she knows and loves. “Then maybe I should meet them and see if they’re really my mate don’t you think?” Emmett said with a hopeful look in his eyes but Alice was cautious she did not want to put her brother through that heartbreak she wasn’t sure if he would survive that but the look on his face was too much for her to handle ‘It can’t hurt for him to meet one of the two, I will have to run it by Luna to see which is the best option for Emmett to meet.’

She looked at her brother and he must have saw her doubt because he immediately “Alice I can do this, please I think that not doing anything hurts more and if I don’t do something I’m going to lose the little bit of sanity that is holding me together. I have lost all hope and I just need even the smallest trace of it.” He said to his sister, his tone defeated and tired and for a moment Alice saw the hundred year old vampire and not the twenty year old man. “Okay I will see and I’ll let you know.” This brought a smile to Emmett’s face and even though it did not reach his eyes it still was a huge improvement.

Once her brother left Alice sat down and decided to try to communicate with Luna. After a couple of tries Alice was finally able to pull Luna in.

_Alice found herself in her mother’s garden, a place that she now knew as hers and Luna’s meeting spot because it was always the same. Luna once said that it was because it was common ground seeing as her and her friends would soon join the family. “What’s the matter?” She turned around to see Luna standing in the door of the gazebo looking curious by the urgent call “Emmett wants to meet Harry or Naruto. He doesn’t know that there two of them. I just told him that I saw someone that might be his mate but that I wasn’t sure so he came up with the idea to meet them.” Alice rushed through her words not knowing how Luna would react especially after they found out that Harry already had a mate which was Naruto. “That’s actually a great idea.” That is not the response that Alice was waiting for; it was a great response but a shocking one none the less. “Really?” “Yeah, well something happened since the last time we met that has changed everything and has given me a new theory.” At this response Alice was intrigued so Luna told her what happened to Harry and what her new theory was. Once Luna was finished Alice’s smile was so big and bright that even Luna felt a little compelled to give her anything she asked for. So the girls began plotting “So I’ll take him to the store at the time we agree on and you will bring Emmett. It’s better if we are both there because we don’t know how things will turn out.” The girls decided to introduce Emmett to both Harry and Naruto but at separate times. First they will try with Harry because Luna wants to test a theory out base on what happened in Seattle, if the results are favorable than they will talk to Harry and Emmett about their theory then introduce Emmett to Naruto. The girls decided that they needed to get back and put their plan into action. “I will see you soon.”_

Slowly the image on Luna became millions of dots that slowly started to clear up and in its place was her husband Jasper “Good news?” was all the greeting she got and she knew that her husband could feel her joy and hope. “Possibly great news actually.” She skipped over to her husband and kissed him. Jasper grabbed his wife by the waist and deepened the kiss soon passion and days with no action took over and Jasper lifted his wife up who wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper moved to his wife’s neck while with expert hands he undressed her.

In a matter of seconds they were both in nothing be their underwear but Jasper’s hunger grew and soon he became almost feral. He ripped his wife’s bra and panties with better access that expert tongue attack Alice’s nipples showing no mercy. “Come on Jasper, I can’t wait please fill me up, I’ve been empty for days.” Jasper’s eyes were black and the smirk on his face was downright sinful “As you wish darlin’” the thick southern accent brought out a moan from Alice, it drove her crazy and base on the smirk her husband knew that quick clear. “Please honey, I need you.” Hearing the desperation in her voice Jasper decided to tease his wife some other time.

He rips off his underwear and freed the trapped beast, immediately changed one enclosure for another one, a more pleasurable one. It’s moments like this went Jasper is happy that they are vampires and he didn’t have to waste time with preparation. The moment they were united was like everything was right in the world. Jasper wasted no time in moving, thrusting more moans out of his wife driving her to the brink of madness. Soon his thrust become hard and fast a paste that would have destroy any human but that for Alice it was perfect.

“aahhh…yesyesyes…harder..mo..re…aaahhhh” Alice couldn’t speak clear sentences soon her words turn in to incoherent babble. But after years together Jasper could read his wife and he increased his speed putting all of his strength into his thrust. The sound of marble crashing together could be heard in the forest “tuntuntuntuntuntuntunTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUN” the sound was speeding up and soon “Jas…..I…..com….” “Come for me darlin’” at the sound of that command in that accent Alice was gone “JAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” she came with a loud scream that could be heard throughout the forest, soon after Jasper came inside his wife screaming her name “ALICEEEEEEEE!”

Both were breathing hard, Jasper sat in the ground bringing his wife to seat on his lap, still inside of her. After a while Jasper tried to pull out but Alice tightened her walls to stop him “Leave it in, I wasn’t joking when I said I’ve been empty for days.” At his wife’s words and smirk Jasper felt his cock harden again making Alice moan “Then ma’am I hope you’re ready for a long day.” Jasper claim as he smirked at his wife and used her ultimate weakness his southern accent.

* * *

** Later that day **

After getting reacquainted with each other Alice and Jasper headed home but with the state of their clothes or lack of they decided to enter through the window of their bedroom. She could not wait to give Emmett the good news so she rushed to the shower and change in a matter of minutes, then he rushed downstairs where Rosalie was sitting reading a fashion magazine, Esme was on the couch snuggled up to Carlisle who after the tension decided to come home early and spend time with his family. Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the piano, Edward’s head immediately turn to Alice as her thoughts swirl so fast that he couldn’t read them clearly so he concentrated really hard ‘Emmett…..mate…meet….’ at this Edward’s head turned to Emmett so fast that it would have given any human whiplash.

Alice realized her mistake and disguised her thoughts but it was too late Edward’s reaction got the attention of the whole family. At Alice entrance Emmett immediately got up and looked at his sister “So…?” the hope in her brothers eyes was enough to clue the family in who also stood at attention waiting for a reply “Okay.” Alice said with a serious face “okay as in…” Emmett moved over until he was standing in front of his sister, who smiled at him “Yes.” Emmett in his joy lifted his sister and spun her around “but…I can’t guarantee anything.” Alice said seriously because even with the theory that Luna told her they still weren’t sure that it was true. “I know, I know, when will it be?” Emmett said still excited but put his sister down

“I don’t know but it will be soon.”

“Would you guys like to clue us in on your little talk?” Rosalie asked sarcastically with her hands on her hips and a look of annoyance of not being included

“It has something to do with Emmett’s mate.” Edward responded based on what he was able to read from Alice’s mind.

Alice glared at her brother because she was not planning on telling the whole family until she was sure because she did not want to put Emmett through that kind of pressure. “What! Oh Alice is this true?” Esme said with a look of hope and joy in her face at the prospect of one of her kids finding happiness “This is great news.” Carlisle was also happy especially after the one on one he had with Emmett when he saw how much he is suffering. “No it is not a sure thing, just a possibility.” Emmett was the one who answered the question before Alice could even think of what to say. Esme walked up to Emmett and grabbed his face looking straight into his eyes she said “but this means there’s hope and that’s all the matters.”

“She’s right son, hope is what gives you the strength to power through.”

Carlisle said with a supporting smile from behind his wife and Emmett realized how lucking he was to have such amazing and supportive parents “I guess that if anyone deserves to find their mate that would be you.” Rosalie’s voice surprise Emmett but words shocked him even more, she had her arms cross and even though the words were said in an ‘I could care less tone’ Emmett could see that his sister was actually happy for him.

* * *

**A Few Days Later **

In a car driving, were five teenagers heading north and as they passed a town sign “Forks? What the hell kind of name is that?” asked the blond hair male in the back seat who had his arms around a raven hair male with green eyes. Said male had his head on the blond’s shoulder and his whole body was leaning on the blond. Next to the raven hair boy was a black hair girl with lavender white eyes “You don’t know Naruto maybe this town is known for their fork production.” The girls answered creating a silence that was follow by laughter all around the car even from her. “That was a good on Hinata-chan.” This brought a blush from Hinata making the raven hair boy snuggle closer to Naruto “But anyways why are we settling down here Luna?” Naruto asked a platinum blonde hair girl on the passenger front seat. “Because this is where our happiness is.” Any other questions were cut off by the horn of a Harley that just passed them by.

“How come I couldn’t ride my bike but bushy brows could.” Naruto asked with a pout that made the driver a brunette male smile.

“Someone needed to stay with Harry in case he had a relapse, remember we still don’t know what is wrong with him.”

At the answer from the driver Naruto’s face turned serious and squeezed the raven closer to him ‘I know is wrong to worry everyone by not telling them what is wrong with me and that I am okay but I can’t help it, being in Naruto’s arms is the best feeling in the world. I don’t want to lose this closeness that I’ve gain with one of my mates.’ Harry looked up to see Luna looking at him through the rear view mirror with a smirk and a look that said she knew exactly what was going on. This made Harry blush and hide his face in the Naruto’s chest.

The journey continued in silence as the teens in the car all let their minds wonder different places. Soon they drove an up a pave driveway with a sky blue house at the end and no other house in sight. The cabin was big and had a backdrop of trees and forest with a cover carport at the entrance like the fancy hotels have. Lee was already there in front of the house on the outside of the carport leaning against his bike waiting.

The house was three levels but from the front it only looked like two but the house was built on a hill and the other level could only be seen from the back and sides. In front of the house there was a wide open field. The car stopped just before the carport and everyone started to get out taking a look at their new surroundings. They only had clothes and personal things to unpack everything else was bought by Luna and Harry and delivered before they arrived. “So this is where we’re setting our roots?” Naruto asked Luna as they enter the house “Yes, you already have roots in this place” Naruto gave her a confused looked but just ignored it and went back outside to help the others. “Hey Neville, can you un-shrink my bike?” Naruto asked the tall brunette teen who was unloading the car

“Sure, Naruto.”

Neville took what looked like a toy bike from his pocket and placed it on the floor. Then he waved his wand and the bike began to grow until it was a full size orange and black 2015 Yamaha FZ1. Lee’s Harley Davidson (which was Sirius’ bike that Harry could not part with but had no interest in riding so he gave to Lee on the condition that he takes good care on her) was already parked. Naruto admired his bike for a while before he when off to help unpack

“hey Harry, need help?”

“I’m not weak Naruto I can do it myself.”

“Yea but you Wizards were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you’re all weak.”

“Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me something”

“With pleasure” with that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy.

Harry was blushing so hard he was afraid he would faint and the love sick smile on his face wasn’t helping. The house had five bedrooms so Luna and everybody else agreed that Naruto and Harry will share the master bedroom, a decision that made poor Harry blush like crazy. On the inside the house was so different from the outside, it was modern and very high end, with hardwood floors throughout, modern updated kitchen, as well as spa worthy bathrooms and big bedrooms. The house had three and a half bathrooms, one was Naruto’s and Harry’s master bathroom and the other two were split up in to Hinata and Luna’s bathroom and Lee and Neville’s bathroom. The décor and style of the inside did not go with the old cabin look of the outside but either way everyone loved their new house.

Soon with the help of magic the packing was done and the teens started exploring their new house. Harry was in the farmhouse style kitchen which was open to the dining room and the living room. It had a huge island/breakfast bar in the middle, the sink was in front of the window facing the side of the house and it had a door of to the side that leads to the balcony located in the back of the house that offers amazing views ‘perfect for breakfast in the mornings.’ Neville was outside in the garden area and accompanying green house that was currently empty but he couldn’t wait to fill up ‘so many possibilities.’

Lee was in the basement which was converted into a dojo style training room ‘this room is full of youthful strength.’ Hinata was on the balcony enjoying the view of the sunset in the horizon. Naruto was in the double car garage where he put the car in one side and the two bikes in the other. Luna was in her room after talking to Alice and arranging the meeting she was watching as her new family settle in and she could see the weight lift of their shoulders and all she could do was smile.

The day wrapped up with everyone seated around the table eating ramen “We need to go shopping for food and other supplies.” Harry said “Yeah I was thinking that you and I can go into town tomorrow.” Luna said casually as she continued to eat “Oh great we can all go.” Naruto said excited to go exploring but Luna was prepared because she knew the blond “Actually I was thinking that you and Lee can go to the sports store in town and buy things for the training room downstairs.” This was the perfect idea because immediately both boys smiled so bright that she was sure that everyone would have to shield their eyes and that Harry was going to past out with how red his face got “awesome idea!” Naruto exclaim and then went back to inhaling his third cup of ramen. “I am going to go into town and see if I can find a flower shop and get some seeds for the garden.” Neville then turn to Hinata and said “would you care to joining me Hinata.” He asked not wanting the shy ninja to be stuck home alone “I would love to Neville-kun” After everyone had their plan for tomorrow they all went back to eating.

* * *

** The next day **

In the morning Harry was the first one to wake up and get ready for the day ahead, he would usually prepare breakfast but since they had no food everyone would just have to eat out. Once he was ready he woke Naruto up and when downstairs where Neville, Luna and Hinata were already sitting down waiting “Good morning guys, how did everyone sleep?” he got a ‘good morning Harry’ from everyone but his question went unanswered as Naruto and Lee came down. “Oh good we’re all here I was thinking we can all go find a place to get breakfast and then go our own way.” Naruto’s stomach answered with a big loud growl that made everyone laugh “I guess that answers that.”

Everyone headed outside and walked to the garage where Naruto and Lee each grabbed their helmets and head towards their bikes while Harry got into the car which was a 2015 black jeep wrangler with four doors, he decided to open it up since it wasn’t raining today. Once he got the car outside Neville, Luna and Hinata got in and buckled up. Then they headed out with Naruto and Lee ahead in their bikes while Harry was behind at a slower speed. Once they were in what looked like the center of town they found a diner which was almost empty and parked outside.

On the other side of town in a modern house surrounded by trees was the Cullen family just relaxing since it was Saturday and the ‘kids’ did not have school. The boys were out hunting while Esme was in her garden, Rosalie was checking the new fashion collection, and Alice was upstairs trying to hide what a ball of nerves she was. Today was the day and she had yet to tell Emmett about it because she was too nervous and scare it might not work. To distract herself she when to Emmett’s room and picked out an outfit for the occasion. ‘Harry doesn’t like flashing but he’s British and grew up in a private school so I guess he likes a man dress well, so I’ll go with preppy’ so she picked black jeans which she knows accents her brother’s butt and strong legs, a blue button up, a grey v neck sweater on top and some boots

“Perfect!”

“What are you doing?” Rosalie asked Alice from the door of the room.

She walked in to get a better looked and sees clothes picked out for Emmett, which was weird because her sister only does this for school and special… “It’s today isn’t?” Rosalie asked not really needing an answered “He has done a great job of hiding it.” Rosalie said until she sees the look on her sister’s face “He does know right Alice?” “Well….” “You didn’t tell him that he could possibly be meeting his mate today?” “I was nervous, I just found out yesterday I didn’t have time.” Alice tried to explain to her sister but Rosalie sees in her eyes what she left unsaid ‘I was scared’ “well here is your chance.” She said walking out of the room as she hears the boys approach.

In a matter of seconds happy and loud voices invades the silence that was occupying the house. “We’re home!” the unnecessary announcement came from Emmett who in the last few days has been acting more like himself. Alice greeted her husband by jumping on him and kissing him then with her arms still around him she turned to Emmett and said “We are going grocery shopping. Go shower and get dress.” Emmett didn’t see anything strange about the demand since everyone in the family has been trying to spend alone time with him to make him feel better but then he saw the clothes on his bed “Alice?” he called because his sister knew that this clothes weren’t his style, he got no answered so he showered and dressed. Alice was in the car waiting for him already “Alice what’s with the clothes?” he asked as he sat down in the passenger seat

“Oh just trying something new, you look great.” Emmett just shook his head with a smile because this was so like his sister.

* * *

On the other hand Harry and Luna just dropped Neville and Hinata at the Flower shop which turned out even better because there was a bookstore right next to it. Harry parked the jeep in an open space in front of the store. It’s a good thing they decided to do this early because the looks that they got from the few people at the dinner was too much, lucky for them the store was empty but that only meant that the staff had more time to stare. Harry grabbed a cart and when to the produce in the back “We should split up it will be faster, I will take care of the baking and baked goods.” Luna said heading to the aisles in search of what they needed.

Outside a car just parked behind the black jeep which caught Emmett’s attention as he has not seen it before “come on lets go.” he gave the car one last look before he followed his sister inside. “Hey Emmett can you get me some rolls of paper towels?” “Sure.” Once Emmett was out of sight Luna come over to Alice this would be their first official meeting “It’s good to finally meet you.” Luna said making Alice turn around and face the blonde seer that she has been plotting with and who has become a very dear friend.

Alice immediately hugged the petite blonde being mindful of her strength; Luna returned the hug happy to finally meet her friend. “Did he come?” Alice asked not needing to give a name as Luna knew who she was talking about “Yes, he did and we should go over and see what happens.” Alice grabbed Luna’s hand and followed the new scent in the store and came across a beautiful raven hair boy with emerald green eyes and a slim body. “He’s gorgeous!” Alice exclaimed almost hypnotize by the beauty of this boy ‘If he’s Emmett’s mate than he was definitely worth the wait’ “Wait until you meet Naruto.” Before Alice could answer she heard her brother approaching from the other side of the aisle probably following her scent “Hide!”

Harry was cursing the world at the moment but mainly his aunt and uncle who stunt his growth making him a short 5’5. He was trying to reach Naruto’s favorite ramen flavor which were on the top shelf ‘who puts shelf this high, like everyone is a fucking giant.’ “Need some help?” that voice wash over him like ice water on hot and humid summers day but before he could answer a shadow over took him as a tall very well built body press against his back and with ease pulled down the ramen cup.

The man ‘because that body can belong to no one but a man’ stepped back. “Here.” Emmett was waiting for the raven hair boy to turn around when it hit him someone enter the shop and the wind carried the most delicious scent Emmett has ever smelled even better than his singer. It came from the raven who had still not turned around Emmett tried to turn and run before he killed the poor boy but then he saw his sister at the end of the aisle smiling at him and pointing to the raven. Suddenly the clothes, Alice’s excited, the trip, the scent but the lack of hunger ‘at least not for blood’ made sense this was the person Alice wanted him to meet, his possible mate.

Now Emmett really wanted the raven to turn around and as if hearing his thoughts the raven turned around and both vampire and wizard gasp. Harry had to look up to see the man but it was worth it because he was beyond hot by far the sexiest man he has ever seen besides Naruto. Emmett has never seen a more gorgeous creature in his life but when his gold eyes connected with emerald ones he knew it ‘mate.’ Harry on the other hand felt a pulled in his chest and looked down to see the two strings one was pointing towards the door that was the string that connected him to Naruto but the other was connected to the sexy man in front of him as the pull became stronger and the string brighter, all Harry could say was “DAMN!” as he fell into strong arms and heard the voice of Luna calling his name. The worry face of the sexy man ‘my other mate’ was the last thing he saw before his vision turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos and the comments.


	6. Happiness with a condition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett finds his mate and gets to know him.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Fate is a bitch there no question about, her lives go is to screw people over and when you complain she makes it worse. Now when you’re happy and everything is going well she throws a curve ball at you and your screw. That was the thought going through Harry’s head after everything when dark. It’s not the same thing to know you have another mate than to meet them, he didn’t even have time to deal with his first mate now he had to deal with two. ‘What is they don’t like each other? What if they don’t want to share? What if they both think I’m a freak?’ his mind was moving so fast that he was getting a headache but he refuse to wake up because if he woke up he will have to deal with everything and he wasn’t ready to just yet.

Emmett was worry sick he didn’t know what happened one minute he is looking at his mate’s beautiful eyes the next his mate is in his arms unconscious and a blonde girl ran to them screaming “HARRY!” ‘Harry so that’s my mates name.’ but Emmett shield his mates in his arm ‘I just got him I’m not letting anyone take him away from me.’ He looked at the girl suspiciously not letting near his mate until his sister stepped in “Emmett you need to let Luna help. She would never harm your mate and she is the only one that can help him.” Emmett was still not sold he has gone so long without his mate that he wanted to keep him in his arms forever and not let anyone near him but he trusted his sister.

“We have to take him to our house I can’t do anything here.”

The blonde ‘Luna’ said as she looked around and that is when Emmett realized that they had an audience so Emmett picked up his mate ‘he’s so light’ and carried him outside. He followed Luna to the jeep parked out and Emmett got into the back seat with his mate “I will follow you in my car.” Luna got into the driver seat of the jeep and headed home ‘good thing that everyone is out.’ Luna though as she kept looking back at Emmett who had Harry cradle in his big lap, the look in his eyes was so tender and loving that Luna had to turn around because she felt like she was intruding ‘same look Harry gives Naruto, I really hope that my theory is correct or this is going to turn into a mess.’

When they got home Luna saw that none of the bikes were here meaning that nobody was back. As she was getting out of the car Alice pulled up and Emmett got out with Harry in his arms. “You can lay him on the couch.” She pointed as she when into the kitchen and got a glass of water. As she when back to the living room Alice was hovering and Emmett was right beside Harry holding his hand with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. “What now?” Emmett asked unable to see his mate like this “Now we wait for him to wake up.” Luna responded knowing that Harry was going to wake up “Is this like before?” Alice asked remembering what Luna told her about what happened in Seattle “No this is just the shock, he should be awake soon.” She answered knowing that the idea of finding another mate was too much for Harry

“Before? You guys know each?” Emmett turned to his sister and then Luna who both looked at each other silently communicating

“I met Luna in a vision a while ago and we have been talking through visions ever since.” Alice answered

“We believe that it’s because the future of both of our families are intertwine.” Luna explained

“Wait so you knew who my mate was and you didn’t tell me?” Emmett accused his sister because every time he asked she always denied seeing anything relating to his mate

“It’s not that easy, we will explain everything to you once Harry wakes up because you both have to hear this.” Luna explained seeing the sadness and guilt in Alice’s eyes. Emmett was not happy but he accepted that answer and when back to watching and whispering at his mate. “I can’t believe I found you, you know how long I’ve been waiting for you.” He said with a smile on his face “I kept thinking you didn’t exist and just when I was losing hope you finally show up, you sure like to make an entrance.” Emmett said with a worry laugh. Luna and Alice both gave Emmett a sad smile as both could hear the worry and slight panic in his voice.

A moan caught everyone’s attention; it was coming from Harry who was waking up. As Harry slowly opened his eyes he was greeted with to happy gold ones looking right at him and then it hit him “I guess that wasn’t a dream them?” Harry wasn’t expecting an answer but he got one from Luna “No it wasn’t.” Luna had a smile on her face and when Harry looked at her he realized that there was some other woman also with gold eyes smiling at him in fact she was practically vibrating. He also realized he was in his house ‘Good I really didn’t want to deal with more uncomfortable looks from the town’s people.’ “Are you okay?” the question came from the sinfully sexy man on his knees in front of him. “Yea, I’m fine. What happened?” “You fainted.”

The new girl answered with a smile on her faces as if she was saying he won something ‘DAMN! I need to stop doing that.’ As Harry went to sit up right sexy man ‘my mate’ helped him up. “I’m sorry that was rude of me but it was a lot to take in for me, I’m Harry by the way.” Harry addressed his mate his cheeks dusting with a light red coloring and his eyes shyly trying to avoid his mate’s happy ‘and hypnotizing’ ones. Emmett smiled at the sweet and musical voice now that he knew his mate was okay he could relax and actually enjoy finally having his mate “Don’t worry about it gave me the chance to have you in my arms, I’m Emmett.” Emmett’s statement made Harry’s blush deepen to an almost tomato red. “I guess you know that you are my mate? I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” Emmett said as his smile turned into a smirk from making his mate blush ‘and what a sight it is. I think this is going to be my new favorite past time’ Harry looked at Emmett still blushing but his look was serious and in his mate’s eyes he saw that Emmett meant every word “I’m sorry I took so long, but I’m here now.” Harry responded with a smile. Emmett pulled his mate into an embrace and while at first Harry was surprise he soon returned it and snuggled into his mate’s strong chest.

Luna and Alice both left to the kitchen to give the couple some privacy until a few minutes later Luna got a call “Hello” “Hey Luna, where are you guys? We when to the grocery store looking for you guys but the jeep is not here.” Neville asked in that moment it all came back “Oh my we had to run home because Harry forgot his wallet we will be right over.” Luna lied getting a confuse look from Alice “Okay, well do you want us to start shopping?” “Yea, we’ll be right over.” Then Luna hung up the phone feeling terrible for lying but she knew that this was Harry’s story to tell. “Why did you lie?” Alice asked confuse because to her finding your mate is nothing to lie about. Luna looked at the living room then she cast a silencing charm “We can’t tell anyone yet not until we can prove that all three of them belong together. We don’t know how Emmett will react to Naruto.” Alice realize that in her happiness for her brother she had forgotten about another crucial member to this party Naruto

“We will let Harry bond with Emmett first as to not overwhelm him, once the bond is stronger we will have Emmett meet Naruto and see how it goes.”

“But I know my brother as soon as he knows that there someone else he will immediately want to meet them.” Alice answered knowing how impatient her brother was.

“That’s why we’re not going to tell them yet.” Luna answered looking at the two in the living room

“Harry is not going to stay quiet; you told me yourself that he loves Naruto.”

“I’ll talk to Harry, just make sure Emmett stays quiet and no one especially your brother Edward finds out.” Alice knew this will be a challenge because Emmett is the type that doesn’t hold anything back but she could do it.

Once Luna saw the determination in her friend’s eyes she removed the charm and head to the living room where Harry was kneeling on the floor with Emmett. The two seem to be mesmerizing each other or having a silent conversation, she hated to break it up but “Harry we have to go Neville and Hinata are at the Grocery store waiting for us.” At Luna’s words the spell was broken and Harry looked up with eyes widen in fear “don’t worry I didn’t tell them you fainted, I don’t think it’s the right time to tell them about your mate.” Luna said giving Harry a pointed look that clearly said ‘how would I explain it to them when they think Naruto is your mate.’ Harry lowered his head in shame for forgetting his other mate and he got up with Emmett following right after

“We’ll follow you.”

“NO!”

Harry’s exclamation shocked everyone in the room especially Emmett who looked hurt “I mean just give me some time to break the news to them before you meet them. It’s one thing to introduce your mate but it’s another thing to introduce you vampire mate.” Emmett looked when from hurt to shock to understanding “You’re right, there plenty of time to meet them the important thing is that I finally found you.” Emmett said kissing his mates forehead and them he grabbed Harry’s phone and put his number then called himself to have his mates number “I’ll call you tonight.” Emmett said once he returned Harry’s phone “come on Alice” with a kiss to his mate’s forehead he left. Alice moved over to Harry and hugged him “welcome to the family” then she followed her brother out the door.

Once he heard the car engine leave their drive way he collapse on the couch his hands in his head

“Luna what am I going to do.” Luna walked over to her brother and kneeled before him

“you must keep it a secret” Harry looked at her with a look of displeasure

“just for now until you can figure it out. Spend time with Emmett get to know him.”

“Wouldn’t that make it worse?” Harry asked as he was never a fan of lying

“Just keep it quiet for now and I will try to see if I get a vision that can help us out. In the meantime spend time with the mate that those know about the bond after all he has been waiting for you for a long time, no reason for him to suffer more.” The thought of his mate suffering was enough to convince Harry

“you will tell me if you get a vision?” Harry ask needing to be sure that he will not be alone in this

“You will be the first to know, now let’s go is almost lunch time and we still haven’t finish grocery shopping.” With that Luna got up and head out, she felt kind of bad for lying to her brother but she needed to be sure because if her theory is wrong telling the truth would be far worse.

In the car Emmett couldn’t stop smiling as he thought about his beautiful mate but then he thought about his mate’s comment about a vampire mate “How do you think he knew that I was a vampire?” He said asking his sister who knew his mate’s sister. Alice thought about what to say but she figure it couldn’t hurt for Emmett to know “He’s a wizard.” Emmett looked at his sister surprise but then he grin “AWESOME! My mate is a wizard, wait until I tell Rosalie not only is my mate beautiful but he’s a wizard.” Emmett exclaimed happy and excited to share this great news with his family “you can’t tell her; in fact you can’t tell anyone.”

At this statement Emmett looked at his sister waiting for an explanation “It would be just for now.” “You want me to keep my mate a secret from my family, why?” Alice didn’t know what to tell him without him knowing she was lying; right now Emmett had pulled over and was looking directly at his sister “you just can’t, just trust me.” Emmett did not look convince, he trusted Alice but this made no sense “It has to do with a possible future and until I get a clear vision you must keep your mate secret from everybody, please.” At seeing the desperation in his sister’s eyes he agreed “okay, but just a few days you know I’m not use to hiding my thoughts from Edward so he’s going to suspect something.” Alice smiled and nodded agreeing to the few days and hoping that it was enough time to figure this out.

* * *

** Two Week Later **

It has been two weeks since Harry and Emmett meet for the first time and since then with the help of Luna and Alice they have been meeting in secret and getting to know each other. In one of the meetings Harry shared with Emmett his life and everything he has been through, it was hard to stop Emmett from going to London and giving the Wizarding World a piece of his mind but it was even harder to convince him not to torture his aunt and uncle in fact it took Alice to hold him down. “Emmett please it’s in the past and I’ve forgiven them already.” Harry tried to explain and calm the vampire down “you shouldn’t have to they were supposed to protect you.” Emmett growled just thinking about what his mate was put through “Emmett please, I need you here with me in the present not in the past.” Harry begged and at that statement Emmett looked at Harry and saw the emotion in his mate’s eyes. Harry took the opportunity that Emmett had calmed down and he threw himself at him hugging him, Emmett wrapped his mate in his arms in a possessive and protective embrace ‘I wasn’t there for him before but I will be now. No one will ever harm you ever again, I swear it.’

After they shared each other’s past things became more relax Emmett wanted to treat his mate to all the things he missed being a savior so he took him on dates. Picnic in the woods, movie in Port Angeles, dinner in an American restaurant in Seattle (after Harry told him he has never had a burger, Emmett looked for the best restaurant in the state.), and so many more. Harry has never felt more cherished and cared for but at the same time he felt like scum every time he saw Naruto’s smiling face. ‘So innocent and pure, I can’t do this to him or either of them I have to tell Emmett.’ Tonight Emmett was picking him up for a moon light walk so Harry decided to talk to Luna. 

He found Luna in her room “Hey, can we talk?” he said knocking at the door “Yes of course, come in.” Harry closed the door and walked in sitting on Luna’s bed “I can’t take it anymore Luna; I have to tell Emmett about Naruto.” Luna looked at Harry she knew this was coming and not because of a vision but because she knows Harry. Her brother is a hero in every sense of the word, he hates lies and deceit. “Just wait a few more days.” Luna tried to convince but she saw the determination and she knew it was a lost cause. “No Luna I can’t, I waited long enough. It’s not fair to Emmett or Naruto and it’s not fair to me I still love Naruto and I can’t move further with Emmett until he knows it. I don’t know how I’m going to choose. ” Luna could not take the desperation and sadness in his eyes

“You might not have to.”

At this Harry looked up at Luna with a look of confusion “what do you mean? It wouldn’t be fair if I stay with both of them and not be able to give myself 100% to either of them.” Harry said not understanding what Luna meant he couldn’t cheat on either of them “We think that all three of you might belong together.” “We?” “Alice and I, Naruto and Emmett are both your mates meaning that you need both of them to be happy but what we wanted to see was if Naruto and you are both Emmett’s mate.” Harry was silence he did not know what to say, this idea never came to mind for the simple fact that it was just to far fetched and at the moment too good to be true ‘and if there is one thing I learned is that in my life everything is too good to be true’

“It’s the reason we want you to wait and see if me or Alice get a vision that might tell us anything.” Luna asked and begged at the same time trying to convince Harry

“or Emmett can meet Naruto and then we will know. I can’t keep lying to him and with more reason I have to tell him.” Harry said as he got up and head to the door, his mind already made up.

Harry got dress and waited for Emmett to come pick him up. Naruto was in the basement with Lee training together so that they can brush up for the Dojo that they have decided to open, while still deciding if they’re going to school since the ninjas have never been. “Hey gorgeous!” Harry was snapped out of his though by the voice of his mate. “Hey!” Harry turned around with a smile ‘he makes me happy just by walking into the room, his aura is so happy that it’s almost contagious.’

“You ready to go?”

“Yea”

“Well hop on.” Emmett said as he turned around so that Harry will get on his back and once Harry had grabbed on they were off just in time because as they left Naruto walked in

“hmm? I could’ve sworn that I heard Harry in hear.”

‘Hmm I must be hearing things.’

* * *

**In the Woods** (Anything can happen in the wooooooddds ;-)) 

Harry was enjoying the speed it was like being of his broom only faster, it also helped that he was surrounded by Emmett’s scent. Soon Emmett stopped in front of a cliff “grabbed on tight.” And Harry did burying his face in Emmett’s neck as the vampire started to climb the cliff. When Emmett reached the top he said “we’re here, look!” as Harry looked up he was greeted with an amazing view of the forest and the town, Harry got down and walked to the edge “wow, this is amazing. You can even see the ocean from here.” Harry smiled at the beauty; he could even see the stars. The sky was so bright, in their travels they mainly stopped in big cities and it was hard to see the stars because of the bright lights.

He saw a shadow over take him and then felt Emmett’s arms wrap around his waist “you complete the view, I have seen many thing in my life but you by far are the most amazing.” Emmett said placing a kiss on Harry’s head. The honesty in Emmett’s voice was more than Harry can take, so he turned around looking at Emmett in the eyes. “Emmett, there something I have to tell you.” “What is it?” Harry couldn’t look into his eyes or stay in his arms so he moved away turning his back to Emmett. Emmett saw the seriousness in Harry’s behavior

“Beautiful whatever it is we can deal with it together.” Harry took a deep breath and

“you’re not my only mate.”

“What?” Harry turned around and faced Emmett who was looking at him with a confuse expression

“I have another mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...again. Next chapter will be school and possessive Harry.


	7. Normal day in school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school. Emmett meets Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the Kudos, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Humans by nature are selfish and possessive over things that are perceived as theirs. Now there are people who love to give and share after all “sharing is caring” but even the most giving soul has darkness. Because when you find happiness, true happiness you would want to protect it and keep it to yourself. The idea of sharing that slice of heaven is terrifying and the thought that someone can take that from you is enough to turn that giving soul into a selfish one. It’s not to say that this is a bad thing this just unleashes our basic instinct and shows that no matter how civilized we want to seem we are still animals. In fact humans are the wildest beast in the animal kingdom, like the lion in the jungle, the only differences is that unlike the other animals humans have the common misconception that they are above the others when really in terms of civilized they are far below because they try to hide and suppress the basic instinct that makes them what they are, so they forget. But sometimes humans are face with situations that remind them of what they are and those instincts resurface. 

Emmett never had this problem some might say that it was because being a vampire made him more beast than human but he has always been this way even when he was a human, he never believed in hiding or pretending to be something he was not. So when Harry told him that there is someone out there that could ruin his happiness and take his mate he had no problem showing his displeasure. The only thing stopping Emmett from taking his mate and running was the hope is his mate’s eyes that told him that his Harry was already attach to this other person and the possibility that this person might be his mate too. Harry refuse to tell him who this other person was and where they were but he told him that it was a boy. “Please just give me some time, let me talk to Luna.” Harry begged him and he could see that this situation was really affecting his mate “fine, I’ll talk to Alice and see if she sees anything in pertaining to your other mate.” Emmett said refusing to call the other person his mate until he was sure, he saw the hurt in Harry’s eyes but he couldn’t help how he felt.

“I should take you home.”

The ride home was quiet and awkward but Harry did not blame Emmett because he knew that he needed time to think. Harry did not want to lose Emmett but the thought of choosing him over Naruto was terrifying because over time he fell in love with the blond. In a matter of seconds they reach Harry’s house but this time Emmett put him down in the backyard. Emmett kissed Harry in the forehead and then before Harry could response or even open his eyes Emmett was gone, leaving Harry alone and his eyes watering with tears that he was trying to hold back.

He doesn’t know how long he was standing there looking into the night with tears running down his cheeks. A blanket was drape over his shoulders “I am going to lose them both.” Harry spoke without looking at the person behind him knowing who it was. “I haven’t even told Naruto yet, he is going to hate me just like Emmett.” Now the tears were flowing uncontrollably and arms joined the blanket on his shoulders “Emmett does not hate you, he hates the idea of losing you. You are not going to lose them; we just need to be careful.” At these words Harry turn around to look at Luna “did you see something” Harry looked at Luna eyes wide “No I have not but Alice and I talked and we wanted to propose you an idea that has equal gain and lost.” Luna was worry because this plan could make Harry lose everything or get everything he ever wanted.

“What idea?” Harry asked cautious and slightly scare

“We think that Naruto should meet Emmett before you tell him about being your mate. I know you don’t like hiding anything but hear me out. This is our way of protecting Naruto and Emmett as well as yourself.”

“How?” Harry asked doubtful that hiding this from Naruto was a good thing.

“Well we were thinking that Naruto and Emmett meet without knowing who each person is. Just make it so that they cross paths and see how it goes before we officially introduce them.” Harry was skeptical because he did not want to deceive either of his mates but the idea was appealing. If Naruto and Emmett hated each other than Naruto can be blissfully ignorant.

“Okay let’s try it, if this doesn’t work than I refuse to bring Naruto into this. If I have to find a way to live without Naruto then I will.” Luna was not in agreement but she decided to tackle that problem if it comes.

* * *

** Two weeks later **

Luna, Harry and Alice still have not figured out a way to get the two to meet in a way that did not seem like a set up. A lot has happen in two weeks Emmett refuse to lose his mate and if he has to share him he will so he and Harry have still been spending time like before the only difference is that now Emmett tries to get information out of Harry. The Cullen’s are starting to get suspicious because they see how happy Emmett seems, Alice is having difficulty keeping Emmett quiet. Naruto, Lee and Hinata decided to open a gym and Harry decided to be a partner with them since he had the money.

Naruto did not like the idea but Harry was too stubborn to back off and he insistent until he convince Lee and Hinata who ganged up on the poor blond. Who finally was convinced when Harry told him that he would take self-defense classes from the blond. They had found a place now they were all working on renovating it, getting a lot of attention from the towns people who would come up to them and try to play a game of one way twenty questions. So they were setting in their life at Forks and seem to be making it work but something was missing and they all felt it.

Both Harry and Emmett were getting frustrated; Alice and Luna were starting to worry but the solution was offer to them when Naruto stated that he wants to try normal school. “I want to go to school.” Naruto stated as he came into the living room where Luna and Harry had been brainstorming on ways to get Emmett and Naruto to meet. “What?” Harry was so surprise by the statement that it had not hit him yet “Well I was talking to this lady in town while we were renovating and she asked me how we are going to take care of the dojo and go school. I got curious about this school business because in Konohagakure we were just thought about being a ninja and fighting. But schools here in this world don’t teach you fighting and I want to see want they teach. I want to see what being normal is like.” Naruto finish with so much determination and conviction that neither Luna nor Harry could deny him this but they can try to convince him.

“Naruto you do know that kids hate school. It’s very boring and a lot of work, the only good thing is seen friends every day.” Harry tried to explain

“Yea but that’s because they’ve only known boring. My life has been nothing but excitement and constant movement. I could use a little boring after how my life has been.” Naruto sat down next to Harry placing his hand on Harry’s knee, short circuiting the wizards mind

“Harry for the first time in my life I have the chance to be normal and I need to feel normal.”

Those big cerulean crystal blue eyes looked at him and he was a goner. The blond could ask him to murder someone and he wouldn’t be able to deny him ‘I wonder if Emmett will have the same issue or I’m just a sucker for blue eyes.’ Harry came out of his thought when he realize the Naruto was waiting for his response and that his opinion was really important to the blond, this gave him hope so he smiled “Okay you have my full support but I am not letting you do this alone.” Naruto got so excited that he pull Harry tight into his arms and Harry just melted. “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” This statement brought tears to the wizard’s eyes ‘how can I ever live without you.’ Harry thought as he buried his face into the blonde’s neck and shoulder. So Harry decided to follow Luna and Alice’s plan because his other option was to choose and at this point he could not image life without either of his mates.

The days that past was spend planning and scheming between Alice and Luna while Harry tried to divide his time evenly between Naruto and Emmett who was getting suspicious. The good thing was that Naruto was busy with the opening of the new gym and therefore Harry had more time to spend with Emmett without feeling guilty about neglecting his other mate. The nights were past educating Naruto and getting him up to date with normal school so that he will be at the grade of a high schooler. Turns out that the blond is smarter than people give him credit for and it also helped that in those years that they travel Luna taught them everything about the wizard and muggle world a like, all that was left was to learn and study the academic part. After discussing it with the group it was decided that Luna and Harry will go to school with Naruto while Lee and Hinata will take care of the gym and Neville decided to focus on his plants.

* * *

** Three Months Later **

It took them a few months to get everything ready but soon it was time. It was decided that Lee being the oldest will post as their older brother and guardian so he will sign them up. Harry was a ball of nerves while Naruto was a ball of excitement. Emmett was suspicious and Alice was so anxious that her family was starting to notice that something is going on between her and Emmett. Luna tried to reassure Harry but she was worry that this will not work because she knew that it would destroy Harry to lose one of or both of his mates.

In the kitchen around the island Neville was reading the newspaper, Lee was cheerfully talking about youth to an annoyed and tired Harry who was nursing a cup of coffee. By the stove Hinata was taking off the last batch of pancakes as Luna just sat down looking at her tea thoughtfully. “Good morning guys, today is the day.” Naruto came down stairs and greeted everyone with a cheerful happy expression. Harry looked up and choked on his coffee when his eyes landed on the blond, Naruto was wearing black ripped jeans that hug his ass and hips just right, a tight black V neck t-shirt and an orange with a black stripe leather racing jacket. In short words, he was sex dress in black and poor Harry almost came in his pants at the pure sinful image that was in front of him.

The sex god wrap in black with the killer smile was a walking wet dream ‘if Emmett can resist that then his definitely dead. Even I’m having problems looking away’ Luna though as she stared at the blond but her and Harry weren’t the only ones paralyzed by the blonds sex appeal, Hinata looked like she was about to pass out and Neville looked uncomfortable while Lee “my friend you are beginning a new journey, let the fire of your youth shine bright for it will guide you through.” Lee’s statement was met with an awkward silence that was enough to break everyone from their Naruto induce trance, everyone except Harry who has been in that trance since he met the blond. “Uhhh, thanks bushy brows.” After having breakfast it was time to head out and if possible Harry’s nerves sky rocket to a worrisome height. It was decided that Naruto will take his bike while Luna will drive Harry in the jeep.

* * *

** Cullen’s **

The Cullen ‘children’ were getting ready for school. Edward had just come in from babysitting Bella and was rushing to redress so that he would not leave her alone. He was going to ask Alice to take his place but a glare from Esme was enough to shut him up. Alice was so nervous that she didn’t even try to dress everyone up and poor Jasper was trying everything in his power to calm down his mate but every time he tried two seconds later the feeling returned. Emmett definitely knew that something was wrong, his sister was hiding something from him and it was about his mate because Harry had been acting nervous and anxious the last time they met. He has a feeling that it had something to do with Harry’s other mate who Emmett was determine to meet.

Arriving at school for the Cullen’s felt different than normal there was something in the air and they knew that today would be different. Emmett and Jasper knew something was going to happen but had no idea what; Edwards and Rosalie were on edge for different yet similar reason. Whatever happens could be a threat to their family or in Edwards case Bella. The students started to come in and usually all eyes would be on the Cullens and Bella but much to Bella’s disappointment she was no longer a hot commodity. There was buzz and talk about three new students that were coming in, like Bella and every other new student they were from out of town but unlike Bella these students were from a different country.

The rumor mill was running wild especially since some of the town’s people have seen the new kids around town. It was all that was talked about by the natives as the town does not get many new students and when they do their usually from a different state not a different country, the closes Forks has come to foreigners was a family of Canadians that moved to Forks a few years ago but since then the family has moved out because compare to the rest of the world Forks seems pretty bland. The people were looking forward to having some new gossip while the teenagers were looking forward to the opportunity of fresh meat. The bell rang and there was no sign of the new students, Alice was getting nervous and the student population was getting disappointed. The children began to pile into their respective class, rushing to not be late but in their mind Edward could hear the constant buzz about the possible new students.

Once the parking lot was empty the roar of a motorcycle signal the arrival of the much anticipated fresh meat. As the motorcycle came to a full stop a jeep followed the bike soon after. The driver on the bike looked around and proceeds to take of his helmet revealing a bed of bright golden blond hair and cerulean crystal blue eyes. As the driver got off the bike the jeep’s door opened and revealed a blonde hair girl and a beautiful raven hair boy. In a classroom inside that school Emmett finally realized what his sister was hiding as he smelled the most delicious scent he has ever smelled a scent that he has come to know as Harry’s scent and the thought that his mate will expose himself to this torture just to be close to him brought smile to his face.

The only thing that he did not realize was that Harry’s scent was stronger and slightly different but he was too excited to read anything into it, he was finally going to show everyone his beautiful mate. In the parking lot the three new students walk towards the main office to get their paperwork “Oh great first day of school and we’re late. Now we have to take the stares of everyone as we enter the classroom.” Harry said not happy at all to be back in school while Naruto just smiled “Come on Harry don’t think of it like that think of it as making an entrance.” The blond said padding Harry’s shoulders while Luna took care of most of the talking with the office receptionist “Hello ma’am we’re new and we do not know where we need to go.” Luna said while the older lady looked at them with interest and disapproval “first day and already late you kids are starting off on the wrong foot, I don’t know where you come from but here we are very serious about punctuality” the woman said reproaching them. Naruto stepped forward with big eyes and a pout “we’re sorry ma’am promise to never do it again.” Just like that the lady was goner

“Oh its okay sweetie just try to not let it happen again”

‘she never stood a chance’ both Harry and Luna thought shaking their heads as they saw the power of those cerulean crystal blue eyes

‘he can rule the world with those’ Luna though with a pensive look on her face.

‘I am going to have to carry around a stick to beat all these teenagers with.’

After charming the glasses of the main office receptionist the three students were on their way to class. “Naruto let me see you schedule…looks like we have all classes together except for two.” Harry said happy to be close to his mate but at the same time dreading facing his other mate. “Cool! What about you Luna?” the blond asked unaware of the wizards turmoil “We have two classes together and lunch while me and Harry have three classes and lunch.” The trio headed in side and found their classes with ease, after all this was nothing compare to Hogwarts. Unfortunately they did not have their first class together so they had to split up something that had Harry worried and looking longingly at the blond

“don’t worry Harry he’ll be find.” Luna tried to reassure him once Naruto went his separate way

“I know but what if they meet and I’m not there to prevent a tragedy?” Harry said worry and wanting so badly to follow the blond

“don’t worry they won’t meet yet.” Luna assured

“I hope your right. Come on let’s face the music.” Harry said as they faced the door to their classroom. Luna knocked and received a

“come in” as soon as they enter the room all activity froze and all eyes where glue to the new couple.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the teacher said as she looked at the new students curiously.

Harry handed the teacher the slip that both him and Luna were given. “Oh you’re the new students, I was told about. Please if you will just introduce yourself to the class.” ‘Fuck!’ was the only though going through Harry’s mind. “Hello...” Harry could practically here the girls and some guys swoon at the English accent ‘sometimes being a veela sucks’ “my name is Harry and this is my sister Luna. As you can tell we’re from the UK and…that’s it” Harry finished awkwardly looking at the teacher, he was starting to get uncomfortable with the looks he was getting even the teacher’s eyes were starting to glaze over. “May we sit down?” Luna intervened breaking the teacher out of her trace. “OH! Yes of course.” Harry and Luna moved to the back and felt the eyes following them.

‘Damn you Naruto, you’re lucky that I love you so much to submit myself to this torture, a bush of hormonal teenagers.’

* * *

On the other side of the school the blond was in front of his class, the excitement was now mixed with some nerves. He raised his head and knocked arming himself of the courage that has got him through everything he has been through. “Come in.” As he open the door with a big bright smile everyone in the room gasp, among them Alice was blown away at the blonds looks. She had seen him in her visions but it was nothing compare to this. ‘Ho.ly shit! Emmett might be a very lucky man.’ There was a certain appeal to the blond not only physically but there was something that seems to pull you in. “Who are you?” the teacher asked annoyed that he was interrupted, Naruto just handed the note to the teacher and waited

“You’re a new student and you are late try not to make a habit out of this. Introduce yourself to the class.”

When Naruto turned the class gasps as they were face with the full power of cerulean crystal blue eyes and a bright smile. “Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me.” The blond said with a bow, the last phrase drove the class wild and everyone started to shout out questions and offer him tours, help, even numbers. ‘It looks like Emmett and Harry will have their work cut out for them’ “students…students…SILENCE!” The teacher final got control of the hormonal teenagers and glared at the blond that cause the uproar while set blond scratched the back of his neck and smiled. “Just sit down Mr. Uzumaki.” Naruto walked to his seat which turned out to be in the back next to Alice. “Hi I’m Naruto, Let’s be friends!” A shock Alice turned and saw the blond smiling at her and she couldn’t help but fall victim to the blond’s charm.

‘I have Jasper and I love Jasper’ was the mantra that Alice kept repeating in her head. 

The reset of class when relatively the same for Luna, Harry and Naruto, curious looks from most of the boys and love sick looks from all the girls and some of the boys. Soon their first class was over and Harry rushed out to meet his blond, he did not want to risk leaving the blond alone and having him bump into Emmett. In the other hand Naruto was just getting out of class when he was ambush “Hi Natu, I am Jessica. I’ll help find your next class and you can even sit with us during lunch.” The girl said as she bats her eyelashes and pushed her chest out “its Na.Ru.To and no thank you.” the blond respond ignorant to the obvious flirtation that Jessica tried to pull, then walks away leaving a shock Jessica behind.

Naruto has no trouble finding his next class as it is only a few doors away from the last one and at the door he spots Harry who looks annoyed and frustrated, the hoard of boys and girls staring at him dreamily is probably not helping. “Hey Harry!” The blond waves to get the raven hair’s attention and immediately Harry’s expression goes from annoyed to relief and then happy. “Hey Naruto how was your first class.” The entourage that Harry developed stared at the blond and Harry glared at them scaring them away

‘They can stare at me all they want but they better keep their eyes and hands away from my Naruto.’

“Harry did you just growl?” Naruto asked curious by the sound he heard coming from the raven, Harry ignores the question and changes the topic

“Let’s get to class Naruto.”

With that the raven walked into class and was follow by the blond after that the rest of the morning past in a similar fashion in each class they were force to introduce themselves and in each class Harry got dazed looks and Naruto being more approachable got girls flirting with him which made Harry mad and glare at set girls scaring them away while Naruto just laughs it off. Then before lunch things changed as Harry was next to Luna in the hall waiting for the bell so that they could go to their next class which Luna had with Harry but not with Naruto. Suddenly Luna froze and got the dazed look she gets when having a vision.

_In the vision Alice was already there waiting for her and they both realized they were in a hall in the school. Alice seemed to recognize the hall “What’s going on?” Alice asked when nothing happen before Luna could talk that question was answered by the image of Naruto looking around as if lost. Both girls were confuse as to why it was important to know that Naruto might get lost and they grew worry that something might happen to the blond when a hulking figure came up behind the blond “You lost Blondie?”_

“Emmett!” was the answer that both girls spoke out loud

“What about Emmett? Is he okay?” Harry asked frantic about the possibility of his other mate getting hurt

“You must run Harry because Naruto and Emmett are about to meet.” Luna declared and Harry’s eyes widen before he took off running

‘please not yet, please just a few more minutes’ Harry prayed as he use the point me spell to locate Naruto at this point most students had enter class and the halls were empty. But Harry did not care he kept running as if his life depended on it because he had to be there when his two mates met.

After running around halls and threw doors Harry finally came to a stop when he reached his target. Naruto was in the middle of the hall looking around, the blond seem lost but that never seem to extinguish his excitement. It brought a smile to Harry’s face because his Naruto was always so full of excitement, it was the reason people were so attracted to him you couldn’t help but be drawn to the light. Then things change and the smile fell from Harry’s face as he saw his other mate Emmett. A curious and slight shock Emmett was looking at the blonde’s back.

Harry’s face and heart filled with dread as he saw the moment when it all change, where life as he knew it could end or begin. “You lost Blondie?” Emmett asked the blond who has his back to the hulking man, Naruto froze at the voice ‘Damn it! I was so distracted that I didn’t hear him approach, I’m getting sloppy.’ Suddenly a gust of wind blew and Emmett smelled the most wonderful scent in his life at first he thought it was Harry but he knew his mate’s scent and this one was different, same effect but different. Then he thought it might be his singer but then the blond turned around and Emmett felt the unnecessary air leave his lungs as he was faced with the full power beautiful cerulean crystal blue eyes and all he could think was

‘Mate.Mine’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again. Next chapter Naruto is put to the test.


	8. Is he or Isn't he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Emmett meet. the answer to Alice and Luna's theory.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Life has a way of throwing you off balance when you least expect it. When you feel you finally have a grasp on life and you have finally reached the place you want to be in life decides to show you how wrong you are. People have dreams and goals that they want and we all think that with hard work we can reach them but we don’t take into account that life itself has a plan for us and though we may try to fight it life is a much more powerful force than we are. But how can you trust a path that was chosen for you, a path which you don’t know where it leads. As humans it is in our nature to fight for what we want, for freedom, for independence so we tend to fight life every step of the way into we realize that what life has for us is much better than anything we dreamed of.

This was Emmett’s problem as he was currently standing in front of the blond that according to his nose was his mate. The deeper he when into the scent the more he could also smell Harry on the blond and it was deep as if they spend all day together. ‘Oh my god! He’s the other mate; the one Harry talked about, the one he didn’t want me to meet. How is it possible?’ Emmett was going through an inner war, a struggle between his instinct and his head. One tells him that this blond belongs to him and that he should take him but the other tells him that he is just mistaken and that Harry’s smell is making him think that the blond is his mate.

‘This is impossible’

Emmett thinks to himself as he looks down at the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen ‘no not blue, blue is a plain and common description for eyes so beautiful.’ Emmett was interrupted from his thoughts “ey, HEY!” the blond screamed it looks like he has been trying to get Emmett’s attention for a while but the vampire was too lost in his inner crisis to notice. “Are you okay? You just spaced out.” Naruto looked at the giant for some reason that he could not explain when he saw the giant space out he felt worry and panic grip his heart ‘what the hell I just met him and all of a sudden I’m worry about him. I need to stop hanging out with Hinata her bleeding heart is rubbing of on me.’ 

The giant as Naruto has started to refer to the beast of a man seemed to have finally snap out of his day dream and his expression changed to a mischievous look that Naruto really liked because while to other people it meant trouble to him it meant fun “Yeah, I’m find kid I just got lost in those beautiful cerulean blues.” Emmett fell back into his default mode of charming and mischievous but the response he received from the blond was not one he was expecting or that he normally receives “I’m not a kid” Emmett was surprised and frankly very interested by the pout Emmett knew that his mate ‘not my mate’ would be fun to tease “Are you sure you’re not a kid? Then why are you so short?” soon the pout was accompany by a glare that might have been scary alone but accompany with that pout was just extremely adorable.

“I’m not short you are just freakishly gigantic. I bet without all the steroids in your system you would be short too.”

‘so kitten’s got claws’ Emmett though with a smirk as he saw the fire and fight in his mate’s ‘not my mate’ eyes.

At the end of the hall hiding behind some lockers was Harry watching the interaction between his two mates. At first he was worry but then he saw Emmett smile and his confidence grew ‘so at least they don’t hate each other.’ Suddenly Emmett must have finally felt his mate because when Harry looked up his eyes clash with black eyes, the vampire was looking straight at him and Harry knew that Emmett knew who Naruto was and that just made his nerves sky rocket. Emmett just lifted his eyebrow and smirked and Harry knew that it was time to intervene so he ran to his two mates “hey Naruto! What are you doing here?” Harry asked smiling and putting his hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Naruto turned to Harry while Emmett just stared at his mate’s hand on the blonde’s ‘Naruto’s’ shoulder “I was looking for my class when steroid bear over here crashed into me.” The blond responded still mad about the short comment “technically you bump into me because you were lost and weren’t looking where you were going.” The response was given with a cocky smirk that just irritated Naruto and put Emmett on the receiving end of what he though was the world’s cutest glare/pout combo. ‘I shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as I am’ Harry decided to intervene as he could see that Naruto was getting ready fire back ‘I spoke to soon about the not hating each other’ and knowing these two if he did not stop them it would never stop.

“Actually Naruto class is just down the hall to the left.” Harry explained pointing the way

“see you weren’t the far you just needed some help.” Emmett tease drawing a shocking -in Harry’s case- blush out of Naruto and for once Harry and Emmett’s thoughts synchronized ‘so cute’

“listen here you steroid bear…” Naruto broke them both from their train of thought which involve the blond and some ungentlemanly behavior

“Hey Naruto you better go you’re already late. I’ll catch up I need to use the bathroom.” Harry again intervene and the blond stomp away.

Once the blond was out a sight Emmett broke the silence that had invaded “so that’s him, your other mate, my competition” Harry turned to his mate with a scared look “no there is no competition but yes Naruto is my other mate.” Harry said trying to clear the air as he did not want Emmett to get the wrong idea “I knew Alice was planning something but I thought when I smelled you that it was her trying to surprise me with you coming to school but it was him right? You guys wanted me to meet him.” Harry lowered his head unable to look Emmett in the eyes because he felt ashamed of trying to deceive his mate. “Why?” At the question Harry looked up and saw black eyes staring back at him, there was no betrayal or anger in them just confusion, curiosity and oddly enough hope. “Both Alice and Luna had a theory that was obviously wrong but that if it would have worked it would have been the best option to avoid anyone getting hurt. I knew it wouldn’t work the idea was far fetched.” Harry said unable to keep looking at those eyes and instead turn to look at the hallway that Naruto had disappeared through.

“What was it?”

Harry was skeptical about telling Emmett but since he already met Naruto there was no way of influencing the result and at most his mate might laugh at him “the theory was that the same way you and Naruto are my mates, Naruto and I can both be your mates. That we both possibly had two mates but like I said it was far fetched I never even heard of two people sharing a mate.” Emmett was blown away by what his mate told him ‘could it be…’ he though as he looked the way that the blond has left ‘I need to talk to Carlisle and Alice.’ Emmett was debating if he should tell his mate about what he smelled and felt from the blond ‘I don’t want to get his hopes up.’ But then he saw the devastation in Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes and he couldn’t help but to want to see the shine back in those eyes “that theory might not be completely far fetched.” Harry turned so fast that Emmett as a vampire had a hard time catching it

“what do you mean?”

Harry asked eyes widen and wild but deep in them was the shine of hope and in that moment Emmett realized how much this meant to his mate “I am not promising you anything so don’t start planning the wedding but when I smelled him I thought he was you because he smelled like my mate.” Immediately Harry’s eyes drop losing their shine “that’s because we life in the same house so he probably smells like me.” Harry said disappointed “that’s what I thought but when it got closer I was able to distinguish your scent from another scent that was deeper, engrave into him and that was the scent that smelled amazing.” At his confession Harry couldn’t help but hope, maybe for once fate was on his side ‘could I be that lucky for once…’ Emmett could see his mate expression and while he loves seeing him happy he did not want him to get false hope.

“It could also be that he is my singer.”

Emmett said casually and from the look on Harry’s face he knew he made a mistake but he couldn’t help it they all hid the fact that he might possibly have another mate ‘who is gorgeous by the way’ Harry most have realize what Emmett was doing “Please give it a chance, is there any way of knowing for sure if he is also your mate.” “I would have to call Carlisle and double check, with you it was your scent and my vampire recognized you as my mate but with him I don’t know.” At that moment the bell rang and Harry realized that he had missed his whole class “You should go to your next class I’ll go talk to him and check…” Emmett lean over his mate and kissed his forehead completely aware that Naruto was watching them with wide eyes “I’ll see you during lunch.” With that Emmett was gone after looking at Naruto and winking at him.

Naruto could not believe what he saw as soon as the beast of a man left Naruto ran away ‘Harry is seeing someone and he didn’t tell me, I thought we were friends’ He felt so sad and betray because he thought that Harry trusted him but he was wrong. He did not know why he felt so left out ‘maybe because I wasn’t told’ but there was something more he felt like he had a right to be told, to be include in what was going on he wasn’t sure why. For now he knew that he was disappointed and he didn’t want to talk to Harry right now.

Harry head to class unaware of Naruto’s inner turmoil all he could do was pray that Naruto was also Emmett’s mate and that fate would stop being a bitch and let him have something good for once. Emmett in the other hand was going through an inner turmoil of his own he had lie to Harry about the singer comment because just thinking of hurting the blond brought him pain. ‘He is definitely not my singer but why is my vampire so docile, when I met Harry it went crazy I had use all my self-control to stop it from claiming him right there and then.’ Emmett ran to speak to his father at the hospital because he needed answers.

* * *

** Forks Hospital  **

Emmett enter the hospital knowing that he will get questions “Hello Nurse Smith” He said as he walked up to the nurse station “Emmett what are you doing here shouldn’t you be in school?” the nurse at the front asked, one of the very few that didn’t try to seduce them, she was an older nurse who was happily marry and for that they tended to go to her when they needed to see their father. She actually treated them like children and not like pieces of meat to be admired so he smiled

“Yeah, I actually got free period and I had to talk to my father, is he busy?” The nurse gave him a skeptical look but the smile worked

“no he’s in his office you can go up.”

“Thanks nurse Smith.”

He said leaving flustered nurse station even nurse Smith was powerless to the vampire’s charm but she was the only one that felt guilty after.

As he reach his father’s office he took a deep breath and knocked “come in.” as Emmett opened the door Carlisle looked up at his soon, he had smelled him the moment he reached the hospital and was curious as to why his son had come to see him during school hours. “Emmett please come in, is everything okay?” Carlisle asked worry about what could be bothering his son “Yea everything is okay…” Emmett started but he was tired of lying and hiding he wanted to talk to someone “actually no it’s not.” At this Carlisle sat in front of his son “what’s the matter?” and then it was as if a dam broke and everything just poured out of the teenage.

Finding his mate, spending time with him, falling in love, finding out about his other mate, and the possibility that he has a second mate, the scent of the blond, and finally the lack of reaction from his vampire. Carlisle just listen and waited for his son to finish and let everything out before he said anything “Congratulations on finding your mate, I knew you would you just had to be patient.” Carlisle smiled deciding to tackle that happy news first before dealing with the rest because he truly was happy for him ‘if anyone deserve finding their mate it was him’ “what good was finding him if I might lose him to someone else.” 

At this Carlisle put his hand on Emmett’s shoulder “don’t think like that you said you mate loves you, is he really the type of person to play with someone’s feeling and leave them?” at this Emmett eyes widen and he immediately defended Harry because his beautiful wizard was the most selfless person he has ever met “NO! Harry would never do that.” “See then give your mate a little more credit than that.” “I know Harry would never do that but I saw the other mate and he’s amazing Carlisle. He is gorgeous but is not just that he is witty, brave and so feisty and that was just from meeting him for a few minutes.” At Emmett's explanation Carlisle looked closely at his son and saw as his eyes brighten as he described the new mate. He heard the words he use ‘nobody uses those words for someone they just met.’ Carlisle smiled and asked for Emmett to describe exactly what he felt and smelled when he met this new mate. 

Carlisle was at first confused by Emmett’s description because what he was saying and how he was saying it were completely different. His tone was the tone of a man who found his mate, a man in love but the words without the emotion are the description of a human that just seems to smell appealing. He has only heard of this once “Something is masking his scent.” Emmett stop talking after hearing his father speak those words. “That is the only reason I could think of. Just like Edward cannot read Bella’s mind. It could be his special gift; we would have to check if any other vampires can smell him. If this is the case the fact that you are his mate is the only reason you can get a glimpse of his scent but the block is the reason your vampire won’t react until the block is remove” Emmett though about this and he knew that if this was true than he had another mate ‘who is gorgeous.’ He remembered the hope in Harry’s eyes when he told him about the blonde’s ‘Naruto’s’ scent and he knew that he had to try at least for his mate. “Thanks Carlisle I have to go.” Emmett yelled as he rushed out of his father’s office at a human speed so as to not give himself way.

* * *

** School **

In school Harry was sitting in class contemplating his talk with Emmett and the meeting between his two mates ‘what does this mean? Will I have to choose?’ He was terrified that Emmett could become a danger to Naruto. He does not know if he would be able to survive having one of his mates kill the other. He looked at Naruto sitting next to him who hasn’t looked let allow talked to him. How did he tell him what was going on ‘I have two mates and you are one of them and my other mate is a vampire who might see you as the world’s most delicious meal.’ Harry wanted to say but he didn’t because in this whole mess Naruto was completely without fault. He knew that the blonde’s ignorance is his only hope at surviving this mess and if he can’t safe Emmett from the heartache and pain than he will safe Naruto.

In the other side of the school Alice saw her brother’s plan and decided to set it in motion. She texted Luna the plan so that she can talk to Harry and set it up. She figured that to achieve the highest success rate they will have to use a vampire that has the least control and the highest sensitivity to smells “_Jasper I need you to do me a favor. Can you meet me outside behind the cafeteria?” _She knew that it was risky but she did not see anyone getting hurt so she decided to risk it. “_Sure I’ll meet you there.”_

Of course like they would expect Harry was completely against the plan and he refuse to go along with it “I am not putting him in danger, no offense to Alice’s mate but Emmett has told me about his lack of control.” Luna knew that this was going to happened for the simple fact that Harry was very protective with the people he loves but with Naruto he tended to be over protective. “Harry is the only way that we will know for sure. Don’t you want to know and solve this once and for all?” “You know I do more than anyone but I am putting Naruto in danger to reach that goal.” Luna and Harry kept going back and forth with this subject, both extremely stubborn and unwilling to bend.

Finally Luna decided that she had to play dirty and hope that her sacrifice pays off and that the end justifies the mean “Fine, let’s ask Naruto and let him decide.” Harry’s eyes widen and his face turn pale “You wouldn’t?” Luna hated to have put that fear in her brother’s eyes “I would, it’s his life to and it’s only fair that his gets a say in it.” The look in Harry’s eyes was so betrayed that it broke Luna’s heart. Harry’s expression change from shock, terrify, betray, angry to resign “I will take him there but Luna just know that you are putting me to choose between keeping my mate safe and keeping my other mate happy and I will never forgive you for that.” With that Harry walked away leaving a very heart broken and glassy eye Luna.

Once Alice got the okay from Luna she texted Emmett and let him know that the plan was underway and to meet them behind the cafeteria so that they can proof Carlisle theory. She prays that it works and that all this was not in vain. In the back of the cafeteria Alice spots her mate Jasper waiting for her with a smile that immediately vanishes as soon as he feels his wife nervous anxiety “Alice…?” but before he could finish his question they hear voices coming their way and they’re human. Jasper looks at his wife to tell her that they should leave but he is shock when he sees and feel the guilt pouring from her

“I’m sorry it’s the only way, it’s for Emmett.”

As Alice speaks turning the corner are two blondes and a raven hair that he recognizes as the new students. Things get stranger when he can see and smell his brother nearby but he is just watching. The three teens stop the blonde girl had her head down and he could also feel the guilt pouring from her, the raven hair male was stiff and slightly in front of the blond male, Jasper could feel fear, anger and protectiveness. The blond who seems to be the center of the tension like him was completely unaware of what is going on and unlike everyone else he was just curious and confuse.

Suddenly a wind blew and everyone froze as Jasper got the scent of the three new teens the girl and the raven hair male smell smoky almost like lighting. It was a scent that screamed power and predator, top of the food chain. In that moment Jasper knew that they weren’t human or at least not average humans. They put his vampire on edge so he decided to move on to the male blond and this one was intriguing. The blond almost didn’t have scent, he could smell something but it was almost deluded by something as if something was hiding his scent. Jasper could get the bare glimpse of a scent but not enough to get a lock on the blond.

He heard his mate squeal and he knew that he had fulfilled the favor she was going to ask him for. The blonde girl grabbed the blond male’s arm and guided him away but not before smiling at the raven hair teen who had a look of shock and cautious hope. “What is going on?” Jasper asked once both blondes were gone and at that moment Emmett appeared “Jas what did you smell from the blond male?” He asked with an urgency that got Jasper’s interest “Nothing, I mean there was a faint scent but I couldn’t get a lock on it. It was almost as if something was blocking it.” With his answer Emmett’s eyes widen, the raven’s eyes brighten and his wife smile. He felt so many emotions that he felt what humans probably feel when they get dizzy. “That means that…” Harry said looking at Emmett and Alice “I knew it!” Alice exclaim extremely happy for her brother “knew what?” “That Emmett has two mates.” A suddenly everything became clear to Jasper and he couldn’t help but smile at his brother happy for him “I have another mate.” Were the only words that Emmett kept repeating Jasper realize that this is something the Emmett needs to discuss with who he thinks must be one of his mates so he took his excited wife away.

“Emmett? Are you okay? I know it’s a lot to take in but…”

Harry did not know what to say while he was extremely excited about the fact that he did not have to choose and for once he could be selfish, he knew that Emmett might not be feeling the same. “I know that you don’t feel nothing for Naruto but give him a chance. He is a great guy, strong, caring and funny he’s also very passionate. He reminds me a lot of you I think you will get on great if you just give him a chance.” Harry tried to reason with his mate hoping that Emmett was willing to give this weird threesome a try. Then he was picked of the floor and spun around “are you kidding me not only do I get one gorgeous mate but I get two. I am the happiest man on earth of course I want this.” Emmett said as he embraced Harry close to his chest breathing in the calming yet exciting scent of both of his mates mixed together ‘I have two mates.’ Emmett finally put a smiling Harry down

“come lets go talk to him. I want to get to know him and tell him…”

“NO!” Harry sudden scream shock Emmett and when he looked at his mate he saw fear and then it hit him

“you haven’t told him about me.” It wasn’t a statement and Harry lowered his head in shame and it hit Emmett

“you haven’t told him about anything not even that he’s your mate”

“No, I haven’t found the right time.” Harry tried to explain

“Bullshit! You have known him for years and you’re telling me that in that time you never found the right time to tell him that he’ s your mate.” Emmett exclaim angry with his mate because he knew that this will cause them problems with his other mate

“okay I was…am scare in fact I’m terrify.” Harry said unable to look at Emmett and the vampire lowered his voice

“Harry if he finds out that you have been hiding this from him we will lose his trust and possibly him.”

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT I DO, IT’S A FEAR THAT HUNTS ME!” Harry finally broke tear running down his eyes

‘I can never be fully happy, you can’t give me that can you? You bitch!’

He felt arms wrap around and he was pulled into a huge muscular chest that belonged to his vampire mate. Emmett tried to calm his mate down, he felt guilty because it was his fault that his mate is this way because he couldn’t just leave it alone and enjoy their happiness. “It’s okay Harry” “No is not, Naruto doesn’t trust people easily. He’s been betray so many times that to earn his trust once you betray it is almost impossible. He will never forgive me.” Harry said and he sobbed into his mate’s chest “Yes he will if he loves you he will.” “That’s just it I don’t know if he does. That’s why I never said anything because he never seemed to be interested.” So Harry told Emmett about Naruto’s life and about his conversation with Hinata about the blonde’s emotional disability. “Then we will woo him and show him what it feels likes to be loved and cherished. Together we will heal him and teach him to love.” Emmett spoke with so much determination and passion that Harry couldn’t help but to be motivated. “Unless you don’t think he is worth fighting for?” The question was sarcastic and rhetorical “Of course he is!” Emmett wipe Harry’s tears away and was rewards with a watery smile from the wizard “than let’s fight!” Emmett said kissing Harry in the lips; the kissing was filled with determination and passion.

‘Now time to get our blond.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the Kudos. Next chapter Harry meet the rest of the Cullens children.


	9. Meeting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meet the Cullen 'Children' someone joins.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Having companionship is one of the basic human needs that we cannot seem to live without. Humans go their whole lives just searching to someone to be there for them and take the loneliness away because while we all like to think that we were born alone we really were not. The day that each human is born they are accompany by people who are there to greet them as they enter the new world and it is this greeting and the fact that we are not alone the day we are born that makes us crave someone. We become so spoil that we expect that it will be that way all through our lives. People around checking if you’re okay, smiling and welcoming you but most of all the look of pure love and adoration that comes from the woman held you in her for nine months. This looks is what ruins us because once we get a taste of what is like to be love and look at like you are the world then we crave it so badly that some of us will go through extremes just to have that again.

As we get older that motherly love is not enough we become greedy because we want more love and different kinds of love. So we make friends and we do everything to impress them just so we can have that look of adoration. But this is not enough so we find boy or a girl to fill in that gap that is missing and with that we fill complete because we finally have all forms of love. We do anything to get that person and we fall into the desperate dance that is call courting, wooing, romancing, charming and attracting the person that will complete our circle. We give anything but unknowingly lose everything is the process because when done wrong it destroys us leaving pieces and proof of our endless greed.

When done right courting can lead to the big three, nirvana, heaven, that endless happiness that we were always foolish enough to believe. But don’t get me wrong love or the pursuit of love is not wrong what makes it wrong is the desperation in which we look for it. The greed in which we just want to have more and more and even then it is never enough but when you have had nothing this keeps what you live for because you know that without it you are nothing and therefore you go all in because even if courting is done wrong you have nothing to lose.

This was Harry’s current thought patterns as he was walking with Emmett towards the school after they decided that they were going to court Naruto and win their blond over. While Emmett seemed far more optimistic in this endeavor than the wizard was inside it was a completely different story as he tried to keep the image because he knew that his mate was nervous. But it was difficult because this was new and unstable territory for him, they were not even sure that the blond was also his mate so there was the possibility that Emmett was helping Harry seduce the mate that will be the cause of his misery and heartache.

Harry and Emmett headed back inside just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. “Come I want you to meet the rest of my family.” Emmett said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria mindful of his inhuman strength and Harry’s mortality. As they enter the cafeteria everything stop and the room was overcome by a deep awkward silence. It reminded Harry too much of Hogwarts and it overwhelmed him making his veela react to a stressful situation and release pheromones to calm and enchant everyone in the room. As Harry was not a full veela his pheromones were not that strong but for a room full of muggles it was strong enough to have love sick eyes directed at him from everybody in the room.

Emmett could not help but feel extremely possessive and pulled Harry towards him getting growls from some people that were too far gone. Alice acted right on time to stop a massacre as Emmett was getting ready to release the beast to defend his mate “Harry you might to turn them off before Emmett loses control.” This statement seemed drew Harry’s attention to the big vampire and he saw black eyes glaring at everyone in the room. He could almost see that control ready to snap and then he looked at everyone else and saw that they all look as if they were under a love spell. ‘There all looking at me, turn it off? What did she mean’ he looked around again the looks were so familiar and then it hit him ‘Oh Shit I’m doing this. This must be my veela charm.’ Harry remembers learning about this when he found out what he was, the pheromones that veela’s release in a time of stress, panic or danger was affecting them.

So he decided to put into practice what he had learn and took a deep breath concentrating on calming down his heart rate and breathing. He focused on Emmett and Naruto thinking about them seemed to calm his panic and soon enough people started snap out of there daze and their eyes cleared up. It is so easy for Harry to forget that he is part veela and power that the title comes with. Emmett took this opportunity to pull his mate towards his family who were all watching as the events unfold. Rosalie looked curious and slightly jealous, Jasper was still recuperating from the wave of emotions that he felt, and Edward was also trying to recuperate from the all the dirty and love sick thoughts that he heard, Bella looked pissed off and jealous. As they approach the table Harry grew nervous as he realized how big of a step this was, meeting your partner’s family.

“Hey guys, I would like you all to meet my mate Harry.” 

Emmett introduced his mate’s, his voice was fill with love and pride, his chest even puff up as he saw his family staring at his mate. Rosalie’s expression change to that of cautious but happy because she knew that no matter how much she hate change she knew that if anyone deserved to be happy it was Emmett. Jasper was happy for Emmett, he could tell that Harry really loves his brother, felt it under the nervousness and worry. “Hello everyone it’s a pleasure finally meeting you. Emmett has told me a lot about you.” Harry said smiling. Bella seemed to immediately not like the new guy as he was stealing her thunder. Edward was cautious just in case he was a danger to Bella but also curious as to why everyone reacted the way they did to Harry’s presence.

“Nice to meet you Harry, I am…”

Harry finish his sentence remembering when Alice talked about her mate “Jasper, Alice talks a lot about you.”

At this statement Jasper smiled and Alice walked over to her mate and sat next to him cuddling up to his chest, making a very cute picture together. “So you’re the one that has had Emmett suffering and waiting for so long?” The blond snapped getting a glare from Emmett, a disapproving look from Alice and a happy look from Rosalie ‘that’s right; he is not part of our family. He is just an outsider.’ Bella thought happy that she could count on Rosalie’s bitchy personality to scare the outsider away. But Harry was not offended or scare instead he smiled

“you must be Rosalie, Emmett has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh yea, and what has he told you?” Rosalie answered still with an attitude that you deterred anyone else

“he told me how important your opinion was to him and how you are his best friend but also that you can be quite bitchy…” Before Rosalie could respond or snapped Harry continue talking.

“…And I just wanted to say thank you.”

At this statement everyone but Jasper and Alice were confuse “What?” Rosalie asked “If it wasn’t for you I would not have him here with me because you saw something in him you saved him and for that I will be eternally grateful to you, you saved my happiness.” The whole table was silent, Emmett was just staring at his mate and if he was human he would have had tears running down his face “Harry...” But Harry was not paying attention to anyone but Rosalie who right now was currently in a stare down with the human.

After what felt like hours Rosalie’s eyes soften and everyone around the table knew that she had accepted the new human into the group and Bella was fuming because Rosalie still did not accept her and she has being Edwards girlfriend for longer. “What? Just like that, what if he is working for the Volturi?” Bella exclaim getting a glare from everyone but Edward “Edward I suggest you control your human because if she insults my mate I would not be held responsible for my actions.” The bigger vampire growled glaring at Bella who flinch away from the look. Harry put his hand on his mate’s bicep trying to calm him down. Jasper also sends calming waves towards Emmett not wanting Bella to ruin his brother’s happiness.

“She draws up a very good point.” Edward said suspiciously making Emmett growl at him and walks towards him but between Harry at his side and Jasper they held him back

“I see you two must be Edward and Bella, the Romeo and Juliet of the supernatural world, such a tragic love story.” 

The sarcastic tone in Harry’s voice had Rosalie smirking, Jasper and Alice smiling, Edward and Bella fuming and Emmett swelling with pride. “What are you?” the question was answered with silence from all the occupants sitting on the table. The tension was felt through and the fun atmosphere that was felt before was now gone. Emmett was glaring at Edward with a look that promised pain and death. “Edward!” Alice exclaim “You can all tell as well that he is not human or at least not fully and while you are all happy with not knowing I am not. I cannot and will not put Bella in danger, she is my mate.” Edward responded and Bella almost seem to have inflated at Edward’s statement. It helped her shake off the trace that she was in ever since the raven hair boy came. ‘He is gorgeous. Maybe I can get his attention after all it never hurts to have more than one backup plan.’ What Bella did not remember was that Jasper could feel her emotions and he felt her smug satisfaction but also her lust that was not directed at Edward. Unfortunately there is nothing he can do as Edward is so enchanted by the human that he does not listen to reason.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

The response did not come from Harry or anyone in the table. So they all turned around to see where the answer came from and the reactions around the table varied from each person Harry and Alice grin, Jasper and Rosalie were curious, Bella was mad, Emmett was nervous, and Edward was shock. A few feet from them stood two blonde hair teens, a girl and a boy, the girl was smiling and seemed to be looking at Alice who was smiling back at her but the boy was serious and was glaring at Edward. “Naruto!” Harry exclaim at seeing the blond, it feels like it has been days since he has seen the blond even though he knows it has just been hours.

Naruto looked at Harry but there was no joy in his smile instead he turned his eyes between Harry and Emmett then looked away. Luna gave Harry a sad look, Harry got into her mind so that they can better speak ‘How much?’ Harry asked the seer ‘he just knows that you and Emmett are together. He feels betray that you didn’t tell him.’ Harry felt terrible “Naruto….” Harry began but was cut off by set blond “again why is what he is any of your business.” The blond asked Edward who was lost in the blond’s eyes ‘I have never felt a pulled so strong towards a person not even Bella can compare. He is gorgeous.’ Emmett knew something was wrong when the blond ignored his mate.

He couldn’t help but be mad at the blond when he saw Harry lower his head and he caught a glimpse of tears but before Emmett could say anything Luna elbowed Naruto making the blond look at Harry and realize what he has done and while he is still mad at Harry for not trusting him he would never want to hurt or be the cause of Harry’s pain so he walked up to him and put his arms around the wizards shoulders “aren’t you going to introduce us to your friends.” Harry immediately looked at the blond and while he still saw hurt, he also saw hope. Naruto was willing to give him a second chance and that thought made him smile. “These are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella” he reluctantly introduce the last two as he did not consider them friends but he safe the most important for last “…and this is ou..my..my mate Emmett.” He almost said ‘our’ mate but he knew that he did not want Naruto to know the truth this way so he saved it for later.

Everyone around the table notice the slip and some were starting to put the pieces together. Naruto also heard the slip ‘maybe he’s just nervous.’ but he shrugged it off. Instead Naruto studied Emmett from top to bottom assessing him and Emmett straightens up when he realize he was being judge by the blond. Harry was holding his breath because he knew that Naruto’s approval of Emmett meant everything to him. Naruto walked up to Emmett until they were inches away. If the situation wasn’t so serious Harry would have laugh at seeing the giant Emmett in a stare down by the small Naruto.

There was a dead silence not just around the table but in the whole cafeteria all waiting for the new guy to fight the bear like Emmett. “You hurt him and I will kill you, slowly and painfully.” The blond said and for a moment his eyes flash red shocking Emmett everyone felt the aura around the blond and it screamed power and danger. “Well now that that is out of the way… It’s nice meet you all.” The blond gave a big bright smile that took everyone’s breath away and the tension was gone just a face as it came ‘it’s almost as if it was two completely different guy.’ Emmett though and looked at Harry and his eyes widen when he realized how true that statement was but he realize that now was not the time.

Alice smile and got up rushing to the blond “it’s so great to see you again Bestie!” Naruto was taken back but gave as good as he got and hugged the hyper vampire “great to see you too Bestie.” Everyone was surprise but Alice just giggled

“We are going to be the best of friends”

"We already are." the statement made Bella glare at the blond

‘not if I can help it.’

Naruto as if he heard her thoughts turned to look at Bella and smirked a clear challenge. But Naruto turned to Alice “so future best friend, want to give me the dirty details on Harry’s new beau.” Harry looked at Naruto blushing making Emmett smirk, Jasper smiled and Rosalie immediately liked the blond while Edward was still unable to take his eyes of the blond. ‘He is the most beautiful creature I have ever lay eyes on.’ Jasper froze and his eyes turned to his cooper haired brother when he felt such strong emotions coming from him. When he realized they were directed towards the blond that was currently whispering with his wife, his eyes widen because if he was correct the blond was Harry and Emmett’s mate meaning Edward should not feeling what he is feeling. He knew how possessive Emmett was and he could tell that Harry loved the blond ‘this is not going to end well’ Jasper’s eyes met the blonde girl who confirm his suspicion about the chaos that Edward’s feeling towards Naruto will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving the Kudos, hope you keep enjoying the story. Next chapter the confirmation we all wanted and sassy Naruto.


	10. He is!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is told A big secret and he gets sassy.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

Family is one of those things that has no set definition, sure if you go on the dictionary you will find one but family is so much more than that. There are no set rules on what and who should be family it’s all about feeling and emotions. Families are thicker than blood, their people that you fight with and for, the people that you need and that need you. You never forget them and no matter the time they never stop being family because the bond between families is indestructible and everlasting. No matter how much they mess up or no matter how much you mess up the forgiveness will always come. They may fight, argue, stop taking, and at a point hate each other but they’re still family and at the end of the day the fight will end, the arguing will stop and the hating will turn to love. That’s how families work and it has been that way since humans walked the earth.

There times and situations that come so very close to breaking that bond. That time when hate turns into something much more and much worse, betrayal that breaks trust. Those acts that lead to a total break and destruction of your life and the only person that could have made it better is not there because they’re the cause of that pain. This is the only thing that can come close to destroying that bond and for days, weeks, months, and maybe even years it will create a rift but never break if the family is committed to keeping the love going. The key is to work it out and communicate with each other.

Harry realized this after lunch when everyone separated he knew that if he did not address the issue about Naruto with Emmett there will always be this doubt in his vampire’s head. He could tell that Emmett felt a connection to the blond but the doubt and the possessive vampire instinct was stopping him from taking it further. So after making plans to join the rest of the Cullen clan for dinner in a few days Harry took Emmett apart, getting a look from Naruto. Once everyone was gone “so what do you think?” Harry asked nervously worry about what he would hear.

The vampire was still looking were the blond disappear “I will admit he is gorgeous, he can give Rosalie a run for her money. I mean I’ve never seen eyes so beautiful.” Harry couldn’t help but smile because one he had the same reaction when he first saw the blond and two because Emmett reacted the same way he did meaning that at least at some level the vampire was drawn to the blond. But he knew that while he won a battle the war is still not won “what about his smell? Did he smell like me…like your mate?” Harry asked cautiously at this question Emmett finally looked at his mate but his expression gave nothing away. The answer broke Harry’s heart “No” he felt the tears fill his eyes wanting to break free. ‘Why was life so unfair with me, can’t I have one thing just ONE.’ Emmett’s voice broke him from his depress rant against fate “I am drawn to him but I can’t get a scent from him at all. Something is blocking his scent.” At this Harry looked surprise and hopeful “blocking? What do you think it is?” “He could be like Bella, a natural shield or just his gift manifesting itself.” Emmett said curious but at the same time confuse “you mean if he were a vampire his gift would be to block his scent?” “It could be or something is blocking it.”

At this claim Emmett’s eyes darken because for some reason the vampire in him did not like the idea of someone interfering with one of his possible mates. This realization shock Emmett because that meant that his natural instinct saw the blond as his mate in some level. “We need to find out what is blocking his scent because I NEED to smell him.” The urgency in his mate’s voice surprise Harry “what could block someone’s scents?” Emmett did not know the answer to that question but he knew someone who might. He stepped away and made a phone call

“Hello”

“Carlisle I need your help” at the urgent voice of his son Carlisle worried

“Is everything okay?”

“I just have a question and I need your help.” Emmett tried to calm his father down once Harry touched his arm to calm him down

“Yes of course you know that wherever I can help I will.”

The conviction of his father to help him made Emmett feel better because he knew that whatever came their way Carlisle will always be there for them “I know and I will always be grateful that I was given such a great father in this new life.” Harry who heard Emmett’s reply smiled and Carlisle was touched, if he was able to he would have tears running down his face. “Is there anything that can block someone’s scent from a vampire?” At this question Carlisle became curious but decided not to ask as he knew that Emmett will tell him when he was ready.

At the end he didn’t have to ask because before he could answer Emmett explained after Harry taps him in the arm and nodded at him “I might have another mate but I am unable to get a scent from him that could tell me if he really is my other mate.” Carlisle was shock but more about the fact that his son shared this than that his son had two mates seeing as this was not unheard of in supernatural creatures specially powerful ones, rare but not unheard of. Emmett went into details and explained the situation to his father who listens very carefully “from what you tell me it sounds like it could be an item that could block his scent. If you are getting something it would not be a natural shield like Bella. But some form of enchanted item meant for protection, might hide his scent in order to protect him from predators such as vampires.” Carlisle explained after he process the information that was provided by his son and his son’s mate whose voice he could hear in the background.

He could hear Emmett repeat what he said back to his mate. “What kind of items?” Emmett asked interested “It could be anything really but most items used are usually jewelry that the person can keep on them at all times” As Emmett repeated this to Harry his mate got a thoughtful look in his face but then he expression change to one of shock. Almost as if got an epiphany then he looked at Emmett and smiles

“His necklace, Naruto never takes it off.” 

“That could be it; necklaces are the most popular chooses for protective charms.”

Carlisle responded hearing Emmett’s mate exclamation.

“To proof it you will have to get him to take it off without him realizing what you’re doing and why because if he knows what it is and it is so important to him he might not want to take it off or the charm might retaliate.” Emmett explained this to Harry who seemed to get an idea

“Carlisle I will call you back and keep you updated. Thank you.”

“Always Emmett and I’m looking forward to meeting your mates.”

“Well you will get your chance later this week.”

“I will let Esme know she will be very excited.” With this Emmett hung up and focuses on his mate and together they started to make a plan to get Naruto to take off the necklace so that Emmett can get his scent.

It was the end of the school day everybody was in the parking lot sharing the latest gossip and getting ready to go home. Harry and Emmett were getting ready to put into action a plan that they thought of together with Alice and Luna to get Emmett to scent Naruto. Harry looked at Emmett and took a deep breath after the vampire nodded at him. As per Alice’s instructions Jasper was holding set vampire. The other Cullen and human all looked interested unaware of what was going on. Harry walked over to Naruto who was talking to Luna “Hey guys! What are you talking about?” Harry followed the script they set up “I was just asking Naruto about his necklace.” Luna said giving Harry the look “I have always been interested in it.” Naruto looked at the necklace that he has been holding so fondly.

Luna bumps into Harry and points at Naruto with her eyes “It is beautiful, can I see it?” Harry and everyone else held their breaths specially Luna and Harry who knew how important the necklace was to the blond. Luna and Alice have seen this go many different ways but it all depended on Naruto’s decision. They agree that it was better if Harry asked because as Naruto’s mate the blond, whether he knew it or not, has never been able to say no to him. Naruto got a pensive look on his face and looked between the necklace and Harry’s hand as if calculating the risks. “I just want to take a closer look, it’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable taking it off.” Harry felt that he had to say this even if it ruined their plans because at the end Naruto came first, he looked at Emmett and received a nod showing that he agreed with him. But it looks like that was the right thing to say because Naruto began to lift his hands to the straps of the necklace to take it off. It felt like time had slow down and everything around them seemed to stop.

Harry held his breath and a part of him wanted to tell the blond to stop because once that necklace came off everything will change whether for good or for bad Harry doesn’t know. Finally the necklace came off and Naruto slowly passed it to Harry unaware of the turmoil that was going on. Harry took the necklace and held it tight in his hands looking at it. Across the parking lot Emmett was disappointed when he smelled nothing new but before he could share his disappointment a breeze blew and carried the scent of his mate a hundred times stronger than when he smelled Harry it was almost as if the scent doubled ‘Oh my god!’ His eyes widen at the realization once he made this realization he was able to separate Harry’s scent from the new one just as delicious and strong.

Harry had a strong under tone of lighting because of his magic and his natural scent of pine and the earth after it rains which to Emmett was very calming and soothing, it reminded him of his human home. The other scent had the under tones of cinnamon and oranges it set his body on fire and excited him the way only hunting a bear or sex could but there was also another scent that kind of felt out of place. It smelled of cooper almost like blood but it did not seem to belong to the blond, who Emmett realized was the owner of the delicious and slight confusing scent

‘MATE!’

Then all hell broke loose Emmett’s eyes turn completely black as his animal instinct took over and all he could think about was his mates and getting to them, claiming them, protecting them.

‘They’re too far away, I need them’ he started to struggle against Jasper’s hold.

Rosalie had to help hold him but even then they were still struggling. Luna saw what was going on and push Harry who was distracted in his own thoughts. Harry looked at Luna then at his vampire and saw what was going on people were starting to stare so he acted fast and strap the necklace back on a surprise Naruto before people noticed Emmett’s black eyes. The reaction was immediate Emmett was able to get control over his vampire even if a part of him was disappointed at not being able to smell his other mate anymore. ‘I have two mates…and their both gorgeous, strong and amazing.’ Once the crisis was averted the realization hit everyone Alice and Luna were so happy that everything worked out, Emmett was happy that not only won’t he lose Harry but instead he will gain another mate, and Harry after seeing the confirmation from Luna and Emmett’s reaction could not be happier ‘finally something going my way.’ Naruto unlike what people might think was not complete innocent and he knew that something was going on he wasn’t sure what

‘but I’m going to figure it out.’

* * *

** Wizard &Ninja’s Home **

The roar of Naruto’s bike was the only thing that was heard as he got home because Harry and Luna remember some things that they needed to buy last minute ‘I’m offended that they think I’m that stupid to believe in that story but I’ll let them have their secrets after all I can’t judge when I have my own.’ As Naruto entered the house he was greeted by Hinata

“how was school?”

“It was…very interesting.”

Hinata gave him an odd look, after years of knowing each other and growing up together she was able to read him better than anyone else. In fact he was pretty sure that Hinata is one of the people who knew him the best ‘if not THE only person who knows me and sees ME completely’ but like the godsend angel that she is Hinata did not bring it up or asked questions even when Naruto told her that Luna and Harry stayed back to get somethings. All she did was raise an eyebrow and said “there some oatmeal/ white chocolate and oatmeal/ raspberry cookies in the kitchen” Naruto gave her a questioning look “I figure that you will need the pick me up after your first day of school.” Naruto’s face exploded into the famous and irresistible sunshine grin that Hinata couldn’t help but blush at

‘don’t think anyone can resist that smile. At least I haven’t met the person strong enough.’

She was snapped out by a kiss on the forehead that deepened the blush on her face “you’re godsend Hinata, a true angel and the man who gets you will be one lucky SOB.” Naruto yelled as he ran to the kitchen dropping his things as he when along. “By the trail of disaster leading to the kitchen I image hurricane Naruto is home.” Hinata turned around to see Neville coming down the stairs with a book in his hand. Hinata couldn’t help but smile at the affectionate tone in the wizard’s voice. But the smile left her face and she couldn’t help it because what she saw in Naruto’s eyes was worrying “what is it?” Neville asked as he saw Hinata’s expression change

“Something happen today, I could see it in Naruto’s eyes and behavior.”

“Was it good or bad?”

“I’m not sure…” Her answer was doubtful and worried because she has never wanted to see that expression in Naruto’s face, it’s been awhile since she has seen Naruto act like this

‘like he is being used and made a fool by the people he cares about.’

In the other side of town Harry and Luna were meeting back with Alice and Emmett the latter of the two was so excited that he picked up his mate as soon as he saw him and spun him around making Harry release a surprise noise. “Emmett! Are you crazy? put me down!” Harry demanded but there was no anger in his tone and how could he be angry when his mate’s excitement was so contagious and also they both had a reason to celebrate. ‘Things are finally starting to go my way or at least working out in my favor.’ So Harry could not help but let his soft musical laugh join Emmett’s loud and contagious roar. Luna and Alice just looked at the pair with a smile on their face happy that after so much struggle and pain both of their brothers were finally getting their happily ever after.

Emmett finally put Harry’s feet on the ground but did not let the veela go. Harry did not mind he kept his arms around Emmett’s neck as the vampire grabbed his hips and pulled him against his strong chest, then bend down as Harry pulled up on his tip toes and connected their lips in a kiss that started off sweet and chaste but once Emmett took control the kiss became more passionate and soon enough the two forgot that they had an audience. The thought of finally being complete and the thought of their mate had them excited and soon Harry had his legs around Emmett’s waist as the vampire kissed him, moving his hands to Harry’s ass grabbing it and pulling the veela up so that he can deepen the kiss that was already impossibly deep.

Harry lost track of where he began and Emmett ended, the thought of being so utterly own by this man made him moan into the kiss making Emmett growl possessively. Soon the kiss was escalating into more until “COUGH!” that was enough to snapped them off each other “as hot as it is to watch you two make out, I am pretty sure you do not want an audience for that.” Alice interrupts with a mischievous smirk on her face “I am hurt, I didn’t know that we were so easily forgotten.” Luna added with a fake pout and a teasing spark in her eyes. At finally remembering where and with whom he was Harry blushed and hide his face in Emmett’s neck.

The vampire seemed to be enjoying his mate’s embarrassment if the shaking of his body was anything to go by. Harry just hit his mate on the shoulder “stop laughing!” Emmett just laughed harder as his mate got off him and cross his arms pouting. “Guys I hate to be the buzz killer here but what are you guys going to do about Naruto? I mean yeah he is your mate but he does not know and to top it off he is still mad at Harry for not telling him about Emmett. Let’s not forget that he is still skeptical about Emmett.” Luna said with a serious face as she knew that someone has to bring up the issues.

Her statement made the mood take a drastic turn from happy and playful to worry and scared. Emmett saw and felt the change in his mate and went up to him wrapping his big arms around him to offer support “don’t worry sweetheart all we have to do is work together. You will grovel for our mate’s forgiveness and I will win him over.” Emmett says confidently but Harry was not so confident because he knew that with Naruto it will never be that easy. He remembers what Hinata told him in Australia _‘_

_It’s not going to be easy. Naruto was extremely deprived of love or any form of affection. You know our story but he glosses over how much he suffered as a child. He is very stunt when it comes to emotions. He was never interested in the opposite or the same sex. He knows what it is now but he wouldn’t know if he was feeling it. You have to be patient and know that it’s not going to be easy. You will have to show him that he deserves to be love. Show him what love, true love really is.’ _

He knew that he would have to talk to his mate but he could not and would not betray Hinata’s trust or Naruto’s by telling anyone about his past but Emmett. He knew that once Naruto accepted the bond he would forgive him. “Guys can you give Emmett and me a few minutes?” Harry asked Alice and Luna the latter of which had a knowing look in her eyes. “Take your time I will take the car home. I am sure you can find a way back.” Luna responded with a mischievous spark in her eyes. “Hey Alice, would you like to officially meet the rest of the family?” Alice just smiled and followed Luna back to the car.

Once the girls were gone Harry turn to Emmett asked “are we cleared?” Emmett was worry that his mate needed this much secrecy but confirmed that Alice was far enough that she could not hear them. “Is everything okay? You know you can say anything in front of Alice, she might not look it but she can keep a secret.” Emmett said mistaking his mate’s secrecy for lack of trust “I know but what I am about to tell you is not my story to tell but if you want to win over Naruto this is something that you need to know. I just hope that once he is ours that he will forgive me.” Harry said sitting down on a fallen tree. Emmett followed his mate and got on his knees right in front of him

“Harry what’s wrong?”

He could see that this decision was really creating a big turmoil inside his mate and he could understand, Naruto was already feeling betray by Harry not telling him about their relationship. He saw how much it killed Harry to have their mate angry with him he really does not want that to happen again but if it is something that he needed to know “then tell me and we will go grovel and beg our mate for forgiveness after.” Emmett said trying to lighten the mood which worked Harry lifted his head and smiled at him. But soon that smile is gone and Harry began to tell Emmett what Naruto has told them about his past and what he has gone through. After what felt like hours of Harry explaining the situation and Emmett getting angrier and angrier at the treatment his mate suffered.

“I know that it was worse than he said and that there things that he left out.”

He told him about what Hinata told him in Australia which confirmed his suspicion. “So you see it’s not going to be as easy as we want it to be. It would definitely be worth it but not easy.” Harry finished explaining to his mate who had not spoken a word since he started. Emmett got up his body so tense and his lack of reaction was starting to scare Harry but before the wizard could ask, his mate punched a tree completely shattering it and making it fall to the grown creating a ripple affect, the grown moved as if an earthquake had happen and the sound was so loud that Harry had to cover his ears.

‘I’m pretty sure that the whole town heard that, hell they probably felt it too.’

Harry took a moment to marvel at his mate’s strength, he could see as the muscles in his arms harden and his muscular back tighten in preparation for another strike. ‘As hot as the view is I can’t have him destroying the forest people will start to wonder what’s going on.’ Knowing that no matter his mood Emmett would never hurt him Harry got closer “Emmett, I know how you feel believe me I do. You have every right to feel that way but please stop this is not the way of fixing the issue or going about it. Naruto needs us to be the strong ones because it has always fallen on him.” Harry realized that he was getting through to his mate and moved around wrapping his arms around the vampire’s waist “and after we have our blond if you want to go out and hunt all those who made him unhappy and cause him pain, then count me in.” He added with a smile in his face that brought a smirk on Emmett’s face “I like the way your mind works.” He said and kissed his mate. “Come one lets create a strategy to woo our mate. What would I do without you?” Emmett said as he lead his mate away from the fallen tree and the forest

“probably destroy the forest.”

* * *

** Next Day at School **

The next day in school Naruto’s suspicion was proven true when Harry came down in the morning a ball of nerves. He kept throwing Naruto side looks when he thought that the blond could not see him. ‘Why do people assume that I’m an idiot? This is getting insulting now because their all being so obvious that even an idiot would notice but yet they assume that I won’t notice.’ Naruto just shakes his head because at this point he is so use to it, but it still kind of hurts that this was coming from his own family. He decided to leave ahead of the rest in his bike, making Harry think that the blond was still angry with him about the whole Emmett situation.

When he arrived at school things just got weirder for him because as he parked his bike he felt a presence next to him. When he looked up there was the family that he met yesterday and Harry’s mate. ‘Emmett’ stepped forward with a big smile on his face “Harry is on his way.” Naruto spoke assuming that the big burly guy was waiting for him “Actually I was waiting for you.” At this statement Naruto turns around slowly and his look changes to a look of curiosity. So he leans on his bike and crosses his arms, unaware that Emmett’s eyes followed his movement with a hungry look “Okay, I’m listening.” The snaps Emmett from his thoughts which were taking a dirty turn

“I know that you are mad at Harry for hiding our relationship,”

Naruto was going to respond but Emmett interrupted him “and I completely understand, I don’t blame you and I am not asking you to forget or forgive him. All I ask is that you give us…him a chance.” Emmett corrected himself but it was too late Naruto had caught the slip ‘Them?’ and since he was tired of playing the dumb blond role “give you both a chance to what exactly?” with this he let Emmett know that he caught the slip and he was not going to let it go. Emmett’s face went through different emotions too fast and too many to get them all but the one that he settle on was surprisingly pride. “Well I know that between the two of us we are the two most important people in Harry’s life” Naruto raised his eyebrow

“his words not mine. I would like you to give us a chance. Harry to gain your forgiveness and me to gain your trust, your approval”

‘and love’

Emmett thought the last part wanting to tell the blond that he belonged with them but knew that it was not the right time. “Hmm” Naruto looked at Emmett and studied him; those beautiful cerulean eyes were solely on him and it was nerve raking ‘god those eyes are dangerous. If Harry and I are not careful we are going to end up completely under their spell…who am I kidding Harry is already gone and after just two days I am on my way.’ He was snapped out of his thoughts by the blonde’s answer “I’m sorry what?” Naruto gave Emmett an unimpressed look “you’re not starting off on the right foot here. I said okay, I’ll give you both a chance.” Then the blond walked up to Emmett being taller than Harry made so that he did not have to bend his neck to look at him in the eyes.

In the back the roar of the jeep got closer to them but neither of them paid any attention. Naruto lean over having to tip his feet a little so that his lips are almost touching the vampire’s ears “wow me.” Then the blond pulled away and there was a smirked on his face. “Hey guys, took you long enough.” He spoke to Luna and Harry who were getting out on the jeep that was parked behind him, his eyes and smirk never left Emmett’s shocked and excited look. “Is everything okay?” Harry asked looking between Emmett and Naruto, the latter of which looked at him innocently “of course, why? Should it not be?” and again Naruto left another of his mates completely speechless while Luna looked on with amusement “Naruto!” was the only warning the blond got before a 5’2 ball of energy crash into him

“Hello Alice! Hey guys” He said to the rest of the Cullen. 

Edward was staring at the blond ‘Naruto’ as he spoke and laugh with his siblings ‘what is this feeling? I couldn’t stop thinking about him. There just something about him, if I could just talk to him alone…’ the bell rings and everyone starts to head off to class Edward tries to follow the blond “Edward class is this way.” Bella says trying to pull the vampire away from the blond. Jasper did not miss what just happen and knew that this meant trouble. While Naruto was being drag inside by Rosalie and Alice, Harry grabs Emmett’s arm and holds him back. “What was that?” Harry asked “Well after our conversation I decided to jump in and put the plan in action.” Emmett says with a smug smile “What plan we didn’t even come up with one yet.” Harry exclaims “That is true but I got us a chance to put whatever plan we do come up with into action.” It looked like Harry wanted to ask more questions but the warning bell rang and he knew he would have to let it go

‘for now’

The next few days Harry spent his time trying to make it up to Naruto by waking up extra early and making his favorite breakfast and packing his favorite food for lunch (homemade ramen). In school Emmett greeted him with a smile when he came in on his bike. He was always happy to see him, sometimes he even brought him homemade cookies that he claim his mother made too much for him and he could not eat them all even though when Naruto offer him one he refused it. He found that the person he had the most in common with was the ice queen herself Rosalie. They bonded over mechanics and engineering when Naruto found out that she knew a lot about the subject and she found out that it was what he wanted to study. Alice pouted when she realize that Rosalie beat her in being Naruto’s best friend. Rosalie just smirked and Naruto reassure the pixie that he could have more than one best friend.

He and Alice bonded over their insistence in seeing life and people in a positive light even after everything that they have been through. Jasper actually loves when his wife and the blond got together because their pure joy and kindness just mellows him out; it’s what he thinks being high feels like. Naruto and Jasper bonded over tutoring as the blond needed help in US history class. The only people that Naruto avoided were Edward and Bella, the latter of which always seems to glare at him and hate him while the former would stare at him which he found creepy.

But Naruto never liked to judge a book by its cover so when Edward sat next to him one class and started to make a conversation Naruto didn’t push him away. “How do you like Forks?” Edward asked unable to think of anything else to ask the blond. Naruto gave him a calculating look almost as if he could read his mind “I like it. I mean we’ve travel a lot and I’ve liked every place we’ve been to. So maybe it’s not saying much.” The blond responded “Oh really where have you been? If you don’t mind me asking” Edward said extremely happy that the blond has responded to him. “Well we’ve been everywhere…” and from there Naruto let his reservations go and the dam broke. Most of the period was past with Naruto talking and Edward just asking questions to make sure that the blond kept talking

‘he is amazing, it’s hard to feel anything but happiness and excitement when speaking with him.’

Naruto still spend most of his time with Harry and Emmett especially since the latter became a fixture in their house. Oddly enough instead of wanting alone time they always looked for Naruto or tried to add him to their plans which for a couple Naruto found weird ‘but I’ve never been in a relationship so I wouldn’t know’ On Friday the routine changed when Naruto woke up to an empty house and Harry was the only one still home. The excuse he got was that he over slept and Luna left him behind which would not be suspicious if Harry was not stalling every time that Naruto asked him if he was ready.

So finally after a while “what’s going on Harry?” Naruto said as Harry looked out of the window for the fifth time “What do you mean?” “Come on Harry I thought we were over the whole hiding things. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine you don’t have to but do not insult my intelligence, please.” At this statement Harry lower his head guilty “don’t blame Harry I told him not to say anything because this is my secret to tell.” Behind them coming in from the open balcony door was Emmett. “I told Harry that I wanted to tell you the truth about me because I did not want anything to jeopardize the relationship that we have built so far” Naruto turned around fully giving Emmett his attention “Okay, I’m listening.” Harry moved up and wrapped his hand around Naruto’s elbow making the blond look at his hand and Harry raising his eyebrow but making no move to take his arm back. This made Harry smile at the fact that his mate did not push him away. Emmett could not help the smile of pure adoration that came over his face at watching his two mates.

These few days have been amazing he felt complete for the first time in a long time and even though it might be too soon to say that he loves the blond he knew that it was only a matter of time before Naruto like Harry had him wrapped around his fingers. “So what’s the big secret?” Naruto asked bringing the tension back to both Harry and Emmett. “Right, well I figure that you had a right to know that I’m not human…” when he did not get any respond he decided to get straight to it “I’m a vampire.” The statement was follow by silence. Naruto just blinked but did not respond “but he’s vegetarian.” Harry added trying to defend him to make Naruto understand

“Yeah, that’s right my family and me only feed on animals.”

Both of them trying to anticipate all possible reactions that the blond will have but still not being prepare for the one he did have. “Okay” He responded as if he was told what was for dinner or the weather. “What? That’s it?” Emmett asked “Yeah, believe it or not you are probably the most normal one out of our little group.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the pure Naruto-ness. Emmett couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with the blond who was walking towards the door but still pad him on the back on his way out “Welcome to the club.” Harry could not help but laugh because both he and Emmett were stressing about telling the blond the truth but he should have known that the blond would not care. “Come on guys we’re already running late as it is.” Naruto yelled from the door. Harry laughed and started to walk towards the door. Follow by a shock but extremely happy Emmett.

On the way to school Naruto insistent on riding with Emmett because he wanted to see how fast he could go. Emmett was extremely happy by his mate’s reaction even Bella did not react this well. There were some aspects of their life that she did not embrace so willing and their speed was one of them but Emmett was lucky enough that both of his mates love speed. Harry followed them in his bike. “WOOHOO!” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the pure joy that he could hear from Naruto and when Emmett’s deep and loud laugh accompanied the exclamation he couldn’t help think ‘this is perfect, if this is what I had to wait for all my life than all I’ve been through was definitely worth it’ he smiled and tried to catch up to his two mates.

* * *

** School **

Emmett and Naruto arrived at the outskirts of the school with plenty of time to spare. Naruto got off the vampire’s back with his signature sunshine grin which Emmett was pretty sure that it made his skin sparkle by how much like the sun it was ‘so bright’ “That was absolute amazing!” “Not too fast for you.” Emmett said with a smirk but one thing Emmett did not know about the blond was that he gave as good as he got “Nah, in fact it could have been faster…” Emmett was slight undignified by the implication “are you calling me slow, human.” Emmett playfully growled “No, I would never say that…I’m just saying I’ve had faster.” The blond added before he walked away. Emmett was left in shock for the second time today by his mate; he had never met someone with a level of sass that could rival his own ‘I definitely need to keep my eye on him especially when he is around Rosalie, if those two got together…’ Emmett just shuddered at the thought.

The big day finally arrived today was day that Emmett was finally introducing his mates to his parents. Harry could not be more nervous and Naruto didn’t seem faced ‘that’s because unlike me he doesn’t have to deal with the pressure of being the mate.’ Harry thought as he gave the relaxed and smiling blond a dirty look. “Harry calm down I told you their going to love you.” Emmett said wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him close. Making to rumor mill go crazy, like it did the first time that people saw them together “great now we’re all their going to talk about.” Harry said glaring at a group of girls whispering and staring at them “like they weren’t before, home wrecker.” Emmett jokingly used the nickname that Harry was given for breaking up him and Rosalie then kissed his mate on the cheek and ran before the wizard could retaliate.

The rest of the school day was relatively boring compare to the morning. Naruto spend most of his time talking to Rosalie about car and motorcycles, especially once she told him that she had a degree in engineering. Edward tried to get the blonde’s attention but he was always intercepted by Jasper, Luna or Bella something that started to make Emmett suspicious. Alice kept pouting most of the day because of Rosalie’s close relationship with the blond while Bella killed and torture said blond about a thousand times in her head. Since that morning when Emmett and Harry told Naruto the true ‘or at least half of it’ the two have realized that Naruto had loosen up around them and seemed to trust Emmett more.

So the vampire decided that it was time that they up their game and got a little more physical. First he started with casually wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, Naruto didn’t even blink. Then Harry tried wrapping his hand around the blonde’s arm and leaning close more intimately at this gesture Naruto looked at the closeness with a calculating look but made no move to stop it. The rest of the school day went on like this for Naruto been touched one way or another by Harry or Emmett who were walking on cloud 9 from the improvement that they made unaware that their mate was smarter than they gave him credit for and they were given themselves away.

At the end of the day when they were all getting ready to go their separate ways and get ready for the dinner Luna and Alice got a vision each saw two different events that might occur at tonight’s dinner. Alice looked at Naruto with a look of surprise ‘so that’s why Luna brought them here.’ While Luna looked at Rosalie who glared back suspicious of the look of pure happiness that the seer was giving her ‘Oh they will be perfect.’ At the questioning look from the rest of their families the seers only responded with

“Tonight is going to be very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Meeting the folks and a surprise for Naruto...Be interesting in what you guys might think it will be.


	11. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his mate's parents. Naruto meets his roots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Edward and Bella being selfish and self-centered (I never liked them. This story is how I see them.)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

** The Place Where We Belong **

The one thing that can ruin a relationship faster than anything else is in the world is meeting the family of your significant other. No matter how great the family is or how much the couple loves each other the addition of an extra third party adds risks to the relationship. First there the first impression, you have to impress them which is not always easy. Then you have to deal with all their opinions of you and your relationship. It’s easy to forget that the only opinion that matters is you and your partners. You get swept away in the idea that you need them to be happy but the reality is that went you find that special someone no one matters but you and them. No one has a right to judge or control what you do unless you let them but then again you don’t LET family do anything they just do.

This was the speech that Luna gave a nervous Harry who was having issues finding what to wear for the dinner. It was nerve raking to meet your mate’s parents even more when you know that they are vampires that have lived for hundreds of years. ‘How do you impress someone who has probably seen it all?’ Harry was wondering if maybe he should tell Naruto that he is also Emmett’s mate just so he wouldn’t be the only one panicking. Set blond had gone downstairs to the dojo to spar with Lee without a care in the world ‘like my world could not possibly end with this dinner.’ But Harry knew that he couldn’t tell Naruto out of spite because the result could be much worse than meeting Emmett’s parents. He might loss both his mates and he would not survive that plus he loved the blond and could never see him suffering let alone be the cause of it; so instead he when back to his closet to find something to wear.

“URGH! Why is this so hard”

Harry yelled after getting frustrated for the hundredth time in the last hour

“because you’re making it hard…”

Harry turned around to see Naruto leading on their bedroom door in nothing but gym shorts ‘oh god’ Harry couldn’t help but follow the drops of sweat that rolled down the blonde’s tone chest ‘He’s trying to kill me.’ “Don’t worry about it so much, you’re amazing they will love you.” Naruto affirm the wizard “what?” was all he could say “the Cullens” Naruto pointed out as if the answer was obvious “who?” Harry was complete gone at this point “the Cullens, your mate’s parents” Harry could do nothing but nod his head still on Naruto’s shirtless sweaty chest practically drooling at this point until Naruto clapped his hands in front of his face and yelled “HARRY!” that seemed to snapped the wizard out of his wet day dream

“WHAT?”

“You kind of spaced out for a minute.” Naruto said looking concern about Harry.

Harry couldn’t help but blush at Naruto’s statement ‘how could I tell him the I was distracted by his hot sweaty abs…umm I want to tas…No bad boy do not let your thoughts go there the last thing I need right now is a hard on in front of Naruto, even he is not naïve enough to not know what that means.’ While Harry was busy trying to think his erection away Naruto had move closer to the wizard so that he was invading his personal space. Harry was snapped from his thoughts by two hands on his cheeks moving his face to look directly at a pair of the most beautiful cerulean eyes. “Look at me Harry; you know that I love you…” Harry’s heart skipped a beat until he heard the following words “you’re family and I would do anything for you and one of those things is tell you the truth. I would never lie to you even if it’s just to protect your feeling, it’s just not me…” and Harry could not help but smile at this because what he loves most about his mate is his blunt honesty in everything and to everyone. “So believe when I say that you have nothing to worry about they WILL fall as madly in love with you as Emmett is. You are the guy that every parent will wish for their child so just be yourself because just Harry is pretty awesome.” Naruto said before kissing Harry in the forehead

“oh and I would wear the black jeans and green dress shirt with the black blazer. It brings out your eyes and heightens that man of mystery vibe that your accents inspires.”

With that Naruto winked before heading into the en suite bathroom leaving a stun Harry.

‘Was Harry checking me out...? Nah that’s impossible he would never cheat on Emmett. Stop imagining things Naruto.’ 

Harry went through the process of getting dress in a happy daze when it finally hit him what just happen. He realized that he had put on the clothes that Naruto recommended, which turns out for someone who loves orange so much he had very good taste. Once ready he headed downstairs to wait for the rest of his family. Hinata and Neville where already downstairs in the living room waiting “you look great Harry” Neville said with a smile which made Harry blush remembering what happen in his room, Hinata gave him a knowing smile and Harry had to go to the kitchen to escape that look. “Where’s Luna?” He did not ask about Naruto and Lee because he knew that after their training they needed more time to get ready. Hinata was the one to give him an answer

“Luna insistent on helping Lee get ready saying that he needed to look his best. Lee said that it was a quite youthful of her.”

Harry got a very pensive look in his face

‘Luna most have seen something about Lee happening tonight, I wonder what it was?’

Upstairs Luna was dressing Lee in something other than his usual green jumpsuit. She put him in black jeans, black t-shirt and his cargo jacket. “There that should be fine and remember Lee we most never judge a book by it cover, always give it a chance and read a few chapters first.” With that Luna left a confuse ninja and headed to Naruto’s room. ‘Judge a book? What did she mean?’ Lee could not help but wonder as he headed downstairs. Luna entered the master bedroom looking for a certain blond who she found in the walk in closet looking for a shirt to wear. He was wearing blue washboard jeans low enough to show the V under his abs

‘if Harry and Emmett could be here, poor Naruto wouldn’t stand a chance to fight them off.’

“Hey Luna, what’s up?”

Naruto turned with an orange shirt in his hand

“tell me you are not planning to wear that shirt.”

Naruto looked at Luna then the shirt and became confuse. At this Luna moved pass the blond and pulled out an old white t-shirt that was a little too tight “here put this on and your orange and black jacket instead of the leather bike jacket.” Naruto again looked at Luna then the shirt as if calculating the pros and cons but the pros seemed to out weight the cons because he took the shirt and put it on. “Any chance you want to share with the rest of the class what you, Harry and the vamps are up to.” Naruto asked this while getting his jacket. The words were said casually and after getting over the shock Luna could not help but be impress “it’s not up to me to share or decide when to share it.” This answer seems to be enough for the blond who grabbed his jacket and headed out of the closet.

‘If Harry and Emmett don’t hurry up Naruto is going to connect the dots by himself and that will not be good for them.’

* * *

** The Cullen **

On the other side of town there was the same nervous and excited energy that has plagued the wizards and ninjas taking over the vampires. Esme was in the kitchen getting dinner ready she was so excited to meet her son’s mates that she went a little overboard with food. “Esme you do know that you’re not feeding an army? I’m not sure that they would be able to finish even half of all this food.” Emmett amusingly said to his mother even though secretly he was happy that his mother was trying so hard to make everything perfect for his mates and their family’s visit.

“I know but I don’t know what they like and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

She went up to Emmett and grabbed his face

“I am so happy for you sweetheart and if I can play any part in your happiness than I will.”

Emmett couldn’t help but be touch by this woman who wasn’t his mother in blood and had no obligations to him and yet he couldn’t be more her son if she had given birth to him herself. He pulled her into a tight hug

“thank you mom.”

She knew that if she could she would be crying.

The sweet moment was cut off by the sounds of Alice and Rosalie arguing

“Alice I can very well dress myself, I’ve been doing it for almost 100 years now.”

“I just think that this would be a better option. You know you should learn to take advice or else it might come off as arrogant and people won’t like it.”

“Since when have I cared about people liking anything about me, and have you seen me no one can resist me.”

“You will…” Alice said with a certain mystery to her voice as she walked away

“what do you mean? Alice did you see something?”

Jasper was in their room trying to stay away from the chaos of emotions that was going on. ‘So much excitement, anxiety, happiness, love, lust, curiosity, envy…’ It was all too much for him and he wasn’t sure what to do or feel. He had given up in trying to calm everybody down a few hours ago. ‘Carlisle is so lucky that he was called into work last minute and won’t be back until after dinner.’ And Jasper knew that it was only going to get worse for him when everyone arrives, it will be more emotions but what really worried him was the feelings he has been getting from Edward ‘now I’m sure that there directed towards Naruto and knowing how possessive Emmett is and Harry seems to be, this dinner is a ticking time bomb. I just hope no one gets hurt.’ With that thought Jasper turned on some music and tried to tune everyone out as much as he could.

Edward who was in his room with Bella -who he insistent needed to be there as she was family-could hear Jasper’s thoughts and he knew that his brother had figure out the feelings he was having for a certain blond hair angel. He also knew the problems that this could create especially when he realized that the blond was also Emmett’s mate ‘which was completely unfair, why does he get to have two mates, two gorgeous mates?’ he turned to Bella who was taking a nap before the big dinner.

He did love her but for some reason that he could not yet explain he was so completely drawn to the blond ‘Naruto, he’s amazing and his mind is so honest and pure. It’s actually refreshing at least the bits that I can get.’ He didn’t want to cause trouble for his family but he needed to know what these feelings meant, maybe just maybe the blond could be his mate as well ‘but what about Bella…?’ again he looked down at the human who he believed to be his mate ‘well if Emmett could have two mates so can I but is it possible for a mate to be share between two different and separate mating pairs. One of us must be wrong, I need to know who.’ Edward was determined to get to the bottom of this because if the blond truly was his mate he would not allow anyone to take him away from him.

* * *

** Later at night **

Finally all the food was ready and the house was deemed clean enough by Alice that the rest of the clan sat in the living room waiting for their guests. Carlisle had call to say that he would be late which worried Emmett he wanted his father to meet and approve of his mates but according to Alice he would make it in time although she didn’t looked too sure about that. “After all he is one of the guests of honor” this statement got a curious look from the family because while Carlisle’s presence was important it was not a necessity which only meant that something was going to happen regarding their guests and Carlisle.

As soon as Emmett heard the roar of the bike close enough he opened the door before it reached the house so that he may greet his mates. He saw the orange and black bike coming into view and knew that it was his orange loving mate. Emmett couldn’t control the grin that always seems to take over his face when he saw the blond. After a while a jeep followed the bike which had already stopped. Inside Alice was keeping the rest of the clan inside giving Emmett the chance to talk to his mates and meet their family’s members. “Hey Naruto” Emmett walked up to the blond who was taking of his helmet and dismounting “Hey Emmett” the vampire could not help but pull the blond into a hug. Naruto while surprised did not pull away he was starting to get use to Emmett and Harry’s incisive physical contact with him. From the window a jealous Edward watch the display while Jasper watched Edward with a worry look.

Harry who had just gotten out of the jeep was watching the scene with pride. Until his scent drew Emmett in, who release the blond and grabbed the raven in a hug that Harry melted in. Unlike the hug with Naruto which was restrain because of the blonde’s lack of knowledge with Harry Emmett did not need to hold back, he dip him and merge their lips together in a passionate kiss. “I hate to interrupt this…touching scene but Harry shouldn’t you make the introductions.” Naruto said with a mischievous and amuse tone as he watched his family’s reaction to the scene in front of them. Luna of course had a dazed but happy look, Lee was smiling always happy at the display of ‘youthful love’, Neville had a light blush on his face but was smiling, and finally Hinata the poor girl was as red as a ripe tomato.

At Naruto’s comment Harry seemed to wake up a realize where he was and he got into a competition with Hinata about who’s blush was the darkest. “No need to be jealous Naruto you can always join.” Emmett winked at the blond who just smirked “Oh I already did…In your dreams.” This had become a custom for the two after they realize that they were both too sarcastic and witty to stay quiet. Emmett has yet to make the blond blush or stump him, he always has a wise ass comeback or reply and it drove Emmett absolutely wild. It was so sexy and he found himself quickly addicted to it so much so that he would tease and flirt with the blond just to get into what Harry calls a wit war. It was kind of foreplay for him.

“…Lee, Neville and last but not least this is Hinata.”

It seems that he was so lost in thought that he missed Harry’s introduction but at least he heard the important part which was the names of his mates’ family.

“It’s great to finally meet you Emmett, Hurt my brother and I WILL find a plant that can slowly and painfully kill vampires.” Neville said with a sweet smile that made the threat that much more scary.

“Hello my friend it is a pleasure to meet he who has filled our Harry with such youthful burning bright love.” The guy with the thick eyebrows exclaim loudly and with a big grin

“I don’t think he’s done that yet Lee”

Naruto said with a laugh making the blush on Harry and Hinata’s face return full force although in this case Harry definitely had her beat “NARUTO!” Harry exclaim embarrassed by his mate’s comment but all he got was an innocent look from Naruto and laughs from inside the house which did not help improve Harry’s coloring. If Emmett could blush he would probably be almost as red as Harry which made Naruto smirk and pat the vampire on the back. He then held his arm out to Luna and said

“shall we head inside?”

Luna accepted the arm and started to walk towards the house with a satisfy Naruto where they were met by a very excited Alice. “H..Hello, I am Hinata it is nice to meet you.” Hinata’s sweet and soft voice interrupted both Emmett and Harry’s embarrassed yet dirty thoughts ‘thank god for Hinata, I have never loved her more.’ Harry though as he gave her a grateful look especially when he saw that a grinning Lee was going to response to Naruto’s comment. “It’s great to meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about and will like to welcome you to my home and family because after all any family of my mates…” Emmett was going to add Naruto but he turned and realized that the blond was still in the yard and could hear “…I mean mate…is my family as well.” Even though he was able to catch himself the knowing and understanding looks from Harry’s family told him that they knew already.

* * *

** Inside the house **

“Mom, this is Naruto.”

Alice introduced the blond who was standing at the entrance between Jasper and her. She gave her mother a meaningful look, Esme knew the whole story ‘so this is Emmett’s other mate. He looks familiar.’ Esme step forward and remember that no matter how excited she was Naruto didn’t know so she had to be careful but she couldn’t hold back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen” Naruto said with his sunshine grin, it seem to brighten the whole room and make everyone fall for the charm of the blond. Esme pulled the blond into a tight hug that shock the blond

“welcome to the family and please call me Esme.”

Once her words set in Naruto wrapped his arms around Esme and hugged her tight. The reaction took Esme by surprise but made her smile either way. “Welcome to our small family, were still a working progress.” This makes Esme pull away and looked at the blond in the eyes ‘his more perceptive than people think. Emmett might have just met his match.’ She heard five more heart beats and looked behind Naruto to see Emmett looking at them with a happy grin in his face and pride in his eyes.

“Mom, guys I would like you to meet Hinata, Neville, Lee, Luna and this…”

at this statement Emmett pulled a beautiful raven hair human with emerald green eyes

“…is my mate Harry.” 

A few things happened at this time, Harry looked shyly and smiled at Esme, Rosalie froze her nose flare and he eyes widen, Esme smiled and walked forward pulling Harry into a tight hug “It’s a pleasure to meet you”, and Emmett’s gaze landed on Edward who was looking at Naruto ‘that is not an innocent or brotherly look.’ Emmett glared at his brother as he realized what he was seeing in his eyes directed at Naruto ‘MY mate.’

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for welcoming us into your home.”

Hinata broke the tension in the room, she wasn’t a seer like Luna but she could feel that if she didn’t speak something was going to happen. Luna’s thankful look confirmed this for her. “Well, come inside and sit down while I get everyone something to drink.” Esme usher them into the beautiful modern living room “do you need any help?” Harry offered wanting to make himself useful to his new mother-in-law “nonsense, but if you would like you can keep me company and tell me what everyone would like.” She added after she saw the disappointed expression in Harry’s eyes.

Once Harry and Esme left to the kitchen the tension returned as Emmett glared at Edward who averted his eyes to Bella after being caught staring at Naruto. Before things could escalate “Mate” Everyone’s eyes snapped to Rosalie and follow her gaze to who she was looking at and to everyone’s surprise “BUSHY BROWS!” the exclamation was followed by a roar of laughter “oh this is priceless.” This woke everyone from their daze Alice and Luna looked happy, Jasper was amused and happy (mainly thanks to Naruto, Luna and Alice), Bella looked pissed off, Edward was shock and Emmett couldn’t help but grin.

Naruto’s laughter was the only sound in the room. Hinata and Neville looked at Lee cautious to see what his reaction will be; while Lee made sure his face was completely serious he looked at Rosalie up and down. ‘Hair and clothes immaculate nothing seems to be out of place. There also a certain air of superiority coming from her. Hmm she reminds me of them the ones that put me down for my appearance but if it’s one thing I learn from their treatment is to never judge a book by its cover.’ He also remembered what Luna asked him so with that in mind Lee walked up to Rosalie “Hello, My name is Rock Lee. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand to Rosalie who was still shock. Finally Rosalie placed her hand in Lee’s bigger and rougher hand which propped Lee to bring the soft hand to his mouth and kiss it. The tension was broken by Esme and Harry returning from the kitchen

“Here everyone the drinks are ready.”

* * *

** In The Kitchen (a few minutes ago) **

Esme enter the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out everything that she could find to drink “I don’t think we need that much,” Harry said amused at her excitement. But at the same time he couldn’t help but feel honor that Esme was trying to make everything perfect for him and his family. He can’t remember the last time he felt so welcome in a place, not even the place he called home for so many years.

“Well Hinata and Neville like Ice tea, Luna likes green tea, Lee prefers water or Gatorade, Naruto…he loves orange soda or juice only of its freshly squeeze.”

While Harry was talking Esme had stopped doing what she was doing and paid attention to her son’s mate. She saw the passion that took over Harry’s eyes as he spoke about his family but when he talked about Naruto his face brighten. ‘So that proves it Naruto is definitely their mate.’ “What about you?” At this question Harry looked at Esme confuse “what do you like to drink?” but what really shock Harry was the interest and attention in Esme’s voice and eyes, it was so motherly and caring

‘she really wants to know.’ 

Harry shyly looked down and whispered “I developed a taste for fruit punch.” ‘Our time traveling was the happiest I have ever been, especially seating by the beach at night with Naruto drinking punch and sharing good memories from our past.’ Esme was moved by Harry’s reaction ‘poor dear, he’s not use to being ask what he wants or taken into account. Well no more of that I will make sure that it never happens again.’ Her motherly instinct took over “I’m sure we have some here.” “Oh no you don’t need to worry I’m fine drinking anything you have.” Esme when back into the fridge to get a cartoon of tropical punch that Alice insistent they buy ‘thank you Alice’ “Here you go I hope tropical punch in okay.” Soon Esme started to prepare the drinks for all her guest

“I wanted to thank you”

“Hmm” Esme turned to Harry confused

“I want to thank you for him; if it wasn’t for you and your husband I don’t think I would have ever met Emmett. My life wasn’t the easiest one and I was almost sure that happiness was not for me because even when I was so close something always went wrong or got in the way. I kind of resigned myself to my fate…”

Harry explained there was a melancholy tone to his voice and his eyes got a far of look as if he was reliving those moments.

“…but then I met Emmett and while I was cautiously optimistic your son never gave up, he made me believe that I’m worth it and I’m not ashamed or guilty of being happy any more so thank you.”

Harry gave her sweet beautiful smile his eyes shine like gems and his face took on an almost angelic glow. Esme couldn’t control the mother hen in her and pulled him into a tight and warm hug, a hug that only a mother knows how to give “You have no reason to thank us, if anything we should be thanking you because you brought my son happiness and you completed our family.” Harry felt tears fall from his eyes but in this case he was so happy besides his makeshift family nobody has ever accepted him before and asked nothing in return

‘just for me.’

“Now none of that, dry those tears…”

“BUSHY BROWS!” is all they heard follow by what Harry knew well as Naruto’s laughter.

“We better get out there and see what’s going on.”

* * *

** Living Room (present time) **

Esme passed the drinks around to each person getting a smile and a thank you. “So what have me and Harry missed.” Esme tried to lighten the mood; Naruto saw the slight redness in Harry’s eyes and gave him a questioning look which Harry answered with a reassuring smile. “Rosalie found her mate.” Alice exclaim excited, Esme took a really good look around the room and saw Lee one of Harry’s brothers holding Rosalie’s hand. “Oh this is wonderful news! We will be celebrating double tonight.” She rush to them and hugged Rosalie and then hugged Lee.

There was still a tension in the room, to everyone else Lee’s face looked the same but Naruto and Hinata knew better than that. There was an inner turmoil going on inside the ninja that Naruto and Hinata understood very well. ‘Come on bushy brows don’t think about them. This is a new life where we are going to finally be happy but only if we let go of the past.’ Naruto silently communicated with Lee ‘if any one deserves to be happy it is you Lee-san’ Hinata also reassured and that is all it took for Lee to really smile and make a decision to give Rosalie a chance to proof him wrong and himself a chance to be happy.

Once the tension ease everyone got into an easy conversation that was mainly focus around guests story or at least a water down version of it as well as the vampires sharing their own story as well. Bella was fuming at all the attention that they were getting not once had anyone paid her any mind. She drank he drink and glared at a certain blond who has stolen her boyfriend’s undivided attention. ‘Stupid blond it’s his fault that Edward won’t even look at me whenever he is in the room, it’s like he puts a spell on him. But I will not stand for this the Cullens are mine, I found them first they need to find their own vampire clan.’ She glared at the rest of the family before her eyes landed on Jasper who was looking at her so she tried to put on her innocent face but Jasper could read her emotions so it was no use

‘oh boy this dinner is going to end badly.’

He turned to look at Edward who was again staring longingly at an obvious Naruto who was having a conversation with Esme, Hinata and Neville. Then he looked at Emmett who was glaring at Edward ‘it seems that Emmett has found out about our brother’s not to innocent feelings towards his blond. Things could not get worse…” But then he saw that Harry tried to speak to Emmett but realized that he wasn’t paying attention so he turn his gaze to see what was keeping his mate so distracted and saw him glaring at Edward who still had a longingly dazed look directed at…Jasper looked around to see if he could avoid it from happening but his eyes met Alice and Luna who both shook their heads in denial. So he turned to watch the train crash as Harry follow Edward’s gaze which lead him to Naruto. Jasper saw when the realization hit Harry and his eyes sharpen and darken as he glared.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing he was worried that Emmett was so distracted and when he saw the dark look on his mate’s and he follow his gaze to Edward who was staring longingly at…Naruto ‘Oh Hell No!’ This was his mate’s brother so he did not want to draw conclusions but he was thinking of doing something that he never wanted to do. ‘I need to be sure, Naruto is our mate and I will do everything to protect him.’ So he used the legilimency spell to divide into Edward’s mind _‘_

_He is so beautiful. I feel so drawn to him as if we were meant to be. I need to find out if Naruto is my mate soon before Emmett and Harry take him away from me with lies…’_

“…arry, HARRY!” A voice cut through the spell as Harry’s eye cleared up

“are you okay?”

He looked and it was Naruto that was asking but everyone else was looking at him as well. He realized that he had gotten up and balled his fist almost ready to attack

“Yeah, I…I’m fine just going to get a refill.”

“Oh sweetheart let me do that.”

“That’s okay Esme, Emmett will help me.”

Before anyone could protest Harry grabbed the surprise vampire by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen then he used his wandless magic to put a silence charm on the room so that no one could hear them “That son of a bitch is infatuated with OUR mate. The dead bastard had the audacity to think that Naruto is his mate and that we were lying to him.” Emmett got over that shock

“how do you know”

“I read the sick asshole’s mind but if he thinks that he is going to risk everything and everyone for his pasty bitch and then come and try to take OUR mate when it doesn’t go his way than his has another motherfucking thing coming…”

Emmett was speechless he has never seen Harry loss his temper like this or ‘curse worse than a sailor’ “I know he’s your brother but I swear if he tries anything with Naruto I will end him.” Harry promised looking at Emmett with a fire in his eyes, set vampire couldn’t help but be scare and a little turn on from his mate’s fiery temper. But Emmett knew that he needed to calm him down because as pissed off as he is with Edward right now was not the time or place to deal with it plus they did not need Harry’s magic to go crazy.

“Harry I know how you feel believe me I do but we can’t do anything right now it’s not the time or place. Beside we know that Naruto is our mate, we have proven it. We will set Edward straight later okay there is no reason to hurt any more people than necessary.”

Emmett said pulling his small mate to him wrapping his big arms around his slender body. Then he crashed their lips together in a kiss that express all that pent up anger and frustration that they were both feeling leaving Harry breathless and Emmett sure that if he needed to breath he would be breathless too

“Now come on Naruto was already worried about you and we don’t want him to worry more.”

With that Harry took the spell down and grabbed some juice. In the living room the rest of the family was trying very hard to keep up their conversation or at least pretend all except Naruto whose eyes never left the kitchen door no matter how much Edward tried to get his attention. Once Harry and Emmett came in Naruto looked at Harry in the eyes asking if everything was okay and Harry smiled at his mate ‘he might not know it but he feels it and that is enough for me’ Harry sat next to the blond and lean his head on Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto looked at Emmett as if to confirm that Harry was really okay and when he also got a big smile he grabbed a surprised Harry’s hand intertwining their fingers and turned back to his conversation with Esme who watch the scene with a tender look. Harry was completely gone floating on cloud nine and Emmett was extremely happy this was the sign that they needed to reignite their hope it was almost as of the blond was reassuring them that they had nothing to worry about because he is theirs. Emmett who moved to the top of the couch seating sideways behind his mates and in direct view of Edward felt Naruto’s head leaning against his leg.

He and Harry couldn’t help but think the same thing ‘it’s the first time that he initiated and touched us.’ Edward was burning with jealousy, Bella was angry that again everyone was looking at the blond ‘they use to look at Edward and me like that before.’ While everyone else was thinking about how good the three looked together; Naruto happy and socializing, Harry content and taking the support that the blond was offering while Emmett stands behind proud and vigilant ready to protect his mates. ‘Their perfect together’ Rosalie thought looking at her mate and wondering if she could have that. ‘Those two needed someone to be the protector for once and spoil them rotten. I think Emmett will be perfect for the role.’ Hinata thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

Soon Carlisle called to say that he would be late and that they should start without him. With another reassurance from Alice and back up from Luna Esme decided to serve dinner for the humans. “Dinner is ready.” She exclaim after going to the kitchen and prepping the dining room with the help of Alice. When the humans saw all the food in the table they were shock by the amount and the smell. It smelled absolutely delicious for being made by a vampire that could not taste the food.

As they sat down and actually looked at the amount of food they felt worry, it will be impossible to eat all this food even between them and they did not want to hurt the sweet motherly woman’s feeling, all that is except for Naruto ‘oh god is this heaven.’ He has never seen so much food in his life. “Well please have as much as you like and don’t worry you don’t have to eat it all.” Esme said realizing that she might have gone overboard with the cooking. Naruto didn’t need to be told twice ever since traveling to this world he has been constantly hungry.

He took a little of everything on his plate and ate with gusto leaving the vampires to stare in shock and Bella to stare in disgust ‘what a pig.’ The dinner was silent as the vampires watched the humans eat with a great fascination. The only sound was every once in a while Naruto would stop and ask what something was before eating it ‘he doesn’t know what it is but he eats it anyone’ Everyone even his family couldn’t help but sweat drop at the blonde’s gluttony while Esme was extremely happy for Naruto’s appetite because now she had someone to cook for and try recipes with.

“This is delicious, Esme.”

“Thank you very much Naruto, I’m glad you like it.”

Harry couldn’t help but be jealous because normally he is the one who cooks at home and for his mate to love someone else cooking instead of his made him jealous. He couldn’t help but pout. Emmett saw Harry pouting at Naruto and he couldn’t help but laugh at his mate’s unfound jealousy. Everyone turn to him curious wondering what made the vampire laugh, Esme gave him a knowing smile and gave Harry a reassuring look that made Harry blush who turn and glared at his mate. While this was going on Naruto was completely focus on his food and nothing else.

Thanks to mostly Naruto and Lee’s big appetite all the food was eaten with no room for dessert but with the promise that Naruto could take it home. Everyone decided to sit outside in the back garden because it was such a clear and nice night. The humans sat down to rest the food and the conversation was easy going and relaxed. Nothing too heavy as both Naruto and Lee looked close to passing out from a food coma. Naruto had his head on Emmett’s lap while Harry was leaning on the vampire’s shoulder ‘this is perfect, I want to stay like this forever and I will be a very happy man’ Emmett couldn’t help but think as he held Harry’s hand with one hand and caressed Naruto’s silky blond hair with the other. Edward was staring jealously at Emmett with Bella leaning against his shoulders.

Lee and Rosalie were close together having a whisper conversation. It all felt natural and completely perfect to Esme although looking at the humans they were going to have to go home soon before they fell asleep and her husband might miss meeting their son and daughter’s mates ‘where are you Carlisle?’ and just as she was going to ask Alice she heard his car it was too far for human ears but it was coming and this brought a smile to her face. “Carlisle is on his way shall we head inside” This was not surprising to the vampires who also heard the car.

Everyone got up and started to head inside “you guys go ahead, I have two packages to take care of.” Emmett smiled looking at his two mates who were both asleep “do you need help?” Edward said heading towards Naruto “NO…I mean that’s find I can take care of them both, after all I wouldn’t have been given two if I couldn’t handle them.” The last comment was obviously as warning and a statement where Emmett let Edward know that both Harry and Naruto belong to him and he will take care of them.

The stare down was broken by a pissed off Bella pulling Edward “how about you take care of your own human.” The statement came from Harry who still had his eyes close but apparently was not sleeping, when Edward looked at him his eyes open and green eyes glared at him. “Come on guys, Emmett hurry up it’s getting chilly and I wouldn’t want Naruto or Harry to get a cold.” With that Esme broke off the tense moment by pushing Edward inside leaving only a sleeping Naruto, a pissed Harry and an annoyed Emmett outside.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Harry and pulling him close trying to offer comfort and calm him down “come on help me wake up Naruto before Carlisle arrives.” At the thought of finally meeting the man responsible for bring his mate to him Harry decided to put his anger aside and started to shake set blond. “Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO.” Finally he yelled hurting Emmett’s sensitive hearing but succeeding in waking up the blond. “Hmm?” They both hear a car pulling up the drive way “Harry you go in so that you can meet him, I’ll finish waking up Naruto and follow you.” Harry was unsure but he really wanted to meet Carlisle after all the good things he heard and all the help he gave them.

* * *

** Living Room **

In the living room Carlisle had just enter his house and was greeted with a hug and a kiss from his wife. “Welcome home.” His family also greeted him and of course he had realized they had visitors as he heard all the heartbeats he was actually glad that he has not missed meeting his son’s mates. He also realized that there were somethings he missed from Bella’s angry glare at Edward, Edward’s longing yet guilty look at the back door, Jasper’s overwhelmed looked, Alice’s worry look at her mate, and Rosalie’s closeness to a young man he has yet to meet ‘since when is Rosalie so close to any human.’ From the lack of response from his mind reading son he knew something was going on.

“Welcome home dad, these are our friends from school and the family members of Emmett’s mates.”

Alice broke the silence but Rosalie was the person who provided answers, she walked up to him pulling the gentleman with her “Carlisle, this is my mate Rock Lee. I met him today.” Carlisle couldn’t hide his shock but even then he couldn’t help but feel extremely happy for Rosalie finally all of his kids have found their happiness “Good Evening sir, everyone calls me Lee. It’s pleasure to meet.” Lee said with a big smile and extending his hand to Carlisle “The pleasure is all mine Lee, and please call me Carlisle.” He said as he shook Lee’s hand whose smile grew at Carlisle’s acceptance of him. ‘He is perfect for Rose. Everything she is not so that he may balance what she is missing with what he has but still they make quite the pair.’ Carlisle could not help the last though as he looked at both of them together.

Alice stepped forward and introduced the rest of the guest as well as explaining why Emmett was missing and where his mates were. Before anything else could be said footsteps and a heartbeat alerted them of someone coming in. Carlisle turned around to see who he would assume is one of Emmett’s mates “Emmett is trying to fully wake up Naruto.” The raven hair boy walked up to Carlisle shyly “Hello Mr. Cullen, it is an honor to meet you. I’m Harry, Emmett’s mate.” Carlisle could not help but smile at the young boy’s shyness.

He recognized his voice from the phone but he was surprise by how beautiful his son’s mate was. It was almost unreal and magical just his eyes seem to be hypnotizing ‘Emmett is quite lucky…’ but he saw the pride and devotion in Harry’s eyes when he said he was Emmett’s mate ‘…I glad because if any one deserves it, it’s him.’ Carlisle took Harry’s hand and smiled at the boy showing his approval “Well Harry it’s great to finally meet you and I insist call me Carlisle after all we’re family now.” At this Harry couldn’t help but smile wider and throw himself at Carlisle wrapping his arms around a shock vampire’s neck “thank you, you don’t know how much your approval and support means to me.” Everyone watch the scene with a tender look in their face and smiles. At hearing Harry’s words Carlisle couldn’t help but smile and hug Harry back.

“You hugging my mate, should I be jealous?”

The voice of Emmett broke the silence from behind the hugging pair. The humor and smile on his voice told everyone that Emmett was only teasing but either way Harry pulled away from Carlisle with a blush on his face for displaying such affection to his mate’s father. “At least now we know who his favorite Cullen is besides Emmett.” Alice teased the wizard who just got redder as everyone laughed. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to let him know that the family’s teasing was affectionate not malicious.

“What’s so funny?” asked a mumbled voice coming from behind Emmett.

The voice was slurred from sleep but it did the job of remaining Emmett of his other mate and reminded Harry that he was not out of the woods yet ‘that must be Emmett’s other mate…’ some of the tension from before seemed to have returned to the room as the boy announced his presences ‘…and from the looks of it, he was also the reason for the tension in the room earlier.’ Harry stepped up next to Emmett as he prepared to present his father his other mate. Carlisle turned to Emmett and Harry giving them his full attention deciding to deal with the tension later.

“Carlisle I would like you to meet my…friend…”

‘hmm so they haven’t told him yet’

As he spoke Emmett moved to the side so that Carlisle was able to see a blond boy, who seemed more wake now, staring at him with a very familiar curiosity

‘No is not possible. How could…’

Carlisle could not believe his eyes when he recognized the blond in front of him but there was no denying it.

“Nathaniel?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Naruto is not as stupid as people think and he begins to connect the dots. Also a new Cullen?
> 
> Keep the Kudos and reviews coming. Thank you for the support so far.


	12. The Cullen Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Cullen family pre-vamps.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ **Kurama**

** The Place Where We Belong **

Life is made up of coincidence, events that are not planned but seem to connect the world and everyone in it. We are connect by coincidental events that open our eyes and our mind they lead us where we need to go, where we want to go and where we should go. Meeting the love of your life in a dance class because he loves to dance, reuniting with a long lost friend after bumping into each other on a separate trip, or meeting a family member you never knew you had in another country. Life can be plan, you can prepare and plan for all that you want to have and to a certain extent you can plan for the unexpected. All it takes is having a plan B to counter your plan A the problem is the coincidence that most of the time are so far fetched that no one ever images that it can happened to them.

Like finding a long lost family member in a country you have never visited in a universe you have never been too after been told and confirming that you had no family left. Who could ever think of a scenario so crazy that not been a person with the best imagination could think it up. A person who plans for the impossible and far fetched is crazy. This was what was going through Naruto’s mind ‘I could really use Kurama’s help and opinion right about now.’ he stood there in front of the Cullen patriarch who was starting at him like he was Kami itself glowing right in front of him.

The only difference was that Naruto was pretty sure that this was a misunderstanding. Carlisle was struck shock by what he was seeing, a face that he never though he would ever see. A face that was long lost to him yet here it was there was no denying the eyes, the hair, even the look was all still the same. ‘Nathaniel’ The world dissolved leaving only him and the blond he was completely ignorant to the looks from his family. “Ummm…no, this Naruto.” A confused Emmett responded but was ignore it was almost as if his father was in another place all together.

Both Harry and Emmett looked between the dazed Carlisle and the curious Naruto as the two stared at each other ‘what is going on? Please don’t tell me that Carlisle is Naruto’s mate.’ As soon as the though enter his head Harry’s eyes widen and he looked at Emmett hoping that he had an answer but Emmett was too busy alternating his stare between his father and Naruto.

“Carlisle is everything okay?”

Esme tried to gain her mate’s attention when she saw Harry start to panic and Emmett start to anger but not even her voice was enough to pull Carlisle from his Naruto induced trance. “Edward what’s going on?” Rosalie asked the resident mind reader as she was the only one that was not affected by whatever was going on. “I’m trying but his thoughts are too chaotic. I’m getting ‘Nathaniel’ ‘dead’ ‘baby’ ‘impossible’…” Edward stopped as his eyes widen at the next word in Carlisle’s mind “what? What is it?” a desperate Esme asked “family” at this word everyone in the room looked at the pair in shock. They knew it was impossible for Carlisle to have family even if he had they would be long dead by now. “_I already have roots_” they were all cut off by Naruto’s whisper words that all the vampires heard but the humans didn’t “what are you talking about?” Emmett asked anxious to know what’s going on.

‘Please don’t tell me Carlisle is in love with Naruto too because damn it! How many people are going to fall in love with my mate? If this keeps happening I’m going to have to start beating them away.’

Emmett looked at Edward who read his thoughts ‘you’re the first on my list, don’t think I didn’t notice.’ Emmett said in his mind as he glared at his brother who has had his eyes on Naruto since he saw him. Edward’s face gave nothing away but he gave a small nod to acknowledge that he understood, he was confident that if Naruto was his mate there would be nothing Emmett could do.

“Something Luna told me when we first moved in. This is what you meant right?”

He turned to a smiling Luna to ask. At Naruto’s statement Harry and the rest of the blonde’s family got a thoughtful look on their face trying to remember this. “Oh, I remember this it was when we were moving here, right?” Neville exclaim looking at both Luna and Naruto. At this point the rest of the family seemed to remember and Harry was able to calm down ‘so Naruto is not his mate.’ Now all the people in the room –except Carlisle who was still in a trance- were looking at Luna for an explanation of what was going on. “Yes, this was what I meant. Before we decided to move I got a premonition that Carlisle’s and your past were connected.” Luna explained to the room “but how?” Alice was the one who asked extremely annoyed “not use to being out of the loop, not so nice is it?” Rosalie smirked at a pouting Alice who was comforted by her mate who was having a hard time processing his father’s emotions.

While everyone’s attention was on the two seers in the room Carlisle had moved from across the room to being in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye. The move was so fast that it took the blond by surprise and it was only thank to his ninja training that he did not jump. He was on his guard until he saw the look in Carlisle’s eyes it was tender and caring as one would look at their son or a mother seeing her son back alive from a long war.

‘I’ve never been looked at that way before. It feels nice.’

Slowly Carlisle raised his hand to Naruto’s face hesitating before caressing the blonde’s scar cheeks ‘that’s strange Nathaniel didn’t have does scars when he was young and these feel like birthmarks’ Naruto couldn’t help but stare into Carlisle’s eyes. The two were so lost in each other that they had not realized that the room had gone completely silence. Harry and Emmett were not happy with not knowing but even they could tell that Carlisle’s look was paternal.

“Carlisle, honey what’s going on?”

His mate’s worry tone broke through the daze and for the first time since he gazed into cerulean eyes he remembered all the other people in the room. He realized that he had worried and confused his family as well as his guest but he couldn’t explain this he thought that his brother was lost to him and the blond looked identical to his Nathaniel. Looking back at Nathaniel ‘Naruto’ he studied him and never taking his eyes off him he answered “I don’t know…” Esme looked even more worry at her husband absentminded answer “Who’s Nathaniel” the question came from Emmett who had moved over to Naruto and stood protectively next to him.

“He was a…Cullen!?

The answer did not come from Carlisle but from Edward who had read his sire’s mind and saw his memories. “He was an original Cullen, but that’s impossible. Why didn’t I know?” Edward’s tone was entitled as if it was okay to lie to everyone but him, he emphasized the ‘I’ is the sentence as if the betrayal was done to hurt him specifically. “Oh get over yourself Edward, if anyone has a right to be hurt is Esme.” Rosalie answered angry that yet again Edward’s ‘only child syndrome’ was taking control, he always seems to make everything about him.

“You wouldn’t understand, Carlisle and I have a special bond…or we did”

Lee placed his hand on Rosalie’s arms to calm her down as she was moving towards Edward. “Enough Edward! Stop acting like a spoiled only child because news flash you’re not anymore, in fact you’re not even the most important person in Carlisle life…his mate is.” Surprisingly the responds did not come from Rosalie but Alice. For just a moment everything was forgotten and everyone turned their shock eyes at the small vampire who was rolling her eyes “What? Everyone was thinking it plus we have more important things to worry about.” Alice pointed out obviously annoyed at being out of the loop; this was a first for her. Edward was speechless the tense atmosphere was broken by Naruto laughing and jumping over the couch reaching Alice faster than any normal human should be able to. He wrapped his arms around her waist picked her up and kissed her cheek

“that was awesome!”

Esme couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s happy energy but now that he was no longer in front of Carlisle she was able to get his attention. She touched his arm “Dear?” for the first time since the blond arrived in the room Carlisle looked at his mate ‘I most have really scared her’ it was Luna who had made up his mind “we can help you figure it out…At least Naruto has a right to know.” Carlisle looked around and he could see everyone staring at him but the look that really set it in was Naruto’s.

“Nathaniel is…was…”

Carlisle took a deep breath as memories of a time before, a time that he was trying to forget because of the pain that they brought. It was a simple time when the only thing that kept him going was the last gift his mother gave him. Edward and Jasper both gasp at the impact of all the memories and emotions pouring out of Carlisle.

“…he was my little brother.”

For a while there was a dead silence no one spoke and the humans hardly breathe. No one moved the only respond that was given was the shock looks that were directed to Naruto. Like before Naruto was the first one to react “Well that can’t be me. For one there a huge age gap and there also a dimension gap. I’m not even from this dimension so that is impossible, the similarity in looks is probably a coincidence.” On the outside Naruto seem nonchalant but Hinata and Lee could see through that they knew how much Naruto had always wanted a family to love him and be there for him. They knew how much it hurt the blond to have had it dangle what he has wanted most in the world before having it rip away.

“I think it’s time go home.” Naruto looked at the rest of his family

“it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for letting us into your home.” Then he gave a quick look to Emmett and Carlisle before heading out.

Soon as the blond left the rest of his family follow him out unknowingly showing the Cullens who was the head of their clan. They all said their goodbyes and thankyous before leaving, Luna looked at Alice and silently communicated before leaving, the final one to leave was Harry. He studied Carlisle before he lean up and kissed Emmett “We’ll talk later.” Emmett buried his face in Harry’s hair smelling his mate’s scent to calm him down. When they pulled away Harry looked at Esme “thank you for welcoming us into your home…” looking at Carlisle again before turning back “…I’ll see what I can do.” With that and the sound of the car they were gone leaving a confused vampire clan, there were so many emotions Jasper was sure he was going to pass out.

‘I hope this works out for Carlisle’s sake.’

* * *

** Wizards & Ninjas ** ** (I really need to come up with a name for the family) **

Naruto was the first to arrive and he headed directly to the basement to release some tension. The night started of great but the ending brought back some unwanted memories and feelings of a life he left behind. ‘I’m still weak, begging and hoping for something that I was never meant to have.’ Meeting Carlisle and been confused for his family brought back the self-loathing he felt as a child and the betrayal from learning his own father is to blame for the horrible treatment the villagers gave him.

‘He is definitely not my family because anybody related to me by blood seems to always ruin my life for the greater good, I have never been number one in anyone’s life’ At this thought Naruto thinks of Hinata and how for a time they both thought he was but she got over her infatuation. Then he thinks about Harry and how for a while he felt like he might be but then Harry met his mate and moved on. He accepted a long time ago that he was never meant to be the center of someone’s world or at least he thought he had.

By the time the rest of the family arrived Naruto was already in the dojo. Lee and Hinata looked worry they knew what was wrong with the blond and how much he was hurting. When their eyes met they knew that they were thinking the same thing ‘I thought that wound had healed…’ While they shared their life with the wizards there a lot of things that Naruto glossed over because he did not want to be pitied by any of them specially Harry.

Harry hated to see his happy mate so down it’s rare that Naruto isn’t full of energy and happy, he wanted to go and hold him until he smiles ‘I’m so useless I can’t even help my own mate feel better’ he felt incompetent. “We should let him clear his head” Hinata was the one who broke the silence “do you think it’s a good idea to leave him alone?” Neville asked knowing that it’s never a good idea to leave anyone alone when they are lost reliving bad memories. “No it’s not, I’ll talk to him.” Luna did not wait for a reply and head downstairs to talk to the blond. The rest of the family knew that if anyone knew what the right course of action will be than it was Luna so they left her to deal with their blond.

“Come Harry, we’ll wait in the kitchen and I’ll make you some tea.”

Hinata offered knowing perfectly how much this must be affecting Harry so she tried to distract the raven hair boy who had been staring at the basement door since Luna went through it. She led him towards the big kitchen and sat him down on a bar stool soon Lee and Neville join them as well. “Don’t worry Harry; Luna knows what she’s doing.” Neville assured his friend not because Harry doubted their resident seer but more because Harry doubted himself.

* * *

** Basement Dojo **

Luna walked down the stairs hearing the labor breathing and the sounds of flesh hitting wood; she could almost picture Naruto’s bloody knuckles. Even though she was very confident with the rest of her family the truth is that she wasn’t sure what to do. She did get a premonition that Naruto had roots in this place but she figure it was Emmett now she’s confuse. ‘Could that root be Carlisle? And if so then how is it possible? They are both not only from separate time but completely different dimensions.’ Luna for the first time was confused and a little lost she had no idea how to solve this or how to reassure her family. “What do you need Luna?” That was something that Luna had never been able to explain, her extended family seemed to always be able to know if someone was there and who it was. It was probably the ninja training even if Naruto, Hinata and Lee never admit it she was sure that was it.

“I was hoping that we could talk.”

Naruto stopped beating a wooden training dummy and turned to face Luna, his face was a mask of indifference. “Okay, what’s up?” Naruto asked giving her his undivided attention, even though he knew what she wanted to talk about he pride himself on always listening to people because he knows how awful it feels to be ignored. Luna knew that with Naruto it was always better to get straight to the point, the blond hated to beat around the bush.

“I know that you don’t want to talk about what happened tonight because you’re sure that it is not possible. To tell you the truth I’m not sure about it either. I don’t know if it’s true or just a really hurtful coincidence but what I do know is that I got a premonition that told me that you had roots here…”

Naruto opened his mouth as if to reply but Luna cut him off “…I don’t know if that’s Carlisle or someone else but what I do know is that we will help you figure this out and will stand with you all the way because no matter the outcome you’re part of our family and you’ll always be.” A dead silent took over the room Luna felt nervous in a way that only Naruto makes her feel

‘those eyes are dangerous; they can look right into your soul’

Finally Naruto opened his arms, his face still serious confusing Luna until his face broke into his signature smile. Luna couldn’t control the smile that took over her face as she rushed into the arms of the blond boy who wrapped his strong arms around her. She knew that things were not solved but they will be in time because they had each other, all they had to do was make sure that Naruto knew that no matter what he had them. They were interrupted by Harry coming down “is everything okay?” he asked as he saw both blondes hugging. Naruto pulled apart slightly to answer “Yea, Luna and I were just talking about family.” Harry couldn’t help be feel slightly jealous of his sister and the fact that she was the one to comfort his mate.

Luna went upstairs but not before padding Harry’s shoulder to wish him good luck as well as transfer strength. “Good night guys” Luna said before heading out the door to join her brothers and sister in getting ready for bed.

Naruto turned around and started to clean up the dummy and himself, Harry doesn’t know what to say after what Hinata and Lee has told them he understood why Naruto was so affected. ‘What do you tell someone that’s feeling beat down and played with by life. I know what that feels like and I also know that nothing anybody says makes it better. What does is…’ Harry walked down the stairs

“you do know that I’m here for you, I’m always going to be here for you.”

“_We’re_ always going to be here for you.”

At the sound of the deep voice behind them both Naruto and Harry turned around to see Emmett on the top of the stairs. Harry smiled at his mate while Naruto studied the vampire as if he had just added the last piece to a puzzle.

Emmett came down to join Harry at the base of the stairs “how about a spar? Unless you’re scare, in that case I understand you’re only human.”

Harry looked worry unsure of what his mate was thinking about “Emmett I don’t th…”

“Please, this human has faced scarier opponents…you? You don’t even make the radar” Naruto answered with a smirk “then let’s go.” Both of them got on the mat looking at each other and distracting Harry by both taking off their shirts. ‘umm…’ His head went blank and he could almost feel the drool running down his chin.

‘This is so unfair why are they both so sexy? So many muscles.’

Naruto made the first move and Emmett easily blocked it from there it was an all-out brawl that was more like rough housing. And Harry realized what Emmett was doing as he was the smile and pure joy in the blonde’s face. He was trying to distract the Naruto bringing him out of his own thoughts; focusing all his energy into something he loved doing. The fight went on for what felt like hours so Harry went into the small fridge and got a water bottle for his human mate.

When he turned around Emmett was straddling Naruto’s hips and had his hand pinned above his head, Harry couldn’t help but be slightly jealous of the vampire’s position but mostly turned on at watching his mates this close ‘once we get together they are going to make quite a sight.’ He decided to intervene because both Emmett and Naruto were staring at each other intensively; he could almost taste the sexual tension Emmett was close to losing control and ravishing the blond.

“Okay guys take a break, here Naruto”

Harry walked over to the two and while Emmett released Naruto’s arms he did not get up. Naruto did not push the vampire off which was a great sign; he just laid there and breathed. Harry gave Emmett a look as they had a conversation with their eyes. In the end Harry won as Emmett reluctantly got up and sat down next to the blond. Naruto sat up and took the water from Harry while Emmett just pouted at being made to get up. Harry sat down on the mat with his two mates and enjoyed the silence, looking at Naruto Harry saw that the blond had no injuries which meant that Emmett held back so not to hurt his mate.

“Come on you two, you both need a bath.” Harry pushed both his mates who were getting too comfortable.

They headed upstairs walking by the dark and empty living ‘looks like everyone is asleep’ as soon as he entered the room Naruto went straight into the bathroom. He wanted to give the two mates privacy but he also needed some alone time to think about everything that happened “Hey vamp, let have a rematch sometime.” Naruto said to the vampire with a smile “anytime, anyplace.” Emmett grinned at his mate statement

“just don’t hold back next time.”

Before Emmett could reply the blond enter the bathroom and closed the door. ‘How did I get so lucky?’ “Ah great like one meathead wasn’t bad enough.” Harry jokingly complained with a smile on his face, Emmett wrapped his arms around his wizard and kissed his cheek “you love us anyway, not like you would have us any other way.” Harry turned around in his mate’s arms “God help me I do” Emmett crashed his lips with Harry’s in a kiss that soon turned little wild and dirty with all the adrenaline that Emmett had from his fight with Naruto. The two were so distracted that they did not hear the bathroom door shut

‘Love _US_? Have _US_? Hmm…’

* * *

** The Next Day  **

The next day Naruto woke up with his head on a hard moving pillow and it wasn’t until he felt a hand caress his hair that he realized that it wasn’t a pillow. By the cold temperature of the limp he would guess that it was Emmett turning to the side and seeing Harry snuggle up to the vampire’s other side confirmed it. He looked up and saw gold happy eyes staring back at him “good morning sunshine” Naruto was surprised by how comfortable he felt “good morning moonlight” If Emmett was surprise by the nickname he didn’t show it in fact his smile grew and his eyes shined, he loved the nickname, he knew that the blond did it mainly to be sassy but he couldn’t help it so much so that he leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Harry who had open his eyes just in time to witness the sweet scene couldn’t help but smile “hey, how about me?” he gave a playful pout which soon change into surprise when the one mate he less expected lean forward and placed a kiss on his forehead “good morning Merlin” Harry couldn’t help the blush that took over his face from the nickname, mainly because he knew that it had double meaning he remember that Naruto said that his hair reminded him of the feathers on some Merlin birds. It was the first time that anyone had not immediately associated him with some magical being. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cold kiss placed on his forehead “Yea, good morning darling.” Emmett sweet southern Tennessee accent distracted Harry. “Well that’s my cue.” Naruto said before getting up and heading to the bathroom

“try not to be too loud.”

While Harry and Naruto had breakfast Emmett decided to go and checked in with his family. When he came back he wasn’t alone his father had taken the day off and asked if he could join him. After the family talked about how unlikely it was that Naruto was his little brother Carlisle still wanted to get to know the blond. _“I feel a connection to him. It feels like we’re family.” _Emmett felt that this was a good idea it would benefit not only Carlisle but also his mate.

That is the reason why Carlisle was next to him as he was heading back to see both of his mates. He was not sure how Naruto would react, he just hope that he would forgive him and not think that Emmett was going behind his back. As the house got closer Emmett’s nerves were getting worse he and Naruto’s relationship wasn’t stable enough to deal with it. “Emmett if you would prefer I will wait here until you ask him if it’s okay.” In that moment Emmett could not have been more grateful for his father’s understanding and nurturing nature.

“Thanks Carlisle, I’ll come get you.” Emmett smiled went ahead the rest of the way.

He walked in through the open balcony door and was greeted with a body colliding into him; from the lighting undertone scent he could tell that it was Harry so he leaned down and kissed his mate on his head. Once he got a good doze of his mate’s delicious scent he used his nose to look for his other mate. Base of scent he could tell that the blond was in the room so he looked up and he found him sitting on the coach watching TV. 

He opened his arms to the blond “what no welcome back hug?”

“I think that’s what Harry was doing, even if he’s a bad hugger it’s a little mean to say it in front of him don’t you think?” The blond smirked when he got the double reaction of leaving Emmett slightly speechless and Harry blushing.

“Smartass”

“It’s also very fit and firm.” Again Naruto couldn’t help but smirk but this time Emmett was ready

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Emmett added with a leer as he checked the blond out from top to bottom

“Unfortunately for you Harry’s not the sharing type.”

Harry realized that the conversation was getting to close to the truth and he knew that if it was up to Emmett he would tell the blond but he wasn’t ready so he intervened. “Okay guys enough with the wit war.” He gave Emmett a meaningful look that was not missed by Naruto who had been paying close attention to the two. The sober look reminded him of the unexpected guest that was waiting for him outside. “Hey Naruto, I was wondering if I could talk to you?” At this Harry’s eyes widen with fear and Naruto’s sat up straight in interest “sure what is it?” Naruto was hoping that Emmett was saving him some time and was going to tell him what had been going on but he was wrong

“Well I was wondering if…maybe you would like to…I mean I know is a lot to ask…”

“I’ll never know if you don’t finish asking it”

“Right so my father wants to get to know you…and we explained to him that the possibility of you two being related if very unlikely but you do look like his brother…”

“That does not mean that I’m like him.”

“I know and I think he knows as well but I guess…I think he should be the one to explain if you are okay with it.”

There was a silence over the room as Emmett waited for Naruto’s responds he was sure that his father –who could hear the conversation– was also anxious for the reply. Harry who had been scare a few minutes ago was nervous about Naruto getting upset. Naruto was thinking about the pros and cons of the situation ‘can I really afford to get close and take the chase of it taking a bad turn?’ but he couldn’t help but be curious. He looked at Emmett and realized that his father was nearby waiting for the okay which meant that he was close enough to hear them.

“As long as you know that I am not and will never be your little brother, I wouldn’t mind having another friend.”

Harry looked confused at Naruto’s reply and the use of ‘your’ instead of ‘his’ but Emmett looked proud at his mate for figuring it out. He knew that Naruto had put two and two together figuring out that Carlisle was close by waiting for a reply “What are you…?” Harry was cut off by movement behind him and an alert in the wards around the house. He turned around to see a guilty looking Carlisle on their porch looking shyly at Harry waiting to be welcome into the house. Emmett grabbed Harry by the arm and led him out of the room to give Carlisle and Naruto some privacy. Harry was doubtful about leaving but he knew that Naruto needed this and if anything Emmett will hear if something goes wrong.

* * *

** CarlislexNaruto **

Once they were alone Carlisle decided that it was best to start with his backstory and Nathaniel’s origin because after being confuse for him Naruto deserved it. Instead of Carlisle coming in Naruto had followed him outside to the porch and sat down ‘I know Emmett can still hear us but at least it gives us more privacy.’ Carlisle closed the French doors and sat down in front of the blond taking a deep breath before starting the story

“Like you heard last night Nathaniel was my little brother, he was a surprise as my mother had been deemed too old to have any more children. When I heard the news I was so excited because being an only child I had prayed for a playmate…”

Carlisle couldn’t help but smile at the vague memory of a younger him running around preparing for his brother’s arrival. I could vaguely remember his mother’s smile when he refused to accept that it might be a girl. He had prayed for a boy so it was a boy and no amount of explaining will change his mind. His smile did not last long when he remembered what happened next

“Unfortunately the doctors were right and my mother was too old and her body was not able to take it. She died hours after giving birth, after meeting and naming her baby…For a long time I blamed myself because I was the one that wanted a brother so badly that I was willing to put my mother’s health at risk.”

Naruto placed his hand on top of Carlisle’s to give him some support, he wanted to tell the vampire that it was not his fault and he was just a child but he decided to let him finish the story because he knew how hard it was to open up about something painful. The warm hand helped ground Carlisle to the present instead of being in the past and reliving those painful memories.

“The more I missed my mother and things went wrong the more I began to resent my brother, I wanted nothing to do with him. I avoided him as much as possible and tried to pretend like he didn’t exist until his nanny got sick and at that time my father was spending less time at home. That day I heard my father yelling at my seven month old brother and something clicked maybe protective instinct but I took Nathaniel to my room and told my father I will take care of him.”

He remembered that day clearly it is the one day that he never allowed himself to forget about his old life because it was such an important moment that helped make him who he is now. That was the day that his nurturing instincts were born. He would like to think that if his brother ever remembered anything about him it was that moment.

* * *

_*Brief Flashback* _

_“Shut up! Shut up!”_

_A twelve year old Carlisle heard his father’s angry voice follow by excessive crying from a baby. He knew what came next when his father got angry and he felt guilty ‘why should I? He took my mom.’ An image of his mother came to mind “_Carlisle you have to remember being a big brother means that you have to always protect your little brother, it’s a big responsibility but I know that my big man can do it_._” _The smile he got was so sweet and loving. His mother loved his little brother and she was counting on him to watch over him. _

_‘_ _I promised’_

_He took a deep breath and walked to the room “father I can take care of him.” He held his breath but it looked like he didn’t have to convince his father as he was out the door before Carlisle could look up. Now he was alone with his crying little brother not knowing what to do. He walked up to the crib and saw a tearful red face. “Shhhh it’s okay Nathaniel, don’t cry.” Carlisle tried rubbing the baby’s tummy but it didn’t work finally in a desperate attempt he picked him up and cradled him in his chest. The cries turned to whimpers but did not stop that’s when Carlisle remember his mom song the belly a lullaby so he tried that. When the crying stop he looked down to see his mother’s beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. _

_“I promise I will be here to protect you.”_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

The memory was the best and only thing he had left of his little brother, a hand squeezed his hand bringing him back to the present where he had the same cerulean blue eyes staring at him. It was such a bittersweet sight that he had to turn away.

“After that he became my everything and I became his, I was the only one who could calm him down and he was the only one I felt that really loved me. When things got bad and father had to let go of Nathaniel’s nanny I became his care taker I was fourteen and Nathaniel was almost two. I spend all my time with him and I loved every minute of it, those were the happiest times of my life…”

He smiled at the memories that assaulted him, they were vague and in foggy flashes but they were happy memories of laughter and joy. He knew that the only good thing about his human life after losing his mother was his little brother. “He was your son.” The words from the blond brought Carlisle attention to him; those cerulean blues were filled with understanding. It made Carlisle think and he remembered that he had planned to take his brother with him if he ever married.

“Yes, he was.”

“What happened?”

“…When I turned sixteen father became insistent on me finding a bride, I had been avoiding the issue but I couldn’t anymore and since Nathaniel was four I felt comfortable enough to start trying. I really wanted to get us out of that house, my father was getting worse with his hunts and he was prone to going on violent rage when they weren’t successful. It was my fault I was so desperate that one night there was a huge gala all the young ladies were going to be there but I had no one to watch Nathaniel…There was a woman who had moved in next to us and she offered to stay, she was always so kind and she always helped us when we were getting away from my father but there was something about her I just didn’t trust. This night I was so desperate and scare of our situation that I ignored my gut and left Nathaniel with her…”

He took an unneeded deep breath as he thought of his stupidity and carelessness; it was his fault that Nathaniel was lost forever. Every time he thinks of that night he hates himself a little more and he hates the world a little more. His brother was such a pure soul he didn’t deserve whatever fate he and his father cursed him to have. If only he was patient and waited to the next gala when someone he actually trusted was free, anything would have been better than what happened.

“…They were gone with no trace left behind; I conducted a search, asked everywhere and even got people to help me. Lucky that my father had become quite famous so people knew me and my brother when my father found out he was furious, it was the first time that he ever pretended to care about Nathaniel. Later we found out that my father had killed the woman’s daughter in one of his witch hunt so as revenge she took his son ‘an eye for an eye.’ We never found any sign from them not even the…b…body. When I was turned a few years later I tried to look for their scent but all I was able to find was that she had left the country, I lost the trail close to what is now China where I found out she sold him.”

There was a deadly silence almost as if the whole world had stop and gave him a chance to recuperate from reliving the most painful moment in his life, finding out his brother was sold like an object. It made him angry to think about, his sweet innocent brother being cursed to a life of pain and misery. Naruto did not know what to say, he wished that he was Carlisle’s brother but the fact that the Kyuubi was inside him proofs that he was not. He has Uzumaki blood in him there is no denying that.

‘I wish I could offer him that hope. **Hey kit, what I miss? **Hey you dumb fox, where have you been? **I’ve been replenishing my energy after bringing you here. **What! You were awake before we left Hogwarts. **Yea and being your life coach took a lot out of me, that is a full time job with how thick headed you are. **HEY!’ 

Naruto had a pout on his face but he could not help but be happy, he missed the stupid fox ‘**I knew it!**’ on second thought he wasn’t so sure about that. Looking ahead he remember Carlisle who was giving him sad smile so Naruto decided to share his story with the vampire who had willingly share the most painful time of his long life. So he told him about the ninja academy, Sasuke, Sakura, the war, the adventures in between, but something that he had not share with others he told him about his childhood and what he was really feeling behind the fake smiles and pranks.

The smash and crack from inside follow by Harry’s yell of surprise reminded him that there was another vampire in the house therefore Carlisle was not the only one in on their conversation. He was not mad, he trusted Emmett enough the other vampire had been nothing but accepting, patient and understanding plus he’s Harry’s mate.

He looked at the vampire in front of him after hearing Harry calm Emmett down and he saw black angry eyes as well as clench hands. ‘I guess Emmett was not the only one affected’ Carlisle was using every ounce of his famous self-control to not react as violently as his son did. All he could think about was a scared little boy looking for help and love but only getting hate and pain.

‘**Well kit, you’ve been busy and completely oblivious. **What are you talking about? I’m working on it’

He answered knowing that Kurama was talking about the Harry and Emmett situation. Looking at Carlisle who was trying to calm down Naruto got an idea ‘hey Kurama is there any way of finding someone? **Are you talking about the vamp’s long lost brother? Impossible there too many things missing for me to even try. **I thought so and I know that I’m not him. **You’re definitely not…**’ Naruto couldn’t help but feel disappointed he really wanted to help the blond vampire, he was a kind and caring soul who has lose a lot in life.

‘…**But that doesn’t mean you’re not related…**Wait what do you mean? It’s impossible not only because of the time difference but also the dimension difference. **Kit I brought you here didn’t I? It’s proof that travel between dimensions is possible in fact the Namikages were masters at creating portals of course it was never use to travel worlds but not impossible…**You saying that there is…**a possibility that the vamp is related to you? Yes.**’

Naruto was speechless he didn’t know what to say, he had never thought that it was a possibility but turns out that he might just have family after all. ‘**I said it was POSSIBLE that does not mean it’s a sure thing, don’t start planning your life together, **well then find out. **What am I your errand boy, I don’t do DNA test. That’s not my problem is yours I don’t have that magic.**’ Naruto knew that he demanded a lot from the fox but he never meant for it to come across as ungrateful ‘Kurama you know that you are and will always be the most important person in my life because you were there when no one else was. At first you were forced but even when you didn’t have to you stayed with me…**Oh I know, your just lucky I was bored and you were entertaining, as long as you keep entertaining me I’m not going anywhere.**’ In his mindscape he could feel Kurama’s and his chakra dancing around each other almost as if they were hugging.

‘Wait…Magic!’

“HARRY!”

Naruto realized that he had gotten carry away with the moment when he suddenly felt a rush of wind and Emmett was standing next to him with a worry Harry in his arms. A few minutes later an excited Luna came out as well and not a minute later a bouncing and excited Alice dropped on their deck. Carlisle who had been worry about the blonde’s sudden exclamation was surprise at the arrival of his daughter. Harry and Emmett were too worried about their mate to analyze what the arrival of the two seers could mean.

‘**Damn kit you sure know how to attract attention and the hot kind too.**’ 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Are you…?”

Harry’s worried questions drew Naruto’s attention back to the outside world, looking at the wizard Naruto could see just how worry he was ‘he must have gotten scare when I called his name so urgently. I should reassure him before he begins to panic.’ Naruto grabbed both of Harry’s shoulders before looking directly in his eyes and smiling

“Nothing is wrong, I’m perfectly fine…I’m sorry for worrying you”

Harry released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in fact both Carlisle and Emmett released a breath that they didn’t need. Carlisle had been so worried that he had hurt or offended the blond ‘I’m glad that it wasn’t anything serious’ but now he was all the more curious about why his daughter was there. The main scenario was that she got a vision but it was too much of a coincidence that she arrived right when the blond yelled.

The curiosity got the better of him “Alice what are you doing here? Is everything okay?” at Carlisle’s questions everyone’s attention was drawn to the short vampire grinning and practically bouncing with an excitement that could only be matched by Luna. “This is great!” Luna was the one who broke the silence and the only ones that understood her were Alice and Naruto. “So you saw it?” Naruto asked wondering if both seers had seen what he had just thought about. “Not the results.” Luna responded and Alice nodded in agreement to confirm that they had both shared the same vision.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

Harry was the one that asked the question confused and anxious about what was going on and not being in the loop. Naruto turned to raven haired wizard “I wanted to ask you if there was a spell that can show you someone’s family tree but Luna and Alice confirmed that there is.” He added smiling at the two girls. Harry was confused by the question ‘why would he want…?’ but his eyes turned to Carlisle and he understood what the blond meant this worried him because this meant that Naruto was getting his hopes up and Harry knew how dangerous this was to him. “Naruto we spoke about this it’s very unlikely that you two…” Harry began trying to make the blond understand without hurting him, at his statement Emmett and Carlisle understood what was going on and while one got hopeful the other like Harry was worry.

Harry walked up to the blond and held his face in his hands focusing the blonde’s attention “I know how much you both want it to be true but it’s just not possible, you come from different dimensions…” Harry hated being the one to kill his mate’s hope but he knew that it was necessary. At Harry’s statement the mood changed drastically from hopeful and excited to sad and disappointed. The real surprise was that Naruto was the only whose mood was not affect by the statement this made everyone curious “I know how unlikely it could be but thanks to something that I recently found out it’s not impossible.” This got everyone’s attention, all curious about what the blond found out.

“What did you find out?”

Emmett was the one who asked the question that was running through everyone’s mind ‘**kit, are you ready to tell them about me? **Not really, I know it sounds horrible but I don’t trust them yet at least not with something so important, not that I’m a shame of you but when people find out about you they tend to…**go a little psycho.**’ Naruto couldn’t help but remember all the moments when the knowledge of Kurama made people betray him and hurt him for something that he could not control ‘**forget them kit, by the looks of the big vamp they all did you a favor.**’

“I had recently found out that the Namikazes –which was my father’s family– were masters at portal jutsu and those portals could be use to travel to a different dimension.”

The revelation was followed by a shock silence, everyone present even Alice and Luna were shocked. It changed everything and none knew that more than Carlisle. ‘Could this be? Am I going to get a 2nd chance?’ Carlisle couldn’t help but hope that it might just be true, that life was giving him back what he lost. “Do you mean that…?” Carlisle couldn’t even finish the sentence unable to get his hopes up too high so that the fall those not kill him. “…That us being related is not so unlikely…yeah” Naruto answered the vampire “that’s why I need you to look into my family tree to confirm or deny.” Naruto said turning to Harry who was still in shock by the revelation. “Harry? Can you do it?” unable to speak Harry nodded.

* * *

** That Night **

It took a while for everyone to be snapped out of their daze to ask the blond a million questions that he was unable to answer. Finally after much talk and arguing they decide to not waste time and perform the spell that night but it was agreed that both their families will be there, Carlisle wanted the family he created to be there to meet the family that he was created with. Naruto agreed in having their families there for support in case things didn’t turn out the way they expected. Harry, Luna and Neville immediately looked into performing the spell to a muggle since they have never heard it done.

(AN: I have no idea if there is a spell or a way in HP universe to find out someone’s family tree so please bear with me. I looked but didn’t find anything so I improvised please don’t kill me.)

That is how both families found themselves standing in the wizard’s living anxiously waiting. Esme was holding tightly to her mate trying to give him some support and strength like Harry she was worry about how excited her mate was. Emmett of course was sitting next to Naruto trying to keep the blond busy while at the same time sending Edward glares every time the vamp tried to talk to the blond.

Bella was burning with anger and envy ‘it wasn’t enough to steal everyone’s attention away from me but now he might even be related to the Cullens…ARGH…It’s not fair.’ Jasper could not take all the mix emotions so he decided to wait in the balcony until it was time. Alice, Rosalie and Lee joined him to avoid the tension and drama in the room. Hinata had decided to stay with Naruto to help keep him distracted and provide support.

Soon it was time the wizards came downstairs and everyone stood at attention “did you figure it out?” Naruto asked standing up and trying to not seem as anxious as he really was. The truth was that even if Carlisle was not his family he was still going to see where he came from, where his parents came from, who he was. ‘**Kit you don’t need to see your family tree to know who you are. They were never there for you so they shouldn’t affect who you are and who you become. ** You’re right Kurama I needed them before but I don’t anymore.’ The people outside came in and join the rest of their family when Harry responded

“Yea we think that we have it and it should work.”

The statement reminded everyone of the other unsuccessful tries that they’ve had. They had tried everything until Neville got the idea to try to use Harry’s veela magic and chakra to perform the spell. So Naruto gave a little bit of his chakra to create a potion that was pour in a long piece of wax paper to be activated with blood and certain words. Harry stepped forward with the paper placing the slightly glowing paper on the table in front of the blond.

The wizard looked around to make sure his family was ready before turning to Naruto who smiled and nodded in permission. He took a deep breath and gesture to the blond who bit his finger letting a drop of his blood fall on the paper. Once the blood dropped Harry used his magic and said the spell “Genus Revelare” (reveal ancestry- in Latin) once the words were said the paper glowed brightly and at first nothing else happened then the blood started to run forming words that later turned out to be names.

Soon Naruto started to see names he didn’t know, names he never heard of, names that seem familiar and names that he knew but never expected to see there like the First Hokage. Lee and Hinata were shocked by the blonde’s pure bloodline. They could see that he was related to the most power clans to ever live. ‘It seems that he was born to and for greatness.’ Hinata could not help but think as she saw the blonde’s family tree. ‘He was born to be a leader.’ Lee thought as he smiled “mom” when Naruto whispered that everyone stood on their toes knowing that it was time. The name Kushina Uzumaki appeared next to her name was a horizontal line that connected her to Minato Namikaze. A solid vertical line between them connected the two to Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone was disappointed there was no mention of Carlisle in the family tree. Harry looked cautiously at his mate waiting to him to break down. While Esme held her mate who was hurt by the revelation Naruto was still staring at the paper with concentration “Naruto…” Harry didn’t know what to say to make his mate feel better; Emmett who was standing next to the blond placed his hand on his back

“Why is my name connected to my parents with a straight line but my father’s name is connected to my grandparents with a dotted line.”

This statement accomplished two things, it got everyone’s attention and it got the blood on the paper going again almost as if he said the magic words. From the left side of his father’s name came a straight line that curved up and connected to a horizontal line that had two names on each end one was Thomas Cullen and the other was Mary Cullen nee Langley out of that same horizontal line came down another vertical line next to Minato’s line that lead to another name Carlisle Cullen. The blood kept going revealing the real Cullen family tree but no one paid attention because everyone was in complete state of shock at the revelation. Since nobody was paying attention to the paper; Harry was somehow able to mumble a brief “Finis” (Finish- in Latin)

Nobody said a word unable to process what they were seeing if the paper was correct somehow Nathaniel Cullen became Minato Namikaze. It made no sense and no one could figure it out, Naruto was still looking at the paper where the names of his family were slowly fading. Carlisle was lost in his own inner turmoil this was a very bittersweet moment for him ‘He’s dead; I never got to see him again, to apologize and tell him how much I love him…’ He looked up and saw Naruto who was the exact image of his little brother

‘…but he left me a nephew who is smart, strong and absolutely perfect.’

He realized Naruto was the second chance Nathaniel sent him so that he could make it up to him thought his child. As he was looking at the blond, the blond looked up and Carlisle looked into his mother’s and his little brother’s cerulean blue eyes. It was like going back in time and being with his family again the thought that he had a piece of his brother with him made him move towards the blond wrapping his arms around him in a hug. While that was going on a smiling Alice and Luna cleared the room giving the two blondes some privacy just in time as the vampires heard the sounds of whimpering that turned into sobbing, the cries were muffled by Naruto’s face buried into Carlisle chest.

Naruto can’t remember the last time he cried in front of someone; in fact it has been so long since he cried at all. With a childhood like his he had to be strong so he tried to avoid crying but the tears just wouldn’t stop coming. He felt so safe and secure in the vampire’s arms that the tears came naturally in front of him. ‘This must be what it’s feels like to be held by your father.’ Naruto couldn’t help but think as he tightens his hold on the vampire.

Carlisle was on the same boat the only thing stopping his tears was the fact that he no longer had any so instead he held on to the blond tighter almost afraid that he might disappear and that it might all turned out to be a hallucination. ‘This is what holding your child after a long wait feels like.’ He buried his face in the blonde’s hair a smelled him getting a hint of the pine trees behind their house where he and Nathaniel spend hours playing and hiding from their father. That was what made it real to Carlisle, the scent it was what made him finally realize that he was holding his little bother’s son.

“I thought I was alone, I thought I was alone…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

At Naruto’s repeated mumbling Carlisle pulled back and looked directly into those cerulean blues “…You will never be alone, I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.” There was a complete and utter guilt in Carlisle tone after hearing about the blonde’s childhood –the childhood that his little brother unknowingly cursed him to– he felt so guilty and angry at not being able to be there when his nephew need him the most. ‘Logically I know that he was in a different world and I couldn’t get to him but it doesn’t make this guilt go away.’

“It’s not your fault, you had no idea I existed. Even if you did we came from different worlds you wouldn’t have been able to reach me.”

Although his statement was logical a part of Naruto felt cheated by life because he had what he could see is an amazing uncle but he had to go through life alone. Now is too late because he can protect himself and he already got through the hard times. ‘It would have been nice to have family who could have gone through those times with me; to hold me when I cried, to protect me when the villagers got rough, to love me and kiss me goodnight, to go to my graduation and tell me how proud they were…to just be there for me.’

For a while they both stood there in each other’s arms savoring the moment, the reunion of long lost family members when Naruto suddenly stiffen “what’s wrong?” Carlisle asked looking down at the blond worry about the sudden change. “You know that I’m not my father...your brother, I will never be him no matter how much I look like him.” At the statement Carlisle was surprise but he understood the blond because I part of him wanted to pretend the Naruto was Nathaniel. Carlisle could see how heavy this was on the blond ‘no one likes him for him.’ He won’t do that as much as he wanted his little brother back he was not going to compare Naruto to him. It would not be fair to Naruto or Nathaniel plus he could tell that Naruto was more like his mother since Nathaniel was always quiet and reserved.

“I know that and that is what makes you all the more important”

Naruto gave him a confused looked at Carlisle spoke unable to understand what the vampire meant

“You are the best thing my brother left behind because you are the best of him but you are not him. I miss him and I will always miss him but I now know he’s gone.”

Naruto’s eye watered again at Carlisle’s words he has never been seen as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Carlisle could hear the tears and the aww coming from their families outside but he focused on the blond. ‘I could never confuse him for Nathaniel.’ It was a while before they could both calm down and the emotions in the room became lighter and happier. Carlisle could practically hear his family vibrating with anxiety to come in, especially his nephew’s ‘that feels good to say’ mates which he realized it’s something that he would have to talk to them about ‘I don’t like them keeping Naruto in the dark and I do not want to betray to blonde’s trust by keeping things from him, it’s not the right way to start a relationship.’

“So, you think we should let the family in before the anticipation gets them?”

“Yes”

The answer did not come from the blond in his arms but from a voice outside one that he recognized as Alice’s. This made both blondes laugh “I mean I don’t know…” Naruto answered knowing that the vampires could hear them and at hearing Alice’s whine he smirked. Carlisle couldn’t help but smile at the teasing ‘my nephew is quite devious.’ “Okay, if I most…” Naruto wasn’t even finish with his sentence when the door burst open and in came the short vampire follow by Emmett, Harry and Esme, everyone else came in at a slower paste but the emotion was the same everyone was smiling

“Yay, we’re cousins now.”

Alice was very excited as she grabbed the blond and jumped up and down before Esme stepped in and took the blond from a pouting Alice. “Welcome to the family Naruto.” She hugged him but this hug was different from the first one they had especially when she whisper “thank you” before going off to hug and kiss her mate. Harry came and also hugged Naruto

“how are you feeling?”

“I’ll let you know when I find out.”

They looked into each other’s eyes trying to communicate with the other before Harry hugged him again but this time they were both wrapped around Emmett’s big strong arms.

“Congratulations blondie looks like you’re a Cullen now.”

“Yeah, we’re cousins.”

The statement was received with silence in the room followed by laughter from Rosalie, everyone but Harry, Naruto and Emmett soon followed her at the irony of the statement. Emmett made a face while Harry looked worry at the possible predicament; Carlisle smirked at Emmett’s reaction knowing that they will both need to tell the blond soon before he puts Emmett in the family zone.

* * *

** A few days later **

It has been a few day since the discovery of Naruto and Carlisle’s relation and the two have spent almost every day together getting to know each other. They bonded and made up for lost time both talking about their short experience with Nathaniel/Minato. Everyone was happy for the duo because they both deserved it and at first Harry and Emmett weren’t angry that Carlisle got to spend more time with their mate than they did but as Naruto learned more about Carlisle he admired him more.

Then the hero worship kicked in and all Naruto ever talked about was how amazing Carlisle was. If he had questions he would ask his uncle, if he needed advice he would go to his uncle, in fact Naruto grew so attached to Carlisle that out of all the Cullens he was the first one that Naruto fully trusted although he was too scare to tell him about Kurama. At this Harry and Emmett began to grow jealous of the fact that Carlisle had won over their mate so easily especially since Naruto is known for not be able to show or understand love very well.

Both were teased mercilessly by their families and even Carlisle sometimes teased them by asking them questions about Naruto which he knew the answers to but they didn’t. It got so bad the Harry and Emmett would touch the blond in some way when Carlisle was in the room to stake their claim. They would also try to distract the blond when he wanted to go see his uncle unknowingly making Naruto more suspicious.

The breaking point came when Naruto confided in Carlisle about Harry and Emmett’s strange behavior “everyone seems to know what’s going on but won’t tell me. I’m hurt that they think I’m an idiot and won’t notice.” Naruto’s shoulder sagged and he lowered his head Carlisle felt guilty at knowing that he is one of the people that knew what was going on and won’t say anything.

“I’m sure they don’t mean to hurt you or fool you, they will tell you soon” Carlisle tried to comfort the blond

“I hope so because I unfortunately for me will forgive anything but the one thing I could never forgive is someone betraying my trust and I trust those guys with everything and the fact that they don’t seem to trust me hurts.”

Carlisle hugged the blond to comfort him but at that moment he made a decision he could not stand end watch while his nephew suffered.

When he was able to get Harry and Emmett alone he made his decision quite clear without betraying Naruto’s trust

“I understand that Naruto is your mate and you want to do things your way but he is my nephew and I will not be a part in hurting him…”

“…”

“…so either you tell him or I will.”

With that Carlisle walked away leaving a shock wizard and vampire behind. Making them realize that they are running out of time, they had to tell Naruto their way while they still had the chance to or risk losing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: New players join the game and the wolves join in.


	13. When one door closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break up leads to greater things. Also introducing the wolf pack and their imprints?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Making friends is one of the hardest things that humans have to do, whether you’re an introvert or extrovert it’s difficult to put yourself out there to be judge by others. Even as a child when it seems so easy rejection still leaves a lasting effect that you might not notice until you are older. As a child you’re not braver or strong the difference is that as a child you have an invincible super hero who could do all and solve all hence you take more risk because you know someone will catch you if you fall. As an adult while you still might have those heroes you do not have that blind faith and believe in the unlimited power that you once believed they held.

This was the case for the gang especially after the horrible childhood that they all had. It was hard for them to put themselves out there and possibly set themselves up for more betrayal and pain. The only difference is that they had very little success to measure up to not nearly enough to get back on the horse unless you’re a seer who can see when things will turn out great. That was the reason why Luna sat next to a meek looking girl with glasses and teary eyes to say “don’t worry he wasn’t the one, you’ll meet him soon.” then gave her a dreamy smile taking the girl by surprise.

Angela was having a horrible day, her once perfect life had crumble with just one sentence _“I think we need a break, it’s not you…” _it was the words that no girl or guy wants to hear from their significant other ‘I thought everything was going so well…I don’t know what happened.’ After crying all weekend Angela could still not figure out why Ben all of a sudden decided to end things. To make matters worse they lived in a small town so by morning the next day everyone knew of the split.

So as soon as she entered the school everyone looked at her pointing and mumbling. “Hey, Ang I hear about the break-up, what happened did he cheat? Did you cheat?” That was the greeting she got from her so call friend Jessica “you know I won’t tell” She said trying to get gossip out of the quiet girl ‘do I? You’re the last person I would confess anything too.’ But of course she didn’t say it out loud for fear of drawing attention to herself. Instead she kept walking towards the school mumbling a hello but otherwise ignoring her ‘friend’ she did manage to catch the “so rude, that’s probably why he left her” that Jessica said.

‘I can’t wait for this day to be over.’

The rest of the day follow the same way except for the rumor that she was a bitch and cheated on Ben ‘I wonder who started that rumor…spiteful bitch.’ She knew that it was Jessica because she wouldn’t give her any information what made it worse was that she acted like nothing happened and tried to talk to her pretending to be the worry friend. As mad as she was Angela was also hurt because even though she knew how Jessica was she had grown to accept her and see her as a friend ‘apparently that was my mistake.’ She was trying really hard to hold back the tears when

“Don’t worry he wasn’t the one, you’ll meet him soon.”

Looking up she saw one of the new students sitting next to her and smiling. Her long blonde hair fell down her back like a golden stream -‘it’s so long she looks like Rapunzel’- her clothes were a blend of colors and patterns. She had purple leggings and leg warmers, blue converse with clouds, a grey skirt with multi-color wizards on it and an orange and blue jacket that seems too big on her as if it was her boyfriends (Naruto’s from the younger years).

What really got Angela wasn’t the clothe but how comfortable she seemed in them, she didn’t seem to mind or feel as if she was an odd ball or weirdo. She walked with a confidence that any runway model would have, not bothered by the stares or mocking laughs she got from girls. She seemed to be happy in her own skin as if her world cannot be entered by the bullies and hurtful comments.

“It’s all about accepting yourself once you do you realize that the only one that can hurt you is you.”

The blonde girl answered as if reading her thoughts this time her smile reached her eyes as if Angela had asked the right question ‘I didn’t asked anything.’ Angela was extremely confuse about what was going on but something about the blonde made her feel happy and reassure she realized all she needed was someone to confirm that this was not the end.

“Thank you that’s exactly what I needed. I’m Angela.”

“Sometimes we never realize but the smallest act is the one that helps the most, I’m Luna.”

Soon the two were talking as if they had being friends all their life. Angela shared her horrible break up while Luna talked about her mix match family. Luna even shared their magical background as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Angela to her credit did not look at Luna like she was crazy “I suspected something supernatural was going on since the Cullens came to Forks.” ‘turns out that Bella wasn’t the only one to figure it out.’ Luna couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of the stuck up human being brought down a peg.

It was decided by Luna that Angela was going to their house after school and meet her family, Angela did not argue with the blonde “you’ll fit right in.” It was something about the blonde that drew Angela to her, she felt that she could trust her and that Luna would always be there ‘it’s so strange and foolish, I can’t explain it but at least no one has ever felt drawn to a serial killer so I’m safe…I hope.’ There was a part in her that was scare and nervous but this was something new ‘we hardly get those in Forks’

Once Luna had the confirmation that Angela would go meet her family and that she won’t run screaming bloody murder from the things that she learn today. The rest of the class and the day was uneventful, people still gossiped in fact they gossiped more after seeing her with the weird new girl but for some reason it didn’t bother her as much instead she was anxious about meeting new people

‘Who are also wizards, ninjas and vampires so…no pressure.’

Even then she couldn’t help but smile because it was something new and interesting but more than that it was hope that she was not alone and everything will be okay. For the first time since the break-up she could see her future and she was looking forward to it.

At the end of the day Luna was waiting for her outside her last class but she was not alone, next to her were two of the most gorgeous boys ‘not boys, men’ she had ever seen. Of course she heard of the new students and how good looking they were but she had Ben so she didn’t even look or paid attention. For a second she froze taken away by the trio but she wasn’t the only one every student walking the halls was staring. The raven hair boy was leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face but his eye filled with adoration for the blond boy that seem to be telling an exciting story. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the raven boy adored the blond ‘with a smile that bright and eyes so beautiful I image is not that hard’

“Angela!”

She was snapped out of her thought by Luna calling her attention from the two guys. She looked and saw the blonde looking at her with a dreamy smile on her face calling her over with her hand once she got her attention. “Hey how was the rest of your day?” Luna walked up to Angela as she came out the classroom “it was…better” Angela found herself responding but she looked behind Luna at the two boys who were now staring at them, Angela could not help but blush at the attention of the two good looking guys. Luna noticed her attention and reaction so she brought them into the conversation

“Angela these are my brothers the blond is Naruto and the raven is Harry.”

The blond Naruto stepped forward and directed that deadly bright smile at Angela “Hi, Angela it’s great to meet you. I heard that you’ll be joining us?” Angela tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out all she could do was nod and mumble a “huh” but that did not seem to bother the blond who smiled even brighter ‘how is that possible?’ “Well, welcome to the dark side.” Before she could fully make a fool of herself the raven hair boy pulled Naruto away and stepped forward “don’t worry he provokes that reaction on everybody after time you’ll get us to it and from what my sister has told us…” at this he looked at Luna who nodded as if confirming something “…you’ll have plenty of time.”

“Come on we’re going over to the house so that you can meet the rest of the family, you can call your parents from there.”

Then Luna started to walk away confident that they were following her, Angela looked at the two boys who both smiled and shrugged before following Luna.

They walked over to the parking lot where everyone was looking at them and mumbling about Angela hanging out with the weird good looking new kids. Angela saw her friends staring at her Jessica looked like she was going to head their way but Angela looked away and kept walking, this was something in her life that she didn’t want Jessica to take control of. It felt great to in a way take control over her life even the glare she felt on her back did not discourage her. She could finally appreciate the nice sunny day that their rainy town was blessed with and if her friends only wanted her when she was useful or entertaining than its time to get new friends.

She looked up and saw Naruto staring at her with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes at first she didn’t understand it “you want to really feel free? Come on I’ll give you a ride.” He pointed to the motorcycle that was in front of them, Harry and Luna were standing next to a jeep looking at her waiting for her decision. Angela was confused until Naruto’s words and look made sense “we’ve all had that same look in our face once.” Luna was the one that confirmed her suspicious, it was almost as if she past some sort of test. So many thoughts were going through her head

‘Safety, what would people think? My parents will find out, what would they say? People will talk…’

She looked behind her to the rest of the students, to her friends, finally to Ben who was staring with wide worry and guilty eyes as if she was going to commit some serious crime because of him. In that moment she realized how much importance she gave people even Ben, she let them all believe that she was nothing without them and that her life revolved around them.

‘Not any more’

She took the helmet from Naruto and put it on, the blond smirked, Harry and Luna got in the car but this time they also had the pride in their eyes. Once Naruto got on the motorcycle Angela hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She heard the gasps of everyone in the parking lot; she could hear the whispering _“_

_is that quiet Angela?” _

_“_ _What is she thinking?” “_

_I thought she was a good girl” _

_“_ _It’s the break-up with Ben, she is having a mental breakdown” _

_“_ _OMG!” _

This time she didn’t care instead she smiled “Angela!” Ben called her trying to get her attention now Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Eric were standing next to him. Angela smiled and wave at her friends before Naruto took off leaving all the teens with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

‘Out with the old…Okay life, let’s see what you got.’

* * *

** The Wizards/Ninja’s House **

Luna had already prep everyone for Angela’s visit, she had call her family after class to let them know so when she walked in Hinata and Lee were sitting in the island while Neville seemed to be cooking something. “Welcome home!” Lee walked up hugging both her and Harry while Hinata and Neville stood back at a gentler paste giving both of them a smile

“How was school?”

“It was interesting, especially since Luna picked up a stray”

Harry answered Hinata giving Luna a side glance, when his sister had told him that she had told someone about them he had been furious that she would risk everything. At first he was hoping that it was her soulmate but when it wasn’t anyone’s soulmate he panic she had to call Naruto to calm him down but by the time the blond arrived he had already planned their escape. Of course Naruto thought it was a great idea, he wanted to give this new girl the benefit of the doubt plus he was more logical reminding a worry and panicked Harry that Luna was a seer. Harry was pretty embarrassed after that but even with that he is not 100% sold on the idea.

“Oh don’t say that, I’m sure Luna had a great reason. She only has the family’s best interest at heart.”

Of course Hinata who also possessed Naruto’s bleeding heart defended both a girl she hasn’t even met and her sister’s strange behavior. Harry smiled and walked over to hug Hinata whose face turned a bright red no matter how much her confidence has grown she still can’t help but blush when the attention is directed her way. “Where is this guest you told us about anyway?” Just as Neville asked they all heard the roar of Naruto’s bike pulling into the drive way. “There she is.”

“Wow! That was amazing, so exhilarating and scary but I felt so…”

“Free? Like nothing can hold you back”

“Yea, exactly…”

Suddenly Angela saw the people in the room staring at them and she felt shy all over again, she remembered that she was coming to meet some new people but her mother raised her with manners.

“Umm…Hello”

At first there was a silence in the room as everyone looked and accessed the new person, it was nerve raking to be on the receiving end of that attention. It felt like the silence when on for hours when it was really just at most a few seconds. Finally Naruto broke the silence by introducing everyone in the room “Angela this is Lee…” he pointed to a smiling very tall guy with thick eyebrows “…this is Neville…” he pointed to the guy behind the island who gave her a gentle welcoming smile “…last but not least this is Hinata.” He pointed to a beautiful blushing girl who still managed to smile at her

“everyone this is Angela.”

That was all it took because immediately everyone came over to greet her, is as if all she needed was the approval of the blond for everyone else to accept her ‘so he’s the head of the family’ She had suspected that it might have been Luna because of how easily everyone took her word ‘but I guess that was mainly because she is the seer, which I still can’t get over’ She was able to handle the existence of wizards/witches, ninjas, even vampires but the idea that someone can see the future is hard to swallow mainly because the future is a scary concept for anyone.

Soon they were sitting down in the living room talking as if they’ve been friends all their lives, it came naturally to all of them as if they were meant to be together, at this though Angela looked at Luna who smiled at her with a knowing look ‘nope, still too much.’ At first they got over the sad stuff like Angela’s break-up, the ninjas’ childhood, the wizards’ war after hearing about everyone’s story she felt that her issues weren’t as bad and she appreciated the things she took for granted like her parents, strangers’ positive opinion of her, her house, her clothes, the friends she’s had all her life. The little things that because she has always had she took for granted.

‘I knew there were people that had it worse but you almost fool yourself into thinking that it’s all a story in a book but seeing it first-hand…’

Then they got into the heavy stuff which included emotions all that they had built up and bottled up for the first time ever Angela spoke her mind and was listened to with no judgement. It was an amazing feeling to be accepted even with her weakness for them to share their weakness, putting their trust in her the same way that she has in them

‘I realize that friendship is a two way street for so long I thought that I had to give my all and make everyone happy.’

“Well enough of this emotional stuff…” She said wiping her tears “…how are you guys liking Forks so far?”

“I like it; it reminds me a lot of England”

“Yes, it’s almost like being home.”

Harry and Neville both answered remembering the good times, Luna couldn’t help but to agree with her brothers Forks was like being home in the sense of the weather. The weather and the forest brought back memories of home and Hogwarts ‘both good and bad ones.’

“Well I don’t like it; I miss the sun and the bright colors.”

No one was surprise that the one that said that was Naruto the blond seemed to get his energy from the sun in fact he embodied the sun bright, warm, energetic and happy ‘I guess it makes sense, the sun can never look at itself so he doesn’t see his shine.’ Angela thought since she’s been there she has witness how the blond seems to almost energize everyone he meets.

“I also miss the ocean.”

“I do miss the sea.”

At this all of his family agreed that they miss the water, it had become almost a tradition where ever they went to go see the sea especially since Harry found them in a body of water it was the closes thing Hinata, Lee and Naruto had to going home. Angela got an idea she remembered the trips that her and her friends use to take to La Push to hang out at First Beach.

“So why don’t you go to the beach? It might not be as great as the one’s you’ve all seen in your travels but First Beach is still pretty good.”

She was met with silence and going by the surprise and shock in everyone’s eyes she has a feeling that they did not know about it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto asked the excitement clear in his voice and eyes

“There a beach here?”

“Yea, it’s in La Push the reservation about fifteen miles from Forks. I can take you this weekend.”

“Really!?”

“Yea, it’ll be fun.”

“I hope the nice weather keeps up so that we can actually get in the water.”

After that everyone started talking and asking question about not only the beach but also La Push itself. Angela was happy to answer all the questions although she wondered why the Cullens or Bella did not mention anything about the beach or La Push. ‘It’s strange especially I mean the Cullens I understand since they never go there but Bella goes there all the time she practically lived there when the Cullens were away.’ The rest of the day was past planning the trip to La Push as well as a trip to Port Angeles that same weekend, it was a great afternoon and even thought when she called her parents about staying for dinner they wanted her home immediately it was still a great end to what started as a horrible day.

* * *

** Later that night **

After the sun had finally set Emmett was able to visit his mates without the worry of possibly blinding them. He was anxious to see his mates even though it has only been hours he missed them terribly ‘maybe it’s the fact that I haven’t seal the deal, it feel like someone could still come and take them away from me.’ Even with Harry knowing and loving him without Naruto his happiness wasn’t complete ‘I need to get Harry to overcome his fears and talk to Naruto.’ He was unfortunately greeted with what he considered to be horrible news from his mates

“NO! Absolutely not! I forbid it.”

“You what…?”

If he wasn’t so lost and taken over by protective instinct for his mates he would have recognize that base on Harry’s tone he was entering dangerous territory, dog house territory. The rest of the family all knew what was coming so with wide eyes they all decided to leave the couple alone, Neville went out to his greenhouse, Lee and Hinata headed for the gym and luckily Luna was still dropping off Angela. Naruto was about to leave as well until he heard Emmett’s next words

“I forbid both of you from going there.”

“Both of you? I’m sorry I most have heard wrong…”

This time it was Naruto that spoke and while his tone wasn’t as dangerous as Harry it was getting there depending on Emmett’s next words. Again the vampire was so blinded by the fear of his mates getting hurt that he did not see the signs so he kept digging himself into a deeper hole.

“Yes both of you, I’m not letting Harry or you go and put yourself in danger especially where I can’t reach you.”

The statement was follow by dead silence the tension in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating. Naruto’s eyes burned a dark purple color and with the glared directed at him the vampire was able to finally see how deep he was in. Harry was able to put his anger a side to try to keep the peace between his two mates.

‘How **dare **he**! **Try to tell me what to do, **I would not let anyone control me again.**’

Naruto was so angry that his charka and emotions were blending with Kurama’s mixing his blue eyes with the fox’s red eyes. Logically he knew that the vampire wasn’t trying to control or hurt him but it reminded him too much of his past. So he tried to take a deep breath reminding himself that he was out of that situation and that Emmett was different but he was still angry.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?

“I’m your m…”

Harry realized what Emmett was about to confess so he cut him off to intervene although he was not ready to tell Naruto he also knew that this was not the best time to tell the blond, with emotions as high as they were telling Naruto now would hurt more than help. So he got between his two alarmingly physically close mates and put a hand on each of their chest to separate them.

“Okay I think we should all calm down before we do or say anything we may regret.”

Harry looked at Emmett with a pointed glare to stop him from taking it any farther a look that even in his anger stage Naruto did not miss. He decided to save that to analyst another time when he is not as angry, right now the main problem is that Emmett thinks that he has the right to tell him what to do. Emmett took a deep breath to calm down and carefully thought about what he was going to say next.

“Look there things that you both don’t know about La Push and I’m just trying to protect you, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you guys and I wasn’t able to do anything to stop it.”

At hearing the emotional reply from the vampire Naruto was able to calm down a little while Harry’s eyes soften even though they both understood the need to protect those they loved the idea of trying to control them to do it did not fit well with either of them.

“Then tell us”

Emmett looked at both his mates and now that his mind was clearer he could see the hurt and betrayal in Harry’s eyes as well as the anger and disappointment in Naruto ‘damn it! I let my emotions get the better of me, knowing their history I almost committed the most unforgivable act…trying to control them. I have to fix this before I lose one of them before I’ve had him.’ Emmett took a deep breath and decided that the best way was to tell his mates about the wolves and they will understand him, so he told them about the wolves and if he thought that would work he overestimated his mates’ self-preservation instinct instead of being discourage they seem more curious

“If they have control over their shift and the full moon those not matter than they’re shape shifter not werewolves.”

“Okay but it doesn’t matter shape shifter or werewolves they’re still too volatile which makes them dangerous.”

“But they don’t attack or kill humans?”

“Well…Yea they were created to protect humans from vampires…but their shifts are controlled by emotions so the smallest thing could set them off.” 

Harry had a feeling that Naruto and Emmett were about to get into it again so he decided to take control because he knew that they were the vampires mates he understood Emmett’s worry and fear but he also knew that if they were going to build a life together than the vampire needed to understand and trust that they can take care of themselves. Every partnership is about compromise and trust so the same way that they can trust and let Emmett protect them he also had to trust that they can protect themselves as well.

“Look Emmett I get it you’re worry about us and you want to protect us but you have to remember that we can take care of ourselves we’ve been doing it since we were born. While we know that we have you now to help us carry the load you have to understand and trust us we’re not as weak as you seem to think we are.”

“I don’t think you’re weak I just…”

Harry walked into his mate’s personal space and he grabbed his face clashing gold with emerald green eyes.

“Trust us.”

“I do but it’s not easy to know and let you walk into danger.”

“And what does that make you?”

This time is was Naruto who asked the question which was harsh but before Harry could say anything the blond continue talking

“I mean Harry is your mate but what’s saving the rest of us? Let’s face everyone has the potential to be dangerous if we let that fear rule us than our lives would not be worth living.”

While his mate’s words did hurt him at first he understood them Naruto’s life was ruled by pain and fear until now and he could image how horrible that must have been. He also knew that this was a losing battle base on the determination in the blonde’s eyes. In a way he’s not surprise because he knew that both of his mates were stubborn, strong-willed and independent. As frustrating it is he wouldn’t change them for anything and he loved them just the way they are ‘I guess I’ll just have to get use to letting go and not pull an Edward since my mates aren’t as complacent as Bella.’

Harry could see the moment that they won and Emmett gave up so he couldn’t help but smile. As a thank you he got on his toes and placed a sweet loving kiss on his vampire’s lips a kiss that Emmett soon made deeper by pulling his mate closer into his arms. Once they pulled away he just wished that he could have gotten a kiss from both of his mates, Harry could see this so he kissed Emmett in the cheeks in support and understanding but also apology.

They both turned to Naruto to see what he thought and while his eyes were back to their beautiful cerulean blue color and the anger was gone he still did not look completely happy. He walked up to them and stared at both of them with a calculating look.

“I don’t know what you’re both hiding from me or what’s going on but if any of you try to control me or tell me what to do again I will NEVER forgive you and I WILL cut you out of my life because that is NOT a mistake I’m willing to make again.”

With one final look the blond was out of the room leaving two very scare and guilty mates in fact Harry was close to having a panic attack at the blonde’s words. They were both shock at the revelation that the blond was onto them and knew that they were hiding something from him. It was a wake-up call for Emmett because he realized that as scare as Harry was to tell Naruto they would lose a lot more if they waited.

“I know that you’re worry about his reaction but I think it would get worse if we wait, we have to tell him.”

“Not now please, please just give me a little more time…”

Harry begged and pleaded with his mate the fear of Naruto’s rejection or hate taking over. The tears ran down his face as he grabbed his mate’s shirt in a desperate attempt at convincing the vampire. Emmett hated to see his mate so desperate and scared he had the feeling the Harry might never be ready and that only way that Naruto was going to know was by figuring it out but Emmett did not tell his mate this and he couldn’t do anything that would bring him pain so he caved.

“Shhh, don’t worry we’ll tell him when you’re ready but just keep in mind that he’s suspicious already.”

‘And will figure it out any day now.’

Emmett did not realize how right he was because Naruto had use Kurama’s chakra to enhance his hearing therefore he heard their conversation word for word and now he definitely knew that whatever they were hiding had to do with him and by Harry’s reaction it was not good at all.

‘I thought you were different Harry.’

The next few days were extremely awkward and the tension between the three became more and more obvious. Emmett was still sure that he was right and he wasn’t happy that Harry and Naruto refused to listen to him while at the same time feeling guilty about still hiding the truth from Naruto. Harry was so ruled by guilty and fear that couldn’t look at Naruto in the eyes but was also trying to get back into his good graces. In the other hand Naruto had gotten over his anger and was more disappointed he tried avoid Harry and Emmett spending most of his time out of school with Carlisle when he had a break.

By Friday Carlisle was able to convince the blond to give the two another chances ‘I just hope that they don’t mess up this chance and actually tell him’ thought the doctor as his nephew headed home to get ready for his trip tomorrow. When he got home Carlisle made sure to tell Emmett and Harry this, he was not willing to hide or lie to his nephew any more, he also warned them that next time he won’t intervene at all. Harry lowered his eyes because he knew that all this was because of him Emmett was ready to tell Naruto the minute he found out but Harry wasn’t

‘I’m still not, I don’t know if I’ll ever be’

* * *

** La Push-The next day **

After asking Carlisle to talk to Angela’s parents -who were angry and did not trust the new kids with all the rumors going around and the lies from her so called friends- as Naruto’s uncle to get their permission for her to go with them, the gang was on their way to La Push. Naruto and Lee were riding their bikes while the rest were inside the jeep. The tension was put in the back burner for the mean time so that they all may enjoy the trip although Emmett had called Harry once and send him four text messages since they left the house.

Luna has been acting stranger or stranger since yesterday when she team up with Alice to take Angela shopping to Port Angeles for their trip saying that she needed to look her best. Angela took the strange behavior very well and just when along with it accepting that Luna probably saw something happening on the trip unknowingly accepting an unspoken rule of their families _“never question Alice or Luna’s strange behavior, just grin and bear it.” _Angela became worried when in the jeep Luna kept fidgeting and smiling like a crazy person ‘okay now I want to know what’s going to happen, it must be good…’

As they got closer they were able to see the water and everyone became excited, Angela saw as everyone became brighter and their eyes lighten up. ‘The soothing influence of the sea’ she could understand the feeling because the ocean has that effect on her too just like JFK said _“We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea -whether it is to sail or to watch- we are going back from whence we came.”_ They pulled up in the parking area and the motorcycles were already parked with Naruto and Lee bouncing with excitement.

Once they found a Luna approve spot they set up Hinata, Luna and Harry sat in the blanket to enjoy the rare sunny day while Lee and Neville played in the sand, Naruto immediately went into the water unbothered by the cold temperature based on the big grin on his face he liked it. It was a great feeling and everyone was calm and serene.

Everything was going well soon Lee joined Naruto in the water both began rough housing. Neville sat down with them while Harry looked longingly at the water specifically the blond in the water. Suddenly Luna sat up and got a far-away look towards the cliffs then she got up and smiled “get ready Angela, it’s time.” With that she started to walk towards the cliffs leaving everyone confuse especially Angela “get ready for what? Time for what?” Angela looked around hoping that someone could clear things up but everyone just shrugged “might as well just follow her and see.” Harry was the one that answer going back to staring at his mate already bored with the new development. With the encouragement from everyone Angela got up and followed Luna where ever she wanted to take her.

* * *

** First beach- Cliffs **

On the other side of the beach were three cliffs that seem to almost be floating in the middle sea like someone placed pieces of the forest on top of the ocean. On top of these cliffs were a group of native boys rough housing, they seemed to just be enjoying their youth. Four boys all with similar characteristics but features different enough that it became clear that they were not immediate relatives. They laughed and joke with a carefree nature that can only be seeing in youth. One of the teens a tall and slender boy was the one to notice the people on the beach which from the cliffs they had a clear view of 

“Hey guys, looks like we have visitors.”

This statement got the attention of the rest of the crew, one of them in particular who ran as soon as he saw the people on the beach ‘Bella! Finally she got away from that leech.’ The boy was thick and with more muscles than his friends he was also a lot taller his massive built ran at a high speed that was almost unnatural.

His friends were left behind in the wake of his excitement “he really needs to get over her…” The tall and slender boy stated as he watched his friend rush to the beach “…you would think that after she choose another guy he would let go.” Another boy not quite as tall as the other two but more muscular than his slender friend spoke his tone like his friend not happy “it’s not like she lets him move on, every time he tries she pulls him back in giving him false hope.” The anger become clearer and clearer as he spoke

“Come on guys lets catch up with him.”

This was spoken by the shortest boy in the group who had a youthful face and a bright smile that dimmed slightly as they spoke of his friends situation, ‘oh Jacob, I really hope you imprint soon because that is the only thing that we help you finally get over Bella.’ The boy could almost pass as Jacob’s younger brother because of their close similarities. They all got up and raced down the cliff to try and join their other friend before he gets into trouble.

Jacob ran as fast as he could unable to control his excitement; it had been days since he’s seeing or heard from Bella. He was so lost in his happy thought about reuniting with his friend that he nearly crash in to a small blonde girl walking down the beach it was only thanks to her words that he was snapped out of his thoughts and was able to stop

“Hello there.”

Jacob looked down at the blonde girl smiling up at him. She was wearing bright orange dress with ruffles at the skirt and spaghetti flowered straps her feet were beard, her dirty blonde hair was long and curled she had a fake sunflower crown in her head. Everything about her screamed bizarre and definitely foreign, there was something not completely normal about her and this made Jacob stand up straight in case of any unprecedented threat.

“Bella is not here.” This only serve put Jacob on edge as he towered over the small blonde in an act of intimidation

“How do you know Bella? You’re not one of her friends; I’ve never seen you before.”

The blonde girl actually laughed “oh god no, I’m not one of her friends. We go to the same school…” the statement and the tone of it did not seem to ease Jacob at all if anything it put him on high alert ‘is she a threat to Bella or one of those gossiping girls that are jealous of her.’ The blonde girl got a distant look in her eyes before she focus on Jacob and smiled “I’m Luna, your welcome.” Then she kept walking away from the tall boy as he yelled “your welcome? For wha…” He was cut off by a voice yelling behind him

“LUNA! Wait up”

When he turned around it was too late someone had crash into him because of his massive built it didn’t affect him but the other person -which by the voice was a girl- fell to the floor. She got up on her knees looking for something repeating the words “I’m so sorry.” Before finding what he saw were glasses putting them on and looking up at him. As their eyes met the whole world came to a complete and total stop as brown eyes stare at each other lost in a trance. Jacob felt as if he was complete broken apart and put back together by this angel in front of him.

Angela has very rarely had to look up to a guy it was something that she has always being self-conscious about. It was something that always bothered Ben especially when the guys would make fun of him but with this guy that wasn’t a problem as he easily towered over her by a good six to seven inches. Once she got over the height and was able to actually focus on his features

‘he is gorgeous and sweet Jesus! Those muscles, those abs, is that an eight pack?’

Jacob wasn’t as far off with his thought as he stared at beautiful gentle coffee colored eyes like their name sake they seem warm filling him with energy but addictive as he began to drown in them. Her long brown hair falls over her shoulders with bangs that over her eyes as she lowers her head.

Once he was release from those eyes he realized what happened ‘Holy Shit! I imprinted on her.’ While he was having his inner freak out Angela had apologized face bright red from making a fool of herself in front of a good looking guy, when she realized he wasn’t responding she decided to go find Luna. Jacob realized that his imprint was leaving and he didn’t even know her name -although she seemed familiar- so he grabbed her arm

“Wait! Don’t go, please…I’m Jacob.”

He extended his hand to shake, Angela seemed thoughtful she looked towards were Luna headed but for some reason she felt drawn to this guy. She shook his hand feeling an electric charge run through her body from their connected hand.

“I’m Angela, I should really go find my friend.”

“Please, let me go with you, I wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

Angela looked at the wide open but empty beach before looking at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. Jacob couldn’t help but feel stupid at such a lame excuse ‘way to sound stupid and creepy, now she’s definitely going to run away.’ But he was wrong instead Angela smiled saying “Sure, thank you.” Jacob’s eyes widen unable to believe that he was so lucky “Really?” Angela just nodded and started walking, Jacob almost tripped over his feet to follow his imprint making said imprint giggle at that sound Jacob’s wolf howled with joy.

Luna walked away knowing that Angela would be in great hands in fact she couldn’t be safer and happier with anyone else. She smiled time to meet her own destiny as she saw three big boys running he way. The boy leading the other two abruptly stop a few feet from her and she smiled wider ‘finally’ she walked up to him cutting the distance between them and looking up into brown eyes that stared straight into her grey eyes.

Embry had never needed much in life he was -unlike his friends- happy with the smallest of things. It comes with being an introvert, while introverts -contrary to popular believe- can be just as lively and outspoken as their extroverted counterparts they do not become energized by it, instead it drains them. Introverts re-energize from time in complete solitude, a book or even a quiet space is enough to make them happy. Embry being an introvert was happy taking walks by himself in the woods both as a human and a wolf. He was happy to let his friends be the center of attention while he stayed in the background.

Staring into grey eyes he felt like he could become a party animal just to make them happy. Everything he was or was going to be was erased and he became a blank canvas. His whole life was waiting for this moment when he would finally meet the artist that would make him a master piece. The feeling was exhilarating he’s heard Quil talking about imprinting but his words did not do it justice ‘she’s my imprint’

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you.”

Embry couldn’t help but smile at his imprint’s words and playful tone. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back framing her porcelain complexion she was truly the most beautiful creature in existence. There was an almost ethereal aura about her as if she was all knowing with a confidence that made her seem grand but he could still see the touch of insecurity and pain shine in her eyes as if someone tried to extinguish her light ‘I would never let anyone or anything ever try burn out that glow again.’

“Sorry to make you wait. I’m Embry.”

“Luna.”

The staring contest continue until *cough* broke them from their gaze looking back Embry remember that he was not alone Quil and Seth were both behind him with a big grin on their faces when they realized what happened. They both wanted to congratulate their friend but did not want to scare his imprint away so they both smacked him on the shoulder while Quil decides to tease him “Please excuse my friend’s bad manners I’m Quil…” he said with a easy-going smile and a mischievous tickle in his eyes. The statement made Embry blushed “…and this is Seth.” Quil pointed to his shorter and younger friend “Hi! Nice to meet you” Seth exclaim extremely excited for his friend.

Luna smiled at the two boys that she knew were a package deal with her mate but that would become part of her family all the same. “Hello, it’s very nice to meet you both. I’m Luna.” The boys could not help but notice the English accent. Luna grabbed her mates hand and pulled him

“Come you must meet my friends now.”

Embry was lost in the feeling of their skins touching and let himself be lead, his two friends looked at each laughing and follow the new imprints. Before they could get any further they saw Jacob following a girl like puppy if he was in his wolf form his tail would be wagging. It was almost the same look he always gave Bella but this one was deeper like the one Embry had on his face ‘holy shit! Jacob too?’ Quil couldn’t help but be shock by the turn of events while Seth couldn’t be happier ‘finally he could be happy and move on.’

“Luna, there you are.”

“Angela I see you’ve found him.”

Everyone was confused by the statement even Angela herself ‘found him? What is she talk..’ then Angela remember what Luna first told her when they met _‘the one _could that mean that he..’ her eyes widen as she turned to a confuse and worry Jacob, Angela blushed and lower her head “Angela what’s wrong?” the complete worry in Jacob’s voice made Angela smiled ‘it makes sense no one would be that worry over a stranger.’ She looked at Luna who smiled and nodded her head “nothing, things are just looking better now.” The two stared into each other’s eyes in that moment accepting their intertwine fates.

“Come you both need to meet Naruto.”

Again Luna pulled Embry and was followed by Quil and Seth, while Angela shyly grabbed Jacob’s hand and started to walk slowly giving him chance to walk away. Jacob was on cloud nine at the touch of his imprint and watching her hesitation he tighten his hold on her hand and walked faster with her.

With the reset of the gang everyone was relaxing on the blanket except for Hinata and Neville who were both by the shore but not in the water. Lee seem to be taking a nap while Harry had been brave enough to get closer and closer to his mate until he was leaning on his shoulders while reading a book.

Naruto was watching over his family enjoying seeing the carefree happiness ‘I won’t let anyone hurt them ever again. **With all the shit you all been through you deserve some happiness, though I wouldn’t mind a little action. **Kurama you just woke up from exhausting your chakra and you want to fight. **What can I say it’s in my nature I’m a fighter.**’ Naruto was not surprise at the fox’s statement it is what drew them together after all they are both fighters.

Naruto was the first to see Luna and Angela headed their way with a group of huge boys, the closer they got the more he could see and he was able to see the girls holding hands with two of the boys ‘hmm what’s going on here. **Brat they smell wild, there a beast in all of them. **They must be the Quileute wolf pack. **There more of them I can feel it on them, **do you think that big one with Angela is the Alpha? **Hard to tell without meet all of them but he’s definitely a leader.**’

Naruto got up disturbing Harry and tapped Lee who open his eyes and at Naruto’s focus look immediately understood so he got up noticing the people heading their way. Harry looked where his mate was looking and notice the boys as well ‘based of their abnormal built this must be the wolves Emmett was worry about.’ “Hinata” The dark blue haired girl looked at attention walked to Naruto ready for anything that may come their way. Neville walked over and stood next to Harry waiting to see what happens.

As the wolves got closer they straighten up especially when they smell the leeches on Luna and Angela’s friends. Suddenly a few feet away the wolves became aware of the blond boy’s energy the wolves inside all of them were growling fiercely at what they consider another strong predator. Naruto step forward completely unfazed by the tension in their body language

“Luna, Angela who’re new friends?”

Luna for the first time became nervous this was her family and Naruto had become her big brother their opinion was very important and the blond had become a sort of leader in their group his opinion affect everyone else’s. Harry notice Luna’s nerves and walked up to Naruto grabbing his arm to keep him grounded while offering his sister support.

“Guys this is Embry, my mate…”

“…Jacob Angela’s mate and their friends Quil and Seth…”

“…Guys these are our friends…family really Naruto, Harry, Lee, Hinata and Neville.”

Luna finished the introduction pointing to each person and for a while everyone was silence until Hinata walked up to the wolves getting right up to Embry’s face having to stand on her tip toes which would have been funny but her eyes were deadly with the veins popping out, she glared at Embry then Jacob and back to Embry

“If you hurt her they’re not the ones you have to worry about…”

Hinata pointed to a smirking Naruto and Lee behind them

“…Because I will tear you apart slowly so that you feel the excruciating pain, and I’ll start by your most loved organ, guess which one that is? Understood?”

She finished looking at Embry and Jacob smiling at both of the now terrified wolves, all the two huge boys could do was nod in agreement afraid to say anything else. Hinata walked back after being satisfy with their answer but not before doing an I’m watching you sign then blushing at her family and getting shyly behind her brothers next to a proud Neville. Everyone had a smile on their face Angela felt so especial to be included in Hinata’s words.

“Yeah what she said times four.”

This time Naruto couldn’t help but smirk, Quil and Seth could not hold it in anymore and burst into a loud mocking laughter breaking the tension between the group and opening the flow gates for interaction. After the threats the interaction flowed easily and soon they were all talking like they’ve been friends forever especially after it got out that the gang knew about the wolves and vampires so the gang told them about magic and chakra. Seth and Naruto immediately hit it off seeing a kindred spirit in each other they could all see the moment the bromance was born. While Seth may have physically looked like Jacob’s little brother, personality wise he looked like Naruto’s little brother.

“You guys should come to the bon fire, tonight.”

Luna suddenly got a glassy look in her eyes worrying her mate for a few seconds before snapping out of it looking at Neville and Hinata a dreamy smile on her face.

“Definitely we’ll be there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Angela I think she would have made a better main character then Bella, also I never liked Jacob imprinting on Bella and Edward's child.


	14. A fox meets some wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonfire and more imprinting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling good and decided to post another chapter before going to sleep. I will go back to posting 1 chapter a day after this one. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Fear is an interesting concept because you can’t live with it but you can’t live without it. Like everything in life it’s okay in moderation, it’s good to feel a good amount of fear because fear is what most times keeps us safe, guides us and believe it or not makes us happy. The fear of pain is what keeps us safe as we watch what we do and where we do it, avoiding trouble and danger. We make decisions guided by fear but fear could also makes us happy, the fear of dying alone makes us look for love, the fear of boredom makes us travel and do exciting things so indeed fear could make us happy.

The trick is not the type of fear but the amount, a small dose of fear can accomplish all those things but too much can cripple you. Too much fear can ruin everything it can lead you down a dark path where you would lose everything. When fear rules you, you become blinded to logic and the things around you. You hear no one, you see no one because fear is the only one that’s right that knows what’s best.

By the time you can finally see it’s too late and you have lost everything and everyone. All because you got addicted to the feeling of being safe and protected that fear provided. You let fear create an ideal world, a world that any time you try to leave terrible images of the worst case scenario came to your mind and like that you’re trap.

That was what Emmett had realized after Harry and Naruto headed off to La Push, after worrying constantly and not being reassured by his sister Emmett decided to distract himself. He started thinking about the situation they were in and soon he began thinking about what happened a few days ago when Naruto gave them a chance to confess. Harry’s reaction had shock Emmett beyond believe because while he knew that Harry was worry about telling Naruto he didn’t know that he was terrified it almost made him think that there is something about the blond that Emmett doesn’t know.

After that night Emmett became scare and he began to wonder if there was some dark part to the blond ‘did he have an explosive temper? Is he homophobic? Maybe he’s asexual? What could it be?’ Emmett just kept going over and over in his head “or he lied to you and Naruto’s not really your mate too.” Emmett didn’t have to turn around to know who was behind him; there was only one person able to hear his thoughts “Good thing I didn’t ask you.” He said glaring at the vampire behind him “have you ever thought that maybe Naruto is someone else’s mate and Harry knows it but doesn’t want to accept it.”

After hearing Emmett’s thoughts Edward was more sure than ever that Naruto was his mate and not Emmett’s “whose mate is he then? Yours?” there was a mocking tone to Emmett’s voice when he was met by silence Emmett became angry, he had enough with Edward always needing to be the center of everything and like a spoil brat having everything he wanted.

“I hate to break it to you Eddie but you chose Bella from the very beginning and YOU made sure we all knew that she was your mate, you claimed, that you couldn’t live without her. This is not a pick or choose you take what you’re given, sadly for you…you were giving Bella, so I will tell you something that you’re not use to hearing -you know with the whole spoil bratty only child thing you got going on- NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. Stay away from my mates; this is last time I’ll ask nicely.”

Emmett left the house fuming after that leaving a shock Edward and a worry family. Edward was sure that Emmett was in denial ‘with someone like Naruto I don’t blame him.’ “What is wrong with you?” at that Edward looked back expecting to see Rosalie but instead he was surprise to see Esme

“That is you’re brother, who has finally found the happiness that you found, the one that when you found Bella was all there for you willing to sacrifice everything for you and her to stay together. Nobody complained because that’s what family does we help each other it’s not we all help Edward…Get that through your head it’s not your time anymore it’s Emmett’s and Rosalie’s, this is not the Edward show.”

Esme looked angry and was extremely saddened that it had to get to this point where she had to give her son a wake-up call. She left her shock family to go find Emmett and make sure that he was okay. Edward went up to his room turning his music on, unable to take his whole family turning on him just because Harry lied about Naruto being Emmett’s mate.

‘I will show all of them the true.’

* * *

** In the forest **

‘I can’t believe him, how can someone be so delusional and selfish?’ Emmett felt the anger take over his body it felt like he would explode but before things could get worse he came across a bear and he smirked ‘perfect, just what I needed.’ 

“Come on, bring it on.”

“ROAAAAR”

After a while Emmett was sat down on the floor his clothes scratch and cover in blood but he was calmer and sedated. He was able to think clearly, he thought about everything and it was almost as if he needed to release the tension before he could think. He was able to put everything together and come to the conclusion

‘He’s never going to be ready. He’s terrified that Naruto will reject him; he’s never going to tell him. We’re going to lose him.’

Emmett was sure that if he was able he would be crying suddenly a hand touch his shoulder as he turned he saw Esme. She immediately saw the look in her son’s eyes so she lean down pulling him into her arms, it was quite a sight to see her small frame trying to cover his giant one.

‘When is he finally going to be happy? This is so unfair.’

* * *

** First Beach **

The new form pairings seemed to be inseparable; Embry was happy to just sit next to Luna and bask in her presences while Jacob wanted to hear his imprint talk and kept asking questions to listen to her sweet voice. It was like watching an over excited puppy and a loving but calm older dog see their owner for the first time. Seth was sitting with Naruto both bonding over the union of their families.

Seth reminded the blond a lot of himself when he was younger, just like him he wanted his love ones to be happy and wanted to believe that there was good in everyone ‘**it’s like watching you before the world ruined you, when you had that innocence that human greed destroy. **I won’t let that happen to anyone else.’ Naruto determined as he looked at Seth’s smile and the energy in his eyes. Harry looked at Naruto but the blond just smiled so that the wizard would not worry

‘I still have to figure out what is going on there.’

After a while of socializing and getting to know each other the gang decided to head home so that they could get ready for the bon fire tonight. Harry was preparing to convince Emmett and calm him down so that he won’t worry or argue with Naruto again. Luna was thinking about preparing her family for tonight and what was going to happen. Angela was thinking about how she’s going to get her parents’ permission to go

‘they barely let me come to the beach and that was during the day.’

The wolves walked them to their car so the Jacob and Embry could say goodbye to their imprint. Naruto had kind of left the conversation as he was thinking about the research that he had to do and how he was going to do it without letting his family find out. Lee could feel that something was going to happen that will destroy the peace and happiness they had he could see it in the cautious Harry and the disappointed Naruto.

Naruto got on his bike after saying goodbye and headed out to get a head start on his family ‘maybe I can check out some of Harry or Luna’s magical books’ he thought as he speed up to get home long before his family. The rest of the family wasn’t so surprise by Naruto’s departure as the blond had been distant since his talk with Emmett and Harry. Harry couldn’t help but lower his head knowing that this was all his fault, Luna wanted to comfort her brother and tell her everything will be find but she wasn’t so sure that it would.

* * *

** Home **

Like he planned Naruto arrived long before his family who also had to drop off Angela to talk to her parents. As soon as he walked into the house he ran up to his room sat down to think and add all the pieces together. He thought about every weird behavior and realized that it all began after Harry’s birthday when they started traveling.

‘So this might not have anything to do with Emmett…’ he thought and he remembered that Harry got his magical inheritance ‘…that was when we all figured out he had veela and elf blood inside him, so it could be a veela or elf issue.’ This was when he realized he knew nothing about either creatures ‘step 1 learn about veela, elves and vampires for an added bonus.’ He got up and looked through Harry’s things to look for a book.

After searching for a while he found _“Magical creatures: The insider guide”_ as he picked the book up he heard his family downstairs so he immediately hide the book under his pillow to read later when he had more time. He was going to figure out what was going on because he was tired of the secrets and lies. With that he headed into the shower to try and get some of the sand and salt off his body.

Harry head to the balcony to call Emmett and tell him that they were okay Emmett had promise to come over as soon as the sun set claiming they had something to talk about ‘what could he want to talk about?’ the statement had worry Harry because the vampire’s voice sounded off. Harry was hoping that Emmett was just unhappy about them going back to La Push and nothing else

‘because I can’t deal with another issue with my mates, I already have to worry about Naruto.’

* * *

** Later that afternoon **

After washing the sand and salt of their bodies everybody decided to get ready in their own way. Once Harry got ready he head to the balcony and waited for his mate to come, a few minutes later his mate landed gracefully on the balcony He hugged him tight and they shared a kissed almost as if Emmett was scare to be separated. “Before you say anything about the wolves and danger, Luna found her mate and he’s a wolf so there no way that we can keep away.”

“After our talk I realized that I can’t make you two do anything and I have a much bigger problem to worry about…”

The statement was follow by silence as Harry process what his mate had said and he knew what the vampire was talking about “…we can’t keep going like this Harry so I know that you might be mad at me after this but it would be worse if we wait until your ready which I have a feeling it will be never. So you have one week to get ready and tell Naruto everything…” Harry could feel the tears cloud his eyes and roll down his face “…or on Friday I will tell him.” Harry could feel the panic set in but before he could beg and plead Emmett who knew what was coming intervene.

“Don’t even try it, I’m doing this for our own good and I might seem like the bad guy but you will thank me later I hope…”

“…Remember you have until Friday.”

With that Emmett kissed Harry in the forehead and head off unable to stay and see the pain in his mate’s eyes ‘I’m doing the right thing, I’m doing the right thing, I’m doing the right thing…’ He tried to reassure himself to stop the pain he was feeling.

Once Emmett was gone Harry sat down trying to breath and control his emotions before his family or worse Naruto came and saw him that way ‘just breath, take a deep breath, Emmett will never go through with it?’ He knew that he had to think rationally and a small part of him though that maybe this was a good thing but the bigger part of him that had ruled him for years tried to figure out a way to stop Emmet.

“Harry let’s go, Naruto just went to pick up Angela.”

* * *

** Angela’s House **

“You are not going!”

“I don’t understand why…”

“We do not know this new ‘friends’ we know nothing about them and the way that they’re making you act does not make them good in our books.”

“How are they making me act? Open minded, outspoken, confident, happy…how? Please tell me because last time I checked none of these things were bad. No, but apparently you prefer my old friends who made me feel self-conscious, shy, closed in, unappreciated, alone…of course I’m sorry that is much better.”

Angela could not help but be angered and hurt by her parents small mindedness just because there was no gossip on the new family, they assume that they cannot be trusted ‘apparently if you don’t share your private life with the town you are not trust worthy’ She headed up to her room leaving her parents completely shock by her outspoken and to them rebellious behavior. For the first time ever Angela was thinking about sneaking out but she knew that this would only make her new friends seem worse in the eyes of her parents.

So Angela resigned herself to not going and not seeing Jacob again something that she really wanted to do until she heard a knock on the door and she realized that she forgot to tell her friends that she wasn’t going. As she was walking she could hear Naruto’s voice “Hello Mrs Weber, I’m here to pick up Angela.” She could hear the big smile on the blonde’s face “Angela is not going.” She heard her mother’s stern voice “may I ask why? Is she feeling okay?” the worry was obvious in Naruto’s voice so Angela decided to intervene because she knew her mother will lie for appearances

“Apparently my parents don’t know your families’ whole life story so because you guys won’t gossip you’re the bad guys.”

“Angela Sarah Weber!”

Angela came to stand next to her mother who was glaring at her but she was unbothered by this look because she knew her parents were being ignorant and childish. Her father came to join them and his face said that there was no arguing but before he could speak Naruto spoke first

“Well my parents died the day I was born protecting my village and I was kicked out of the orphanage at 5 because everyone blamed me, nobody wanted to help me or give me food so I ate from the trash, got my first beating from the villagers at 6. Tried to be strong and proof myself but everyone still abused and betrayed me so I left…”

The three Weber’s were in shock, their mouths wide open, by the blonde’s confession; Angela knew their story but not the details of them. She knew that Naruto had a hard childhood. Naruto’s face was completely serious and his eyes were looking at the floor unable to see the rejection in other adults’ face

“…Never had any friends, we’re all just trying to leave our past behind and forget about it so I’m sorry if we don’t gossip or talk to everyone about something we would rather forget, you see we’re not quite over it. We just want to be normal for once and make friends.”

As the blond spoke a fire lit his eyes before his shoulders sagged and resignation set in as he knew that he was face with the judgmental ignorance that he had become familiar with. “I’m sorry for inconveniencing you and your family.” With that he turned around to leave “way to go mother, making an abuse victim relive the horror that they’ve been through, are you happy now?” Angela’s mother was speechless unable to say anything because that was the last thing on her mind, the mother’s from church were saying something completely different.

“Hey Angela go get your things ready.”

A shocked Angela turned around to look at her father who gave her one of his almost there smiles. She ran upstairs to change and get her jacket before her mother was able to change her father’s mind. After a few minutes she ran down and saw Naruto standing by the door still a little uncomfortable but he did smile at her. She ran and hugged her father whispering “thank you daddy.” Her father kissed her forehead and hugged her “your welcome, be safe…” he looked at Naruto with a stern no nonsense tone “…take care of my little girl, be careful on that bike and have her back by 11pm.” All he got was a smile from the blond “of course sir, I will take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her you have my word.” This was said with a serious but determined tone that seemed to please her father. As they head out she heard her father whisper to Naruto

“not all adults are bad, you just have to give us a chance to proof it to you.”

“I’ll try my best sir.”

* * *

** La Push-  ** ** Bonfire **

Naruto and Angela were the first to arrive from their friends and as they pulled up they saw a group of people that looked similar to Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth, in fact there were boys and one girl all range in sizes -starting at large- rough housing and talking. Around a camp fire were a group of elders, one of which was in a wheelchair, then to the other side was a table arrange of all sorts of food and a very beautiful woman who seem to be plating. Naruto immediately was drawn to the table full of food while Angela was drawn to Jacob who was talking to his friends.

She tightens her hold on Naruto’s arms a little nervous about all the people that were in this event. Naruto ignored the food for the time being to act as Angela’s protector and offer reassurance but most importantly to make sure she was safe. So he led the nervous girl towards Jacob and as they got closer the group of -very huge boys and a girl- all stood at attention raising their noses as if something smelled

“Leech lover”

The girl growled low enough that no normal human ear would hear it but Naruto did. ‘So not as welcoming as the boys at the beach’ but Naruto was nothing if not a smart mouth that gave as good as he got so he smirked at the group “at least I don’t sniff other people’s ass, mutt.” The reply got him more than one growl and those were loud enough for the normal humans to hear and know that something was happening but Naruto just kept smirking completely unbothered by the animosity.

Angela tighten her hands around Naruto’s arm and got closer to the blond so that she was almost hiding behind him at seeing the worry and fear in his imprint’s eye Jacob decided that it was time to intervene but was beat to it by the ever happy Seth “Hi Naruto, hi Angela, you guys made it. Where’s the rest of the gang?” The younger wolf completely ignored the tension coming from his pack mates “Hey Seth, everyone else is on their way. Harry is driving them in the car.” At seeing the young wolf Naruto smiled and Angela was able to relax a little.

“Angela, I’m so happy you could come. I want you to meet someone.”

Jacob walked over to his imprint and offered his hand he wanted to show his imprint off but he also wanted her to let go of the blond ‘she should be holding on to me not him’ his jealousy got worse when Angela looked at the blond for confirmation. ‘**Hey brat, looks like the dog is jealous. ***Smirk* I know I really want to milk this moment but I don’t want Angela to feel uncomfortable. **Yeah you also don’t want her to have any problems with her mate, **that too.’ Naruto nodded his head getting a big smile from Angela who enthusiastically grabbed Jacob’s hand and head off but not before ordering “behave.” To a still smirking blond and Naruto couldn’t help but pout like a kid whose being told that he could not play with his toys

‘I’ll behave as well as they do.’

He though as he looked at the pack wolves all glaring at him except one ‘sweet kind Seth’ who stepped forward again ignoring the tension and made the introductions “Naruto this is the rest of the pack Paul, Jared, our alpha Sam and my sister Leah -Quil and Embry are on patrol but they’ll stop by later- guy this is Naruto.” The oldest looking boy stepped forward making it obvious that he was the alpha of the pack. He was trying to intimidate the blond with a stare down but it wasn’t working at all

“Well, as exciting as this conversation has been I’m afraid that I will have to leave the pleasure of your company as I can smell some really delicious food that has been calling me since we arrived.”

With that he winked at the wolves and padded Seth in the back before heading towards the table with the food. But one of the wolves got in front of him blocking his way, this one had a glare on his face that seemed almost permanent he was shorter than the alpha. His muscles were bulging as if he was ready to strike and his breathing was slightly labored the dark scowl on his face and good looks gave him the image of that bad boy that girls just wanted to fix

‘The beast before he met beauty.’

“You got some nerve leech lover.”

The wolf stepped forward as if begging for a fight and Naruto would be more than happy to oblige it had been so long since he had an actual fight that he was also craving some action ‘**it would also help relieve some tension.**’ He knew he could always count of Kurama to be the voice of violence ‘**more like fun**’ but unfortunately his ‘fun’ was not to be as they were interrupted by the alpha ‘how rude, before we got to the good part’

“Paul that’s enough. Stand down, go and switch patrols shift with Embry.”

Paul growled and glared at the still smirking blond but he followed his alpha’s order, with Sam using the alpha voice he didn’t have much of a choice “this isn’t over.” He claimed getting into Naruto’s face “I hope not, it was just about to get fun.” The grin through Paul for a loop and he saw that trill of the fight in the blonde’s eyes the same thrill he feels when he fights. Paul smirked it was as if him and the blond had made some agreement ‘this might actually be fun.’ Then he headed into the woods to get Embry and switch places with him so that he may see his imprint.

As Paul disappear into the woods a jeep was pulling up to the area, seeing his family coming Naruto decided take advantage of the distraction their arrival offered and headed to the food table. In the food table a woman was arranging and fixing the plates of food, she was beautiful even with the scars covering half her face ‘so that is what Emmett meant about the wolves having no control.’ He had marks of his own that covered his face so he decided to ignore hers and focus on the woman behind the scars and the food.

“Hello, I’m Naruto my sister is Embry’s mate so we were invited to the bon fire. Can I have some food?”

Emily looked up at a beautiful blond boy who was practically drooling on the food as he looked up and hit her with gorgeous cerulean blue eyes that -after getting over their beauty- she realized were not looking at her scars like every new person who meets her in fact the blond was pouting at her and looking at the food.

‘He cares about nothing but the food.’

It was refreshing to witness someone so unbothered ‘even family and friends can’t help but stare but he is not even giving them a second glace.’ It made her smile brighter than ever because it made her feel like she did before “I’m Emily and of course you can have anything you want I’ve…” before she could finish the blond already had a piece of meat in his mouth and a plate that he was filling up as she spoke

“…made more than enough”

She had never seen someone that was not a wolf eat like that, bright wide eyes looked at her after she finished “you’ve made all of this?” at the admiration in his voice Emily couldn’t help but blush and unable to speak she nodded “this is amazing, this is by far the best food I’ve better tasted…it taste like home” The last part was said in a sad melancholy tone and Emily could see the pain in those eyes, she knew an orphan when she saw one. It that moment Naruto unknowingly became one of Emily’s boys, Mama Emily has found a new pup.

Luna got out of the jeep as soon as it stopped, just as Lee pulled up on the bike soon she was followed by Neville and Hinata, Harry was the last one out after taking a deep breath to control his emotions. The whole family immediately felt the tension with the wolves and all they could think was about a certain blond ‘Naruto definitely didn’t behave’ Harry decided to find his mate and make sure he was not causing any more problems and he knew exactly where to find him.

“Come on guys lets go calm the tension.”

Luna said to her brothers and sister knowing that something will happen to calm the animosity the wolves had for them as well as unite her family and the pack with more than just Embry and her. As Luna and her family head towards the pack Embry just broke through the forest and spotted his imprint. He ran towards her and with wolf enhanced speed he reached her in a matter of seconds, at having her mate in front of her Luna smiled.

“Luna”

Her name came out as a breathless whisper with so much adoration in his voice that Luna could not help but blush at having someone sound so happy to see her. Even with her blush she couldn’t help but feel the same adoration that Embry felt for her, his name also came out in a whisper.

“Embry”

Luna’s siblings just watched as the two mates stared at each other smiling but after a while they decided to leave the love birds alone. Hinata headed towards the food table where she could see a head of blond hair, Harry decided to head towards the bonfire where he could see Angela and Jacob -he did not want to see his mate, he was afraid that he would give himself away or worse that Naruto would notice something-, Lee and Neville decided to continue the mission of calming down the tension.

As they approached the wolves the tension grew and the wolves gave them suspicious looks, the only girl in the group glared at them while Seth smiled as soon as he saw them. Welcoming them with bright warm eyes “Hey Neville, Lee so happy you guys could make it.” Lee offered a big grin full of joy “SETH my youthful friend, it is good to be here.” Lee’s loud excitement thru the wolves for a loop and their anger was for a minute forgotten.

“This must be the rest of your pack; I can see the fire of youth burn bright within them.”

“Yeah…” I confuse Seth exclaimed not really knowing what Lee meant. “…this is Jared, my sister Leah and our alpha Sam. Guys these are two of Naruto’s brothers Lee and Neville.”

“Hello!”

Neville couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s excitement and energy but he knew that while he found it endearing some new people found it annoying so he decided to intervene before out of ignorance the wolves hurt his brother’s feeling.

“Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. Don’t mind Lee he forgets that not everyone has the amount of energy that he does.”

Neville looked at his brother with a smile letting Lee know that he meant nothing by it and as he expected Lee was completely unbothered by the statement instead he shrugged his shoulder as if saying ‘what can you do’ and continue smiling. Once he was sure Lee wasn’t offended Neville decided to get to the point and talk about the issue that was causing the tension

“Also sorry about whatever Naruto said, he can be impulsive especially when he feels threaten. Can’t really control him but I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

Jared was the one that broke the silence and some of the tension from the wolves by smiling at the two and adding “He’s just like Paul” the statement seem to break most of the tension until Sam looked and saw Naruto by the food table talking to a smiling Emily. He bristle at watching a stranger with his imprint, he couldn’t help but be jealous as Lee realized what the alpha was looking at he added

“don’t worry he has mates already.”

The statement served to calm the alpha down although he still headed that way to make sure that his imprint was okay especially when he saw another stranger join the blond.

Soon the bonfire started and the elders after some instructions told the story of the Quileute and the wolves as well as vampires which the wolves turned their eyes to Naruto and Harry at this, Harry lowered his head blushing while Naruto was so distracted by the story and his food to notice the attention. Leah was at the edge of the forest her back to the bonfire as she never liked when strangers joined them, she also hated the story about imprinting.

Hinata noticed the girl -who Seth said was his sister Leah- standing by herself and saw as her shoulders tensed when Billy started to talk about imprinting, she also saw how Emily lowered her eyes and Sam tensed looking at Leah with guilt. She does not know what came over her but something told her to go to Leah and comfort her. Hinata got up discretely Luna was the only one that notice and as she looked at Hinata her eyes widen almost as if she just had a revelation then she smiled.

Hinata took a deep breath a she got closer ‘why am I so nervous? All I’m doing is making sure that she’s okay.’ So after a pep talk “um…Hello” Leah heard someone approach her but she waited until the person was closer ‘a girl going by the soft steps and sweet scent.’ As the soft voice spoke Leah got ready to tell her to mind her own business but as she turned around and got a look at the person her breath was taken away.

The colors were all taken from the world and every action stopped, the only thing that had color was the angel in front of her. The feeling was surreal it was like drowning but you didn’t want to be safe. She never thought it would happen to her in fact she hated the idea of it but now she realized that she imprinted, on a girl. “Are you okay? I saw you alone and tensed…” The girl with lavender clear eyes “I’m Hinata by the way.” Hinata smile hoping that it would come off as more approachable but as Leah just stared at her she began to blush and shift her feet.

Leah walked up to Hinata until they were a breath away, it was almost as if she was hypnotize but once Hinata looked up at her with surprise and curiosity she whispered

“You’re my imprint.”

Unfortunately she was surrounded by wolves with enhanced hearing and based on the gasps that her statement received they heard her but she was so caught up on her imprint that she paid no mind to the whisper

‘most likely informing the humans.’

“Oh…is that good?”

Hinata asked cautiously as from her observations she knew that there was a story between the alpha, his imprint and Leah. Leah heard her imprint’s questions and it made her think about it, she hated the thought of imprints and imprinting. She had such a bad history with imprinting as she lost her first love to it and she hated the thought of basically being forced to love some stranger but now that she’s gone through it she realized that it’s nothing like that. The imprint just makes them important to you it doesn’t make you fall in love, that is up to the two people. It hurt a lot more to realize that both Emily and Sam had the choice to fall in love with each other or become friends and they choose to hurt her.

As Leah looked at her mate she realized that imprinting wasn’t bad it all depends on the choices that were made. Seeing the kind eyes and patient, understanding expression she realized why she was put through the pain with Sam, she got lucky and while she never liked girls romantically she could always use more friends.

‘I won’t do what Sam did; I’ll see where this goes.’

“Yeah, I think it’s good I could always use a friend.”

Hinata smiled while still blushing while Leah for the first time in a while smiled as well, happy that her imprint was so understanding about her situation and feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Naruto gets protective and more imprinting.
> 
> Naruto is getting to the truth let me know how you think he will find out and how he will react when he does.


	15. Just a little protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another imprinting that doesn't turn out so well. Times up Harry.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Secrets are never a good thing they destroy and corrupt everything around even the good secrets have a way of hurting. Secrets worse enemy is time because with time everything comes out and the longer a secret last the worse it will be when revealed. There no reason to keep secrets and if there are the reason is never worth the rewards. It’s not just secrets that hurt and destroy but also the lies soon follow because to keep a secret one must lie and when he lie we lose ourselves in a web that traps and suffocates us.

We become someone completely different, unrecognizable even to ourselves but the worse thing is that we push everyone away and before we realized we have lost everyone dear and near to us. Secrets are so poisonous that soon enough they began to fool us making us lie to ourselves just keep the security that we feel that having secrets gives us. Secrets are bad because in the end whatever the motif good or bad their always seen as a form of betrayal. 

In a matter of minutes a blond blur got in between her and Hinata as she focused she saw the blond boy they met at the beginning “not so fast there, oh this is too good. The leech lover has something to say before you get too excited.” Naruto smirk wasn’t playful but sharp and dark, his eyes were a deep purple instead of blue. Leah could feel the power coming from the blond but for her imprint she refused to back down especially when she felt her pack mates join behind her.

“Naruto!”

Hinata tried to break down the stare down between who apparently is her mate and her brother but one look from Naruto’s eyes she knew to stay out of it. In a flash that was too fast for the wolves to process Naruto had grabbed Leah by the neck and slammed her on the floor. The wolves head over to defend her but the blond growl at them, the marks on his face darker and his eyes almost red.

“**Hinata is a sweet and kind girl; she means the world to me. I have killed for her, I won’t hesitant to do it again but if you hurt her I will hurt you like you’ve never image possible.**”

Leah was frozen, looking into those blood red eyes she saw the promise of pain and suffering she was truly scared but she couldn’t help but also feel respect for the blonde’s protectiveness of her imprint “that will never happen.” Leah doesn’t know from where she got the courage to speak up, Naruto stare for a while longer before Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and the reaction was instant his eyes faded to their cerulean color. He grin and got up offering Leah his hand to help her, she looked at his hand before taking the help

“Sorry I’m a little protective of Hinata.”

Everyone could feel a swear drop at the understatement

‘more like over protective.’

Seth gave Hinata a more subdue version of the shovel talk about hurting his sister and the bonfire got under way with Leah joining and sitting next to Hinata the two shared a conversation. Embry and Luna were laughing and whispering to each other, Jacob and Angela were by the food table with Jacob serving his imprint food making Angela blush. Harry stared at Naruto who was laughing and joking with Seth, Jared and his imprint Kim. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy as Neville and Lee spoke with Sam and Emily.

Suddenly Luna got a glassy look on her face -worrying Embry- before looking at Neville with a smile on her face. She knew that the boy was next and from what she saw it won’t be easy and he would have his work cut out for him but it would work in the end. So she stood up and loudly proclaim

“It’s not over.”

Making her family groan while the rest looked confuse and curious but before they could ask Paul and Quil broke through the forest heading their way. Luna got in front of Neville covering him as they approached confusing everyone as she just smiled at them

“Hope you guys left us some food.”

Quil exclaimed with a big smile on his face as he saw his new friends. Paul just glared around before heading towards the food table but was stopped by a blonde girl he didn’t know “Hello Paul, you’re the only one left.” He looked confused by both the girl and the statement for some reason he knew she was not referring to food.

Before he could snap she moved to the side with a big smile on her face “Luna what are you up to?” the question drew his eyes to the boy that was behind the blond girl and his eyes clash with curious green-gold eyes both set of eyes widen at what they saw in them.

Paul felt as if he had just been electrocuted as an energy traveled through his body before bursting out and pulling the boy in front of him. Neville stumbled and Paul unconsciously reached out to catch him in his arms were they stood and looked at each other forgetting everything and everyone.

Paul finally realized what happen ‘I just imprinted…on a boy. No, that’s not possible.’ Paul began to panic because he had never heard of imprinting on the same gender and he immediately removed his arms as if he had just been burned catching Neville by surprise, with that the world began spinning again. Paul looked around at his pack who for some reason did not look bothered by it more shock than anything.

Paul walked around his imprint and head to the food as if nothing happen; Neville couldn’t help but lower his head by the rejection. Harry was pissed off by this and walked over to the wolf reaching him before Paul reach the food table, he tapped his shoulder to get his attention and when he did he pulled back and punch the wolf in the face so hard that Paul stumbled more out of surprise than the hit. Harry was breathing hard as his hand fell to his side, it was obvious that it was broken -the bones were out of place- but the raven didn’t seem to care about it as he glared at Paul.

Everyone was so shock that none of them reacted just stared except Paul who was extremely angry his whole body bristle as he got up ready to attack. Naruto got in front of Harry “go ahead mutt try it I dare you.” Naruto got into a fighting stances protecting Harry ready to fight the almost shifted Paul. This snapped everyone out of the shock and Neville was the one who reacted

“STOP!”

To everyone’s surprise he got in front of Paul facing his blond brother “Naruto please don’t, let’s not ruin such a great night with fighting…please.” Naruto straighten looking into Neville’s eyes and seeing something before turning around to check on Harry. Neville turned around to a calmed Paul “are you okay?” his eyes were looking at Paul’s cheek and they were filled with worry. Neville touched Paul in the already healed cheek his face amazed by the healing capacity but he realized what he was doing

“Sorry…he had no right to hit you but please don’t hold it against him we’ve all been through a lot so we tend to be very protective of each other.”

Neville lowered his head knowing that as much as it hurt to be rejected by the person meant for him he knew that it would be worse to have Paul be with him just because he imprinted “I’m sorry I wasn’t what you expected but I do hope that whatever you expect you find it.” Neville this time smiled at the wolf who was shocked by the acceptance and kindness in the boy’s voice.

After that Naruto decided that they’ve had enough surprises for one night and that with Harry’s broken hand they should head home. So they all said goodbye the imprints seem to not want to say goodbye but all agreed to see each other the next day. Emily hugged Naruto and made him promise to come over to eat and mother hen over Harry’s broken hand “Em sweetheart you have to let them go.” Sam told his imprint smiling at seeing her mothering instinct put to good use. Naruto headed to drop off Angela and the rest headed home to brew a potion for Harry’s hand which was beginning to hurt. 

Naruto had plan to start reading the book as soon as he got home but when he arrived he saw his uncle in the living room bandaging Harry’s hand. Emmett was sitting down with his mate in his lap as he watched his father heal his mate. When he first heard that Harry got hurt he was furious ready to go and rip those mutts apart but when he was told what happen he couldn’t help but be proud of his little wizard and his fierce ninja that was ready to protect him.

‘He might not know it but he feels it.’

“What’s going on?”

Naruto asked worried about Harry since he thought they were going to use a potion to heal him; he didn’t worry before because he thought that by the time he got home Harry would be all healed up. “It looks like the bones weren’t broken, since the injury wasn’t so bad we called Carlisle who set the bones in place and bandage the hand.” Hearing and confirming with Carlisle that the injury wasn’t so bad Naruto relaxed, walked over to the raven and ran his finger through his hair.

“I gave him some pain pills; he should be fine after a few days.”

Carlisle explained as he watched the three sitting on the arm of the chair they looked like mates ‘you would almost think that Naruto knows.’ With Naruto caressing his hair Harry was slowly falling asleep “You should take him to bed; I’ll check his hand in a few days.” With that Carlisle got up and headed out to the balcony followed by Naruto “Thanks uncle” Carlisle turned around placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulders “No problem call me if anything comes up.” Because of Harry’s injury and how droopy the medicine made him Naruto decided to read the book tomorrow since Harry refused to let him or Emmett go.

* * *

** The Next Day **

The next day Harry woke up between his two mates one was as cold as ice while the other was as warm as a fire, it was perfect and he wanted to stay like that forever except for some growling that disturb the image. Naruto had been awake for a while but Harry was so comfortable that he didn’t want to wake him up but his stomach couldn’t wait anymore.

“Sorry Harry, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s fine I know better than to get in between you and food.”

With that Naruto took it as permission to stand up and headed to the bathroom but not before kissing Harry in the forehead and Emmett in the cheek. Leaving both his mates feeling guilty about hiding the truth from the blond “what do you have plan for today?” Emmett asked distracting Harry from the guilt “We all wanted to go to Port Angeles but I don’t really feel up to it. Want to spend the day with me?” Harry asked snuggling up to his mate “you don’t even have to ask.”

When Naruto came up the room was empty so he dressed quickly, he grabbed a bag and put the book inside. Heading downstairs to have some breakfast before he went out to find a private place to read in, everyone was in the kitchen eating and talking about their day so he sat down to eat. “Hey Naruto you want to join us in Port Angeles or stay here with Harry and Emmett…” Luna asked as she plated the blonde’s breakfast “or you can join me at the gym today” Lee exclaim loudly.

“Actually I was thinking of just riding around for a while”

No one looked suspicious as the blond was known for doing this but Harry and Emmett both looked disappointed. Once done Naruto grabbed some snacks and put them in his bag with the book before heading out.

* * *

** Somewhere in the Forest **

After riding for a while Naruto took a camping path and got off the bike heading up the walk path to find the perfect place to settle down. Once he found a place he sat down drank some water before taking the book out and began reading.

The book started with Elves talking about what they are, their origin, eating habits, power but none of those things really helped Naruto so he kept going until he reached the mating part of the book _“Elf mating habits and traditions” _ He was going skip it until ‘**kit you should read that**’ curious by the fox’s instance

_“Elves are known for keeping to themselves, they are very private creates that usually mate within their own race. Unlike other magical creatures elves do not have a predestined mate which gives them the options of choosing a mate. Elves being elemental creatures believe in nature providing them with their mate. Every year elves have a ritual that is performed for the elves that come of age so that nature may reward with a mate only if nature believes them worthy. While they can choice their own mates elves are extremely faithful to their chosen mate and would look at or want no other but them…”_

It went one to explain the festival and the selection process, it didn’t really tell Naruto much about what was going on with Harry so he decided the his elf side was not going to provide him with any answers. He moved on to the chapter on veela, reading about their origin, magic, history and eating habits. Finally after reading about powers and getting nothing again he got to the part about mates and decided to read

_“Veelas are the most beautiful creatures known to the magical world, they are known for their allure which are pheromones that are use drive men and/or women crazy, it is mainly to protect themselves from any form of assault. There is no gender distinction to veelas especially when it comes to their mate. A veelas mate is the only one immune to this allure; it was told that this was because of the very first veela whose mate was…”_

_“…Veelas are very territorial creatures which makes them extremely possessive over their mate, when anger these beautiful creatures lose their beauty and become creatures of nightmares. Unlike elves and other creatures veelas do have a predestined mate that they find them by a ribbon that seems to come from their heart and connects them to their mate only the veela can see this ribbon and the ribbon will only appear when the veela comes of age…”_

Naruto remembered when they were in Seattle and Harry got sick when he woke up he looked at his chest then follow something towards the door ‘so he was seeing the string that connected to Emmett but why did it come out then and not on his birthday that was when he got his inheritance.’ To him something wasn’t adding up but he kept reading

_“Veelas like many magical creatures mate for life and a full veela will even die when their mate dies. When courting veelas would show their mate their strength proof themselves worthy as well as take care of them to proof that they can provide. They feel the need to always touch or be close to their mate especially if the bond is not yet formed.”_

Naruto began to think of how Harry is always touching Emmett but to his confusion he realized that Harry is also always finding reason to touch him as well. ‘It makes no sense why would he be like that with me, with Emmett I understand…’ This was just confusing him more so he decided to move on to vampires maybe he’ll get answers there.

_“Vampires are the loners of the magical world but they do have mates that are like veela’s predestined for them. A vampires mate is recognized by the scent of their blood, now this is a concept that can confuse many vampires because like their mates and vampire’s singer will also have a strong scent to the vampire the difference is that the scent of their mate’s blood does not invoke hunger and violence like a singer does instead it invokes passion, desire, possessiveness, the need to protect them…” _

Naruto remembered the time in the school parking lot when Harry asked to see his necklace they all though that he didn’t know but on the glass of the car he saw the reflection Emmett’s black hungry eyes that were not looking at Harry. Naruto kept reading but all he was getting were more questions until he saw a final chapter title _“multiple mates” _‘**Bingo**’ at hearing Kurama’s thought Naruto began to put things together and decided to read

_“While it is rare it is not unheard of for any of these magical creatures to have more than one mate. The record number of mates that one magical creature has had is three it was by a veela in France more than 50 years ago. The number of mates has nothing to do with the creature type and everything to do with the power level. The more powerful the creature the more likely they are to have more than one mate…”_

‘No it can’t be, Harry and Emmett would not hide something like this’

_“It is easy to tell if a creature has more than one mate, magical creatures are by nature quite possessive especially in the begin stages of courting before bonding so they will attack anyone who tries to touch their mate -not including blood family and only blood family as a creatures’ instinct does not recognized any other familial ties until after the bonding- unless this person is also consider theirs…”_

Images of them laying together, snuggling, hugging, touching, the time after having dinner at the Cullens’, last night sitting on the couch and this morning on the bed it all came to Naruto’s head as the pieces began to fall into place. With the information and the conversation that they had before they went to La Push the first time Naruto began to tremble ‘No it’s not possible, they wouldn’t…HE wouldn’t…Kurama?’ He asked the one person that has never lied to him

‘**I’d figure that they would have told you by now. **So its true? How many people…**Kit…**HOW MANY PEOPLE TOOK ME FOR AN IDIOT AGAIN?’

Not hearing a response he got his answer, everyone but him knew and they all hide it from him and lied to his face. Naruto closed the book with shaky hands he felt tears roll down his eyes at what he considered to be another betrayal. Jumping through the trees towards his bike, it was already getting dark and he need to have Harry and Emmett tell him in his face.

Riding home Naruto decided that he need more test because there is no way that Harry would do this to him especially knowing him like he does. In his bike he couldn’t stop thinking about everything he learned and everything that happen so far the dots started to connect forming a picture that hurt too much, the tears kept coming clouding his eyes and with his thoughts in another place Naruto missed the big bright lights heading straight for him until

*BEEEEP*

*eerrrrrrrrrrtt* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Another cliffhanger...not the last one in this story unfortunately.
> 
> Next Chapter: Bonding and the fallout.


	16. It all comes to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprints bonding and the moment you all been waiting for.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

It is a common knowledge that to make mistakes is basic to human nature, so it’s not about making a mistake the problem is how big the mistake is. For many mistakes are made out of love, fear and desperation those are the mistakes that with time and effort can be forgiven.

Then there the mistakes made out of stupidity, ignorance, arrogance, hate and selfishness those are the mistake that are harder to forgive but not impossible. When there is love anything is possible as long as there is determination and the drive to keep fighting and never give up.

It’s not easy when one is face with the repercussion of a mistake made, especially a mistake that was out of one’s control. Believe it or not sometimes people make mistake that they were unaware of or had no control over. These mistakes are attributed to some third party; it could be another person, a condition or a pass issue.

It is actually common for a person to unknowingly make a mistake by just following their fears and most importantly being ruled by their past traumas. This was the case with Harry, he let his past experiences rule him and possibly ruin a new future.

* * *

** Port Angeles **

The gang arrived in Port Angeles looking around with wide curious eyes, while they’ve been to bigger and better places after been in Forks for a few months a bigger city felt like wonderland ‘this must be how small town people feel when they travel to a bigger city’ Neville couldn’t help but think as they all walked to the mall where they were supposed to meet up with the wolves.

The girls kept looking and stopping at every store it made Neville feel very awkward as the only boy in the group it made him think about the events of the last few days ‘I have a mate…who doesn’t want me.’ It really hurt him to finally find the person meant for him just to realize that he wasn’t good enough for them

‘story of my life, you would think I would be used to it by now’

Neville couldn’t control the dark turn that his thoughts began to take Paul’s rejection affected him a lot more than he let show to his family. The moment Paul walked by him as if he didn’t existed Neville’s hope to ever be loved and cherished completely crumbled. Only his family’s strong reaction and presence kept him from shedding the tears that clouded his eyes.

“Neville?”

The curious yet worry tone in Hinata’s voice seemed to snapped him out of the dark trip his mind was taking “are you okay?” She had walked in front of him looking up at the much taller boy, he looked around a realized that he couldn’t see Luna or Angela at all. At the question in his eyes Hinata answered her brother before he began to panic “they went into that store…” she pointed to a small store two stores ahead of them it looked like a trinket and man made jewelry store.

“Oh”

Hinata studied her brother as she could see that something was bothering him but she was unable to ask as Luna and Angela both came out and called to them. So she decided to store that information and keep an eye on Neville for the rest of the day to see.

* * *

** The Mall **

As they all head towards the mall it was easy to spot the pack in front waiting getting impressive looks from girls and jealous look from the guys. It seems that the wolves decided to dress up for the outing and they dressed to impress. Luna couldn’t help but smile when she spotted Embry standing tall looking around wearing light blue ripped jeans and a jean button up shirt. He looked amazing to her almost like a model in a magazine cover completely unaware of the attention he was getting. Their eyes met and she was greeted with a bright shy but happy smile so she returned with her own happy smile.

Embry tapped Jacob’s arm to get his attention and pointed towards the girls. It was like watching a dog when their owner came home. If the boy had a tail it would probably be wagging like crazy in that moment as he headed to meet his imprint half way. Angela couldn’t help but blush at the pure joy that the boy expressed from seeing her

‘it never felt like this with Ben’

Jacob was wearing black jeans and a white t shirt. He looked like the typical bad boy although the big grin kind of ruined that image ‘I like it, bad boy image but happy and sweet personality like a Pitbull.’ Angela smiled at the image as Jacob approached stopping in front of her as if asking permission she nodded slightly her face turning completely red when the tall boy wrapped his strong arms around her. Jacob buried his face in his imprints soft silky hair getting her sweet scent, Angela buried her face in the wolf’s chest feeling his muscles and strength.

Luna jumped on Embry as soon as he was close enough taking him by surprise but not enough as he extended his arms and caught her pulling her tightly into his chest. Hinata and Leah both watch the scene one with a happy blushing red face while the other was more with an exasperated eye roll.

When their eyes clashed the two couldn’t help but smile at each other happy to be able to spend time together and see their families happy. Leah like her pack mates was wearing jeans and a t shirt her short hair loose and flowing in the wind. She extended her hand to Hinata “shall we, this may take a while.” Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at the girl’s annoyed look but deep down she knew that she was happy for her pack and like her would do anything for them. ‘Maybe that is why we were paired off by fate.’ She thought before following the tall girl towards the mall leaving her family to reunited then catch up.

Neville was watching the scene happy for his sisters but at the same time sad that he will never get a chance at that. He realized that he was alone, he was the seventh wheel in this outing ‘I should have stayed at home at least there I have my plants to keep me company’ He was just about to apologize to his family and head home when

“Hey Paul you made it.”

Neville’s heart beat faster and his eyes widen slightly as a shadow cover him from behind. He felt the heat coming from that body and it made him shiver, he was scare to turn around because he wasn’t sure what he would see in the other boy’s face ‘what is he doing here?’ To make things worse he could see his family walking towards the mall leaving him alone with the boy that was supposed to be his mate.

Neville slowly turned around and coming face to chest with a muscular black t shirt cover chest, looking up after a few seconds of admiring the view. His green eyes met hard brown ones and he could not deal with this right now so he decided to avoid alone time with the tall wolf “we should catch up…to the gang I mean, not you and me catch up obviously.” He realized he was rambling and he could see the amuse look in Paul’s eyes so he turned around and began walking face completely red.

When he caught up with the gang they were all inside the mall discussing where to go first and he was not surprise to see the girls seem to have taken control of the situation so he was sure that they were going where ever the girls wanted. Neville didn’t mind he stood behind and looked around letting the wolves deal with the shopping and the girls. He could feel a presence behind him and it was making him nervous

‘relax Neville he’s just trying to not be in the way of his friends time with their mates.’

Paul did not know why he decided to come to this little outing but he couldn’t help but be curious when Jacob mention that ‘he’ was going to be there. He found himself wanting to look good his inner wolf wanted to show the boy the he was a very sought after mate. He couldn’t help but inflate when he realized that the boy was checking him out. Paul couldn’t understand what was going on ‘maybe the imprint bond is making me act this way.’ But it was impossible Paul has never heard of a wolf imprinting on a male

‘the whole point of imprinting is to continue the wolf line. You can’t do that with two boys.’

Paul found himself shadowing the boy where ever he would stop or look at a store and he learned that the boy seemed very into books ‘he would go crazy in the book store close by’ He doesn’t know what came over him suddenly he wanted to impress the boy and as the rest of the gang went into a store and they stayed outside Paul grabbed his hand startling the boy

“come I’ll show you something.”

Neville let himself be lead out of the mall and down the street he was too shock to respond or think clearly. Paul’s hand was unnaturally hot, it was also big and rough from hard work, it felt amazing and Neville didn’t want the wolf to let go because it made him feel safe.

Too soon the wolf released his hand and looked away almost realizing what he had done ‘is that a blush?’ Neville looked up to see they were in front of a book store. Neville smiled once he realized what the wolf wanted to show him “thank you this is exactly what I was looking for.” He went in being followed by the tall wolf but this time Neville felt more at ease by his presences.

Later in the afternoon they all got together at the mall’s food court to eat a late lunch and talk about what they’ve done. Hinata noticed as Paul glared at anyone who looked at Neville and he got closer to the boy anytime someone got too close. Neville was completely naive to this but the smile on his face and the books in his hand told her that he was having a great time.

The atmosphere was happy and playful when suddenly Luna’s eyes became cloudy and distant, her whole framed froze worrying Embry “Luna?” but he was held back by Neville “don’t, she’s having a vision.” Everyone at the table watched curious by the event until “NO!” Embry immediately held his mate to calm her down.

“What did you see Luna?”

“We have to go…Now.” 

Luna had rushed home bursting thru the front door followed by a worry Embry, her face was pale, her eyes widen and terrified, her breath labored and her body was shaking. Harry and Emmet who were in the living snuggled watching a moving were immediately on their feet.

As soon as Harry saw his sister he knew that something was wrong but before he could ask she utter words that made his heart stop with terror “where’s Naruto?” It wasn’t the words but more the way that they were asked with panic and Luna never panics.

‘Oh God, No not him, please not him.’

“Why? Luna what did you see?”

Emmett asked knowing very well what that look and behavior meant Luna got a vision about Naruto and it wasn’t good. Emmett knew that they were wasting time and that they should go look for Naruto but this was his mate he needed to know what was going on. Luna became more frantic being held by Embry who was trying to calm her down at this point the rest of the family had join her and were worry.

“WHERE IS HE?”

“H..He’s not back yet. Luna what’s going on?”

At this point Harry’s whole body was shaking and his mind was kindly providing him with hundreds of worse case scenarios ‘I can’t lose him, I should have told him…’ Emmett heard the shakiness in his mate voice so he wrapped his arm around him to try to comfort him.

“Luna…please”

“He is going to meet a white light that brings pain.”

The declaration made everyone gasp as they all associated white light with death and Harry collapse but was caught by Emmett before he could hit the floor. Angela couldn’t control the tears as he hide her face in Jacob’s chest for support, Hinata and Emmett were the ones that tried to remained calm and take control of the situation “We need to find him then, before that happens.” The vampire exclaim trying to keep his voice strong.

“That’s exactly what we’ll do. We are going to spilt up to look for him…”

Hinata took control of the situation surprising the wolves and Angela who have only seeing her as the meek quiet girl. Leah couldn’t help but admire and respect her imprints strength. It was quite a site but there was no time to contemplate the change in the shy girl. As they were heading out to look around Jacob intervene stating the obvious

“Can’t you guys just use magic to find out where he is?”

The statement was met with silence around the room everyone was speechless at what should have been a very obvious solution but with all the panic no one thought of. Angela smiled at her mate’s quick thinking and she was so grateful that she got on her tip toes and kissed Jacob on the cheeks. Jacob’s eyes widen at the unexpected show of affection but once the shock alleviated he grin at his imprint like a love sick fool and Angela just blush at the wolf’s happy reaction.

Seeing as he was the most level headed Neville decided that is would be better if he performed the spell to find Naruto. Both Harry and Luna were not emotionally stable to concentrate; Harry was too distress about his mate and Luna was panicking about what she saw. So he took a deep breath and decided to remain calm at least for his friends but he couldn’t keep his cool when he found out that Naruto was at the hospital.

Naruto was not having a great day, in a matter of hours his life went down the drain and all he knew was flipped upside down. But one thing was for sure throughout his life and all he’s been through he has never let any of it destroy him so he decided to take a deep breath and try to get through this challenge so he could get back up and put the pieces of his life back together. As he sat in the emergency room of the hospital having a nurse check over his injuries all he could think about was Harry and Emmett.

“Naruto what happen?”

The blond looked up at hearing a familiar voice and saw his uncle in front of him with a worry expression, it seemed like someone let him know he was there ‘or he heard me.’ His uncle walked up and talked to the nurse before walking over to him and personally checking over his minor injuries. “Did you know?” the words were out of Naruto’s mouth before he could stop them or process them but he did not regret them. Carlisle looked up at his nephew surprise by the question but as soon as he saw Naruto’s teary eyes he knew what it was about.

“I’m sorry”

Like he promised Carlisle did not lie to Naruto if the blond asked him, especially seeing the blonde’s reaction he could not lie to him. He knew that only for knowing the truth and not telling the blond he had lost some of his trust if he lied in that moment he would lose his nephew completely. At the confirmation from Carlisle’s reply and lowered head Naruto could no longer stop the tears from running down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away.

“Naruto!”

Harry yelled desperately gaining the attention of everyone in the emergency room, behind him was the rest of his worried family and the wolves. Carlisle saw the change in Naruto’s expression ‘this will not be good.’ The thought was proven when the blond straighten up as his family reached him “Naruto are you okay? What happened?” Suddenly he was attacked by a wave of questions from everyone in his family wondering if he was okay.

Naruto just stared at Harry and Emmett then looking around at the face of the people he considers family. Carlisle saw his nephew’s clenched jaw, tight fist and stiff posture and he intervene before the situation could escalate.

“Guys Naruto is fine just a few scrapes and bruises that should be completely gone in a few days.”

This seemed to calm his family down but Harry was still on edge and Naruto’s lack of reassurance was not helping him calm down. After knowing that his mate was okay Harry couldn’t help but be angry that to him Naruto seem so relaxed.

“You should have called, you know how worry we’ve been? You knew that Luna would’ve seen this and think the worse.”

Carlisle’s eyes widen as Harry just dug himself in deeper by saying the wrong thing and as Naruto eyes went from wide shock to indigent squint to pissed off glare. It all happened in a few seconds but it was long enough for Hinata and Luna to also notice the change and start to put the pieces together.

Luna tried to avoid the chaos that was to come if Naruto’s expression was anything to go by so she tapped Harry in the arm to try to calm him down. He turned to his sister and saw the urgency in her eyes but before he could ask anything Naruto’s humorless laugh cut in. The smile on his face was completely devoid of any emotions and it was given everyone chills, it was so unlike Naruto.

“It’s funny that you think that you have any right to demand and use that tone with me when you specifically made the choice to give up that right.”

The only thing heard was the hospital background noise as Naruto’s word set in; the rest of the family recognized the tension so everyone began to leave the room except Harry and Emmett but before they made it out again Naruto’s voiced intervene. “What no act of solidarity? Stay; after all if you help hide the mess you should stay when it’s discovered to share the blame. Or now it’s his mess and you all had nothing to do with it?” The sarcasm and anger in Naruto’s tone made the back handed comment hurt much more because in that moment they all realized what was going on.

Both Harry and Emmett’s eyes widen in shock and complete terror but it was too late their biggest fear had come true and the blond had found out. Harry stepped forward to explain their reasons when he realized he had no idea what to say but before he could think Naruto just got up “save it! You never said anything before what makes you think it would work if you say anything now?” The tears fell down Harry’s cheek so Emmett stepped in even as he felt his heart breaking.

“Naruto let us explain…Please”

Hearing the raw emotion in the strong vampire’s voice and Harry’s tears broke Naruto’s hard shell, he knew it wasn’t in him to hurt someone he loves but he also knew that he had to leave before he broke down, that was one satisfaction he promised never to give anyone ever again.

“I…I just…I can’t…You both had a chance to do it when you were ready now you have to wait until I’m ready and right now I’m not.”

With one last look at a crying Harry who tried to reach for him and a distress Emmett who held him back as well as his guilty family Naruto left the emergency room holding back the tears that threaten to over flow. He just couldn’t deal with his family and the secrets right at that moment it was too much for him to take at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go the big reveal reaction.
> 
> Next chapter: Angst!!!! The trio speak and Edward makes his move.


	17. you made your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is angry and Edward is taking advantage.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Forgiveness is not something that can easily be gain no matter who it is from. It does not matter if it is family or a close friend, a stranger or even a partner the deciding factor is the magnitude of the mistake. It is also important to know the motive behind the mistake and the intention that the person had when making it. Forgiveness is not an easy concept for anyone because to forgive means to release the pain and let go of the hurt and that is the hardest thing to do for any human being.

The process of gaining forgiveness is hard on both parties involved it takes its toll on everyone included. It is an emotional process for everyone that changes drastically the relationship from what it once was. It is not an easy road to travel for everyone, a journey that not every relationship survives. Everyone involve has to really want to make it work and never give up although there are moments that it seems hopeless. Harry and Emmett were feeling that way as they saw Naruto walk away.

Harry turned into Emmett’s arms and buried his face in the vampires chest the rest of the family decided that it was time to give the two some room. Soon it was only Harry, Emmett and Carlisle behind the curtains with no one to focus on Emmett was able to channel his emotions into finding someone to blame for his misery.

“Why did you tell him? You promised you would let us tell him?”

Emmett knew that if he wasn’t a vampire he would also have tears running down his face. Deep down he knew that his father would never do that but his broken hearted brain would not listen to logic. Carlisle did not take his son’s words to heart as he also understood the pain he was going thru even though he knew that the two had no one to blame but themselves ‘well mostly, Harry’s childhood and Emmett’s insecurities had a lot to do with it’ he knew that they need an outlet for all the pain their feeling.

‘I just hope that this pain does not become permanent.’

The following hours had been extremely awkward Harry stayed with Emmett at his house seeing as Naruto refused to sleep with him or anyone in the family. The house was quiet and had a dark cloud over it as Naruto seemed to give everyone the cold shoulder. Luna insistent that he needed time to process but that Naruto was known for his understanding nature so sooner or later he would give them a chance to explain.

As the days past Luna’s words sounded less and less sure it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself. Harry and Emmett were a mess but refused to stop trying to talk to blond even Edward tried to talk to Naruto but the blond just ignored him, the only person Naruto talked to was Angela and some of the wolves.

Almost three weeks after Naruto found out about his family’s betrayal he talked to Luna “can you leave us alone?” She knew exactly what he meant and she set everything up to leave Naruto alone with Harry and Emmett. Naruto felt ready to finally listen to Harry and Emmett as well as talk to them.

‘That doesn’t mean I’m forgiving them.’

After all this time Naruto felt lonelier than he had any other time in his life it was torture for him to ignore everyone in his life but every time he looked at them he felt the pain of betrayal. They all took him for an idiot and he knows that in part it’s his fault for playing the part so well but he was hoping that they knew him better. It was hurt him when people treated him like an idiot it was worse than being called a monster.

That is why he had such a hard time accepting or forgiving his family for not telling him what was happening in a way he understand that the secret wasn’t theirs’s to tell but they could have at least put pressure on Harry and Emmett so that they told him. He wasn’t even sure what he would say to Harry and Emmett but he knew that he had to talk to them even if it’s just to get some peace from their constant stalking.

He had no more time to prepare as Harry and Emmett rushed into the room both looking extremely hope and Naruto couldn’t give them false hope ‘I’m mad at them but I’m not cruel’ “I’m ready to LISTEN but I’m not promising anything.” He set the record straight because he didn’t want any misunderstandings about what the meeting was, it wasn’t a second chances ‘because I wasn’t offer the decency of a first chance.’

For a few seconds the room was silent no one knowing what to say, Harry was too scare to say the wrong thing and Emmett was surprise that they were offer this opportunity. Finally Emmett was the one to break the silence with the one thing that he needed Naruto to know before anything else was said

“First I…We need you to know that we never intended to hurt you and we do want you…so badly.”

Emmett’s statement serve the purpose of calming Harry down but Naruto on the other hand seemed to be completely unaffected, his face was blank giving nothing away. Harry knew that this all started with him so he grabbed onto Emmett’s momentum and started to tell his side of the story. “It all started because of me…” At the statement Naruto’s blank stare turned to him giving him his undivided attention

“…I found out about you being my mate first when I got my inheritance and at the time we were just starting to become friends so I wasn’t ready to go deeper. I decided to give it time, to see where our relationship went but as time pass I fell head over heels for you…”

At the statement Harry couldn’t help the awkward laugh that escape his lips again Naruto gave no reaction but he felt Emmett’s reassuring presence and his hand on his shoulder he also saw Naruto’s beautiful cerulean eyes follow the movement. As he continue to talk Naruto’s gaze was back on him

“…The thing was that you never showed any interest or any sight of reciprocating that feeling. Don’t get me wrong that was fine I was willing to accept whatever you were willing to give me as long as I got to be with you…”

Harry realized how pathetic he sounded but he didn’t care he wasn’t going to take any risk by hiding anything anymore. As he saw Naruto’s posture relax slightly he knew that it was worth it and he was willing to embarrass himself as much as it takes to get the blonde’s forgiveness.

“…but then we reached Seattle and I found out that I had another mate and I thought it was life’s way of making up for one of my mates not being interested. I met Emmett and I guess you know what happened there it was great but I couldn’t let you go if anything this feeling for you got stronger. I told Emmett and he was the one that gave me the idea and the strength to win you over or court you especially once we found out you were also his mate.”

Harry was silence after that in fact the whole room was silence no one willing to follow that confession but Emmett knew it was his turn and he couldn’t let Harry take all the blame on his shoulders because it wasn’t all on him.

“I admit that at first I wasn’t so happy at the news when Harry told me because I was scare of anything that can take Harry from me. When we found out that you might be my mate too I was cautious but I was praying that you were because I saw how much it was breaking Harry having to give up one of us.”

Emmett admitted honestly because he wanted to start this right like it should have been from the beginning. He wanted nothing to be left so that like now it would bite them in the ass after all they were already hanging by a thread with the blond.

‘We can’t risk it.’

“It wasn’t until I got to know you and spend time with you that I found myself falling for the Uzumaki charm that your family kept telling me about. Your ability to make friends with anyone and anywhere you go plus when I realize you had enough sass to keep me on my toes like Harry I was completely gone.”

Emmett smirked at the mention of their ‘wit wars’ that a lot of times the blond won and not for the vampire’s lack of trying. Harry couldn’t help but to fondly roll his eyes especially when he saw mischievous spark in cerulean eyes. But the hard part came and that was explaining why they took so long. Harry felt tongue tie how was he suppose to explain the terror that came over him every time that he thought about telling Naruto.

Coming from an abusive home and all the betrayal in school he was always terrified of being rejected by the people he cared about so he always tries to go above and beyond to please them, make them happy. With Naruto that feeling intensive because the blond was so important so he preferred staying with what was a comfortable sure thing -that was the blonde’s friendship- than risk losing him by telling him the truth and try for the possibility of something more. He was cut off by Naruto’s voice

“I get not saying anything because you didn’t want to, I even get wanting to make sure but it’s been a while since we moved to Forks, time that you guys could have at least told me that you were interested. See the problem is not telling me I’m your mate in fact I would have been fine if you wanted to build a relationship with me first but I don’t get not telling me anything…”

The more the blond spoke the more emotional he got and the worst his mates felt. It was hard to see the strong blond get so broken over their own stupidity. Suddenly Naruto gives a humorless and sarcastic laugh as he continue

“You know the funny thing is that if you guys had trust me and talk to me you would have known that I had fallen for you two as well…”

The statement caught both Emmett and Harry by surprise out of all the things the expected to hear that wasn’t one of them. But they couldn’t help but be extremely happy at hearing that the feelings were return, Harry felt foolish at realizing that he was letting his own fears sabotage him.

“But that doesn’t matter now…”

Their happiness was short live as Naruto continue talking and his expression change. The blond took a deep breath as if he was getting ready to do something extremely difficult. Every bone in Emmett’s body told him to hold Harry because what Naruto was about to say will destroy his little wizard. He knew that it was going to hurt him to but he wasn’t carrying the guilt that Harry was so he knew that as much as it hurt he had to be the strong one.

“…You two did the worse thing anyone could do to me, you acted like everyone in my life you treated me like an idiot but worse of all you hide something so important from me, something that affects me. You made a decision for me, thinking that you knew best, you didn’t trust me (starts to cry and voice cracks) like everyone else you didn’t have faith in me. To think that I was actually falling for you guys but I don’t think I could ever be with someone to who my opinion means and matters so little…”

“Please…”

“I…I’m sorry right now I just…can’t.”

Naruto walks away as Harry breaks down screaming his name. Emmett holds him before he falls trying to keep it together for the one mate he’s got left but inside he’s breaking.

“It was my fault, it was my fault, it was my…”

The wizard kept repeating the same words brokenly he was a mess because he knew that the only reason they kept quiet was because of him and now his fear has cause not only him but also Emmett to lose his other mate.

Naruto couldn’t hold back the tears as they ran down his face; it was taking all his control to hold back the sobs. Hearing Harry break down and call his name absolutely crush his heart and a part of him wanted to go back and give in but he knew that as much as it hurt this was a lesson that Harry needed to learn… also right now the wound was to raw and open it hurt too much for him to forgive and forget. He decided that it was best to leave the house and go for walk to calm down and think, he also thought it better to put some distance between him and Harry and Emmett.

As he was walking a Volvo slowed down next to him “Hey Naruto” the blond turned to see Edward. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Edward ask knowing exactly that Emmett was going to talk to the blond today about everything ‘from his reaction and those dry tears it obviously didn’t go well’ “I just had to get out the house.” Naruto didn’t explain further in fact he kept walking.

“Get on…”

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the command coming from the vampire. They weren’t that close for him to talk to him like that and he was just about to say so when Edward seem to realize his mistake

“I mean I can give you a ride, it’s getting dark soon and Forks might not have a lot of crimes but it has a lot wild animals from the forest. I’ll take you where ever you want to go, please” 

He doesn’t know what it was maybe the begging or the actual worry in the vampire’s eyes or his emotionally vulnerable stage but he got in the car even though he doesn’t really like the vampire, at that moment he needed space but he didn’t want to be alone and Edward was offering that.

They drove for a while in silence as Edward kept stealing glances at beautiful blond. It was finally his time; fate was bringing his mate to him after years of waiting. Naruto was silent as he looked out the window watching the trees passing by but his eyes were miles away unfocused on anything outside the car.

He was lost in his thoughts as he kept replaying what happen the last few weeks, especially what happen a few hours ago. He couldn’t get Harry’s scream and Emmett’s silent pleads out of his head. ‘Why am I always the one that ends up feeling guilty when someone betrays me? Why do I have to forgive and forget? **Because you have too big of a heart and therefore you love deeply, whole heartily and forever, Kit can you really cut them out? Can you live with that?**’

Naruto couldn’t help but think about what Kurama asked and what he told Harry and Emmett, can he really cut them out of his life and handle seeing them every day being happy and in love together. Can he reject them but still handle the consequences that come with it and if not can he forgive and forget?

Soon enough the car stop and Naruto was awoken from his thoughts by the stop. He seemed to remember where and with who he was. Naruto looked around and found himself in the middle of what looked like the end of a forest road. “Where are we?” the blond asked the vampire next to him getting suspicious of his surroundings.

“I want to show you something…”

Edward got out of the car and the blond unable to hold his curiosity followed. Any person in this situation would be panicking but the blond knew how to defend himself so he was just curious ‘**I swear kit you have no sense of self-preservation, at all.**’ At the fox’s word Naruto decided to proceed with caution ‘I mean my uncle is his sire I doubt he would hurt me.’

“…Would you let me?”

Edward extended his hand to the blond hoping that he would accept and then Edward can pick him up in a show of strength, holding him close to his body as he carries him away. Naruto just stares at the vampire’s hand as if it had insulted him then glared at the owner of said hand “don’t confuse me for your weak useless mate.” The blond spat out before leaping up and landing on a branch, shocking Edward. “Well come on lead the way before I change my mind.” This snapped the vampire out of his shock as he led the way. His thoughts were filled with the blond to the extent that he was gland that he was the mind reader.

As they were jumping from tree to tree Edward could not help but admire the blond ‘he’s so strong, with Bella I always have to protect her.’ He marveled at the strength of the mere human, the vampire had always thought of humans as weak creatures ever since he was human and witness the Influenza that proofed how truly weak they were.

Even years later to him that theory was never proven wrong even now meeting Bella who likes to pretend to be strong. He can see the weakness in her and he always thought that this was what drew him to her, he could take care and protect her but now looking at the blond he can’t help but to want someone different ‘someone strong.’

After a few minutes Edward arrived at the clearing with Naruto right behind him. He heard the blonde’s breath hitch as he looked at the meadow over in wild flowers and spotlight by the moon and the stars. He couldn’t help but feel smug waiting for the blond to gasp and exclaim how impress he was with Edward. He was disappointed when the only reaction he got from the blond was an “I’ve seen better.” before walking past Edward and lying on the ground to look at the stars.

Edward realized that the blond unlike Bella would be hard to impress but he knew it will work because in the end they were meant to be. He walked and sat down next to blond mostly looking at the blond instead of the view. With the light of the stars and moon those cerulean blue eyes shine as they reflected the light from the stars, it was the most mesmerizing thing he has ever seen in all his 100 years of life.

They stayed there in complete silence with only the sounds of nature for what felt like hours. Edward was happy to stare at the blond all night and Naruto was so lost in his thoughts and inner turmoil that he was unbothered by the time. Naruto didn’t speak and Edward just stared but that was just what the blond needed he did not want to talk but he did not want to be alone.

‘I guess I might have misjudged him. He’s not such bad company.’

When the silence began to take its toll on the blond they talked about everything and nothing. It was an unsaid rule that the topic of Harry, Emmett and anything to do with mates was banned. Although the vampire was desperate to tell the blond that he belong to him and not to Emmett or Harry like he thinks, that he would never hurt him like they did but he was making progress with the blond and he did not want to ruin it. He was bonding with him in a way that he thought would have been impossible

‘and it’s all thanks to Emmett and Harry.’

Soon came the time that Edward dreaded and that was the time to take the blond back home where Harry and Emmett are no doubt waiting to fill his head with lies and false promises. As they got up and headed back before Naruto could jump to the trees and start heading back Edward grabbed his arm to stop him

“Don’t let them fool you, again.”

Naruto stared at the vampire and then at the vampire’s hand on his arm as if wondering why Edward was touching him. Naruto didn’t reply after the vampire let go he just took off towards the car as Edward followed after him hoping he did not push the blond away by mentioning them. Naruto was not looking forward to going home he did not want to deal with his two mates or Harry’s pleads because he knew that he would cave and he does not want to.

‘I’m tired of always being the one to forgive and compromise to accommodate for others. I’m sick of always having to accept the way people mistreat me, take me for granted and only want me when it’s convenient to them. I want someone to grovel for me and earn my forgiveness for once, I want someone to actually work for and want my attention...is not so much to ask? **No kit it’s not in fact you shouldn’t even have to ask.**’

Kurama couldn’t help be angry and sad at seeing how much people’s ignorance and fears have hurt the happy go lucky kid. It is moments like these that he could really see the damage done. Kurama knows that there is a part of the blond that would always have low self-esteem and issues with his self-worth. It made the fox mad that the wizard and vampire had likely ruined the progress that Naruto had made over the years and pulled him back to a state where he felt alone and worthless, a state where he always thought he had to please other people to be happy and loved.

When the Volvo arrived home the lights were still on even despite it being so late. Edward knew that is was his brother and his mate waiting for the blond to come home. ‘What the hell are you doing with my mate Edward?!’ He heard Emmett’s thoughts as his brother smelled and heard his presences with the blond. Before he could answer the blond next to him spoke “Thanks for the company.” The sincerity in the blonde’s voice moved Edward he has never met someone that would be so grateful to be in the company of someone they didn’t like.

‘Maybe he is learning to like me; this just proves that he feels the connection as well.’

“Your welcome, I’m happy to help anytime or anything you need let me know.”

Naruto gave him a pensive look as if calculating or analyzing him and his words in his head before smiling at him then heading home. Edward couldn’t help but feel that it was a great day as he headed out to watch over Bella.

As Naruto approach the house he could hear Harry and Emmett in the room, he did not want to deal with them so he jumped up to Lee’s window. As soon as he entered Lee jumped at attention but before he could talk Naruto raised his finger, walked to the door and locked it. Only then did he turn to Lee who was sitting on the bed looking like an eager puppy. “I’m really not in the mood to talk about anything; I’m not even ready to acknowledge anyone. I just want to sleep, this is not forgiveness this is me not wanting to sleep in a motel.”

With that said the blond laid in the floor as far away from the bed as possible. Lee couldn’t help but lower his head making him look more like a sad puppy at the blonde’s coldness. Although it broke his heart he just got up and got a blanket and pillow for the blond before going back to bed giving Naruto his space because he more than anyone understood what the blond was going through and feeling. Naruto and he share a very similar childhood they were both ignored and mistreated in the similar ways. So because he knew that if he was in Naruto’s position he would have been just as lost and hurt he turned and kept quiet.

* * *

The rest of the week was much the same routine of Naruto avoiding his family with the only change that now he had Edward following him around and the blond was humoring him. Bella, Harry and Emmett were in a terrible mood at watching the sudden closeness between their respective mates. The fact that Edward seem to realize the effect he was having on Harry and Emmett but didn’t seem to care made their blood boil even more. Harry had people running and hiding from him, he even made a teacher cry just by glaring at her because of his veela nature his mood was affecting everyone around him making for more school fights, principal visits and even expulsion.

The weeks went by and Naruto seemed to grow closer to Edward and the copper haired vampire seemed to love every minute of it. The Cullen house was a war zone Carlisle had to be called more than once to break up a fight between Emmett and Edward. In the ninjas and wizards home a cold war was being waged as Naruto kept ignoring everyone.

With all the tension and pain in the air it was bound to happen that someone snapped unfortunately it was Harry and Emmett’s jealousy and possessive nature that pushed them over the edge. After days of watching their mate being parade by a smug Edward while Naruto was oblivious to what was going on and was doing nothing wrong Emmett and Harry’s creature primal instincts couldn’t help but see the threat to their mate which they haven’t claim.

“So you have issues talking to your family but you seem perfectly fine talking to Edward, who by the way also knew and hide the truth from you.”

The accusation was clear in Harry’s tone and if he wasn’t ruled by his animal side he would have realized what a grave mistake he’s made. He just couldn’t control his veela, it had taken over him and was running the show all he could do is stand and watch as it all fell apart. Emmett the usually more level headed one was also too jealous to see the mistake or stop Harry. Naruto slowly turned around and looked at them carefully

“Excuse me.”

It was posted as a question but the tone and the look suggested that it was anything but; it was more an opportunity to retract and realize that this was not a path they wanted to go down. When both stood there as if waiting for an answer showing no signs of retracting Naruto took a deep breath before

“I talk with whoever the fuck I want, the only people that might have had an ounce of right to question me died the day I was born.”

“I just think that if there is anyone you should show preference to it should be the people that have always been there for you, not some nobody that just wants you because you're something new.”

Naruto felt the rage fueled by hurt take over his body at the insinuation because to him it sounds like Harry thinks that no one would genuinely want to spend time with him once they got to know him. Deep down he knows that’s not what he meant but with everything that happened, the hurt from that lies and the secrets hidden from him Naruto was too vulnerable to see it. ‘**Kit take a deep breath they’re not in the right mindset and neither are you, just walk away before you both say something you can’t take back. You don’t want to lose a friendship.**’

At Kurama’s words Naruto took a deep breath to calm down because he realized that the fox was right. He doesn’t want to see Harry or Emmett because his mad they abused his trust but he knew that someday that would change and he is going to want them in his life. It wasn’t worth the hassle ‘wait something they don’t mean? **Kit it’s obvious why they're saying what they’re saying. **What…?’ Suddenly it hit Naruto what this was about and from where Harry’s words were coming.

”Wait are you…jealous? No that can’t be because last time I checked you gave up your right to be jealous.”

“You’re still our mate and we do lo…”

Emmett was the one that reply trying to calm the situation as he realized that they might have made things worse by letting their jealousy get the better of them. He did not want for Naruto to push them further away but it was too late he could tell by Naruto’s expression that the damage was already made. 

“Oh no…according to you I’m not because I know Harry -my best friend who I trust- would have told me if I was…right Harry?”

Harry lowered his head in shame the tears pouring out of his eyes; he knew he deserved the blonde’s anger. He broke his heart but what hurt the most was that Emmett didn’t deserve it and he was paying because of his mistake. ‘I should have known and trusted that Naruto wasn’t like them.’

“You have no idea how sorry I am if I could…”

“You know what’s ironic is that I was actually stupid enough to develop feelings for guys. I actually thought that you both had something special and that I wished that I was a part of it…”

Naruto couldn’t help but get slightly choked up by all the emotions going through his body. He remembers how heartbroken he felt when he realized that his feelings could never be returned because he could never compete with something that was meant to be. Harry and Emmett were both staring at the blond their eyes wide with shock.

“It was so bitter sweet watching you guys together because I was happy for you but I also wanted to be happy with you.”

“I...I...I didn’t know…”

Harry didn’t know what to say after years of worrying and fear to hear that if only he would have spoken to Naruto he could have avoided this pain. It felt like a strong force was squeezing his heart and his lungs felt 3 size to small. Emmett on the other hand saw hope if the blond had feelings for them then they could fix this and be the triad they were meant to be.

“That’s great then we can work things out, Harry and I are willing to do anything to make this work.”

Emmett said excited to finally see a little light at the end of the tunnel, Harry besides him not really able to believe that life would reward him after the mess he’s made of things, turns out that the light was from another car coming straight at them and crashing into them with Naruto’s next words.

“See that’s the thing I don’t know if I could make it work, I don’t know if I want to…”

As soon as he said the last part Naruto knew that he lied he wished that it would work but he wasn’t sure that he could let this go, that he could trust them again. Base on his previous experience he knows that betraying him was not a onetime thing. Those who abused his trust tend to do it again, if he let them. ‘I refuse to let anyone else use me again. **Kit are you sure about what you’re going to do? I don’t think that these two can compare to the leeches from before.** **Don’t make decisions rule by fear, look how that turned out for Harry.**’ Naruto understood what Kurama meant but the truth was that he wasn’t sure that he would actually regret it because at this point that was how he felt.

“Naruto…”

“I trusted you both of you, you knew about my past and how important that was to me but you still did the same thing everyone else has done to me, no you were worse because you pretended to be better than them but turns out you're just like everyone else. You see me as nothing more but a foolish ignorant idiot because how else would you explain lying to my FACE!”

“Naruto please I’m sooo sorry, I never meant…”

“Save it Harry I’m not sure I believe anything you say to me now.”

“Would you ever be able to give us a chance…?”

This time Emmett spoke up as Harry was crumbling with every word from the blond and unfortunately he couldn’t really help because he was just as crush and broken as the wizard. He was just hoping for even a tiny glimmer of hope it is all he needs to keep going, keep fighting.

“I...I don’t know, I need be able to trust the person I spend my life with and right I don’t know if I can ever trust you guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand why I decided to go this way. I wanted to highlight that Naruto also has issues he never dealt with as well. Let me know what you think. What do you think will make Naruto forgive them?
> 
> Next chapter: Focus on other relationships and the wolves.


	18. We're all protagonist in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out she is not the center of attention. A peak into other relationships.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Relationships work in way so mysterious that even with years of knowledge and evolution humans have yet to figure it out. Each one is so vastly different that it is hard to figure them out. What works for one does not necessarily work for another and what could easily destroy the other makes another one stronger. It is this unpredictability that makes relationships so confusing to all. Since the beginning of time humans have been confounded by it, how do they work? What is right and what is wrong? Why do some work and others don’t? Relationships are one of lives greatest mysteries but this will never stop people from trying to understand them or find the perfect balance.

The real challenge to relationships is not getting one but maintaining it. That is where we all have failed working through the difference and finding a way that will work and keep the balance. Balance is the key to any good relationship and while no relationship is perfect with the right balance it can be as close to perfect as possible. Finding a balance is the easy part if the people in the relationship are willing to make it work, the hard part is dealing with the outside factors that are in many cases beyond our control, the main one being other people. The past is also hard to deal with as it is the factor that can never be change but still weighs heavily on a relationship; it is by far one of the hardest parts of a relationship and unless you are committed it can destroy a relationship forever and the people involved.

This was what Angela was afraid of; her fear was that because her relationship with Jacob was so new that it was weak to outside influence especially one particular influence ‘Bella.’ She wasn’t dumb Angela knew about the wolf’s feelings for her friend and she could also see how possessive Bella was of a guy who she claimed was just a friend.

‘She knows what he feels for her and rejects him but yet she still acts like she has the rights of a girlfriend while still pushing him away claiming their just friends and they could never be more because she loves Edward.’

It was the common game played by girls who love so much to be chase and starved after by boys that they wanted to keep them all to show how desirable and popular they were to all the other girls. This was usually a girl that was never popular with the boys and was always the plain looking one, a girl that never had that power one felt when a boy was attracted to them, would go mad and let that power go to their head. Angela was close friends with Bella and as a girl she can see what boys seem to be blind to. It was all a game to her and Angela was worry that Bella was still the one that Jacob wants while she is the one that has been force on him by his wolf and its nature.

It is not really that she’s insecure ‘well okay I am a little insecure’ but it wasn’t because she felt that she couldn’t compete with Bella or felt that the girl was prettier than her because she knew that she could wipe the floor with Swan…if they were on even playing fields as it stands Bella had more time with the wolf and a history with him. She has been the object of his affections since they were kids. Angela was not sure she could compete with the history, Bella got a head start.

These thoughts had clouded her mind all morning as she went about her day, as she walked through school, as she saw Bella around school with Edward. Seeing the brunette so happy with her boyfriend gave her hope that maybe Bella would be happy for them and not care about her new relationship with Jacob. She knew that she was stalling but she had to tell her as her friend it was the right thing to do and as Jacob’s childhood friend she deserves to know. The wolf had wanted to tell her from the beginning positive that Bella would be happy for him but Angela wasn’t so sure.

It all came out on one of Emily’s lunches; most of the pack was there just relaxing after school or patrol. Emily was in the kitchen cooking for an army with the help of Angela and Neville, as their wolves kept a close watch on them from the backyard after being kicked out by Emily for being in the way. Getting laughed at by the rest of the pack and a smirk from Sam

“The first few days is hard for the wolf, you won’t want to have them out of your sight. Don’t worry it gets better.”

This statement got understanding looks from Jared, Quil, and Embry, but amused and pitying looks from the rest of the pack. Paul just glare at everyone unwilling to admit that he was yearning to be close to his imprint as he was still not fully sold on it. While Jacob blushed with embarrassment but never shame. Either way they both sat with in view of the kitchen just in case. The happy and carefree atmosphere continued as the wolves joked around and rough house with each other.

Luna was happy in her mate’s lap as he spoke and joke around with Quil, Embry still had a slight blush on his face from when his imprint surprised him by sitting in his lap claiming that there were no sits left and he had the best sit in the house this also got wolf whistles from the rest of the pack. Kim was wrapped up in Jared’s arms as they watch the younger wolves’ rough housing. It was a calm and happy atmosphere when suddenly Luna straightens up in Embry’s lap getting the wolves’ attention both he and Quil saw as her eyes glazed over and knew she was getting something.

“That won’t be good.”

“What is it Luna? What did you see?”

Embry asked his imprint as he became worry by her body language and expression. The urgency in his voice seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the wolves who were able to hear them with their enhance hearing. “Yeah Luna, should we be preparing for a fight?” Quil’s question made everyone stand at attention waiting for the respond from the seer; at this point even the humans were worried.

Luna looked at the road then looked at Jacob and Paul before finally looking to the kitchen window where they could see Neville and Angela helping Emily. Immediately Sam, Jacob and Paul stood at attention ready to defend they imprints. Their wolves were pacing agitated making them vibrate with the restless energy.

Before Luna was able to answer the wolves heard the sounds of a truck pulling up to the driveway of the house. Jacob immediately calmed down as he realized who it was ‘oh it’s just Bella’ but when he saw that Luna’s posture did not relax he became worry. He wondered if maybe something was wrong with his friend and if the leech had cross the line.

Soon Bella pulled up and walked into the backyard through the side door completely forgetting her manners. She ignored everyone and walked straight to Jacob “Jake where have you been? We haven’t spent time together in a long time. I haven’t been able to tell you about the blond that is trying to ruin my relationship. You always complain that I’m always with Edward and that you would never leave me like he will but when I give you a chance you disappear too, you’re no better.” Bella exclaimed loudly turning her back to her friend and crossing her arms with a pout on her face. The pack was use to this routine Bella would make Jacob feel guilty and give him false hope and the wolf would fall for it and go back to being the love sick puppy on her beck and call.

The guilt in Jacob’s eyes as he tried to reach out to his friend prove that some part of the wolf at least the human part was still under the girl’s spell. “I’m sorry Bella, I never wanted to make you feel that way but I actually have a very good reason.” At this Jacob couldn’t help but naively smile knowing that as soon as he tells his friend about his imprint she will forgive him

‘finally she won’t have me running after her and getting in between her and her leech.’

“Nothing could justify abandoning a friend when they need you the most.” The statement made everyone roll their eyes.

‘What a fucking hypocrite, it was always about her she was never there for Jacob’

Was the thought going through everyone head as they heard Bella’s guilt trip. Jacob was the only one moved by the statement and his earlier excitement turned into guilt because his friend was right. Paul was the one to respond to her before Jacob could even apologize

“Sorry to break it to you leech lover but a wolf’s imprint comes above any friend especially one as crappy as you.” 

The wolf smirked as the human’s face turned red with anger and embarrassment but she knew that Jacob would step in and defend her so she just turned to Jacob but what she saw was guilt as her friend lowered his head ‘what the hell? He’s really not going to say anything. Fine! Is not like he ever had much brains anyway.’

“For your information wolf, I’m Jake’s closest and oldest friend the most important person in his life…”

The statement got her shock looks from everyone present, the arrogance in the statement had left everyone speechless ‘how can someone be so self-center?’ Embry and Quil were offended by the statement as they have been Jacob’s best friend since before they could walk. Jacob on the other hand was embarrassed because he remember saying that a long time ago when he confessed his feelings for his friend

‘I’m just glad that Angela is not hearing this.’

“…Also Jake doesn’t have an imprint, never has, never will.”

The last part was said almost as a promise and with a threatening tone to it that only a few notice. Bella was looking smug at Paul feeling proud of herself for putting him in his place and showing him who is boss. Her high did not last long as Jacob’s cautious but still optimistic voice cut through her victory

“Actually Bella that’s what I wanted to tell you…

Bella turned around to look at her friend waiting and not liking the smug looks she could see on everyone’s face or the cautious look Jacob is giving her as if she will not like what he had to say.

“…I have great news, something I’m sure you will be happy about…I found my imprint.”

The statement was followed by silence as the human stared at her friend unable to process that words coming out of his mouth ‘im..print, h…his, imprint, he imprinted, on someone…not me.’ She couldn’t help but think about everything she was told about imprinting and how everything and everyone loses its meaning and the imprint is the most important person in the wolf’s life. She remembers what imprinting did to Leah and she couldn’t help but understand her as she realized what was about to happened.

“YOU WHAT!!!”

“I imprinted and she’s amazing, you’ll love her I mean you probably already do.”

Jacob answers making everyone give him a dumb look as he was unable to read the tension and emotion on the girl’s face. Everyone could see that Bella was not happy with the news as Jacob likes to think she is.

“I KNOW HER? WHO IS SHE?” ‘Who is that bitch that is trying to take you away from me? First Edward with the blond whore and now you too, not going to happen.’

Before anything else could be said the tension was broken by the lady of the hour herself as she walked out unaware of what was going on and the shit storm she just walked into.

“Hey Jacob, I’m almost done so we can…”

* * *

Angela had a lot of fun working with Emily; she was very sweet and motherly. She also provided great inside for Neville and her on the wolves and being imprints. It was amazing to hear her experience with Sam and a little sad to learn about what happen to Leah but it was hard to hate the scarred lady. As they were putting the finishing touches and Angela was told to start bringing food outside she couldn’t help but get excited, she missed her wolf and the sad part was she didn’t have a wolf alter ego to blame her neediness on.

All three of them heard as things quiet down and they heard a yell that to Angela sounded familiar so she was happy to be able to check it out and make sure everything was okay. As she walked out with a plate on her hand without looking up she placed it on the table -ignorant to the hush that fell over the yard- She address Jacob with her head down knowing that if she looked up she was going to blush -more than she is already- and lose her never “Hey Jacob, I’m almost done so we can…” As she looked up in a moment of bravery she saw the shock face of one Bella Swan.

By the guilty look in her wolf’s face and the apology in his eyes she knew that he told Bella about them and base on the shock that was slowly turning to rage and hate Bella did not approve. A dead silence wash over the whole yard as people’s eyes switch from one girl to the other waiting for a reaction from either of them. Angela did not know what to say she knew that this was going to blow up because unlike Jacob she wasn’t blind or naïve to Bella’s selfish tendencies and she was proven right.

“HER? YOU IMPRINTED OF HER? THE NERDY DUCKLING!?”

The use of her old childhood nickname one that she was still teased with today by someone she considered friend actually hurt. Angela couldn’t help the physical reaction that name and the disgust in the voice caused, she lower her head and sagged her shoulders. Jacob saw the way his imprint reacted and he was shock at Bella attacking a friend like that. No matter how much he cared for Bella he would never let anyone hurt his sweet imprint.

“Hey Bella, come on that was uncalled for and I would appreciated it if you would not call my imprint names because while I care deeply for you I won’t let anyone hurt Angela in any way…not even you.”

The exclamation had everyone smiling at Jacob standing up for his imprint or smirking at the girl being put in her place. Angela looked up shock as no one had ever stuck up for her and she couldn’t help but smile and like the wolf a little more. Bella was at first surprise that Jacob would talk to her like that, let alone choose someone over her, her right eye began to twitch and she became livid at the interaction between the two as Angela smiled and blush at a grinning Jacob. Two things happen at the same time, one Bella lost it and two Luna tried to stop it.

“STOP HER!”

“YOU BITCH!”

* * *

** Forest **

In the forest sat two very different girls in peaceful silence as they enjoyed the quiet and each other’s presence. One of the girl’s was lost in thought a sad expression marring her beautiful face, troubled by her thoughts she was unable to fully enjoy the beauty that was in front of her. Her companion noticed this and became conflicted on how she could possibly help, after all pep talks weren’t her strength.

Leah never thought that she would ever be in this situation in fact the mere thought of it made her sick. If someone would have told her that she would be sitting in the forest spending time with her imprint she would have punch them in the throat. It was such an unreal feeling that most times she felt that she was dreaming, dreams that she let herself have once she was alone and then buried so deep that she almost forgot they were there. She had never been the most emotional person even when she was with Sam, in fact he was always the one to talk about feelings she has always been a tom boy.

So it was no surprise that when her imprint needed her emotionally Leah found herself at a standstill, unable to figure out what to do. She knew what was expected of her in this situation but she was not and most likely never will be that kind of person. Leah should have known that as her imprint, the other half of her soul, her perfect match Hinata would understand her issues and know exactly what to do.

“Would you spar with me?”

Leah looked over to her shy imprint shock by the boldness of the question. Her first instinct was to decline ‘I mean I know they said they were ninja warriors but they’re still human no match for a werewolf.’ But then she looked at her imprint and in her eyes she saw something that was very familiar, she saw the eyes of a strong female living in a man’s world having to constantly prove herself. She knew that look because as the first and only female member of the pack in history she had to constantly be strong and prove that she was as good as any of the boys.

‘I can’t treat her the way that I hate being treated. I will never become like the people I hate.’

So Leah swallow the immediate instinct to protect her imprint and push her wolf’s howling protest to the back of her mind because her imprint needed her to treat her like a warrior. ‘If she really is my other half she should be able to fight after all I’m not a knight and shining armor and I definitely do not need a damsel in distress.’

“Okay, you’re on.”

Hinata could not stop the smile that grew on her face as she got up and started to stretch. To be honest she was extremely shock that Leah agreed to sparring from what she has been told about the imprint the wolf would never willing hurt their mate at least not while in control. She won’t complain as she’s been inching for some practice with one of the new supernatural creatures they’ve met so far also sparring always helped her relax and distress.

“No holding back.”

The wolf just smirked at her imprint finally getting a glimpse of why fate chose this girl for her.

“I never hold back.”

With that promise Leah rush at her imprint while Hinata spread her feet apart, crouched down and smirked. As Leah rushed to her Hinata jump flipping over her mate landing behind her in a perfect crouched as Leah almost crashed into a tree but managed to stop herself just in time. Leah looked back at the tiny girl in shock while Hinata just smirked and raised her eyebrow, a challenge if Leah ever saw one. ‘Ok might have underestimated her.’ So Leah attacked again this time Hinata did not jump instead she used her flat palms to deflect each hit.

‘At some point she is going to get tired of dodging, I could do this all day’

Almost as if reading her mind suddenly she felt a force hit her ribs pushing her back. Leah was winded and shock looking up she saw Hinata with one hand posed in front of her face for defense but the other was stretched out proven to be the culprit for the hit. That same hand turned closing and opening calling her to try again. It was followed by an arrogant barely breathless smirk from the tiny ninja. Leah straightened and rubbed the area where her imprint gave her a surprisingly hard hit.

“Ready for more?”

“You’ll regret those words.”

* * *

** The reservation **

Everything moved in slow motion as Bella ran towards Angela and Luna scream in warning. Luckily the backyard was full of werewolves with speed greater than any human so in a matter of seconds Jacob had Angela pushed behind him and Sam who was closes had grabbed the enrage Bella. Even being held Bella did not stop struggling to get to Angela as the girl peaked from behind Jacob.

“LET GO OF ME. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL REGRET PUTTING YOUR FAT NOSE IN MY BUSINESS.” 

Even with Bella struggling against him Sam had to hardly put an effort to hold her.

“And there is the real Swan.”

Paul claimed with a smirk on his face enjoying the situation and the down fall of the arrogant girl. Sam glared at Paul an obvious ‘don’t make things worse’ look that the wolf just shrugged at “What? It’s about time that Jacob got to see what we see.” It seemed that Paul’s words were enough to distract Bella away from her main target and turn to him “Why don’t you shut up and stop barking mutt before your owner puts a muzzle on you.” Her words were followed by complete silence and shock from everyone present.

Paul felt as his whole body began to shake and the anger consumed him taking control. His wolf howled ready to tear the insolent human apart slowly the wolf began to push through. First came the growl then his nail grew and sharpen “Paul” Sam tried to use his authority as the alpha to stop the wolf but it was no use Paul’s teeth sharpen and sneer at Bella who at this point was getting scared. She turned to Jacob who defended her last time but Jacob looked at him worried, his wolf needed to protect his imprint first.

It was too late to do anything as people stood back and watch Paul transformed his wolf form towering over everyone present but he had eyes only for the human who dare insult him. The wolf crouched ready to attack, Sam got in front of Bella ready to shift and stop Paul. Suddenly they all heard a crash “Paul Stop!” when they looked up they saw Neville run towards the shifted wolf

“NO NEVILLE STOP!”

Sam wasn’t sure who said it but he couldn’t help but go back to that fateful day when he was the wolf and Emily was the one in front of him, He couldn’t let one of his pack go and live through the pain of being responsible for hurting their imprint. Unfortunately for him Neville got a head start and as he came out of the memory the wizard was in front of the wolf

*Gasp*

He looked up and he saw Emily by the door looking at Neville and wolf towering over him all the other members of the pack got up ready to stop their brother from making a mistake he would regret “Stop!” Luna told everyone “Luna what are you talking about Paul lost control he is going hurt Neville” Embry was the one that responded to his imprints command

“no look…” As everyone turned their attention to the pair

“…If he wanted to hurt Neville he would have done it already.”

Once the pack saw through the panic they could see that the seer was right Paul hadn’t moved even when Neville got in front of him and walked over to him. “Mate would you please calm down, for me.” The wizard put his hand on the wolf’s face and looked into his eyes making sure that the wolf’s focus was only on him. Then he did something the shock everyone present even made some of the wolves step forward to stop him as Neville bared his neck to the wolf in a sign of submission.

As the wolf grew near to the wizard everyone froze and held their breath but the wolf paid them no attention instead he placed his big muzzle in the human’s neck scenting him nibbling on his imprint’s neck drawing a sound from the wizard that was not from pain before soothing the area with a lick. Neville just stood there and let the wolf scent and mark him and in front of everyone’s eyes the massive wolf began to shrink leaving a very naked Paul in its place.

Neville was completely unaffected by the nakedness and still had his hands on his now human mate’s face. Now that Paul was able to use his hands he wrapped them around his imprint’s waist keeping him close his wolf not calm enough to let go of him. Only the wolves were able to hear the soothing and calming words that Neville whisper to the still trembling shifter

“I’m here, it’s okay”

“Mate just focus on me.”

The moment was so tender the perfect example of the importance of an imprint to a shifter but the moment was not to last “WHAT THE FUCK?” The question came from Bella who had gotten over her shock to address the scene that was going on. Paul stiffen and growled ready to go over there and teach the human a lesson but Neville stopped him “don’t…Please,” instead he grabbed his hand “come lets get you some clothes.” At the statement Neville finally acknowledged the shifter’s naked body with a deep blush on his cheeks looking anywhere but wolf’s nakedness.

Paul couldn’t help but smirk at his imprint’s sudden shyness, his inner wolf swell with pride at the wizard’s blush it was a sign that their imprint was attracted to them and that made the wolf want to throw him over his shoulder and take him to their nest to claim him. Snapping him out of his wolf’s dirty thoughts Neville grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house passing an interested Bella, a blushing Angela who covered her eyes in her mate’s back making Paul smirk and Jacob cover his imprint glaring at Paul. Finally Neville passed a happy but indifferent Emily who let them through

“there should be some pants in the front closet.”

“Bella I think it’s best if you went home.”

Emily gently told the teenage girl and with the added image of Sam’ massive built and Jacob’s lack of defense Bella had no choice but to stomp away angry

‘this is not over; I will not let Angela get away with taking what’s mine.’

* * *

** The Call Residence **

After the drama that went on at the Alpha’s house Luna suggested that Embry taken her home which in her words meant that she got a vision of him introducing her to his mother. While Embry was nervous after some though he felt that it might be a great thing ‘everything has been so tense with mom since I shifted that this might be a good thing.’ It still did not take the nerves away since he could not explain to his mother about imprinting.

“It will be okay.”

Luna declared placing her hand on Embry’s shoulder knowing exactly what to say to comfort him ‘my imprint is perfect.’ Once they reached the house Luna smiled and seemed to pull a bag of cookies out of thin air. ‘Wait I know that smell…’ “Luna did you pay for those cookies or just magic them.” He knew that those where the cookies that his mother loved it was all the way in the Makah reservation. He remembers it was a trip that his mother took him on when he was younger as a birthday present. All he gets is a look from his imprint and he decides not to question it ‘probably bought them weeks ago preparing for this moment’

“Mom we’re home!”

“We?”

His mother voice came from the kitchen a black hair and dark brown eye woman stuck her head out the kitchen door to see her son blocking the door with his massive frame. She could see a smaller shadow behind her son and grew curious. “Mom there someone I’ll like you to meet.” With that the nervous boy moved to the side and revealed a petite blond girl with a dreamy smile on her face. Tiffany was at first intrigue but as she saw the girl she couldn’t help but be excited at the possibility

“Mom this is Luna my girlfriend, Luna this is my mom.”

“Hello Ms. Call it is a pleasure to meet you, I brought cookies.”

Luna said as she stepped forward, while Embry began to become scare by his mother’s silence ‘Oh god what if she doesn’t like her? Or worse doesn’t approve? I cannot choose between my mother and my imprint; I couldn’t live without either of them.’ But Luna seem completely at ease as if she knew that things would turn out find and that was all that was keeping Embry from a full blown panic.

“Oh my…I…”

Tiffany was speechless she could not believe it with the way their life started and how people did not seem to trust her she was scare that her baby boy would go through the same thing, when he made friends she thanked every spirit and ancestor but it wasn’t the same for love. She was never one of those mothers who insisted that her son find a reservation girl specially knowing that all parents would have look down upon her son for not being Quileute she knew it would be nearly impossible but they never left the reservation much so she was worry that her son would stay alone.

She couldn’t help the tears that clouded her eyes as she was overcome with joy and pride. “Oh my god mom! Are you okay?” Embry rushed to his mother worry by the tears that he saw her holding back “I’m so happy for you” She hugged her giant son while Luna just smiled “Mom! You’re going to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend” Although secretly he was extremely happy and touched by his mother’s approval

‘it meant everything.’

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Tiffany said with a mischievous smile on her face as she walked over to Luna to properly meet her son’s girlfriend ‘an apparently British girlfriend’ “Hello sweetheart it’s so great to meet my son’s girlfriend…never thought I would say those words”

“MOM!”

“Please call me Tiffany”

“It is an honor to meet the woman responsible for my happiness.”

The words were said so calmly as if they were the most obvious thing in the world, it stunt both Embry and his mother ‘she is definitely a keeper’ Tiffany could not help but think when she saw the sincerity in those eyes. Embry walked over and kissed his imprint on the forehead unable to hold back the appreciation he felt.

“It was my pleasure even when your happiness wasn’t potty train”

“Again MOM!”

“Please tell me more”

“LUNA!”

“This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

“What did I get myself into?”

* * *

** The Cullen Residence **

Rosalie sat in her bed with a pensive look on her face as she contemplated a dilemma that she never had before. She was in a position that in all her years of life even her human years she had never been in before and she had no idea how to deal with it. Ever since she could remember she had always been blessed with good looks and as she grew especially in the time that she grew up in as a woman that was her greatest weapon and shield. Until that night her looks had never fail to protect her and get her what she wanted

‘And until now’

It was the issue that she was currently having with her recently found mate who seemed to completely detested her. No matter what she did or how she tried to impress him nothing seemed to work the ninja was unimpressed in fact he seemed to pull away even more. She has tried all of her best tricks and techniques but nothing worked. ‘I don’t know what else to do. Maybe Lee isn’t really my mate and I was confused.’ She began to doubt the bond and worse of all she began to doubt her looks and abilities

‘NO! This is not my fault’

Rosalie became angry at the fact that one man could make her question everything she knew to be true. She worked very hard to be above that and she left that part of herself behind, in her mind it became Lee’s fault for making her feel this way for not been up front with her ‘he should be honest and direct with me instead of playing games.’ She completely ignored the fact that she had also been playing a game with him.

So finally Rosalie decided to confront her mate and get to the bottom of his behavior. It all happen one afternoon, she skipped school and went to the gym where the ninja worked catching him by surprise

“We need to talk, now.”

Lee’s eye widen as he reeled back from the shock at not only the vampire’s statement but her unexpected presence. He could feel some people staring as they always did when the blonde was present and that only made him more determined.

“That I know we have nothing to talk about and coming here demanding things as if they were rightfully yours will not change that, it’s quite arrogant of you but then again I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Rosalie was shock and a little overwhelm by her mate’s response but most of all the disdain in his tone. She was not use to being the one whose feelings were hurt so she didn’t know how to react or process. Instead she turned to her default emotion which was anger “You know nothing about me. You should be lucky that fate blessed you; at least I’m trying to make this work you know how many men wish they were in your position. I mean look at you and look at me.” She knew that she was speaking out of pain and that she will regret the words especially when she saw the hurt in her mate’s eyes

That was definitely not the right thing to say as Lee’s eyes for a moment glazed over as he relieved an old memory. Then his eyes glared “blessed? You think fate has blessed me? Ever since I was born fate has never blessed me. I was never given an easy way out like you, all my life I was the weird one, the ugly one, and the outcast that no one wanted to be friends with instead I was laughed at…”

Lee’s emotions rose as he became more emotional and Rosalie began to calm down enough to see clearer and read the distress that was in her mate’s eyes. “…It was people like you that made my life a living hell. I know you, people who were ‘blessed’ with looks and used them to get what they want. You don’t value hard work or anything but your looks because you’ve never had a hard time.” Lee spit out as he let out all his accumulated frustration since he found out that his mate had the looks of a goddess.

“You want to know why I don’t try and make it work because every time I look at you I see everything I hate. You are arrogant and conceited and I know that I would never be good enough for you because you will always demand the best and unfortunately for you I will never be the best at least not in the area you want me to be.”

Lee’s emotion finally calmed down and was able to see clearly in Rosalie’s eyes he could see the hurt and the guilt. Rosalie understood more her mate’s hesitance and while the words said should have made her feel rejected she heard the underneath meaning. It was the first time that she saw why fate might have chosen him for her. It wasn’t his looks in fact it was because he lacked looks…

‘…And that made him perfect for me. Made us perfect for each other.’

Rosalie smiled confusing Rock Lee by the change in emotions, she walked right up to her mate getting into his personal space “maybe you’re suppose to show me better and that’s why you are my mate. Maybe I’m supposes to show you that there is more to people like me than you’ve known…”

She caressed his cheek with her cold hand

“…judging me base on what you see, isn’t that the same as what was done to you? If the fates have placed us together shouldn’t we at least give it a try before counting it as a big fail?” 

Rosalie got closer until she could feel her mate’s breath caress he skin, his scent filled her senses but she never closed the distance because for the first time this was not about using her looks to control and manipulate men this was about giving him the choice to pull back or pull in

“What do you say? Shall we prove each other wrong…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go I want to highlight all the other couples as well. I never really liked when stories focus on a single person or couple like the Twilight books do.
> 
> Next Chapter: Edward gets put in his place and Naruto gets pissed (we all know what happens when he does)


	19. Don't touch my man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone loses control. Edward brings everyone together.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

In our bodies lives the two greatest frenemies that ever existed in all of history, heart and head. Since creation the two have been in constant opposition battling for dominance, rarely ever in agreeance of what action is right. Both entities work in different ways and in their very core stand for different values but in the end they share the same goal which is the best interest to the body. It is an age old rivalry and the inability to agree causes constant conflict in our actions and believes. Mistakes are made, regrets happen, and unhappiness takes root but also love is found, happiness grows, memories are made and life is lived.

It became an all-out war and sides were chosen the emotionalist versus the logicals. Sayings like ‘follow your heart’ ‘listen to your heart’ were created by emotionalist who believed that the heart was always right. ‘Mind over matter’ ‘think with your head’ and ‘don’t lose your head’ were the sayings used by the logicals who believed that the heart was more often than not compromised and bias to all the facts and evidence.

No side was wrong or more important than the other each had merit to some of the beliefs but what most people refused to understand and accept is that they are 2-in-1. All heart and no head makes for pain, irrational fear and hate but all head without heart makes for loneliness, isolation, and a lack of memories and experiences stunted by facts. The key is balance but there has yet been anyone who has found the perfect balance and usually the attempt resulted in emotional chaos. That was the case for Edward, Emmett and Naruto as all the tension accumulated and exploded.

In the last weeks Edward had become Naruto’s constant shadow where ever the blond went the vampire was not far behind. It was driving Emmett and Harry crazy as they both knew what Edward’s motives were. Naruto just seemed to be in a constant limbo but unable to be alone ‘he is the only one who’s betray doesn’t affect me. **So basically since you have no connection with him you’re using his constant company so that you won’t be lonely, Kit is that really fair he might get the wrong idea. **What wrong idea could he get I never express any sort of feelings to him and I was pretty clear? **…**’ Kurama didn’t reply back to Naruto knowing that in this topic the blond was practically useless.

So he decided to watch and be prepared for the big blow up because there was no doubt that it would happen specially seeing Emmett’s constant glare directed at Edward and Harry’s ever increasing talons whenever Edward was too close to the blond. As time passed Naruto was slowly coming to warm up to his family, the first one was Rock Lee since the blond was staying in his room. After Lee came Hinata which didn’t really surprised anyone as the blond can’t seem to stay mad at the female ninja.

Next was Carlisle as it was proven that the doctor was hiding the secret contrary to his own opinions. The Cullens were a little easier as he had less time spent with them therefore it was hard for him to take personally what they did. Neville was soon followed after as with his unending kindness it was also very difficult to stay mad at the wizard. Slowly but surely Naruto started to warm up to his family again even though there was still tension and things weren’t back the way they were before, it was an unspoken but accepted fact that it would take time for that to happen if ever.

The only thing that was not improving was the tension between the three mates. Naruto still was unable to look at them let alone talk to them. A fact that Edward was using to his advantage to get closer to the blond and also as proof that Emmett and Harry were not the blonde’s mates.

Bella was too distracted by glaring at Angela to pay attention to Edward and his fascination with Naruto. A visit to the meadow became a routine every time Naruto was trying to avoid Emmett and Harry to the point that Edward began calling it their meadow.

“Naruto! Can we talk? Please?”

Emmett called after the blond trying to talk to Naruto who had been ignoring Harry and him for weeks. He knows that they agreed to give the blond some time but seeing him with Edward and watching the vampire’s obvious interest was driving him crazy. He couldn’t take it anymore

‘I need to put a stop to this before Edward gets any ideas. He always has to be the fucking center of attention. Damn it! Not this time!’

Emmett was prepared to be ignored so when Naruto actually stopped and turned to him the vampire almost ran into him completely taken by surprise “what?” Naruto looked at Emmett expectantly waiting to see what the vampire had to say.

“I…I…Ugh I didn’t expect you to actually stop and listen.”

“In that case…”

Naruto started to turn around “No wait, please.” Emmett panicked grabbing the blonde’s hand to stop him from leaving. Emmett took a deep breath getting ready for what he was about to say, he knew that this was a very important moment because it was his chance to get Naruto to give them an opportunity. He should have known that it was not going to work out when he hear a familiar voice calling the blonde’s name

“Naruto!”

Just as he expected Edward came over to them interrupting the moment “Are you ready to go?” It was obvious that he was not but Edward completely ignored Emmett’s presences. “Eddie do you mind we’re having a conversation.” Edward seemed to have just notice that Emmett was there but addressed Naruto instead of his brother “Do you think that’s a good idea…” The words were more a statement than a question “…after what happen.” Emmett felt his nonexistent blood boil

‘Is he fucking serious?’

While Emmett glared at his brother Naruto his head to Edward with an incredulous look as if asking himself the same question that Emmett asked in his head. “I don’t think you or anybody has the right to tell me what to do.” Naruto glared at Edward making Emmett smirked “I would never, I’m just watching out for you I don’t want you to get hurt…again” At the last word Edward looked directly at Emmett making the bigger vampire walk forward ready to punch the mind reader

‘you asshole I never though you would stoop so low as to try to destroy my happiness just because you’re not happy with the mate that fate has given you. You are willing to destroy our family over your spoiled self-entitlement because everyone knows that Naruto is Harry’s and my mate and yet you still feel that you have the right to take that from us?’

While ranted in his head so that only his brother could hear him neither of them realized that Naruto had walked away and left them to their silent staring. ‘I’m so through with this shit.’ That constant pressure from his family, the looks from Harry and Emmett, Edward’s constant presence it was all pissing him off. His temper seemed to be flaring more in the last week than it ever did. He has never been in this situation there has never been any balance in his life either he was the naïve fool or the cold hearted ass.

The latter happened on very rare occasion ‘**who you trying to fool kit, you have always been on the naïve idiot side. **Shut up fox, anyways that obviously has never worked out for me it just means that I have to move sides. **How about finding an in-between, instead of going for extremes?**’ The problem was not he doesn’t understand balance, he has never had it in his life not even so much as a balance diet, hell he couldn’t walk straight sometimes. How would he know if he has found balance when he has never experience it before

‘**Kit balance in whatever you do is relative for everyone is different because everyone wants something different.**’

Naruto decided that he needed to be alone so instead of going home where Harry is most likely waiting or the hospital where he would see his uncle or the beach where Luna or Neville are most likely spending time with their mates he head to the only other place he could think of. Jumping from tree to tree as the wind slapped his cheeks and the sounds of nature surrounded him he was taken back in time to a much simpler time when it was just a simpler team 7 out on missions.

‘Even that wasn’t a good time for me I was always the brunt of every joke and insult but at least everyone saw me as an idiot at the time never taking me serious instead seeing me as a threat and wanting to kill me.’

Naruto couldn’t help but think as he saw the light at the end of the tree tunnel that he was jumping through. As the light got closer for some reason he felt calmer and more at ease the feeling increased as he broke through and came to the wide, colorful and tranquil meadow that Edward had showed him. The place had truly become a calm haven for him, most likely the closest thing he’s had to what people call a happy place.

It was the one place that was neutral it never had a set location he could get lost in the few happy memories he had and pretend that he is back home or in one of the many places they had travel to. It was the one time the he could remember being undoubtedly happy ‘why did we ever come here? Why did we have to set roots here? Everything was better when we were moving around. **Kit don’t you think that’s being selfish? **So what? I think with all the shit I had to deal with and all the sacrifice that I had to make I earn the right to be a little selfish.’

It was hard for Kurama to argue that point because he agreed with the blond, if anyone has earned the right to be selfish it was the kid who has been nothing but selfless all his life. Naruto sat down in the grass and closed his eyes as he felt the breeze. It was extremely peaceful like there were no issues around him and everything was going great. Until he heard movement coming from the woods

‘well that lasted long enough’

“I figured you’ll be in our meadow.”

In that moment Naruto took a deep breath and regretted ever letting Edward show him this place no matter how great it was ‘I knew there was a catch to it. **Our meadow? What the hell those he mean?**’ Edward did not seem to read the clear _I want to be alone _signs in Naruto’s body and got closer ‘**or he just ignored them. Hey corpse you’re getting on my nerves!**’ Edward seemed to be halted by the loud thoughts being projected.

In shock Edward looked at the only other person around to see the blond with his eyes close, face tilted up to the sky. ‘No it must have been someone nearby or my range is getting bigger.’ He shrug the though and walked over to his mate

‘today will be the day.’

Emmett could barely control himself after his confrontation with Edward the big vampire wanted blood and not necessarily to drink. After they realized that Naruto had left Edward made to follow the blond but Emmett held him back until he was distracted by Harry coming towards them.

Edward took that chance to run ‘that fucking spineless coward.’ He knew that his so call brother was going to go after Naruto. “Emmett what’s going on? I saw you about to talk to Naruto so I ran as fast as I could but now I see you with Edward.” Harry asked looking at his mate with a serious and worried expression. As the veela placed his hand on the giant bicep the effect was instant and the vampire seemed to breathe again and his shoulder sagged down. Once he felt like he was a little calmer Emmett spoke “Edward is becoming a bigger problem, especially his obsession to our mate.”

Harry looked into black eyes and he could see Emmett’s control was seconds from snapping. “Do you really think he pose an honest threat. Naruto already told us his feeling and while he is mad at us if there is one thing I know about our blond is that he is loyal to a fault. I might’ve been too scared of telling him the truth but that has nothing to do with doubting Naruto. That will never happen that could never happen.” The last part was a statement not a question as Harry’s hand tightens around the vampire’s arms as his eyes took a hard firm edge to them.

“Of course that would never happen. I will never doubt Naruto or you, you guys are my everything and that will never change as long as I breathe…well sort of.”

At seeing his mate big grin and hearing the joke at the end Harry knew that he had his carefree happy mate back ‘for now, we need to take care of the Edward problem soon.’ It had been a hellish few weeks for him without the presence of his blond in his live. The only time he got to see him was in school even at home, Naruto wasn’t sleeping in their bedroom.

‘Merlin! I miss him so much.’

“How about we go home and possibly wait for our blond to come in so that we can talk to him…calmly this time.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

** Harry’s House **

With everyone in the house having there mate or other hobbies to take care of Harry and Emmett had the house to themselves. That time was taken to brainstorm what they were going to say to Naruto. The last few times they have tried to talk to the blond nothing had work because they let their emotions get the best of them.

“We have to be calm and in control. We cannot lose it as much as we want to.”

Harry kept explaining to his mate as Emmett gave him an accusing look remembering that the wizard always seemed to lose control of his emotions when they were talking to the blond. Harry hit his mate’s arm “Hey I know that I tend to lose it but my veela side gets really emotional when one of my mates is mad at me. Even with all the time I haven’t gotten the hang of all the instincts that come with being a veela.”

“You know I’m just joking with you, I love that we make you lose your cool.”

Emmett said as he picked up the pouting Harry and sat him on his lap with the wizard’s back pressed against the vampire’s tone chest. Harry felt safe being embrace by big thick arms and the scent that was only Emmett’s. Things become heated when he felt the bigger man run his nose through his hair, his back, and his shoulder blades until reaching his neck where Emmett took a big whiff of his wizard’s delicious scent. The nose turned into lips that left kisses in the areas its predecessor touched.

Harry’s eyes closed in pleasure as he felt the cold from his mate’s body fuse with the heat emitting from his. Harry couldn’t control the moan that escaped his lips especially when those big hands began caressing his chest brushing his nipples. Soon Harry was close to losing all ability to thinking logically until he felt Emmett nibbling on his neck and he remember that the vampire had black eyes before

“Emmett…Emmett stop you need to go hunting.”

It took Harry a while to get the vampire’s attention away from his delicious caress “come on when Naruto comes it would be easier to talk to him if you’re not so close to the edge.” That was enough to make the vampire hear sense “Fine! You’re right…” Emmett got bad and walked to the balcony in the living room before returning to place a quite filthy kiss in Harry’s lips that involve tongue, a lot saliva and venom mix, there might have been groans and moan involve as well “…I’ll be back soon.” He told a dazed Harry.

As he ran towards the forest he heard a “damn it Emmett that’s not fair.” And he couldn’t help but smirk at leaving his mate in such a state. He was in such a good mood that he decided to go a little farther to go see if he could catch a bear and maybe release some on the tension he was carrying.

* * *

Back in the house Harry was still annoyed that his mate would leave him like that ‘at least I know Naruto won’t be a tease…I hope.’ He took that time alone to think of everything that has happen, to analyze his fears. He knew that if he doesn’t get over that fear of being rejected or left alone he would never be happy

‘maybe I should consider professional help. I mean with everything that I’ve been through I’m wondering how I’m still sane and didn’t turn into the next dark lord as everyone believes.’

He thought of his childhood all that came to him were the tight walls of his cupboard and the yelled insults of his uncle, the disgusted tone of his aunt and the whining of his cousin. There was no playing in the yard instead there was working in the garden under the hot unforgiving sun or the harsh cold rain. There was no bedtimes story instead there was

“Boy!”

“Freak!” No comfort after a nightmare instead

“You better shut up before I put you outside to sleep.”

Finding out he was a wizard was amazing but if he was honest finding out that his parents were loved and revered was even better. To think that the loved that was given to them might pass to him for the simple fact that he was their son was enough to give him hope. So he didn’t think twice when people were friendly and kind to him, it never crossed his mind that they were using him because in his experience nobody was nice to him they just demanded things.

He fell for all the friends, love, trust, and attention that he was getting he like a flower in the bright sun. He didn’t see, he didn’t think, he jumped whole heartily into this new world that accepted him and he burned for it. He was given a taste of the one thing he longed for until he couldn’t live without it then it was taken away

‘I refused to fall again to put myself in a position where I could be burned. With Emmett there was no doubt as my magic made the choice for me and it was obvious he felt it too but with Naruto there was no sign that he felt the connection.’

Harry remembered when he woke up after his inheritance to figure out that the blond was his mate.

‘I had a great friendship with him already and I got selfish, I didn’t want to jeopardize not having him in my life over a possibility so much so that I didn’t think of him.’

Harry’s train of though was halted by the loud bang of the door followed by a flash in the living room that turned out to be Alice her eyes wide in fear and worry “Are Emmett and Naruto here?” Harry was immediately on alert by the frantic tone “No he went out hunting, he should be back…” As he looked at the clock he realized that Emmett had been gone for far too long.

“What going on? What did you see?”

“Someone loses control”

Alice reply as she immediately got on her phone “Jasper I need you to meet me at Harry’s house…now bring Carlisle.” Harry’s emotions were getting worse “What’s going on? Tell me now!” he demanded his eyes glowing green and his teeth sharpening the words were almost a growl. Alice could see that Harry was losing control of his veela so she decided it was best to let him know

“Edward is going to do something stupid which will make Emmett attack him and someone will lose control.”

Harry could tell that there was something more important that Alice was refusing to tell him but soon he heard the tell signs of vampires landing on his balcony. It was Jasper with a worry Carlisle as well as Esme and Rosalie, Lee who had just arrived was pulled by Alice with the simple explanation of

“we will need you.”

Harry followed Alice to the balcony immediately opening his broom getting ready to go “follow me we have to stop him.” Everyone noticed the use of ‘him’ and not ‘them’ so someone was winning

‘It better be Emmett because I will murder Edward if he lays a hand on my mates.’

* * *

For a while Naruto enjoyed the silence although he could still feel the presence of the other person especially when said person had not stopped staring at him since he came. It was becoming annoying to the point that Naruto was considering going home and dealing with Harry, Emmett and the rest of his family. ‘Oh for fucks sake!’ “Is there a reason your eyes have been fixed on me this whole time, do you need help moving them because I would be happy to help.” Naruto’s tone was cover in angry sarcasm.

Edward was sure that if he could blush he would be blushing at being called out on his admiring. It never bothered Bella so he didn’t think that it would bother his blond. “Sorry I couldn’t help myself. I always seem to lose control when I’m with you.” He tried to say; the line with the slight wild undertone to it was what made Bella become immediately attracted to him. As his other mate it should be the same.

“What the fuck does that mean? You probably should not hang out with me especially if I make you lose control, I really don’t want to end up as a vampire’s dessert.”

The respond from the blond left him stunt it gave Naruto time to get up and start to leave but even with the head start Edward was faster and he intercepted the blond before he could take off into the forest.

“Wait that’s not what I meant, it’s just that you make me forget myself and I lose my filter saying things that I would normally not say so freely. But maybe that’s what makes you so special.”

The words didn’t seem to work either as Naruto just looked at him suspiciously and took a step back “I think you and I are on completely different pages here, what are you talking about?” Edward was realizing that none of his usual charms are working “I mean that the way you make me feel is the reason we met, the reason we were brought together.” Again he got a blank look from the blond in front on him

“What the hell are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush and get to the point I’m losing my patience.”

“You are my mate, not Harry and Emmett’s.”

Edward finally exclaimed feeling so free to get the words in the open and be able to tell his mate. Naruto was frozen in place eyes wide ‘**WHAT?!**’ he was in shock not really processing what was said “don’t you feel it? From the moment I met you I felt drawn to you, everything about you made every sense in my body light up.” As the blond listen to Edward’s rant he finally got it

“You’re attracted to me.”

“What? Yes but its more than that I’m sure I’ve never felt this way about anyone not even Bella, we must be mates.”

‘**Motherfucker is delusional.** Oh fuck me! Why me? I go from not having anyone want me to having everyone want me. **You do like the extremes, don’t you kit. **Shut up you stupid fox, you’re not helping.’

While Naruto was stuck in his head Edward had kept going about how their meant to be and why “Look Edward you can’t base something like that from a one-sided attraction. That’s not how mate’s work. From what I got from Harry and Emmett both sides should feel something when they meet and when I met you all I felt was annoyance.” ‘**Ouch, way to be cold kit.**’ Edward felt as if his world was crumbling but he was sure

‘no it has to be, why would I feel this way if he wasn’t my mate? He might have been fooled by Harry and Emmett, I have to show him.’

In seconds Edward was in front of the blond taking over his personal space and not giving him enough time to react “I’ll show you.” Was all he said before grabbed the blond’s arms and clash their lips together. Naruto was shock by cold hard lips crushing his own ‘What. The. Fuck. **He’s kissing you kit.**’ At the confirmation from Kurama Naruto was able to snap out of his shock but before he could do anything to stop the kiss Edward was thrown away from him and crashed into a tree bringing it down while in front of him stood a very angry and shaking Emmett.

Emmett hadn’t realized that he had walked for so long he should start getting back so he decided to just stick with the first animal he found which with his luck it turned out to be a rabbit. “Great, pretty sure Harry had something to do with this. Note to self, do not tease wizard mate and leave him hanging.” he drank the rabbit he was hoping that on his way back he would find the deer that had run by. Then he smelled it a scent that he knew and loved the coopery orange scent that belong to one person ‘Naruto!’

He ran towards the scent until he got the scent of someone else also familiar but this one brought back angry thoughts ‘Edward’ he ran as fast as he could. As he got closer and began to hear the conversation hearing _attraction _and _mate_ made him boil with anger until he heard Edward’s voice claim “I’ll show you.” Before breaking through the trees to come face to face with a sight that made him lose all ounce of control or sense of brotherhood.

The beast inside him roar like a mighty black bear as he saw his brother kissing his mate all he could think clearly was ‘Mine, mine, mine, kill, kill, kill’ So he ran and ripped the bastard away from His mate.

“Emmett!”

“Emmett what are you doing here? Can’t you see I was talking to my mate?”

At the words from the vampire who had gotten up and rushed over to them Emmett had growl while Naruto glared at Edward. “I told you, I’m not your mate. The fact that you kissed me against my will just proves that you are delusional and base on Emmett’s look…most likely dead.” Naruto said with a smirk of his face and dark satisfaction especially when Emmett growled at the words

‘against my will’.

Emmett lunge at Edward punching him in the face so hard that Naruto heard the bones break. The punched send Edward flying again but this time he was more prepare as he stopped himself from crashing into another tree before using his speed to run at Emmett who had grabbed Naruto and put him safely out of the way. This just enraged Edward who zigzagged towards his brother confusing him.

Strategies were never the bigger vampire’s strength he was more about brute strength so Edward knew that what would make him win was the fact that he had a clear head while Emmett was lost to his instinct but it was easier said than done as anytime he got close enough Emmett would grabbed him slamming against the floor creating a dent as he punched him multiple times before throwing him against a hard surface

‘I can’t get too close to him, he still beats me in physical strength and his thoughts are too jumble to figure out what’s his next move. It’s like he doesn’t make a decision until he has me.’

Edward used trees and boulders to hit the bigger vampire although it did not hurt him it was enough to through him off and give the mind reader the upper hand. During the battle Edward caught a glimpse of Naruto watching them or better yet watching Emmett with interest in his eyes this was what made Edward lose any humanity he needed to win so that Naruto would look at him that way.

Suddenly the tables turned and Emmett was the one being thrown and slammed Edward was so driven by the need to win that he didn’t notice when a nasty hit to the head seemed to make Emmett come to his senses or when Naruto’s body began to shake or when Emmett kept calling his name. ‘I got to win, be the best, I will win.’ Edward got a hold of Emmett’s arms and began pulling them back “AAHHH!” about to rip them off ignoring the change in air or the ripping sound that was coming from the almost ripped arms.

He grinned at watching his opponent being at his mercy before a hand in his face covered his view Edward was going to rip the hand of for daring to come between him and his victory but the hand was covered in a red mist with long claws that began to dig into his skin. An impossible feat as his skin was like marble it could only be penetrated by another vampire. The hand dragged him away making him release Emmett’s almost half ripped off arms.

It dragged him and he felt a set of knees on his back before he was flipped and slammed on the ground with the knees still digging into his back. Using his vampire speed Edward got up ready to attack who ever dared but the thing was gone as if it was never there.

Nothing was faster than a vampire but something was as Edward felt wind rush past him before shadow was behind him and a leg flashed next to him before making contact with his face sending him flying but before he could get too far it grabbed him by the hair and slammed him face first into a boulder in the ground breaking it crashing his face and buried it in the dirt.

It didn’t stop he never got a time to react or attack let alone see his attacker at one point he saw Emmett who had manage to sit up stare in his direction a look of shock but he wasn’t staring at him but his attacker. But the attacker gave him no time to stop and see it was merciless and quick “STOP!” Edward was able to look and get a flash of Alice screaming as red engulf hands chocked his neck.

The grip was so tight that he could hear the bones in his throat breaking from the pressure, the red mist burning through his skin, his sister’s words seemed to have no effect on his attacker. Soon the hands began to pull and Edward could hear tearing as his head was slowly ripped from his body. “NO! Please stop, do not do something you would later regret. This is not you.” His father begged to no use the hands did not lighten their grip instead they began to pull.

‘This is the end’

Edward closed his eyes waiting for his head to be fully pulled off and the end to come but before then something zoomed over him “Enough!” His attacker released him and he saw that what zoom above him was a sort of throwing knife. “Edward?” He saw Esme and Carlisle rush to him while Jasper and Rosalie got in front of him. He could see Alice and Harry rushed to Emmett even though Harry’s eyes were focused on his attacker in shock.

He finally understood the shock and his sire’s words for when he got a look at his attacker he realized that it was none other than Naruto but he looked nothing like the blond Edward has come to know. In the center of the meadow glaring at all of them crouched like an animal was the blond wrapped in a red mist that seemed to form the silhouette of a fox like animal with two tails.

Now that he could see Edward realized that the mist looked more like water as it bubbled and simmered, the claws that were buried in different parts of his body were buried into the earth as sharp animal like teeth were on display as the blond growled. The marking on his cheeks darken but by far the most terrifying feature was perhaps the eyes, instead of the cerulean blues that captivated and enchanted they were cold blood red that spoke of only violence and hate. There was no emotion but anger and as Lee –who turned out to have thrown the knife– dropped down in front of the creature there was no recognition either.

“_Come on brother this is not the time to show off_.”

Lee tried to lighten the situation speaking in their native tongue hoping to see some form of recognition in the red eyes but instead the blond disappear only to reappear in the flash next to Lee who had barely dodged a kick aimed at him. Lee flipped backwards but his focus on dodging the kick made him miss when Naruto appear on top of him as he was moving and slammed him down.

Naruto was fighting mercilessly and Lee was not holding back his punches as he bodied slam the blond against the ground. “No! You’re hurting him!” Harry yelled trying to run over to stop Lee but was stopped by Alice holding him back. “No don’t you see, he’s not in control it’s not fair.” Harry yelled trying to get loose and safe his mate as Hinata arrived with the wolves and join Lee in fighting the blond.

“I know Harry but they know what they’re doing.”

The wolves were shocked by what they saw the sweet carefree blond that they had met turned into the monster that they see before them. A wild beast with no control or remorse “_Hinata-chan close out his chakra points…”_ Lee commanded _“…I will distract him.”_ Unfortunately for them in this state Naruto wasn’t completely mindless and therefore realized that Lee was trying to distract him.

Without words the blond created a clone who took care of Hinata and more clones as the other wolves joined in to try to stop him until Luna yelled “NO! Stop it you are making it worse.” True to her words the real Naruto sprouted another red mist tail; his posture became more animalistic and wild. In that state his strength grew and to almost rival the wolves and vampires,

_“HINATA!”_

_“I got it.” _

Hinata stood in front of the original making Leah’s wolf howl for its imprint being in danger she ran to stop her mate but Lee ordered “Stop her!” And she was held back by her pack mates as they all watched Hinata. Veins around her eyes bulges out and her hands flatten out before she moved them at lighting speed and seemed to be poking the beast her arms were just blurs but whatever she was doing seemed to be working as the mist was disappearing.

Naruto began to slowly fall; it all finally seemed to be over when the blond fell on the ground seeming to be unconscious. “What the hell was that?” Paul exclaimed next to the rest of the pack who had all shifted once they saw Naruto was under control.

“That was Kurama…”

“Who?”

“Kurama or at least his chakra.”

Everyone was silent when suddenly the wind picked up and then a blast of red mist blew them all away in the center stood a three tail and very angry Naruto. “Oh shit! Now you’ve pissed him off.” Paul exclaimed as the blond whirlwind disappear again only to reappear and kick Hinata into Leah who tried to catch her. Next came Sam and Jacob who tried to stop him but were each punched away. Lee, Jasper and Rosalie tried to attack together but Naruto created clones that kept them away.

‘**Kit that’s enough, I know you’re mad and hurt but you’re going to hurt the people you care about**’ At receiving no response Kurama knew that Naruto was too far gone so he did the best he could, he blocked of the rest of his chakra so that the blond wouldn’t have any more access and things wouldn’t get worse. He just hoped that everyone could deal with the blond from there.

Soon everyone was battling a clone Naruto while the real one headed towards a mostly healed Edward with a murderous look

“He’s still after Edward.”

“What the hell did you do leech?”

It was complete chaos there was no stopping the blond he seemed to have no limit “does he ever get tired?” Jared asked when he killed a clone but two more came back in its place

“Kurama’s chakra is limitless, so no he doesn’t.”

“We’re screwed.”

Edward was again being beat around like a doll trying to defense himself but unable too. All seemed lost until two big thick arms wrapped around the blond locking him in his arms “come on suga I know he deserves it but you have to stop.” Emmett tried to reason with his mate while Naruto fought his grip “If he is really our mate...Our bond should be able…” Harry whispered his thought out loud

“Emmett hold him.”

“I’m trying he ain’t making it easy.” The vampire yelled his southern accent thick in his voice.

Harry ran as quick as he could avoiding clones, Naruto was almost free he wasn’t going to get there in time so he open his broom and flew making it just as Naruto was going to get free, he jumped and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s neck crashing their lips together.

Red eyes widen but Emmett notice that Naruto was no longer fighting him. So Emmett turned the blond sideways so that he was in-between Harry and his arms. Once Harry pulled away Emmett swooped in not giving the blond a chance to recuperate crashing their lips together.

Everything stopped; everyone was just staring at the trio hoping that the Technic would work. Once Alice and Luna smiled everyone knew that it worked, it was over and the blond was under control. The clones began to disappear in a puff of smoke and the red mist slowly started to disappear back into the blonde’s body. Emmett could feel the change especially when those soft lips began slowly respond. He pulled away to stare into the beautiful but confuse cerulean blue eyes that he has come to love

“Emmett? Harry? What…?”

Naruto didn’t finish his sentence before falling unconscious in his mates’ arms “do not worry love just sleep.” Harry secured as he kissed the blond on the forehead while letting Emmett take all of the blonde’s weight. It was finally over but for some reason things felt worse because this just gave everyone time to process what just happen, what they saw.

Even though the wizards knew about Kurama it was still a shock to see it in action and slightly terrifying but they heard the stories and looking at the unconscious blond, their brother, that feeling was immediately replace with sadness for what he’s been through because of something he had no choice over and worry over what’s to come.

The vampires felt a wide range of emotions that they were having trouble processing each unable to come to terms with what or who they saw. For Carlisle the uncle and doctor won as he rushed around checking on everyone before turning to his nephew. The wolves were bouncing around between fear, anger and distrust, the urge to terminate the new threat now that it was weak and the worry of something far stronger than them existing that could hurt their loved ones.

‘That thing is a monster, a true danger to society.’

“What the fuck is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go how is that for bringing them together. To be clear that was not Kurama that was a pissed off Naruto with Kurama's chakra.
> 
> Next Chapter: The aftermath.


	20. Open the cover, read the book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, Bella being a bitch.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

We are constantly told “Do not judge a book by its cover” it means not to judge people by what we see and hear about them but to get to know them and make our own conclusions. As kids this is a logical concept one which they have no issues or doubts of, as kids in their innocence are always interesting in getting to know everyone. Kids give everyone an equal chance, maybe is the fact that most of them can’t read and therefore don’t pay too much mind to appearances.

As adults is when the issues arise because we can read, we can see beyond the pure innocence that only a child possess someone that had yet to be corrupted by the world. After all that is the issue what makes us jaded and judgmental to all we see, our experiences what we go through but also our backgrounds what we are taught by the people around us. Even though we try to be better, to understand, those things rooted deep into ourselves make it hard. But we try to overpower the prejudice that we grew up with making our own decisions based on what we’ve learn.

So “do not judge a book by its cover” are words to live by, the biggest lesson we could take from life but what about when the book has a bad chapter do we judge them if the rest of the book is amazing do we judge that book base on the one bad chapter or on the many good ones. Can fear be overcome so that we may move forward and get over the bias teachings that we went through as a child from our family, friends, and society.

“What the fuck is he?”

“He’s human.”

The respond came from Luna in a slow tone as if telling a toddler that the sky was blue. Sam who had been the one to exclaim glared at the blonde seer for the tone and the obvious lie. “That was not human. Humans can’t do any of the things he just did.” Sam exclaim temper rising at not been given a straight answer “not the humans you know.” Again Luna whispered that attitude still present in her tone making Sam’s body begin to shake.

Embry got in front of his imprint ready to take on his alpha to protect his imprint “Sam you need to calm down, we are all at a lost and we all want answers but you losing your cool isn’t really helping. Plus as pack alpha we need you to keep a level head.” Embry calmly stated still not moving from in front of Luna, Sam’s glared moved over to Embry as the wolf dare try and tell him what to do, his wolf wanted to rip out his throat and show him his place

“you forget your place Embry, I’m your alpha.”

“And she is my imprint; as long as you pose a threat to her my place is exactly right here.”

Embry lifted his head high staring the alpha straight in the eyes making the wolf growl at the obvious disobedience. Sam step forward but was stopped by Jared and Paul’s hand “Sam that’s enough. Alpha or not you know better than anyone how we are with our imprint.” Jared calmly spoke to his alpha “Yea, besides we just barely got one beast under control you really think now is the time.” Paul exclaimed feeling the glare of the blonde’s family on his back which he knew included his imprint.

‘I’ll pay for that later.’

Emmett completely ignored the argument between the wolves the only thing he cared about was in his arms and next to him. “Hey raven get on my back.” Harry asked no questions as he jumped on his mates back and held on tight while Emmett pulled Naruto up until he was tightly carried bridal style in his arms

“you got him?”

“Yea, just hold on.”

“Emmett where do you think you’re going?

Rosalie asked the question as she brought attention to the trio as they got ready to leave. She looked worry as she stared at Naruto in his arms, Emmett was sure that the worry was not for the blond. That’s why he had to get Naruto out of there everyone was staring at the blond with fear or as if he were a wild beast that will kill them all any second.

‘They didn’t take into account that Edward provoked him and that he was his only target. He was protecting me and I might be selfish but that makes me extremely happy. It gives me hope that we might have a chance.’

“I’m taking my mates home.”

He did not give anyone a chance to oppose as he was gone in a flash leaving everyone in shock and mixed emotions. Once the shock wore off the group fell into chaos all voicing their oppositions and protest. The arguing began the group was divided among those who wanted to start a witch hunt and those which wanted to protect the witch. With the wolves hot tempered things soon began to escalate.

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone was shock when the words came from the smallest person in the group, Luna had yelled to get everyone’s attention. Luna was such a calm and carefree person that her agitation worried those who knew her and surprised those who did not. Luna was never known for raising her voice any higher than a mere whisper.

“Arguing is not solving anything, we all want answers and we would all get them in a calm manner.”

Luna focused her look at Lee and Hinata knowing that with Naruto unconscious state the two ninjas were the only ones available to give those answers. Luna could see that they will get the answers that they are all looking for but she can’t see what those answers will be.

Lee and Hinata looked at each other unsure if talking was the right thing to do. While they knew about Kurama, they met him during the great battle and Naruto told them all about him, this was Naruto’s story to tell. It was a very big and crucial story that would greatly affect the blond

‘I cannot betray Naruto-kun’s trust.’

Hinata couldn’t help but be worry she more than anyone knew how much betrayal the blond had gone through and how much all of it hurt him. She looked a Lee who also seemed to doubt that talking about something that belongs only to Naruto to talk about was a good idea ‘I will not be one more person that uses and betrays Naruto-kun. I will not hurt him in such a way.’ They both couldn’t help but think in unison making their decision.

“If you want answer you will get them…”

Lee answered making everyone pay attention and even smile assuming that the ninja will tell them everything that they wanted to know but Hinata’s statement made them realized that they assumed wrong.

“…As soon as Naruto-kun wakes up.”

With that both ninjas zoom up the tree and were gone from sight. Luna looked sadly at them knowing how much it was eating them up to be put in this situation. She looked at Alice and they both could see how this would end.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

** The wizards and Ninja’s house (I really need to give them a family name.) **

Emmett enter through the window of the master bedroom, Harry got off of him as soon as the vampire’s feet touch the ground and went to the bed to set it up for his blond mate. Once the bed was set Emmett walked over to the bed and lay his mate down gently while Harry went into the bathroom and got a bowl of water and rag to clean off the dirt and blood on the blond. As Harry came into the room he saw Emmett finish undressing his mate leaving him in his underwear.

He could see the vampire give the blond a lustful look as he ran his eyes over the sun kissed toned skin. Harry couldn’t really fault him; the blond to him was a work of art his tone runners legs, his six-pack abs ‘I can see a eight pack forming from constant training, ummm’ his biceps strong and bulging

‘sooo not the time.’

“Not the time Emmett.”

Emmett looked up at his other mate and at least had the decency of looking slightly ashamed at staring in such a way at his unconscious mate. Although Harry was having the same issue, he was able to overcome it as his protective instinct and worry for his mate outweigh any physical need or want that his mate’s almost naked body may provoke. With a new resolve Harry went ahead and used the rag to start cleaning the unconscious blond. His worry for his mate was the only thing keeping him in control.

While Harry was cleaning their mate Emmett went about preparing things for when the blond awoke. He prep a jug of water and set it on the night stand as well as some pain killers and after some though he rushed to the kitchen and got crackers unsure of how the blond would awake and what he would need. “Do you think that you might have exaggerated, love?” Harry wondered amused by his mate’s obvious mother Henning and overprotective nature towards the blond.

In a matter of minutes Emmett could hear people coming towards the house. In seconds Hinata and Lee touched on the balcony of the master bedroom both with worried and hurried expressions. “Has he woken up?” Hinata asked with a worried and caring expression, the fact the ninja only seemed to be purely worried for Naruto’s well being made Harry relax.

“Nothing new but it seemed that he is only asleep.”

“I hate to bring such un-youthful news but we left the group behind demanding answers. We told them that we would never give them without Naruto-kun’s consent but that would not stop them for long.”

Lee’s statement was enough to sober the mood among the occupants in the room as Harry rushed to clothes his mate realizing that Naruto was still half naked. The veela inside him grew possessive and jealous of anyone witnessing his mate naked ‘no one should see **MY** mate is such a state, Naruto is Emmett’s and mine.’ He didn’t realized that his eyes were glowing green from his veela magic but the rest of the members in the room saw the change.

Emmett realized what was wrong and fetched some clothes for Naruto while Hinata and Lee slowly excused themselves to clean up leaving the mates, after Naruto was dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt Harry’s eyes returned to their normal emerald color.

“We have to figure out what to do. Everyone will be persistent in demanding answers.”

“Let them come and demand what is not theirs to demand and I will take care of them.”

The finality and drive in Harry’s voice strengthen the conviction in Emmett to keep his mates safe. While he was also curious and wanted to know he also cared for the blond enough to respect his privacy and chance to decide if he wants to explain things. 

* * *

Soon he heard sound coming from the forest base on scents he could tell that it was both the wolves and his family. ‘I guess I can’t be surprise that they couldn’t be patient and respect my mate’s recovery. Not even his family had the decency to wait.’ Harry looked at his mate when he saw that he stood by the balcony glaring at the horizon.

“Is everything okay, Emmett?”

“Everyone is headed this way and I’m pretty sure they’re not coming for some afternoon tea.”

Harry’s expression changed from worry to serious, his eyes harden consumed by the fires of rage at the lack of consideration. Harry turned to Naruto before whispering a silencing charm on the room keep all outside noise out and all inside noise in. After that he put a strong ward around the room to prevent anyone but Emmett and him of coming up and disturbing the blond.

“I have a feeling that things will get very loud and out of control. I put a strong ward and silencing charm on the room to keep Naruto safe and let him recover in peace.”

Emmett felt the magic run through him and he was happy that Harry was protecting their mate because if any of those idiots step out of line or threaten his mate Emmett will not hold back the beast inside him from tearing them apart, its already out for blood with everyone coming while his mate was recovering. Both kissed the blond on the forehead not really wanting to leave him alone but knowing that they had to.

Harry and Emmett headed downstairs where they found Hinata and Lee freshly showered sitting on the kitchen island eating a cup of ramen each. The countertop was littered with empty cups of ramen proofing that the two ninjas had been eating for a while.

“How far along are they?”

Hinata asked without looking up dreading what she knew was to come. ‘Another angry ignorant mob out to attack Naruto for something that he had no control over, only for the simple fact that he was the easy target.’ She vow to not stand back and let injustice happen to her friend, she already did that before and Naruto had to suffer for it shunned and alone.

“They should be here in a few minutes.”

Was the answer that came from the vampire staring out the window with a pensive look on his face. All four occupants in the room looked at each other with a determine look on their face as they realized that they share the same goal and that was to protect the unconscious blond upstairs. They will make sure that no one hurt him again even if they have to face their own friends, family and even mates.

In a matter of minutes Harry, Lee and Hinata were able to see and hear the group landing on their backyard and making their way over to them. The first one to arrive was Carlisle who true to his love for his nephew asked about his well being instead of what happened “How is he? Has he woken up?” It made Hinata smile to that know that finally Naruto had someone who care for him so purely.

“No he’s still unconscious but that is usually normal when this happens.”

Lee was the one that answered the question still in shinobi mode apprehensive of what was to come. He knew that the storm was coming and he was proven right as everyone landed on the balcony and came into his home to possibly attack his family ‘I will not allow it’ Lee stood up ready to fight if it was necessary. He was shock when Rosalie walked over and stood next to him, showing to all which side she was on. While he could tell that she too was curious she was supporting him and that meant a lot to him

‘maybe we are meant to be.’

“Did you not know it was rude to enter someone’s home without being invited?”

Harry answered glaring at everyone present as if they were a threat because he knew that they were. They all had the look of an angry mob looking for a monster to lynch, that monster was not going to be his mate.

“I invited them.”

The responds came from Luna who stepped forward, Harry couldn’t help but look betrayed after all Luna knew about Kurama and how touchy the subject was to Naruto. Why would she do this to him why would she join that mob that look like they wanted to kill him. Luna saw the look her brother was given her the same look Lee and Hinata were giving her. A look of poor betrayal and hurt it pained her deeply that her family would look at her in such a way.

“It is going to happen, they will know and it won’t be by Naruto. I saw it this was not changeable, it will happen.”

While this seemed to lessen the betrayal in their eyes knowing that this was not something that she can control the hurt was still present. The front door open and in walked a healed Edward follow by a smug Bella “What is she doing here?” Rosalie couldn’t help but glare at the human who walked in as if they were waiting for her arrival.

“This is a matter that affects us all and Bella is part of us.”

Edward response with a self-righteous look as if he was the one to make decisions for all of them but before anyone could respond they heard a car follow by steps walking towards the house. Jacob’s eyes widen “What…” He was shock because he knew that scent “I called her, she needs to be here as she is part of this as well.” Luna again was the one that respond and in a few minutes Angela enter the living room looking around shock, her cheeks blushing slightly at everyone’s look she could even feel Bella’s glare, Angela was sure that Edward’s presence was the only thing stopping the girl from attacking her.

Angela walked over to Jacob leaning on his side as she felt the tension coming from him and actually everyone in the room ‘What could have happened to make everyone so tense? Where is Naruto?’ The girl was so used to seeing the blond as the head of the family that she found it strange that he was not present for what looks like a family meeting.

“Where’s Naruto?”

The innocent question made everyone stiffen remembering what happened earlier with the blond. “Probably long gone after he attacked Edward.” The responds came from Bella with a look of pure disgust “I knew there was something of about him.” This just got her glares from all of the blonde’s family and some that were on his side; even Carlisle looked at her sternly.

“There is nothing wrong with him, why don’t you ask your **mate** why he was attacked?”

Emmett was the one that answer with a smirk directed at Bella who looked confused while Edward tried not to show that Emmett’s comment had affected him, made him nervous. Angela looked at Jacob surprise as if asking the wolf for confirmation. Jacob nodded at his imprinting confirming what he saw happened.

“Why would Naruto do that?”

“That’s what we all want to know.”

The responds came from a stern cross armed Sam as he looked at the other two ninja’s in the room looking for answered neither Leah nor Rosalie liked the look the wolf was giving to their mates so they stood next to their mates and glared at the alpha. Jared decided to calm the situation before it got out of hand

“come on guys, let’s all calm down tempers are a little high and we won’t get anywhere this way.”

Esme agreed with the wolf not wanting anyone to get hurt “he’s right, everyone needs to calm down and to remember that this is not a trial or witch hunt.” She looked sternly at Sam before looking at the witch and wizards in the room apologetic for the unintended pun.

Her words had the wanted effect of not only calming the atmosphere down but of also reminding everyone that the person in question was a dear friend who so far had not given any reason to doubt his character. Luna took this time to serve tea to the humans and wolves while she served blood pops to the vampires which took some explaining on her part. Unknown to all but the other wizards the tea had a calming potion once the potion took effect Alice was the one that started the conversation again.

“You mention someone name Kurama, who is Kurama?”

The question made Harry, Hinata, Lee and Neville tense up knowing exactly who Kurama was the two ninja having even met him in person. Hinata and Lee even fought beside the tailed beast during the fourth shinobi war. It was hard not to flashback to that moment when they were all fighting for their lives.

“It’s a monster!”

The exclamation made the two ninjas snap to the present and remember that there was a mind reader present who could see everything that they were thinking about but after what happened they couldn’t help but think about the fox and that brought images of him. Edward took advantage of this and focused on their thoughts to get answers before their minds were suddenly block almost as if a wall was dropped in between.

“You really should not intrude in other people’s minds, asshole”

He realized the culprit from blocking the ninjas’ mind was Harry as he glared at the vampire. Edward did not like having his abilities blocked he felt strange not having access to the minds of others like he has been able to do since he was turned. The feeling made him glare at the wizard who seemed to be becoming a thorn in his side until a big tone chest blocked his view, looking up he saw Emmett glaring at him

“Watch how you look at my mate Edward, you’re already on thin ice don’t make it worse.”

“Edward that was rude of you, we’ve talked about entering people’s mind.”

Carlisle reproached the vampire the disapproving tones in his voice obvious, he looked at his son ‘what where you think? We talked about this, a person’s mind is a private place and they have a right to keep it that way you cannot violate that just because you have the power to.’ Everyone seemed to be looking at him as if he had done something wrong and that irritated him because he was the victim in this situation

“I was getting the answers that we all deserved especially me since I was the one that was attacked.”

“Yea, and why were you attacked Eddie?”

Emmett asked condescendingly as he knew exactly what happened but no one else knew what happened as when they arrived Naruto had already lost control.

“I was able to learn that Kurama is a demon fox, who hates humans and loves blood. Is that not more important?”

That was able to deviate the topic and get everyone in an uproar after they processed the information. Some were denying the fact, others were ready to kill the beast, it was a chaotic situation that had tensions high making poor Jasper go almost feral. “That is not true.” Angela was the one who responded no doubt in her mind making Jacob smile at her and hugged her to comfort her, this only angered Bella “What would you know, you think a few days makes you an expert on supernatural.”

“No but neither those a few months. Tell me Bella how long have you known?”

The sarcastic attitude left everyone shocked at the sweet girl’s sass, Paul and Leah laughed at Bella being put in her place by the sweet girl. Bella felt her blood boil with rage she looked at Jacob but the wolf only looked at his imprint with pride so she turned to Edward “Angela Bella is right you don’t understand…” Edward tried to say gently making Bella smirk ‘I knew I can count on Edward at least he has a back bone’ but her smugness did not last

“And you do? You’re a vampire that does not make you an expert in all supernatural hell a few months ago you didn’t even know that wizards and ninjas existed; now you’re an expert on demons. All based on the thoughts that you manage to steal from someone’s mind, not even full thoughts but glimpses. Glimpses that make you think you’re qualified to pass judgement and destroy someone’s life over. Face it Edward you have no authority in this subject how about you sit down and let the experts explain.”

The room was dead silent no one so much as breathed as the tiny human faced and put the tall vampire in his place. Everyone who knew her was overcome with shock unable to process what just happened. Angela was still in front of Edward her sweet eyes hard and angry, her breath came out in pants, and her cheeks were red she made a quite a sight. She looked like someone you did not mess with. Leah and Rosalie smirked proudly at the girl’s show of strength, Paul and some of the wolves laughed enjoying one of their own putting a leech in his place.

“Hinata, Lee I understand how you feel but we’re now Naruto’s family and while we don’t need to know we want to know so that we can better be there for him. We will be honor and ready to listen if you share this part of your lives with us but if not we will understand as well.”

Angela glared at everyone in the room daring them to question her decision or say otherwise, the look even made Sam step back and nod in agreement. Once she saw that everyone nodded in agreement to her statement she turn to the surprise ninja’s “I know that you feel like this might betray Naruto and you don’t have to tell us everything just the basic so we can better understand.”

The statement made Hinata and Lee looked at each other both unsure of what to do it was a hard decision to make. ‘What should we do Lee-kun?’ Hinata asked Lee with her eyes unable to decided knowing that Angela was right but also knowing Naruto’s past with betrayal. ‘We will never betray Naruto-kun, for no one.’ Lee answered Hinata’s question with a look of determination

‘of course we will never betray Naruto-kun but they are also his family, two of them are his mate.’

“Naruto will approve, he will never compare you guys to them. This subject is still hard for him to talk about so the less he has to say about it the better.”

Luna was the one that broke the silent conversation going on before a jealous Leah and Rosalie reacted to their mates’ looking intimately in to each other’s eyes. Even with the reassurance the two ninjas weren’t sure but looking at the faces around them all with a look of worry for the blond and remembering how all helped to stop Naruto without hurting him they couldn’t help but realize that these people were different

‘at least some of them’

“Very well we will tell you the basics so that you better understand the situation but the rest would be up to Naruto to tell.”

Lee explained determined to only tell the essential and already thinking of an apology for Naruto when the blond finds out. He then turned to Hinata who nodded her head as if to confirm that she was with him. Hinata took a deep breath and brace herself for the reactions that she imaged the reveal will get before he began to speak.

“Where we are from like here we also have supernatural beings but unlike here their no wizards, vampires or werewolves their something much more dangerous…no offense”

She added after seeing the offended looks she got from some of the werewolves as well as some of the vampires. The wizards weren’t as offended as they knew the story and understood how true the statement was. Lee found it amusing that they were all having issues believing Hinata’s story when they witness it firsthand.

“Anyways the strongest and by far most dangerous would be the tailed beasts; all of them hold an unlimited chakra level that makes them close to unstoppable. There nine tailed beast which all are identify by the number of tails that they hold…”

“What does this have to do with…?”

“How about you keep your mouth shut and find out Swan. Continue Hinata”

“…Like I was saying the amount of tails in a way signifies the amount of power that each tailed beast holds the more tails the more powerful the tail beast. The most powerful tailed beast is the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi named…Kurama”

The reveal was followed by dead silence both Lee and Hinata could see some of them making the connections. They could almost see the moments that it all fell into place some of them reaching the right conclusion some going in a completely and wrong direction. The emotions all covered the room range from

“So that blond is that beast?” anger

“I knew there was something wrong with him but no one listened to me.” smug

“That couldn’t be true.” Denial

“Poor Naruto that could not have been easy.” Pity

“Easy? What are you talking about he’s a monster.” Aggression

“ENOUGH! Will I be allowed to finish?”

Hinata glared at all in the room especially those who dare insult her brother without having all the facts. This was why she did not want to speak; she directed her glare at Luna for convincing her to do this. The witch had the decency to look at her sad but not surprise and it was clear that she knew that this was going to happen. Hinata crossed her arms and refused to go on consumed by anger at being played by a family member

‘but then again I should be used to it.’

Lee looked at the standoff that seemed to be going on between Luna and Hinata so he decided to continue while at the same time looking at Harry and Neville so that they calm Hinata down and avoid the situation from getting worse. Before that Lee looked at Emmett then looked up almost as is asking “He’s still sleep, Harry placed a charm so that he could rest without disturbance.”

“As Hinata was saying Kurama is the Kyuubi or in other words nine tailed demon fox now I see that I must clear up that Kurama and Naruto are not the same person their both two completely different people and Naruto is completely human. In fact no one had ever seen the tailed beast as they hated humans and humans feared them so they kept to themselves but like Hinata said they are immensely powerful it was only a matter of time before someone wanted that power…”

The room again was quiet everyone absorbed by the story while at the same time processing everything that they could. It was hard to believe that there existed creatures so powerful in any part of the world.

“…So the humans found a way to hardness by leashing them in a sense. They found that sealing them was the only way to contain them. So they began to seal them in people who later became known as jinchuriki meaning humans who were the holders of a tail beast. The idea was that with time and training these humans would be able to control the tailed beast chakra and use it to their benefit.”

All the occupants in the room were in shock at what they were hearing some of them seemed to be again piecing everything together and reaching the right conclusion about Naruto and Kurama. Others were still confused at least Hinata seemed to have calmed down although she refused to look at Luna who was in Embry’s arms closed to tears.

“But soon it became apparent that not everyone could hold the immense power of the tailed beast so after test and many sacrifices, bloodlines were found who could hold this power inside them. The only catch was that the only time that a jinchuriki could withstand the sealing of the tail beast inside them is when they are first born so that their body will grow around the foreign chakra and accept it.”

Lee statement was followed with complete and total outrage but this time it wasn’t directed at Naruto but at the inhumanity that new born babies where used to seal tail beast for the sole purpose of controlling them and gaining power. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“They used babies, those bastards and all for what to gain power.” Rosalie eyes were completely black her whole body shaking with range at the injustice and cruelty.

“How could some people be so cruel? What parents would let their child be used in such way?” Esme and Angela were closed to tear at the idea of the babies having to carry this strong burden but it was Carlisle heartbroken voice that had the most affect

“Lee please tell me this is not going where I think it’s going please?

The doctor pleaded to both ninjas as his eyes became sad everyone in the room was sure that if he could cry tears would be running down his face. “I am sorry but I can’t.” Lee looked sadly at the doctor who for the first time since he had become a vampire broke down in front of his family. Esme caught her mate before he could fall unable to understand what was going on.

“To answer your question Esme most of the families especially later generations grew up being taught that this was their duty and they were saving the world from the bloodthirsty tailed beast. To make the long story short the family jinchuriki for Kurama were the Uzumaki clan.”

That was all anyone needed to finally reach the right conclusion and to understand why the strong Carlisle broken down in tears.

“There were two members of the Uzumaki clan left when a ninja used his powers to release Kurama and control him to attack our village. Kurama’s jinchuriki was weak and dying from the release of the tailed beast as once the tailed beast are release from their host the host dies but she was able to give birth before dying to baby boy named Naruto Uzumaki the last of his clan and the only one capable to withhold Kurama.”

The only thing that was heard was a unified gasp as Lee confirmed what must of them had began to suspect.

“Our Hokage at the time saw no other option, the people were dying, to safe the village he had to seal the nine tailed beast unfortunately he could only seal it inside Naruto…his new born son he used his life to perform the seal with that Naruto become Kurama’s jinchuriki.”

Carlisle released a pained sound at the confirmation of what his brother had done to his own son, his nephew over people who treated him as if he were garbage making his life a living hell all thanks to his own father. Everyone else was completely shock at the reveal that inside Naruto lived a powerful demon.

The wizards already knew about Kurama it did not change how much they loved the blond as well as the fact that he was family in fact he was their patriarch. Harry and Emmett felt their love and pride for their mate grow at hearing what he had gone through both knowing how much suffering and pain being a jinchuriki brought the blond yet he is still so strong. It gave them a new drive to gain the blonde’s forgiveness but also it filled them with a new level of protectiveness for the blond.

“He protected me.”

Emmett couldn’t help but smile at the realization that protecting him was what triggered Naruto to lose control. He was filled with hope at the proof that Naruto even if only unconsciously had accepted him and knew that he was his mate.

‘He choose me even after the lying, a part of him accepts us as his mate.’

“What are you talking about Emmett?”

“Don’t you see Harry he lost control to protect me and the only thing that made him snapped out of it was our kiss.”

As Emmett words set in Harry couldn’t help but smile this meant that there was hope for them to be happy together all three of them. Edward who heard their words and thoughts was confused as to why his mate would attack him to protect Emmett ‘Why would my mate attack me? I’m his mate; it makes no sense…unless it was Kurama the one who attacked me not Naruto.’ While this was going on people were lost in their own reactions and thoughts.

The reactions varied from person to person Esme, Angela, Embry Jacob and Alice all couldn’t helped to feel an immense sadness for the blond who was marked and sentence from the day he was born to be hated and fear. They were not stupid enough to believe that the people accepted that the demon that attacked them was inside Naruto and saw him as a hero from that. Only a naïve fool would believe that. ‘People are bigots and I know exactly how they treat does who are different definitely not with open arms and love.’ Alice couldn’t help but to remember the glimpses of her own past both as a human and as a vampire before the Cullens.

Jasper ever the general and strategist, Sam the alpha and Leah all were cautious not only at what was said but remembering what happened in the clearing. A person should not have so much power and such lack of control at the same time. What happens next time that the blond loses his temper? He could lose control and go on a rampage. ‘He’s too dangerous’ Leah looked at his imprint with worry.

On the other hand Jared, Paul and Rosalie couldn’t help but be impress by the blond and his power. While they understood that the lack of control was dangerous it was still extremely cool to have such power. Naruto lived all his life with Kurama inside him the fact that he had survived so long was already impressive on its own. ‘Plus the fact that the fox doesn’t like the leech or takes any of his attitude means that he can’t be so bad.’ Paul smirked as he remembered Edward’s face and how the blond threw him like a rag doll.

“He’s a monster!

Bella screamed terrified at the new revelation ‘this is all I needed to get rid of that blond demon.’ She looked around at everyone expecting to see faces of support and fear like hers but all she got was looks of confusion and anger in some cases.

“What did you say?”

“I don’t know I kind of like the fox, he seems like my kind of animal.”

Both Paul and Harry said at the same time one was with a tone of pure rage daring the human to repeat what she said while the other’s tone was amused and completely unbothered by the situation. It seemed like the right thing to say as Paul got a blindingly bright smile from his imprint, the wizard walked over and stood beside him, the pride was obvious in his face.

“What are you talking about? Did you not hear he’s a monster we should stop him before he loses control again, He’s a danger to everyone.”

Bella exclaimed as she saw that the attention was deviated away from her, she could not lose this opportunity to destroy the blond but even those who seemed to have agreed with her were looking at her as if she was crazy, as if she was talking about an innocent human. She looked around frantically looking for support in someone but Edward was lost in though and everyone else was looking at her either in anger or uncertainty.

She did not notice that as she was distracted by her goal to get rid of the blond by antagonizing everyone against him Harry was slowly losing himself to his veela who was fuming at the human’s words against its mate. Harry tried to control himself but when it came to protecting Emmett and Naruto nothing was too much.

“You selfish, self-centered, narcissistic bitch! How dare you insult my mate, I’ll show you a monster.”

Harry exclaimed before jumping at the now screaming human “EDWARD!” the wizards eyes were glowing emerald green, his nails seemed more like talons and his teeth had grown into fangs leaving everyone too shock to do anything about it. But just as he was inches away from clawing Bella’s eyes out strong arms wrapped around his waist stopping him mid leap. Harry was pulled against a strong muscular chest as he felt a warm breath on his neck

“Calm down green eyes.”

Harry knew that voice in fact he had fantasy about it, it sends shivers through his body and electrifies his blood every time he hears it. The voice immediately had the effect of bringing Harry back in control of his veela. He relaxed into the strong arms breathing in the scent of oranges and cinnamon ‘Naruto’ when the blond did not release him but instead held him close to him Harry made a content sound that he would deny sounded like a purr

‘shut up Rosalie’

Finally everyone snapped out of their shock Edward ran to wrap his arms around Bella but was cautious of the blond who seemed to be glaring at both of them. Emmett join his two mates a big grin on his face at seeing Naruto holding Harry and not letting go, he towered over them like a big grizzly bear daring anyone to so much as breath wrong in their direction.

“Naruto you should be resting.”

Hinata stepped forward out of worry and to get the blonde’s attention away from Edward and Bella. “Have you talked to Kurama?” At the questions Naruto’s head turned sharply towards the Kunoichi his cerulean blue eyes narrowed down as he read Hinata trying to figure out why she would bring him up in front of all these people. ‘**Well kit let’s just say you strutted.**’ At Kurama’s words Naruto’s eyes widen looking from Lee to Hinata for confirmation.

“Oh fuck me.”

Naruto looked around a saw the truth in everyone’s eyes they all knew which meant that, Harry and Emmett both saw him in that form. He thought that with the training and the truce between Kurama and him this would not happen again, that he would not lose control. Naruto closed his eyes

“How bad?”

“Three tails but no one was hurt.”

“You’re a monster!”

Bella yelled at the blond making him flinch at the insult that he has heard so many times before since the day he was born

‘I should be used to it by now.’

“Shut the fuck up Swan because he was the only thing stopping me from kicking your arse.”

Harry growled glaring at the human again wanting to knock her teeth out but also not wanting to leave the arms of his mate. Emmett also glared at the human who he had though could have be another sister but the damage was done and Naruto was five years old again sitting on the swings watching parents take their kids away from him hearing them spit insults at him ‘I just wanted to play and make friends.’ He could still hear his five year old self whimper to the parents but only getting disgusted looks and more insults.

Naruto eyes landed on Carlisle but he couldn’t deal with the disgust and fear again, he just couldn’t “Naruto please don’t…” Luna and Alice tried to calm the blond but Naruto released Harry and ran out of the room, the house, the looks, and his family. If he would have stayed he would have enjoy watching the shocking event of Angela walking up to Bella and slapping her

“Do you ever stop being a jealous, attention-seeking bitch?”

Everyone was shock by that but not so much by the tears rolling down her eyes Jacob grabbed his imprint and wrapped her in his arms comforting her as she cried her eyes out looking tiny in the arms of the tall wolf who towered around her. Harry and Emmett were going to follow their mate to make sure he was okay and explain that to them Kurama did not matter and they loved him no matter what.

“No stop you will not find him if he does not want to be found.”

Surprisingly enough the words came from Hinata not the seers in the room who did not want to admit that they were as lost as everyone else since the blond was so confuse he had not made a decision. They all turned to Alice and Luna even Hinata and Lee looking for reassurance but getting none

“Is he going to be okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where is he going?”

“I don’t know.”

“When is he coming back?”

“I don’t know!”

“Is he coming back?”

“We don’t know!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys what do you think?
> 
> Next Chapter: Aftermath pt 2 and Hinata being a Boss Bitch.


	21. We're family, no matter what.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Hinata, the end to angst and a new evil coming.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Why are secrets so important to us? It is a question that has plague human kind for decades, to know why we horde some information so preciously and close to our chest. It is as if the reveal could destroy us and there some secrets that can, but usually that feeling is mainly fear and insecurity manifesting itself. We tell ourselves that the world will fall apart if it was known. Secrets destroy us from the inside like a poison that was let willingly into our bodies and kept possessively in it until we are nothing without it and the idea of a reveal is far more dangerous than the actual reveal.

In the end a secret is never a secret for long once we accept that then we can spend more time preparing for the aftermath and letting go of insecurities. The acceptance of our limitations is what keeps us strong because it allows us to grow and learn but secrets are a way of hiding those limitations from the world and in the end ourselves.

Secrets are a block that stop us from growing and learning, keeping us insecure and scare, festering and poisoning us as long as we keep them unknowing that the reveal is freedom, the cure. It’s hard to see it that way when it was your secret that was reveal especially when is something which its reveal has brought you so much pain before.

‘Like everyone finding out you have a powerful bloodthirsty demon inside you who just so happens to hate humans. **In my defense humans are very hate-able creatures, have you seen how they treat animals? also bloodthirsty? That was one time, ONE TIME!**’

Naruto had been avoiding everyone since he woke up to Harry almost attacking Bella finding out the he was the reason for all the tension. Kurama showed him what happened after a lot of insisting on the blonde’s part. He ran as soon as he realized that Hinata and Lee told everyone about Kurama although he didn’t blame them for it. But he couldn’t stand to see the fear, hate, pity or rejection in the eyes of those he has grown to care, in the eyes of his uncle, his friends, his mat

‘**your mates? You should give them all more credit than that. **You know better than anyone that that’s all I’ve been doing and it doesn’t turn out so well for me EVER! **Well you do have a point there but I mean…I’ve got nothing; this pep talk thing is not my thing that’s a human thing.** Thanks fox you’re a real big help.’

The last few days have been extremely tense with Naruto feeling more like a wild creature running to a corner to lick its wounds. He has been wondering around the forest, it reminded him of being back home camping out for missions, or stake outs. ‘I always felt closer to nature, guess I really am an animal. **And what the hell is wrong with that?**’ He knew that his friends were looking for him with Kurama’s help he has being hiding his scent and avoiding any spells but they were getting far more frequent which meant that his friends were getting desperate.

He’s going to have to make a choice soon either to go back or leave for good ‘**okay, let’s not get dramatic.**’ He knew that Kurama was right it wasn’t fair to leave without giving his friends the chance to prove him wrong or prove him right. He wasn’t ready to go back yet to see everyone so he kept avoiding all the efforts to find him. Harry and Emmett were persistent and relentless he knew it was them and he also knew that sooner or later they will find him.

* * *

**In the reservation**

Hinata and Lee were going through their own issues at having everyone constantly asking questions that they couldn’t answer. The wolves kept pestering them about details on Kurama and his powers almost like an opponent getting information on his competition before a big battle. Hinata did not like the way that they were seeing her brother, it was far too similar with the way that the village use to seem him, and it hurt her even more that her mate was one of them. When Leah came up to her worry for her safety she knew it was enough

“I’m not sure it’s safe, you spent so much time with him what if one day he loses control again?”

“Wha…?”

“You are my imprint and I need to protect you from all the beasts out there even ones close to home.”

Hinata was speechless she could not believe what she has heard and from the person who is supposed to be her other half. Leah said it with such a straight face that it was enough for the shock to turn to anger.

“How dare you, the **Beast** is not my friend but my brother, without that **Beast** you wouldn’t have an imprint right now. You have no idea what he’s been through thanks to people like you but for the sake of any future relationship and also because Naruto would feel guilty I’m going to ignore that comment and pretend that this conversation never happened.”

Hinata took a deep breath as a shock Leah watched her, to hear her imprint mad at her made her wolf whine but she stood by what she said. Hinata was too involved and won’t see clearly but her imprint’s next comment send a shock of ice water running up her spine.

“Oh and by the way if it came down to you or him, that **Beast** will always win so for your sake I wouldn’t try to make me choose again.”

Hinata walked away leaving a shock and hurt Leah behind but unable to comfort her all she could think about was all the things that Naruto has done for her and all the sacrifices he had to make

“Enough was enough I’m going to end this now.”

‘Please forgive me Naruto-kun’

* * *

Hinata knew that behavior such as that was usually stemmed from ignorance and envy of the unknown so she decided that even if Naruto became mad at her she will set them straight at least if they’re going to behave this way they could not use ignorance as an excuse. So she gathered everyone in her living room after talking it over with Lee. With the excuse that they would get answers everyone showed up except for Harry and Emmett who were out looking for the blond.

“Hello everyone thank you for coming over. Lately I’ve been seeing a behavior that quite frankly I do not like, it is too similar to past behavior that we’ve encounter before and I did nothing to stop it then so I will now.”

The serious tone from the normally quiet and soft spoken ninja shocked everyone in the room except for Lee and Leah who had witness this side of her. Hinata’s soft eyes suddenly took a harsh turned as she glared at each and every one of them her voice as cold as ice.

“Pertaining to the event that happened a few days ago, you all seem to be under the impression that you are entitled to something when the only thing you were entitled to was an explanation which was given to you days ago…”

Dead silence

“You don’t need to know the why, the how or even the who all you needed to know is the what and you would be lucky to get any more than that. This is someone’s personal life, their privacy and if you feel that you have any right to make decisions for them than tell me now and we will gladly solve the issue for you by packing our bags to leave and make sure to never cross paths again.”

That sentence was followed by gasp and shock as Leah stood up so fast that her chair crash against the wall. Everyone began to speak at the same time yelling out their protest or in Bella’s case their approval.

“Do not be rash Hinata.”

“What! What do you mean leave?”

“Nobody wants that we just want to know…”

“I think they should leave, I mean a beast like that should be killed but leaving is a good alternative.”

The room was dead silence everyone unable to believe the cruelty behind Bella’s comment, Jacob could not believe that this was the same Bella that he would play with as a little kid. Before anyone could respond in seconds the Kunoichi was right in front of her with a knife against her throat.

“Watch what you say bitch I have killed many people in my lifetime one more would not weight on my conscious, in fact I would gladly slit your neck and watch your dear Edward feast on you and still sleep like baby, so go ahead say one. more. word.”

The loud sound of two boulders clashing against each other was the only thing that made Hinata take her eyes off the trembling and terrified Bella to see Leah holding tightly to Edward’s hand which was inches away from Hinata. “Don’t even think about laying a hand on my imprint leech.”

The tension grew in the room as the wolves stood at attention, bodies vibrating with anger while Jasper and Rosalie stood ready to fight if needed. Esme and Carlisle knew that they had to stop this and calm everyone before the situation escalated into violence and bloodshed.

“ENOUGH!”

“This is not time for petty fights and pissing contest. Wanted or not we are all family now and you will all start acting like it.”

To everyone’s disbelieve and shock the words came from the sweet, motherly and calm Esme and not from Carlisle who had stepped back knowing his wife’s temper. Her tone was strong and powerful combining with her gaze it had the desired effect of chastising everyone like little children who disobeyed their parents.

“Now everyone sit down and listen to Hinata quietly as she says what she needs to say.”

The words were said more calmly but the emotions were still strong everyone was quiet overcome with surprise from the outburst. No one moved even breathing was stalled for a few seconds but this just anger Esme more

“I said SIT!”

The reaction was immediate and everyone rushed to find a sit even Hinata had let go of Bella and sat down. There was something in the vampire’s voice that made everyone listen to her. It was the voice of a mother and even the oldest of them couldn’t help but feel like a child at the sound of that voice it had the soft authority and the guilty inspiring aspect that all mother’s seem to master.

Bella decided that now was the perfect time to intervene so that everyone does not get the wrong idea from Esme’s comment she was sure that the vampire was not including the monster and his family. ‘She meant the wolves and vampires united by me, I brought together two longtime enemies.’ She was sure that without her the wolves and the vampires would go back to the way things were of hating each other, they needed her.

“Bella sweetheart please be quiet, now is not the time for foolish ignorant comments.”

Bella jaw hit the floor from shock at being spoken to like that from the motherly vampire who loves to take care of her and cook for her. She looked around and saw the smug faces of the dogs, the ninjas, Rosalie and her own family. ‘How could Esme treat ME so coldly and in front of everyone. This is the doing of that monster working with that witch he has them all under his spell.’ She turned to Edward but the vampire wouldn’t meet her eyes and with no one to defend her all she could do was stay silent.

“Hinata dear, if you will…”

Esme stepped back sitting next to her husband as the Kunoichi stood up and prepared to talk again not before throwing a glare towards Bella daring her to interrupt. Once Hinata was sure that she would not be interrupted, she took a deep breath to ready herself for what she was about to say and the impact she knew it would have.

* * *

** In the forest **

Harry was flying through the trees and using his aerial view to see if he could spot his mate who obviously did not want to be found ‘we gave him time but its been days I am getting worry. In the mental state that he is it’s not good for him to be alone.’ Emmett was using his speed to run around the forest through the trees and looking into any hiding place that he might find.

He knew that it sounded like they were pressuring the blond but the driving factor was not possessiveness or trying to take advantage of the blonde’s emotional weakness like Edward accused ‘Mister _‘let me watch and appear after Naruto has felt betray and offer a shoulder to cry on’ _fucking hypocrite.’ The driving factor was worry, Knowing Naruto’s background and the treatment he had endure they both understood the mess that the blond was making of the situation in his own head

‘The conclusions he is drawing where he is the bad guy, the monster. That is a dangerous state of mind because left alone he would start believing it.’

They were both sure that Kurama was helping Naruto hide his trail from Harry’s magic and Emmett enhanced senses but they also knew that the blond wanted to be found his trail was becoming easier to follow and his technic was becoming sloppier ‘he’s tired of being alone, he wants us to find him and reassured him that we still loved him and do not think of him a monster.’

For this reason they refused to give up on looking for the blond it’s why they denied Hinata’s request to meet with the whole family to set them straight. They didn’t care what anyone though all they cared about was Naruto. Harry wanted to do what he should have done a long time ago and sit down to talk about their past. He knows that they spoke about their past but he also knows that they both glossed over the worse details.

‘We need to set the record straight before we start any relationship.’

Naruto sat at the edge of a cliff that over looked the forest and folks in the horizon he could see the ocean and the reservation. It was a beautiful sight but all it did was remind him of Konoha and the view from Hokage’s Mountain. ‘I can’t go through the hate and isolation again.’ He was sure that no matter how strong he thought he was he would not survive that again. It is something that very few people survive once left alone a second time.

“I figured you would be one of the first to find me.”

Naruto spoke never taking his eyes away from the view that was in front of him but still being able to feel the presence coming up behind him. From the darkness of the trees Luna walked out her face as serene as ever with her eyes directed at the horizon before her. She walked up to where Naruto sat at the edge and stood next to him for a few minutes neither spoke both absorbed in the beauty before them.

“It is quite beautiful…but unfortunately such beauty is only a placebo from problems it doesn’t really help solve them or make them go away.”

Finally Luna turned to the blond knowing where Naruto’s thought were and why he was in this current place. Naruto didn’t turn away from the sight before him in a sense still unwilling to deal with the world “you can’t run forever” her statement brought out a laugh from the ninja, an almost desperate and manic sound. The sound was a cultivation of years of repressed emotions and pain, looking at him Luna saw as the tears ran down his scarred cheeks.

“You think this is new, I’ve be running all my life it’s all I’ve ever done even when I stood and fought that was also a way of running away. Why should I change that now?”

“Because now you have people worth staying and fighting for, you are not alone anymore.”

The words were enough to break the dam that was holding years of repressed sadness and loneliness. Once the tears began to stream down his face they wouldn’t stop, his breathing escalated as everything poured out. Luna sat down next to the boy she had come to see as an older brother, wrapping her arms around him. Tears ran down her cheeks at feeling and seeing all the pain that the blond was carrying.

‘How could someone hold so much pain inside and still be able to smile and offer kindness to all they meet.’

She has never felt so much admiration for someone, seeing Naruto like this made the blonde’s spirit, determination and drive all the more amazing. In that moment she could see why fate made the choice it made when uniting Harry, Emmett and Naruto together. The trio are perfect for each other.

“You know there two people who no matter what happens or how the world turns will always be on your side ready to catch you if you fall.”

Naruto looked at the witch sobs and tear calming down, expression curious wondering where she was going with this. In a sense he felt annoyed that she took this moment of weakness on his part to try to get them into his good graces. That feeling was fleeting and quick because he remembered that she was part of his family and she has proven her love and loyalty. Luna seemed to be able to read Naruto’s emotions.

“I know that is was wrong that they hide this from you but you have to understand where Harry is coming from. Like with you fate had also dealt him a horrible childhood he might have told you that he grew up with his aunt and uncle who did not love him but it was far worse than that…”

So she proceeded to tell him about Harry’s childhood the abuse and pain that he tries to hide from all but also the betrayal and constant pain that he was surrounded by throughout the rest of his life until leaving England. It was something that might have been better if Harry told him but it was something that she knew that he was not going to burden anyone with no matter how much the wizard loved and trusted him. The only reason she knows is thanks to her gift and Harry wanting to comfort her by speaking a little of his childhood.

Naruto did not speak a word as he listened to Luna tell him the story of one of his mates, his cerulean blue eyes focus on her. Besides the tears tracks down his cheeks that were beginning to dry his face and expression gave nothing away. There was no way of knowing what he was feeling or whether the information was helping him understand and accept Harry and Emmett’s forgiveness.

* * *

**Ninja + Magic house**

Tensions were still high in the room but this time it was from Hinata’s revelations everyone was in a state of pure shock. Bella could see in that moment that she would not be able to convince anyone to go against the blond. Any doubt that anyone may have had about Naruto was completely eliminated in fact everyone felt a strong sense of admiration for him. He was thrown a hardball from life and instead of giving up he took a swing and kept swinging until he got a hit.

It was hard for Carlisle to hear the things that Hinata told them especially knowing that his little brother cause all this. Hearing the situation Carlisle realized that it could all have been avoided, as a father he should have never sentenced his own son to such a miserable fate. Some may say that Nathaniel was thinking about the needs of the many over the needs of the few but what the many needed was the same thing that Naruto needed and that was him.

‘He was a coward who ran away from his problems; he looked for the easy way out and in doing so he ended up hurting a lot of people.’

Esme could feel the venom in her body boiled as she thought of an innocent Naruto wanting to play and instead being insulted by adults that should have known better, the same adults who later just stood back and watched as he saved them. She knew that Naruto’s father was her mate’s younger brother but she couldn’t help but to slightly hate the man. As a mother her children will always come first, she will burn the whole world down for them so she couldn’t understand how any parent could do what was done to Naruto.

Everyone else’s mind was following a similar though process as Esme and Carlisle, nobody could understand or even fathom a time when it is acceptable to placed such a heavy burden on a child’s shoulders. In a sense everyone felt guilty with how they treated the blond, it disgust them that they share any similarities with the assholes that treated a child like a monster.

They all couldn’t help but think of all the interactions that each of them have had with Naruto. The blond was always happy and friendly ready to help and make new friends; he seemed to brighten up any place he walked into and calm any situation. He was very protective of the people he considers friends and family but also even a complete stranger who needed help. They couldn’t believe how prejudice and unfair they had been to the ninja. They decided to apologize to the blond and while they were all cautious of the demon, He and Naruto were not the same person therefore it was not fair to judge them based on the others personality.

* * *

** Back in the forest **

Naruto still stood at the cliff edge but this time he was alone, Luna was nowhere in sight the witch had left saying that he will get other guests soon and it was up to him if he wanted to stay and greet them or run away. To be honest Naruto was not sure what to do but he was tired of running and hiding whether he liked what was coming or not he was going to face it.

“Naruto!”

The blond didn’t need to turn around to recognize that voice, he could also feel the chakra like energy coming from them. Two people, male, one has no heartbeat while the other one has a strong chakra like energy ‘magic’ Naruto took a deep breath before turning around a facing his guests.

First a flash zoom in once it cleared the flash turned out to be Emmett and then a broom with Harry on flew over the trees and set down next to the vampire. For a moment it was all silent neither speaking afraid of what to say. Harry and Emmett were just taking in the sight of their mate safe and sound. Neither knew what to say to make the situation okay again, they could all apologize but would that really change anything.

“We don’t care about anything but you.”

The silence was broken by Emmett confessing with great conviction what they had both been thinking about since the very beginning. He hated that this was something that Naruto needed to hear because of all the assholes that ruined his childhood and self-esteem.

‘If I ever get my hands on anyone of those bastards I will ripped them apart slowly to hear their screams of pain.’

“From the first moment I saw you I felt so utterly and completely…hopeful.”

This time it was Harry who spoke, his voice soft yet happy almost in a reminiscing way. His eyes shined with the memory of the moment he first laid eyes on the blond. When he saw them in the water and swam to them he reached the blond first for the first time in his life he felt as if something good was going to happen, he wasn’t hesitant or skeptical. When he touched the blond he felt a shock run through him which he later ignored for the sake of saving the three teens.

“Since before I was born my fate had always seemed to be to suffer for others peace or happiness, I never had any joy and I was fine with that. Until I met you and for the first time I wanted to screw everyone and everything to be happy.”

Naruto’s face gave nothing away while Emmett stood close to Harry in support at seeing how much it was affecting the wizard to speak those words. The tears began to fall down his face as he realized that this was the deciding moment this was the time when he would get his mate or lose him.

“But I was terrified like a good boy who breaks the rules for the first time looking in every corner, jumpy waiting to get caught. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop for fate to punish me for wanting to be selfish. I was still a good boy at heart and was terrified to take the full plunged into the ‘dark side’ there was no going back and the punishment would be something I know I would not survive.”

Harry gave a wet chuckle while Naruto’s expression remained blank giving nothing away. He had to give himself a moment to get the sobs out as more tears rain down his face but he could feel Emmett’s big hands on his back in support and he realized that this was not just about him but someone else depended on his words. And like always the happiness of someone else was all Harry needed to keep going

‘for the greater good’ 

“I was wrong and now both you and Emmett are paying for my mistake, I never considered being happy I never thought it was a possibility what with my abusive relatives, my manipulative mentor, my jealous friends, and the greedy people that surrounded me. But Naruto you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…”

The sincerity in his voice and his eye finally got Naruto’s eyes to soften. ‘This was it I need him to know everything.’ He looked at Emmett who has been by his side supporting him no matter how much he screwed both of them over.

“…Both of you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Good things never happened to me without having to give something in return so I am so sorry because I let my fears ruled me and I let my conditioning as a hero who sacrifices all for the greater good get the best of me. That’s not who I am any more, I am the soldier who fought and won, I am the student who is starting to hate school, I am the wizard who’s retire, but most of all…If you would have me I would like to be the man who is your mate and would spend the rest of his life showing you the love you deserve and making you happy because Naruto…I love you, I think I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

The statement was followed by dead silence all that was heard was the wind and Harry’s quieting sobs. What can be said after a confession so pure and emotional? Emmett knew that he needed to address the elephant or better yet demon fox in the room. So he broke the silence knowing that he could not let Harry shelter all the blame for their fuck up.

“Wow, that’s hard to follow but I’ll try. While I never had a horrible childhood -that I can remember- I know a thing or two about feeling and being treated like a monster…”

Naruto’s eyes turned to him the softness in his eyes sharpen and his cerulean blue gems harden at Emmett’s words ‘great I am definitely fucking up Harry’s hard work’ But the vampire knew that this was something that needed to be address, an issue that will keep plaguing their relationship ‘if we ever have one at this point.’

“…I have always felt like a monster even now being a ‘vegetarian.’ Even as a human from what I can remember I had always been treated as a monster for being stronger and bigger than was considered ‘normal’ the truth is that if we all look at it a certain way we are all monster in some way, the difference is that some people hide their flaws by point out other people’s flaws.”

His eyes suddenly got a faraway look remembering the looks he got from the people in town as he walked by a 6’6 boy built like a bear who was barely an adult. People moved away in fear almost as if he would snap and kill them all. He remembers always trying to help everyone being as kind as possible so that they would stop looking at him that way but it never worked.

“The truth is that what makes a monster is intent and you are by far the purest person I have ever met. You could say that you were dealt a bad hand by having Kurama sealed inside you but so was I by being turned and so was Harry by being a wizard. But if it wasn’t for any of those things than we wouldn’t be here today and I would not have had either of you. So to me they’re a blessing in disguise and I will be thankful for them every day because they brought me to you…”

Emmett grinned the slight ray of sun making his smile all that much brighter, Harry gave him a wet smiled at the sweet words while Naruto looked surprised for a brief moment before schooling his features.

“…So yes you might have a demon fox inside you who hates human -which I completely understand, can’t really blame him- but that does not make me love you any less, it’s just another part of that makes you my mate and the man I love and for that it’s just another part of you that I accept and love. You are _it _for us Naruto no matter what and we are _it _for you…no matter what.”

Looking up both Emmett and Harry saw the tears falling from beautiful cerulean blue eyes. They did not know whether this was a good thing or bad ‘never mind my mate crying would never be a good thing.’ Harry couldn’t help but think in spite of his tears a few minutes ago, Emmett couldn’t take anymore and whether Naruto forgave them or not he was going to comfort his mate.

He walked over and wrapped his big arms around the crying blond holding him tight as he cried. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around the blond as well sandwiching him between Emmett’s and his bodies. It was perfect to finally have their mate so close, for a moment they all forgot the world and the problems just enjoy each other’s comfort.

Emmett was in heaven with the mixture of both his mates’ scent it was driving him wild and Naruto’s tears and the smell of Harry’s was the only thing keeping him from getting hard. Harry was in heaven as his body was flushed against a strong back ‘who knew that backs could be so toned’ and his hands on big hard biceps ‘the best of both worlds. Whoever is out there I have been through a lot and never asked for anything but please let me have this.’

Soon the moment had to end and it was Naruto who began to move away and while neither of the other two wanted to release him they also knew that forcing him was not going to get them any points. They knew that it was the blonde’s turned to talk and give them his answer on what they just said.

“I have never been accepted just the way I am there was always something that needed to be changed or fixed. I never experienced love because I couldn’t even make it to friendship let alone romance. So yes I am slow for somethings and being loved and cherished is not something that I understand or have ever experienced…”

Naruto turned his back on the two men who had been chasing him just to proof that they cared. He didn’t want to see their face when they realized how pathetic he was. But he also did not want to look into their eyes and completely lose his resolve.

“…For a while I even thought that it just wasn’t in me to be attracted or being in love with anyone, then I met you two and you proved me wrong…”

Harry and Emmett grinned at the admission not wanting to get their hopes up but unable to deny the joy that the blonde’s words gave them. Naruto on the other hand took a deep breath and turned around ‘this is it time to jump and hope they catch me. **Come kit you got this, you will be fine they will catch you and if they don’t I will be there to heal you…and destroy them.**’ Kurama’s words gave him strength and lighten his mood.

“…So show me that this…that you…that we are worth it and I will blindly fall with you.”

“So you’ll give us a chance.”

“I don’t know that depends how good you are at it.”

“How good we are at what?”

“Groveling and wooing.”

With that the blond gave them his famous bright sunshine grin making everything perfect and absolutely worth it. Harry and Emmett decided both in that moment that they will not waste this second chance. They will show Naruto what being loved and sought after really felt like, they will give him the world if he asked ‘or Edward’s head on a platter.’ Harry couldn’t help but think

“Quick question how far can we go with this courtship cause I really want to kiss you right now?”

It was Emmett who asked the question that made the blond blush at the lustful look the vampire was giving him. Harry who had rolled his eyes at his mate could not help but knock him with his elbow and give him a pointed look “What? Like you haven’t been dying to kiss those lips?”

“Of course I have, god do I want to but now is not the time. We need to earn it and we will wait until we earn it and Naruto is ready.”

Emmett pouted playfully but inside he knew that he agreed with his mate, he will never force the blond into anything he was not ready for besides he was just happy to be getting a chance and for the time that would be enough.

“I guess a kiss wouldn’t hurt after all I should test the merchandise before I buy it.”

The words frozen both Harry and Emmett, their eyes widen as they slowly turned to the smirking blond who they realized is more devious than they though. Emmett all but ran at vampire speed and picked the blond up in his arms, Naruto wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist out of reflex unaware of the affect that gesture had on set vampire. While Harry did not need to be told twice as he had fantasied about those lips for years but he was content with staying back and enjoying the show.

Emmett leaned close as his golden eyes clashed with cerulean blues, in that moment he realized that he was completely and utterly under their spell. He also realized that he didn’t care, he would gladly fall prey to those eyes as he lean in and connect ice, hard lips with soft warm once. He kept the kiss chaste as to not overwhelm the blond or at least that was his idea but once Naruto gasp and he got a taste he had to have more.

He dived his tongue into the blonde’s mouth feeling every part of it and extracting every drop of the delicious nectar. Venom mixed with salvia as Naruto -unable to say no to challenge- decided to use his tongue to tangle with the vampire’s. His moves were tentative and inexperience but passionate and driven enough to make the experienced vampire moan. Naruto pulled away from his first official kissed and smile at the dazed vampire before him.

“That was so bloody hot.”

The deepen accented voice and comment made the blond turn and look at the wizard watching them with lustful eyes and he got an idea ‘I want to make him lose his shit’ Naruto got off the still slightly dazed Emmett and walked up to Harry grabbing him by the face and crashing their lips together. The raven hair boy completely gave himself and control over to the blond who was ravishing his mouth like he belonged there ‘which he did, I could have been getting this for years shame on me.’ Naruto’s tongue was more sure and aggressive with Harry as he explored mixing the venom from Emmett with both of their saliva. The wizard became a weak moaning mess before biting his lower lip hard and pulling away.

By this point Emmett’s head had clear enough to watch the hottest show on earth, a dominant Naruto and a submissive Harry ‘those two are going to be a beautiful sight to watch in bed’ As Naruto pulled away he couldn’t help but analysis both kiss ‘my first kiss with someone I was actually attracted to I can see the appeal.’

“Hopefully you guys are very good at groveling and wooing cause I wouldn’t mind having more of those.’

With a mischievous smirk Naruto jumped off leaving two very turned on mates filled with determination and drive. They could see how Kurama’s fox characteristics have rubbed off on Naruto. In that moment they both could admit that they were completely gone for the blond and will give it all to win him over.

‘Oh it’s on!’

* * *

** Ninja +Magic house **

By the time that Harry and Emmett were able to catch up to Naruto again and convince him to return home the sun had set and the only ones left at home were Carlisle and Esme while everyone else left with their imprints to talk and trying to make up. Luna had made sure that everyone left the living room except for Carlisle saying “You have to as American’s say _bring it home_, No pressure.” Carlisle understood what the witch meant; he was Naruto’s only family meaning this was the first chance that Naruto had to gain acceptance and love from his family.

He was not going to mess up this opportunity like his brother did; he spoke with Hinata who told him that Naruto got to speak to the spirits of his mother and father who all just justified what they did but he swore that he would do better by his nephew because he deserved more than a half ass attempt at apologizing. The sounds of two heart beats but three set of steps told him that Harry and Emmett found Naruto and convinced him to come back ‘now it’s my turn show him that this was his home no matter what.’

Finally the three set of steps landed on the balcony outside but only Harry and Emmett came in, both gave the vampire a smile to encourage him before heading upstairs to give them some privacy. But Carlisle wasn’t foolish enough to believe that they weren’t listening and ready to intervene if he hurts the blond or says the wrong thing ‘so much for no pressure’ He braced himself before heading out to the balcony to join his nephew.

Naruto stood outside watching the horizon trying very hard to ignore the presence of his uncle, to avoid the inevitable rejection that was to come. Naruto had never been delusional although in his youth he often might have seemed as such, deep down he always knew the cruel reality of his life. One of those realities was the lack of acceptance in his life and his close bond with rejection. ‘Of course that changed since meeting Harry, so maybe now…’ Naruto felt his chest swell with hope.

‘No, do not do this to yourself the fall will hurt a lot more.’

For a few tense moments the air was silent, the day was on the special time when it’s beginning to transition so all was quiet, too early for the day sounds but not late enough for the night sound. In that moment Carlisle didn’t know what to say, all that he had been practicing had been forgotten. But something needed to be said so he kept it simple

“I am sorry.”

The words were surprising and not what Naruto was expecting to hear the lonely and rejected little boy inside of him and the cynical man he grew into were both inside of him trying to explain those simple words into something negative. ‘He is probably decided that he can’t be my family any more or that he hates me or that he’s sorry I’m a monster but he can’t take it.’ The wheels kept turning and turning almost making him miss his uncle’s next words.

“I am sorry for what my brother did to you, I am sorry I wasn’t there, I’m sorry you were alone, but most of all I’m sorry that your father willing and without a second though cursed you to a life of hate, pain and rejection…”

Carlisle couldn’t hold back anymore he rushed to his nephew and wrapped his marble hard and cold arms around him. He pulled the blond flushed against his chest as the blonde’s body began to shake and the scent of salt assaulted the vampire. Carlisle held him tighter being mindful of his strength.

“I am so sorry.”

Naruto couldn’t control the tears anymore as they ran down his face, he tried to keep his emotions in control from the very beginning but hearing the sincerity in his uncle’s tone and the unbelievable love it was too much. It felt as if all the tears and pain held back just exploded out of him again

‘I seem to be crying a lot these days’.

Once he was able to form words he tried to defend his father’s choice after all he was saving the village, Minato could not control people’s reaction to him, it was his job as Hokage to save the village no matter the cause. He said so to his uncle not wanting to ruin or tarnish the memory of his father in front of his brother’s eyes.

“No! No matter the reason it was wrong, as parents our children always come first no job comes before our children no matter how hard we try our children’s wellbeing will always outweigh any greater good. Yes it might sound selfish but it is the way we are wired, the moment our children join our world our whole priorities change…at least for true parents it does…”

Carlisle could not help the comment thinking about how his brother willing sacrifices his own son for people he knew perfectly well would not accept him or treat him well. He spoke with Hinata who in turn shared with him the stories that Naruto’s father shared with him among them was the treatment of Naruto’s mother the previous carrier of Kurama.

It was not so hard to guess that if they did not accept her for carrying the Kyuubi or tried to kidnap her than Naruto would suffer the same fate. ‘No Nathaniel knew that this was the most probable outcome yet in spite of that he still condemned his son to that fate instead of thinking and working on another plan.’

“…As parents we would do anything to see our children safe and happy, it has and will always be our purpose. We make sure that they are unbothered by outside issues, it is our job as parents to carry the burdens for them not to throw our burdens and everyone else’s on their shoulders especially when they are so young.”

“There wasn’t another way.”

The resignation and acceptance in the young blonde’s voice broke Carlisle’s heart because this was what his brother made Naruto believe family was about. Self-sacrifice for the greater good, that he was just born to safe people not to be safe. He taught him that a parent’s love was trusting him to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

‘He never got to experience a real family. Damn you Nathaniel what were you turned into?’

“There is always another way, as a leader and a father it was his job to find it.”

That was all it took for the tears to return to the blonde’s eyes as Carlisle pulled him into his arms this embrace wasn’t as desperate as the first one. This one was gentle and carried the feeling of comfort and love. Carlisle placed a kissed on the golden head of hair under his nose as Naruto bend his head over to bury his face in the vampire’s neck. The tendered fatherly kissed on his head was so foreign that it broke sobs from the blond.

“Do not worry now, I have you and I am not going anywhere. You are no longer alone and you will never again be alone, I swear it. I love you son.”

The sweet moment was to both of them the perfect new beginning to an otherwise terrible life. In the master bedroom Harry -with the use of a spell- was in tears at hearing the conversation downstairs “I thought we were going to give them privacy” Emmett smiles at his tearful mate

“Oh come on, he’s my mate after everything that’s happen I am feeling very overprotective. Do not act like you were not listen from the very beginning as well.”

Emmett could not deny the accusation because it was true, he understood what Harry meant his inner vampire has been feeling very protective over the blond downstairs as well specially after the blond had finally accepted them as his mates, the primal side of him took that as a sign to consider the blond his.

“Well it looks like we had nothing to worry about so how about you give them true privacy and come lay with me.” Harry smiled at his mate drying his tears and putting a privacy spell on Carlisle and Naruto so that not even Emmett could hear them before jumping on the bed with his mate. As soon as his body landed on the mattress and Emmett wrapped him in his big strong arms Harry was gone to the world.

* * *

** Another part of the world **

In a place of rolling hills and mountains of open plain, in the middle of a farm as the animals slept after a hard days of work dreaming of food, their humans and freedom something disturbed the peaceful night. The sound was unknown and far too low to disturbed the humans but the animals were awoken by the strange sound. The family’s companion and farm protector a Bracco dog ran to investigate and he found a purple smoke like portal open as three figures stepped out. He began to bark knowing that these humans were dangerous and wanting them gone.

The three looked at the dog _“valerio che cos'è il ragazzo?” _A man who had been awoke by the barking ran over to his dog to see what was going on only to be met with a burnt circled in the fields and an unconscious dog _“Valerio?!” _The farmed looked around before quickly picking up the breathing dog and heading to the house to call the police and get his companion some help.

In the trees near by the three figures watched as the man ran inside with his dog speaking in a strange language. _“What do we do now?” _The only girl of the three spoke _“We find him.”_ Was the response she got from one of the boys. The leader who seemed to be calculating and pensive made the decision for them _“Let’s go” _He ordered before an argument could break between his two subordinates but as they ran away he couldn’t help but smirk

‘Get ready; you’re not getting away from me that easily Naruto.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The trio finally got together...sort of. so no more angst but some action would be coming in the following chapters.
> 
> Next Chapter: Date and villains revealed.


	22. Finally!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliations and bad guys united.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Life is never meant to be perfect or run smoothly; the trick to happiness is for the good moments, the moments of peace to out weight the bad moments and the hurdles. Happiness is not everything running smoothly all the times because as humans we need constant change to keep us alive and evolving. Happiness is being able to get through the hurdles and keep moving to something better. It is smiling more than crying, celebrating more than mourning, it’s moving forward but never forgetting that those moments were coming and you cannot let them rule you and hurt your happiness.

Contrary to popular believes life is not made up of ups and downs, its one constant straight line with rocks and hurdles along the way and the longer we go without hurdles that is happiness. Naruto was in a good place in his life right now, he felt truly happy in the sense that no hurdles were in his way. He was currently being courted for the first time in his life and he liked the feeling of for once being the one who was consider worthy of attention.

He loved feeling cherished and wanted, he had no knowledge of romance so he had nothing to compare but Rosalie assured him that she will be more than happy judge his ‘suitors’ for him. Emmett was not happy with this but when Naruto accepted her help he had no other choice but to try to impress Rosalie.

It was hilarious to watch the two trying to win the blonde vampire over, everyone joked that they were trying to court Rosalie and not Naruto. But the two blondes became so close that her opinion meant a lot to the ninja so he defer to her superior knowledge of men and romance since he was happy with anything.

“You have no standards.”

The blonde vampire argued once when Naruto was ready to give in when Harry made him homemade ramen. At the statement Naruto shrug unable to say anything against the comment as he knew that it was true, after all Sasuke was his choice in best friend.

“I never needed them; I couldn’t afford to have standards. Standards meant being alone and hated for the rest of my life.”

The statement had strengthened the conviction in Rosalie to make sure that her blond friend, who had become a sort of younger brother, gets everything he deserved. She knew deep down that Harry and Emmett would make him happy and would never hurt him but she also knew that the blond deserved to be courted and made to feel wanted and beautiful so she was giving them a hard time. Her plan worked and their attempts became more elaborate and romantic fit for the blond so that he may see that he deserves the world.

The only issue had been when Edward had tried to talk to Naruto but suddenly kept his distance, Harry, Luna and Alice were the only ones who seemed to know why. Naruto had an idea of what happened but didn’t really care as he would rather the vampire stay as far away from him. The vampire had been completely shock and slight scared by the things that he heard in the blonde’s mind.

* * *

** _ Flashback _ **

_Edward was having a hard time getting close to Naruto as Bella had been taking up most of his attention complaining about people’s lack of attention on her. Also Emmett and Harry seemed to never leave the blond alone and recently Rosalie had also join the protection squad who have made it their goal to keep Edward away to his mate. He knew that they were poisoning the blonde’s mind against him._

_Edward needed to get his mate alone and speak to him as he knew that it wasn’t Naruto who attacked him but Kurama and he wanted the blond to know that he forgave him and that he was willing to help him find a way to get rid of the demon who was coming between them. After days of having to watch and not do anything as Harry and Emmett kept trying to win his mate over._

_Edward finally got his moment with the blond without interference from a third party ‘good this is between my mate and me.’ One day half an hour after school ended the blond who had stayed late to speak with the coach about possibly joining the football team was leaving the school. The blond who had convinced everyone not to wait for him was alone as he walked towards his motorcycle._

_Edward was outside waiting for the blond to come out, he had to drive the car to the house and make the excuse of seeing Bella so that Emmett wouldn’t get suspicious. It was worth it as he saw his beautiful mate exit the building._

_“Naruto!”_

_The blond looked up towards the vampire who in seconds was next to him and all the blond could do was rolled his eyes. Naruto made sure to not give anything away in his thoughts so that Edward wouldn’t have any idea what the blond was thinking. _

_“_ _I’ve tried to talk to you for days now; I know Emmett and Harry have been so insistent on getting between us.”_

_“There is no us.”_

_The words were said with a straight and uninterested face as Naruto had in the last few days been able to get over what has happened and thanks to Esme he had forgiven and forgotten about Edward’s stupidity, Kurama was a whole other issue._

_“I know that you are feeling guilty about what happened but don’t worry I forgive you, I know it wasn’t you and we will get through this together.”_

_Now Naruto was shock and in complete disbelieve he had never met someone so delusional and selective of hearing since he met Sakura. He was now positive that Edward had some serious issues that he needed to work on, the main one being the concept of consent and accepting other people’s choices. _

_‘**You are so fucking delusional leech and it’s pissing me off**’_

_Edward was shake by the deep voice and words he heard, looking closely he realized that Naruto was still looking at him but had not said a thing. He concentrated deeper into it and realized that the voice was coming from the blond when he suddenly got a push back of immense power._

_‘**Get near my kit and I will fucking end you, you think that was me the other day? Oh no corpse I wouldn’t have left you alive you rotten mother fucker.**’_

_The words were followed by a strong wave of energy that almost knocked him down while the blond smirked at the vampire’s reaction. “I see you and Kurama are having a nice chat” Naruto couldn’t help but enjoy the shock and fear that he could see in his eyes. _

_“One word of advice never get on his bad side…oops too late you already did, good luck…”_

_‘**I am going to make your life the hell that you thought you escaped when you got bitten.**’_

_The evil crackle sent shivers down his spine the energy that was coming of the blond was that of a complete predator not only that but the ultimate predator. It made Edward for the first time since he was human feel like a prey, it was a horrible feeling. Words said in a deep voice with an almost mocking musical tone let Edward know that for a brief moment he wasn’t talking to Naruto._

_“…**You’re going to neeeed iiitttt**.”_

** _ End Flashback _ **

* * *

Ever since that day the vampire had stayed far away from Naruto although it never stopped him from staring longingly. Kurama refused to tell the blond what he told the vampire he just chuckled mockingly as if remembering an inside joke that no one knows but him. In the end Naruto never really cared he was just enjoying his life for once.

He was also happy that Edward’s distance also kept Bella’s craziness away from him before Hinata killed her. He’s never seen Hinata hate someone so much and while he felt responsible he couldn’t help but enjoy having someone so completely in his corner.

It was an amazing feeling to be accepted, he honestly couldn’t remember a time when he had been so happy. He was cautious at first but as everyone slowly began showing him that they had no problems with him he let himself enjoy the feeling. He knew that some people were cautious and careful of Kurama but no one not even Leah treated him with outright hate.

‘It feels amazing to know that I truly have a family and friends that will love me no matter what.’

The biggest surprise would have to be his newfound friendship with Rosalie as the blonde vampire was anything if not distrustful of all but her family. He expected to get the same treatment that she gave that wolves or worse Bella but they actually became great friends it was almost like having a big sister. She had been godsend; she even helped him prepare for his first trio date ‘who knew there were so many rules, it’s harder that preparing for battle.’ For this reason he was at the mall not only with Rosalie but also Alice and Angela.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I have at home?”

The blond couldn’t help but whine as he was dragged by the women from store to store. He was excited at first for the bonding experience but now he understood why all the guys had looked at him with pity and denied the invitation to go as well. “Everything” was Rosalie’s response as the blonde smirked and kept walking leaving a pouting Naruto

“What Rosalie means is that since you have never been on a date, none of your clothes are date worthy.”

“I have already been on a couple of date with the guys. How long is this going to take?”

“Those are different they were casual, this is the big leagues.”

“As long as we need to get the perfect outfit”

And just like that Naruto’s hope left his body as he followed the three girls hearing Kurama’s mocking laugh in his head.

* * *

** First Beach **

It had been a stressful few weeks for Hinata, the tension even after everyone had accepted Naruto was still present especially for her as she no longer held the same trust and faith in the people around her as Naruto seemed to do. She was having trouble relaxing and letting everything go, it was creating a real problem with her mate Leah who was one of the one’s who spoke against Naruto.

She had been avoiding the wolf since her comment about Naruto being a monster. She knew that the distance was affecting the wolf as the imprint bond was feeling rejected but she just wasn’t ready to face her because she knew that it would lead to fighting. Leah was too strong willed and Hinata was too passionate about protecting her friends to stay silent.

“So this is where you’ve been.”

‘So much for not being ready’

Hinata did not turn instead she began to plan an escape route to try to get out of this situation. She wasn’t ready to face her insecurities even after Naruto assured her that he understood Leah’s comment and that Hinata should at least listen to her.

“Please don’t go, I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Can you blame me? You called my brother a monster.”

The anger was clear in Hinata’s tone as she remembered the she-wolf’s words. Leah felt her wolf flinch and whimper at the tone in her imprint’s voice. She knew that she messed up, the pack had been supportive by talking in her favor but they all agreed that she had shot herself in the foot even Sam who had also been completely against Naruto had understood Hinata’s reaction to Leah’s words.

“I WAS SCARED! Is that what you want to hear that I was terrified that there was something out there that I couldn’t protect you from.”

Hinata was so shock that she turned around to look at her wolf and was faced with a sight that she never though she would see; the strong she-wolf had tears rolling down her eyes as her body language spoke of fear and vulnerability. Hinata felt the anger she held for weeks just go away, this wasn’t what she wanted but she felt that this was what they needed.

“I never wanted you to feel like you had to tell me anything you didn’t want to share. All I wanted was for you to want to share everything with me.”

“I’m the first female wolf in the tribe I had to proof that I was just as good as the boys. I had to be strong…”

“Believe me I understand that more than you think but one thing I learned is that you are still a girl and you will never stop being one just because you don’t ‘act’ like one. Those who judge you base on your gender will continue to judge no matter what you do or how you behave because what they judge you on is something that no matter how strong you act will never change.”

Hinata’s words were followed by silence as she stared at her wolf lose her composure it was enough to make Hinata walk over and comfort her mate. Leah buried her face in her imprints neck and inhaled her sweet lavender and honeysuckle scent it always had the effect of calming her down. It felt like hours were spent in each other’s arms both enjoying the warmth and presences of their mate.

Leah was the one that broke the silence once she was able to compose herself by doing something so completely out of character. “I’m sorry.” The words were said in a low but strong tone that spoke certainty in the words but unfamiliarity with using them.

“I let my fears get the best of me and forgot to trust that you don’t need me to protect you but to support you.”

“Your words really hurt my faith in you and we will have a long road ahead of us…”

Fresh tear fell down Leah’s cheeks as she waited for the rejection that was to come from her imprint, her wolf was already whimpering in pain from the words.

“…but I believe that it is a road that would be worth walking so please proof it to me.”

Those words at first froze the wolf as she was not expecting them but then when they were processed her wolf was howling with joy at being given a chance. Leah smiled at her imprint who in turn awarded her with a cautious smile of her own and it was all she needed to know that they will be okay.

‘I’ll make sure of it.’ 

* * *

** Seattle **

In a warehouse near the docks a beautiful woman with long flaming red hair stood in front of a board that held pictures of Bella and the Cullens. “I will make you pay but I can’t let the seer ruin my plans I must be careful not to make any decisions that will reveal too much.” She paced with a thoughtful look on her pale face. ‘They must have gotten wind of my army at this time so there no use hiding them’ She did an extensive research on the family and their abilities so she knew how to keep a certain element of surprise ‘as long as I don’t think of attacking.’

“We can attack; I think we have enough people to attack now…”

Suddenly the young boy was slammed on the floor breaking it and creating a dent as the redheaded woman choked him the loud cracking made a sickening sound as the redheaded woman squeezed until the boy’s head was severed from his body. The woman stood looking at the body and severed head with distaste “clean this up.” She ordered a blond hair teenager with scarlet eyes.

The boy looked at the body regrettably; it was a waste to have killed another new born at this rate they would run out of humans to turn. But he trusted his love more than anything after all she was his savior and he knew that she was doing all this for them so that they could be happy. Suddenly a slim cold hand caressed his face “Riley, my love, be a dear and have someone clean this up.” All doubts left his mind completely

‘of course she was doing this for us, he shouldn’t have doubted her.’

“Right away Victoria”

Once the eager teen was gone the loving look in Victoria’s eyes was completely gone and replaced with a sneer ‘stupid boy, soon I will avenge you James. Boys are so pathetically easy to manipulate.’

“Looks like I came just in time.”

Victoria turned to see a shadow in the corner and she got into a defensive position because no one should have been able to sneak up on her. The person was definitely human as the vampire heard a heartbeat but it couldn’t have been possible as no human could ever surprise her

“Who are you? How dare you trespass!”

The shadow stepped forward and revealed a young girl with bright pink hair and a wicked smile on her face. He clothes were also strange she had black tights with wrappings and a pouch on them as well as a hot pink thigh length kimono. The most shocking thing was that even face with a predator she did not show fear just the glint of madness in her eyes.

“Relax I am someone who can help you.”

* * *

** Forks **

Emmett and Harry had just pulled up at the house to pick up Naruto for their first trio date, the former were force to leave the house then return for the blond ‘like a gentleman would do.’ Even though it was not their first date by far as they both decided that it was better for Naruto to also spend some time with each of them separate so the blond could know and love them each separate for who they are. It was also the fact that Harry got to spend some time with each of his mates separately and he felt guilty that he got that chance but they didn’t.

Emmett took him on a supernatural hiking in the woods that included climbing, leaping from trees and a sparring session before having lunch. It was the perfect date for both of their inner warrior. It focused on what they had in common which was their love for adventures, fighting, competition, and eating. They realized in that date why fate had paired them as mates because they finally found in each other someone who they could release their inner beast with, to freely enjoy their primal and animalistic side without fear of judgement. 

Harry made it his goal to experience new things with Naruto and spoil him with the things he was robbed of as a child. To do this Harry took the blond to a state fair that was going on a few towns over, something that was new to both of them and brought out the child that neither of them were able to be. Naruto won every carnival game and Harry had more stuff animals and prizes than he could hold. Once Naruto started to get glares from the game booth operator Harry decided it was time to move on and took him on rides.

Since they were both adrenaline junkies the roller coasters were a big hit for them as well as all the other fast rides. The biggest hit was all the fair food which Naruto absolutely loved and tried all of them. After a while he began to again get glares from the food booth operators because of his insatiable appetite. The blond was ignorant to the glares he was enjoying the trip so much so Harry glared at all of them before the blond noticed

‘no one is going to ruin this day for him.’

Seeing the bright grin in his mate’s face Harry knew that the trip had been a success even though he struggle with convincing the blond to let him pay for everything. It had become its own war; luckily Harry was a general with experience. It was something that they learned from the very begin, that spending a lot of money was not a way to win Naruto over and if they wanted to spoil him they had to find another way or be extremely sneaky. Which lead them to tonight they were both taking the blond to a fancy dinner

‘if there one thing that Naruto would never deny no matter the price its food.’

Harry and Emmett were both in their best wear to impress their mate; the night was all about romance. Harry was wearing beige cotton slacks, a white dress shirt under a green sweater which brought out his emerald green eyes. Emmett was wearing a custom made royal blue suit with a white t-shirt giving him a casual yet professional look. In his hands he hand a bouquet of instant ramen instead on flowers.

“I still want to know where you would get a bouquet of ramen.”

Emmett just smirked at his mate as they walked over to the door to picked up the blond “my secret although you have to admit that it’s the perfect first date gift for our blond.” Harry couldn’t deny that the gift was indeed perfect for their blond mate. The conversation was cut off by the door opening and leaving them completely breathless. On the door stood their mate dressed in slim fit deep burgundy slacks, a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a form fitting deep burgundy vest to go with the pants.

“Hey guys.”

Emmett and Harry were unable say anything the outfit accented all the blonde’s muscles, the beautiful cerulean blues with mischievous shining through and the bright happy grin with dimples made him the most beautiful sight they’ve ever seen. “Holy shit is that a ramen bouquet?!” Before Emmett could reply the bouquet was gone and he was being assaulted by his blond mate.

“This is awesome! Thanks!”

Naruto ignored the girls’ rules as he jumped on the vampire and kissed him to show his gratitude. Their lips crashed together and once Emmett realized what was going on he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and deepen the kiss. “Best Present Ever!” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s reaction and the look of surprised arousal on Emmett’s face.

“I think that’s our line Naru, you look as good as a homemade hot ramen dish.”

Harry smirked as he leered at the now blushing blond Emmett was now smiling with an arm still around the blonde’s waist. “We should probably go before Emmett here decides to eat you and believe me I won’t be much help stopping him.” Harry walked over to the blond and gave him a kiss but pulled away before it could get too deep. “Staying home and eating our delicious mate sounds like a great plan.” To both of their surprise even as Naruto blushed his responds blew them away.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later; after all depending on how this dinner goes I will officially be all yours.”

* * *

** Volterra, Italy **

The two new figures stood in what looked like a throne room with three pale long hair men sitting down on thrones. Behind them also stood two young adults with severe expressions on their faces, a blond girl and a dark hair boy both with red eyes. The room was silent and filled with tension between the two parties as the two leaders stared each other down.

“Who are you? What do you want? But more importantly what are you?”

The three sitting in the seats looked menacing while the two other behind them moved closer ready to attack at the first command. The two in the center seemed completely unbothered by the tension. The leader had pale skin, black hair and black eyes that seem completely empty at his side stood a female companion with flaming red hair and glasses.

“Our intel tells us that we have a mutual purpose and could help each other out.”

To the surprise of all it was the girl that spoke with a smirk in her voice that surprise the members of the volturi. While the boy’s expression remind blanked, neither of them backed away in the face of the more superior predators just that proven that the two could not have been human.

“Really and what purpose would that be?”

“Yes and how could three simple humans possibly help us other than to quench our thirst?”

“Brothers please let’s let them speak.”

Each of the three creatures responded all reacting differently to the words from the young girl from disgust, to anger, to amusement. This time the boy stepped forward and spoke instead of the girl whose glared showed her displeasure at the words.

“What if I were to tell you that the Cullens have gotten their hands on a secret weapon that makes them far more powerful than you can ever image…”

The room was again filled with silence but this time only seconds outrage followed as the vampires in the room refused to believed that there was anything in the world that could out power their coven, after all they had the most gifted vampires of any coven even the Cullens.

“Impossible!” “How dare you…!” “Brother we must teach these humans a lesson.”

“A kingdom that refuses to accept its weakness could never fix them and is so doom to fail.”

The boy spoke wisely his gaze on the pale figure in the middle never sparing any of the others so much as a glaze. “And tell me if it were true where would you play in all this?” The man responded eyes challenging as he walked away from his throne and stood a few feet from the two wanting to get close enough to touch.

“Simple I’m the only one who can control it. You help me get it back and I’ll help you get the Cullens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! what do you guys think. I will give you some fluff and smut before going back to angst.
> 
> Next Chapter: A lot of bonding, some steamy scenes and a surprise


	23. A day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, bonding, sex, and a surprise.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

It’s funny how someone could feel so happy and complete until one moment changes it all and makes you realize that something was missing. It could be anything from tripping on the street, to walking your dog, or just meeting someone new that you didn’t know you needed in your life. The issue is once the moment happens there no turning back and you are forever changed.

Unfortunately this could either be for the better or for the worse depending on the moment and how it is handled. Like everything in life it is define by actions and decisions made as you go along. It is true that all the decisions in life lead you to a certain moment, place or person. Whether it is a serious of bad moments that finally lead you to good ones or many good moments that take a turn for the worse. Life is made up of funny occurrences that are ironically sometimes not so funny.

Lee felt that he was at the point in his life where all his bad moments lead to this one good one as he got ready to pick up his date ‘boy I never thought I would say that. If Gai-sensei could see me now’ his inner youth beast cried manly tears of joy as he thought of all the ridicule that he endure whenever he was interested in a girl.

They never gave him the time of day as he was never worthy of them, some even looked at him with disgust. Life definitely had a sense of humor ‘if they could all see me now.’ He was paired off with a beautiful woman whose beauty surpassed that of every girl he was ever interested in

‘even Sakura-chan.’

He was extremely nervous because he knew that Rosalie was way over his league physically but he knew that while he wasn’t the best looking man in the world he was a great man. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers as well as two individual roses in the other hand. If it’s one thing that Gai-sensei taught him was how to be a gentleman but to still value a woman’s strength and independence.

The door was open by Carlisle who smiled at the flowers in the young man’s hand, in past time this was actually expected so he was happy that the tradition was not completely lost on this generation “Lee won’t you come in Rose should be out in a few minutes.” Lee walked into the house to see Jasper, Alice and Esme smiling at him, he was under no misconception that Rosalie was still getting ready

‘after all it is also tradition to make the man wait to make a grand entrance.’

He greeted everyone in the room and gave Alice and Esme each the single roses he had in his hand. Both women smiled at the charm and respect that the young man had ‘he is perfect for Rose.’ Esme couldn’t help but think as she looked at her smiling husband both very happy that all their children were happy.

In no time at all Rosalie came down looking stunning in a traditional little black dress and black pumps, her golden hair was in a messy up-do. The dark color against her pale skin gave her the look of a dark angel. If Rosalie was expecting an exclamation from her mate or poetics on her look she didn’t get it all she got was a smile

“Shall we?”

Lee extended his elbow to escort his date, he knew that Rosalie was disappointed that he didn’t acknowledge her looks but he also knew that she was aware of them. He felt it pointless to state the obvious also he wanted his mate to realize that her looks are not the only thing that makes her great. When the family saw Rosalie’s disappointment at not being complimented they couldn’t help but think

‘He is definitely perfect for her.’

For their first date Lee took her to a small family own French bistro which didn’t seem that grand from the outside. Once inside the impression didn’t improve much, it wasn’t dirty it just lacked the high-end elegance that she was used to.

“Alice told me you liked France and when I found this place I thought it was perfect it looked similar to a small restaurant in a small French village looks like…”

Lee ramble on and Rosalie realized that he was nervous about her opinion; she thought that it was adorable. “…Turns out the family that owns this place is from a small village in France so everything is authentic, even the décor. There also a surprise for you that you will love.” Rosalie smiled at her mate’s excitement, yeah the place is not what she is used to but the company makes it worth it.

She was curious about the surprise and for the first time ever as they were lead to their table and Lee pulled out her chair she was completely ignorant to all the lustful stares that she was getting. All her attention was focus on the joy and energy that her mate was giving, his attention all on her and that was all the attention she needed ‘never thought I would think that.’

“Hello my name is Katrine and I will be your waitress for the night may I interest you in something to drink?”

“Yes may we have a glass of red wine from your Dark menu?”

The waitress looked surprise at both of them as if trying to figure something out before she excused herself. Lee just smiled and returned his gaze to Rosalie almost as if he knew something she didn’t. Soon a man came over he was dressed differently from the rest of the staff.

“Bonsoir my name is Claude I am the manager and co-owner of this restaurant. I heard you wish to order from our Dark menu?”

The man held such polite charm that Rosalie hasn’t seen in years, his thick French accent made everything seem even more elegant. Rosalie was beginning to get curious while Lee’s smile grew “Yes please for my date.” The man turned to Rosalie and studied her before landing on her eyes and smiling

“I bring it right out, anything for you monsieur?”

“Just an ice tea, please”

The man left with a smile “what was that about?” Rosalie exclaimed hating being kept out of the loop. “You will see, trust me.” Rosalie felt almost as if she was being tested, the words had the slight sound of a question but she decided better to trust her mate

‘fate would not have chosen him for me if I couldn’t trust him.’

Soon the man came and placed an ice tea in front of Lee and a glass of wine before Rosalie “Your server would be over to take your order. Enjoy your drinks.” He looked at Rosalie as he said the words but his expression wasn’t one of lust or interest. As he left Rosalie ignored the glass and continued to look at the menu

“Aren’t you going to try it.”

“It would only taste like dust.”

Lee was completely silent not even moving making Rosalie look up at him “try it…” she wanted to argue with him knowing that nothing good would come of it “…trust me.” The Pleading in his voice made the blonde finally give in taking a sip of the red wine. But as it hit her throat she was shock to taste deer’s blood with a hint of the fermented taste of wine.

Her shock expression made Lee smile “see I told you to trust me.” Rosalie looked around but no one was staring at her. Her first thought was that she had to get rid of the owner as he knew what she was but Lee just smiled “how…?” This time the ninja laughed “The owners are wizards so they made this to cater to the magical community and the creatures in it but since it became popular with humans they’ve had to become creative with the magical items on the menu.” Lee whisper after his laugh calmed down, his tone so low that it was almost non-existent but Rosalie heard perfectly.

“Do you like it?”

The tone was shy and unsure for the first time in the night Rosalie realized how much the ninja wanted to make her enjoy their time equally he looked for a place where she could enjoy herself as much as him. ‘I can see myself falling for him.’ “I love it, Thank you.” She gave him the first true smile that decorated her face since what felt like centuries. The date continued with the understanding that they were both enjoying themselves.

* * *

** Basement Dojo **

While everyone was out with their mate enjoying a date night Paul and Neville were at the latter’s house inside the basement dojo. Paul decided that his imprint needed to know how to defense himself in case he was not there to protect him. Neville was too happy by the wolf’s protective instinct towards him to be bothered by the implication that he could not protect himself.

When Paul suggested the training while the wizard was giving him a tour of the house, the hormonal boy inside of him could not help but say yes. He did not think the plan through or how difficult things would be for him. Paul was completely shirtless showing off his amazing muscular chest and arms. Neville kept losing focus and getting distracted by the deliciously tan skin.

He was sure that Paul was beginning to notice based on the smirk that he kept sending the wizard every time his distraction got him knocked down also his muscles seemed to flex a lot more. “You need to focus a leech isn’t going to go easy on you.” Paul demanded a part of him amuse but the part of him that was worry for his imprint was not in the least bit.

“I’m trying; you’re not making it easy.”

The words were whisper but with his enhanced hearing Paul heard them clearly and the smirk was back on his face. “You do know that I have magic right.” The mild manner wizard was getting frustrated ‘mainly with myself’ and it showed in his sarcastic tone.

“Yes but it has been proven that physical defense will be needed in some cases. You cannot rely solely of your magic or you will be dead in a heartbeat.”

Paul’s words made sense but it was the tone that made Neville get up and try to concentrate. He realized that this was very important to his mate and that he was actually worried about him ‘this is a good sign, he’s accepting the bond.’ Neville rushed to the wolf wrapping his arms around the wolf’s waist trying to knock him down but Paul didn’t even seem to be affected until Neville decided to cheat by running his bare feet in between his mate’s legs, caressing him.

It distracted Paul enough that Neville was able to flip him until the wolf was flat on his back in the mat while Neville was on top of him straddling his waist “I did it!” The wolf was shock “You cheated!” Paul exclaimed but couldn’t help but feel proud “well the enemy is not going to play fair.” Paul smiled at the pure joy in his imprints face it brought his wolf joy so he wrapped his arms around his imprint and flushed him against his chest.

Neville was surprise with the sudden movement that he couldn’t help but blush. He felt the wolf’s breath on his hair and he could have sworn he also felt his lips “good job.” The wizard smiled and felt his chest swelled up at the approval. Paul couldn’t remember a time when he felt as content as he did in that moment with his happy imprint wrapped in his arms.

* * *

** First Beach –Cliffs **

For once in a long time Luna felt completely at peace and she was happy with letting go because all the members of her family were happy. The sun was setting over the ocean giving the water an orange glow. They were sitting on the cliff with their feet hanging off the edge or at least Embry was sitting on the cliff Luna was comfortable in his lap.

A Picnic basket lay behind them evidence of Embry’s love for his imprint in the risk he took at eating her quite frankly dangerous food. Even better he didn’t blink or show disgust; it seemed that wolves have an iron stomach because every member of her family even their bottomless pit ‘Naruto’ has gotten sick from trying her food.

‘He was made for me in every sense of the word’

She cuddled into his chest feeling big strong arms tightening around her smaller frame. Embry felt amazing and for the first time in his life he felt complete with his imprint in his arms. ‘My imprint cooked for me! I feel like the luckiest man in the world.’ Luna was unable to see the big satisfy grin on the wolf’s face but she knew that it matched her own.

* * *

** Reservation **

In an open plain with trees at the background stood a quaint red cabin, the beach was almost close enough to hear. In the backyard was a tall muscular boy working on a car while to the side sat a young girl admiring him as he worked. Jacob looked back and smirked as he caught his mate checking him out. Once Angela realized that she was caught she blushed but found the courage to not turn away.

Jacob liked the confident side of his imprint but he loved even more that she still didn’t lose that sweet innocence and shyness. After that little moment both enjoyed each other’s presence while Jacob worked on his car. Angela felt a strong need to be next to the wolf and learn more about him.

Angela stood up and walked up to her mate putting a hand on his back “what are you doing?” The question held more curiosity and genuine interest than the words expressed, it made Jacob turn. He began explaining his process to his imprint and was happily surprise that she never lost interest or got bored

‘Bella usually gets bored or changes the subject.’

“Can you show me?”

“You want to learn?”

“If you’re willing to teach me”

“Really?! You don’t have to.”

“But I want to, I want to know everything about you and share our differences to learn to love them.”

The final part was whisper as Angela’s courage slowly left her at the intense look that her mate was giving her. She felt so foolish like a little school girl talking to her crush, almost immature and impractical. She was like that girl always quoting fairy tales as if they were real. Angela was shock from her thoughts by the feel of soft lips against her cheek.

Jacob couldn’t help but want to kiss his imprint, she was truly amazing and he was so glad that she was chosen for him. “I want to share everything with you.” His voice got slightly deeper at those words, hinting that they held a deeper meaning. Angela blushed but leaned against her wolf so that her whole body was against his side and her faced was hidden in his bend down neck.

Jacob kissed his imprint’s forehead thinking that her shyness was the root of her hiding her face until he felt soft lips kiss his neck. The gesture was sweet and loving making the wolf smile. They both couldn’t remember how long they stood this way but soon they pulled apart but not too far. Sharing personal space they both turned to the car as Jacob began to explain what he was doing and how she could help. 

Seeing his sweet imprint get dirty and not care but instead actually smile made Jacob’s wolf give an almost purring sound of content. Angela and Jacob just spend the rest of the day together working on his car, teasing and playing around, and every once in a while snuggling together. It was the perfect day for them both.

* * *

** River Sol Duc **

Naruto hasn’t felt as young and free as he did in the moment as he jumped through the trees racing his uncle. “That all you got old man.” The young blond teased the vampire as they raced. In his head he knew that his uncle was letting him win but he was happy.

As he set foot in the open space by the river he couldn’t control his happy laugh, he didn’t think about it but Kurama knew that it was the first time in a long time that the blond laughed so free and unrestricted. The fox was apprehensive when the vampire proposed a bonding trip because he didn’t want this to be another time that Naruto was lifted up just to be turned down.

Seeing the blond so happy and for once being able to freely act his age was refreshing and Kurama was willing to give the vampire a chance. Naruto looked around at a wide river with almost aquamarine water framed by moss covered trees, looking to his left he saw as the shore was taking a more rocky turn with moss covered rocks framing more excited waters caused by what he was sure was a waterfall up stream. It was raining and gloomy and absolutely perfectly Forks, it made him feel at peace.

“So what do you think? It does look a little dreary but it’s perfect for fishing.”

Carlisle asked the blond as he flashed next to him, he was worry by the completely silence from the otherwise energetic blond but the tranquil expression kept him from panicking. He wanted his first bonding experience with his nephew to be memorable but fun. A coworker suggested fishing as the traditional father-son bonding activity but he thought it would be too boring for the blond until Hinata confirm

_“It wouldn’t matter to him, he just wants to spend some time with you. As long as you are there, then he will be happy.” _

It was sad as much as it was happy because it showed how starved for love and attention the blond was that anything would do but it was also sweet to know that the activity did not matter but what matter was the people the activity was done with. In the end he felt that while Naruto had a very extroverted personality in a way that was a persona that he created to please others and get attention.

Carlisle was positive that the real Naruto was a lot more introverted and he wanted to show the blond that he did not need to hide that Naruto anymore and that it was okay to not be loud or energetic. He doesn’t need it to get attention because his true family would love him even if he preferred to go fishing instead of sparring.

“I love it!”

The words were said in a tranquil and calm tone of voice almost as if the young blond was given some medicine. His cerulean eyes still held the shine that seemed to draw everyone in but there was a certain glow to them that seemed almost magnetic

‘I might be getting a rare glimpse at the real Naruto.’

“I’m glad you like it, shall we try our hand at catching some fish.”

They both placed their fishing waders on which of course chosen by Alice had to be designer something Carlisle didn’t was a thing. Getting their rods and catch they set off into the lake to beginning fishing. There was no talking just both blondes enjoying each other presence and the silence was comfortable. They exchanged smiles everyone once in a while but both were happy in the calm silence.

They sat down on a rock with their catches talking about everything from childhood, lows, highs, boys, and future goals. It was a new experience for Naruto to have an adult to talk to and ask advice. He was able to ask the questions that no one answered him before, one of the main ones sex. “Why do people do It?” Naruto asked making Carlisle wonder if his nephew might be asexual.

“Well first and most important is that it’s a choice whether you want to or not and a true partner will support that if they don’t than they are not the one for you. Before I go into more detail Naruto have you ever felt sexually attracted or sexual desires for someone?”

* * *

** The magic house (how’s that name?) **

Jasper and Alice were both at Luna’s house as she said ‘house sitting’ but Alice is a seer just like the witch and she can tell when something was going. Alice could now see how frustrating and annoying it was not being in the know. Jasper couldn’t help but smile amusingly at his pouting mate. Jasper pulled his mate into his lap wrapping his arms around her, as a way to keep her busy he pulled her head in and crashed their lips together.

Once the kiss grew hotter Alice cross over one of her legs so the she was straddling the blond vampire’s strong thighs to deepen the dance that their tongues were doing, she ran her hands through his hair grabbing it tightly when she felt strong hands squeeze her ass. Alice began to grind herself against her mate’s stiff cock.

The room became filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as well as an overwhelming heat and sexual energy that seemed to entice the two vampires. The two just kept grinding against each other as Jasper moved down Alice’s neck kissing and sucking it leaving her a moaning mess “aaahhh, Jas!” Alice had her head tilted back to give him more access while still keeping the movement of her hips.

“Jasper I need you inside me, now!”

“Right away, ma’am”

Jasper reached one hand between them to open his pants and release his cock so it could come out and play. ‘So that’s why she wore a skirt, my little minx.’ Jasper though as he realized that they didn’t have to pull apart to join together. Once his cock was out Alice felt the compulsion to caress it. Jasper decided to return the favor by slowly digging his fingers in and caressing his mate’s sweet center the only part of her that he found to be warm.

Alice shiver as she felt cold hard fingers dance inside of her but she made sure to keep her hands moving on her mate’s cock. “Aaahhh *pant* aah” the sensation was pure heaven and she loved every minute of it but it wasn’t enough. “I need you inside me.” Her black lust filled eyes stared at him with a passion and need that drove him crazy. “You don’t even have to ask, darling” The deep southern accent responded hoarse from lust as the last thread of self-control left him and he slammed into his mate.

“AAAHHH! YES!”

There was no adjustment period thanks to their species Jasper was able to continue to slam into his mate as she moaned and screamed in pleasure. His movements became a blur as he used his vampire speed to slam into Alice smooth heat. Suddenly something change a new scent danced in the air overpowering the scent of sex.

It was a warm pine almost like the smell of rain with the sun is still out. It didn’t provoke hunger instead it hyped up their senses and the lust and passion that they were already overwhelmed with grew twice as much driving them wild. Soon their whole bodies became a blur of movements the coach gave a loud crack but they were too lost in their lust and the scent to care.

“AAHHH! JAASSS! More, More, MORE!”

*grunt*

“That’s it darling, you feel…amazing.”

Soon no words came out just noises as they grew close to the top; crashing their lips together both became desperate to reach release. If they weren’t so lost in each other and the delicious scent they would have notice that they had an audience staring in shock from the balcony entrance.

“JAASSS I’M…”

“YEESSS! SUGA TOGETHER…”

“Holy Shit!”

The whisper words pushed both of them over the edge unaware that the words did not come from either of them. The words were wrapped in the delicious scent making them both have the most powerful orgasm they’ve ever had. Both vampires blanked out for what felt like hours as their orgasm travel through them. Alice felt Jasper’s cum paint her walls and fill her up more than ever before.

It felt as if they were in a never ending high, their senses heighten and dulled at the same time, it was maddening. Once they were able to calm down they realized that the delicious scent that drove them crazy also had a heartbeat which meant that someone walked-in on them but worse it’s someone they don’t know. Even worse the scent kept them calm and happy it even had the effect of calming Jasper’s constant hunger.

They both looked at each other confused almost trying to see if they could find the answer in each other’s eyes. It felt like hours before they were able to connect the dots, the realization hit them at the same time. There was only one scent that could provoke such calm and excitement at the same in a vampire.

‘MATE!’

Both Alice and Jasper knew from the moment they bonded that they were only two parts of a trio much like Emmett, Harry and Naruto. They felt it, once they bonded they were happy but something was missing. They never spoke about it deciding to keep it to themselves as some of their coven members didn’t even have one mate and they did not want to seem ungrateful. Alice never stopped looking for them through her visions and Jasper never stopped using his connection but it was difficult when they had no idea what to look for.

Finally they found them or based on the scent they found him ‘our mate is male!’ Alice felt giddying at the prospect of what that could mean for her. Jasper while happy couldn’t help but see the many ways this could go wrong ‘our mate is human, what if I lose control in front of them?’ They realized that they froze after the realization and that their mate was still standing there.

“Ummm?”

Alice turned around in Jasper’s laps with him still inside her luckily her skirt fell over the part where their bodies connected covering her up. She looked up staring at the tall figure in the balcony’s open French doors. Jasper moved his head to the side so that he was able to see, eyes meeting warm but shock chocolate brown ones. Alice couldn’t help but to let her eyes travel over rich tone tan skin, to shirtless tone chest ‘those abs….hmmm’ up to full open lips and finally meeting shock brown eyes.

Finally once they were both done ogling their poor shock mate they recognize his physical characteristics which he shared with what they both figured most be his tribe. ‘It couldn’t be’ Alice realized why she never got a vision of her mate and Jasper realized why none of his connections could find him.

‘WHAT?!’

“Umm, I didn’t mean to interrupt but Luna asked me to come over so a…”

The words were still filled with shock but held no malice or disgust, his voice was warm and rich. The shock was still in his face but he seemed to try to overcome it and skip the awkward I-caught-you-fucking phase. He was unaware of the turmoil that was going on in the heads of the two vampires.

‘OUR MATE IS A WOLF!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the straight smut justice (I mainly read slash). Continue to let me know what you think.
> 
> Next Chapter: Family time, getting ready for battle and Naruto get's a premonition


	24. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark cloud is to come.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

To have a family, to live in peace, to be allowed to love and have that love accepted (even returned if it wasn’t too much to ask), to be acknowledge and be accepted was all Naruto ever wanted of live. It was all he needed, never one to ask for wealth, power or even love, he was happy with the bear minimum. To watch from far as his love ones were happy and maybe if he was lucky they would acknowledge him once in a while.

This life that he currently lives was so far above what he ever wished for or ever expected to get. He has a family even a biological uncle which he is still shock about, he has not one but to mates who adore him and his life is calm and for the first time ever happy. He should have known that it was a mistake of fate and it wouldn’t last for him, monsters don’t get happy endings ever.

“…And my gift is strength…”

“Oh please you might be strong but you’re not the strongest Em.”

“Harry! How could you betray me so”

Laughter followed the statement as the biggest vampire pretended to look hurt even placing a hand on his chest. Harry did not look convince even as the amuse fondness and adoration were obvious in his eyes he tried to pretend to be serious. “What are you holding on to there’s nothing there.” Again the wizard exclaimed fueling the laughs of everyone present this time Emmett was pouting at his mate.

Naruto in that moment standing by the door of the Cullen house patio and looking around seeing Lee laughing with Rosalie snuggled on his lap. Lee was still adamant that they take it slow but Rosalie seemed to accept the challenge and tried to get close and seduced the ninja, Lee while different from other men enjoyed being shown affection so he tended to weaken every once in a while leading to moments like this.

To the side sitting close to a table filled with food was Carlisle seeming to read a newspaper although he had not turn the page since the bickering started his fond smile gave him away. Esme who was filling the table for the human members had motherly smile and her eyes held so much joy. The two parents made the perfect picture of proud parents watching their kids being happy.

“Come now Harry no need to be mean to Emmett…”

“Thank you Esme, you’re the only one who I can count on.”

“…You know how sensitive he is.”

“Mom!”

“But we love him anyway.”

Esme walked over to the vampire and kissed his cheek Naruto knew she was forgiven, it was nearly impossible to stay angry with the motherly vampire. He turned to the other side of the yard to see the new addition to his family Alice and Jasper were sitting on a blanket on the grass but it wasn’t them that was the new addition it was the person with them, the one that neither could take their eyes off, Seth Clearwater was a new addition.

He joined a few weeks ago when Alice and Jasper broke the news to the family that not only do they have a third mate but that they found him and he is a wolf. That family meeting was interesting to say the least, Rosalie and Jasper almost went to blows for her obvious disdain of all werewolves. Bella was shut down by Alice and Harry, while Emmett kept Edward away from Naruto and almost punched him.

It was not worse or better than the pack meeting at the reservation when Seth confessed that he had imprinted on two vampires. Paul and Leah almost shifted but were control and held back by their own imprint ironically Naruto ‘impulsive’ Uzumaki had to be the voice of reason _“You have all found your imprints and are on your way to happiness how can you not want that for your pack mate, your brother.” _From that point and with the support and presence of everyone’s imprint the wolves slowly and begrudgingly accepted the situation.

They decided to gather with the vampires and update the treaty based on the new circumstances. It was tense and the wolves were not happy until Seth unknowingly admitted that he had no sexual or romantic feelings for his two mate saying _“They seem like pretty cool people, if not a little intense when they have sex with each other but that won’t really matter to me.” _The statement was so innocent that it took everyone a few minutes to connect the dots and break out into uncontrollable laughter _“did I say something wrong?” _Poor Seth was unaware that he just friend zone his own mates’

Ever since that day the two vampires have made it their goal to seduce their mate only to have it back fire and have them fall even deeper for the wolf. Naruto couldn’t help but smile at the trio in the grass, ‘nothing’s change’ he couldn’t help but think as Alice and Jasper stared at the laughing wolf with love sick eyes. Turning back to the center he saw the two people part of his hopefully happy ending. Harry and Emmett had move from bickering to the vampire demonstrating his strength by lifting the wizard up.

“Who’s weak now?”

“Emmett put me down this instant, or you will regret it.”

The laughter made it impossible for the threat to sound believable, Emmett just gave a loud booming laugh as he enjoy make his mate laugh and riling him up at the same time. Harry caught a smiling Naruto at the door as Emmett turned his back and wasted no time in pulling him in.

“Naruto stop this big brute.”

Everyone turned and smiled at the blond who couldn’t help but save the image in his head before joining them ‘a few people are missing if not this would be the perfect moment.’ He laugh before rushing to his mate as Emmett squared off as if to fight with Harry still on his shoulder.

“Think you can defeat me.”

“I don’t think, I know.”

“Dem are fighting words blondie.”

“Then put down your baggage…”

“Hey!”

Harry exclaimed as he was put down gently. Naruto walked over and kissed the vampire sweetly on the lips.

“…And fight we shall. Don’t think that because we’re together I will go easy on you.”

“You wouldn’t be my mate if you did.”

They both turned to the wizard also kissed them each claiming “for good luck” which made Rosalie exclaim “he can’t be both your good luck charms.” It was a perfect happy family moment. In that moment Alice realized that her vision the one that started it all was coming true. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” She realized as both Seth and Jasper were looking at her with concern “nothing, everything is perfect.” Jasper smiled and kissed her in the lips while Seth smiled at her.

For the next few weeks things settle into a routine of happiness for everyone. Some couples finally got together while others were either on their way or happy the way things were. Edward and Bella seemed to be the only miserable ones with all the lack of attention focus on them. Edward was also unhappy by Naruto’s relationship with Harry and Emmett, the blond finally gave in to them it was not fair. Bella hated that Jacob was officially with Angela and never paid attention to her anymore, she was no longer the most important person in his life.

‘Today will be different, everyone is getting together to protect me.’

The day dawn when vampires and wolves got together to prepare for the arrival of Victoria after Luna got a vision that she would be coming with extra help besides the army of newborns then Alice got a vision that the Volturi were coming as well, she also saw that they would not be alone. Everyone was worry and rushing to prepare.

Carlisle and Sam set up a training section to get everyone ready for the fight that was to come. Luckily thanks to all the new pairings tension had decreased between the vampires and the werewolves but to keep things calm Hinata and Lee would head the physical training while Naruto and Harry were in charge of formulating the strategy for the battle.

Jasper would help with both the training and strategizing as he like Naruto and Harry had experience leading in a war. For this reason they were all gather in the forest far from town ready to start. Bella was furious when she came with Edward and saw the blond and his family as well as Angela.

“What are they doing here?”

She exclaimed, angry that again the blond and Angela were going to take attention away from her. “Well seeing as we all actually have battle experience and are train fighters I think that the real question is what are you doing here?” Naruto asked surprising everyone with the sharp attitude and the condescending smirk.

Bella was silence while the wolves and his family were trying not to laugh. Edward was too busy staring at the blond to defend Bella. It just made her all the more furious, she wanted to scream and rip that smirk off his face.

“Then what is she doing here?”

Bella spit out as she pointed to Angela feeling that she finally had one up the blond until the smirk on Naruto’s face did not fall off. “Angela did a paper on the Art of war; she also knows Forks and the surrounding areas better than anyone else. So you see she has a reason to be here, she is actually bringing something to the table…”

“…What are you bringing beside whining and a psychotic vampire bitch out to kill us all?”

Naruto ask his tone sarcastic and condescending as he walked up to the human, there was a quick flash of red in his eyes that scared her, Naruto had lost his patience with the selfish girl. Emmett also noticed the hint of red so he walked over to the blond and lifted him up and over his shoulders “okay kitty, time to retract the claws.” He gave Naruto’s ass a smack for good measure

“Hey! I was on a role…”

*Smack*

“…and stop slapping my ass!”

Emmett just laughed and instead grabbed the blonde’s ass hard “that’s not what I meant!” Harry couldn’t help but smile at his two mates and their playful nature. He watches Emmett feeling up Naruto while the blond pretends to complain and he couldn’t help but think he was so lucky to have them

‘although I think right now Emmett is the lucky one because that ass hmmm.’

“THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT WITHIN US!”

Everyone just frozen and stared at the overexcited ninja, Rosalie watching with a fond look on her face “inside voice babe.” The words weren’t annoyed or condescending like all the people before so Lee directed his bright smile at his mate before kissing her in the cheek. “I think what Lee was trying to say was that we should take advantage of the energy and get started.” Hinata translated with a smile on her face completely unfazed by the older ninja’s odd behavior.

“The first rule of battle is actually quite simple and basic ‘Divide and Conquer’…”

Naruto spoke stepping forward his face serious and intense; it was almost as if seeing a complete different person. ‘This is a general preparing his soldiers for war.’ Everyone couldn’t help but think watching the way Naruto’s tone and posture completely changed. While Harry and Emmett couldn’t help but to think of something completely different ‘he looks so hot.’ Angela explain what the rule means and what it entitles getting her a proud smile from Jacob and a glare from Bella.

“Exactly Angela but we will be applying it differently; my strategy is to divide our forces. The enemy is sure to come from all directions. One big group will serve as the distraction while the key players will sneak through the back. For this reason the trick to their defeat is dividing and separating ourselves into teams.”

Soon everyone began to understand what the blond meant it was a brilliant idea. Naruto continue explaining how they were going to be divided follow by explaining who would be on which team.

“Team A will be the team the stays and fights the newborn army they will be our heaviest hitters Emmett, Paul, Jared, Leah, Sam, Embry, Lee, Jacob and Quil the group will be head by Jasper.”

“Team B will be the bait; they will lure Victoria using what she is after. They will be Isabella, Edward, Seth, and Luna this group will be head by me.”

Finally Team C will be the on a diplomatic mission to deal with the Volturi. They will be Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Neville and Hinata this group will be head by Harry.”

Everyone noticed that none of the mated pairs were together except for Carlisle and Esme as well as Edward and Bella some looked confuse while others understood the reason for the strategy. It was a brilliant plan and minimized that possibility of distractions and mistakes.

After the announcement Lee and Hinata took over and began the training, Jasper and Emmett helped in teaching the non vampires to fight vampires. The day was spent training and practicing, the wolves made sure to train with their imprints so that they could make sure that they would be ready since they could not be there to protect them.

For the next few days it was all about being trained to fight by Hinata and Lee with the help of Jasper and Emmett. After Harry took over, training on the diplomatic approach for when fighting was not a good option. It was strange for everyone to see Naruto and Harry so serious and wise specially the blond who most times seems to be a lovable idiot. He proofed in that moment that he was more than just brawns.

* * *

** Forks Hospital **

As the days grew closer Naruto began to get an uneasy feeling as if he was preparing for his final battle. It was a strange feeling that he made sure not to tell Harry or Emmett as to not worry them but when the dreams started he decided he had to talk to someone. This was the reason why he was standing in front of Forks Hospital hoping that his uncle has a few minutes to talk.

“Hello Naruto, are you okay?”

The nurse at the front area asked him with a worry look in his eyes, for some reason the staff had adopted him as their own ‘it’s strange to go from being hated and ignored by all to being loved and cared by all, almost makes me wonder what I did different this time. **You did nothing wrong kit this is what your life would have been like if your father wasn’t a huge prick.** I guess but it’s still strange, **not strange just different, a good different.**’ The blond could not argue with the fox on that, it was a great different.

“Nah, I’m in perfect health. I’m just looking for my uncle”

“Oh, Doctor Cullen is currently in an appointment but I’m sure you can wait in his office.”

“Thanks Nurse Jameson!”

Naruto waved at the nurse before turning towards his uncle’s office, missing the fond smile that the older man gave him. He waved and smile at everyone he saw on his way getting the same fond smile all the way some staff even blushed at the blonde’s good looks and charm.

“Hey Sarah”

“Naruto, here to see the doctor”

“Yep, do you know if he has a few seconds free in his schedule today?”

“I’m sure he does, it’s been a calm day, and if he doesn’t I’m sure he will make some just for you.”

She smiled all the staff knew how important the young blond was to the doctor being the only child of his younger brother who died in a war. The doctor adored the blond and to all the staff it wasn’t hard to see why or for them to fall into those sweet cerulean eyes and bright smile.

“Oh no, I don’t want to mess up his schedule. I could talk to him some other time.”

“Nonsense I’m free now.”

Carlisle responded as he walked over to his assistant nurse and his nephew. He was happy to see Naruto but something in the blonde’s eye told him it wasn’t a happy visit, also his smile was clearly fake ‘it wouldn’t be obvious to someone who does not know him but I can tell.’

“Sarah can you make sure no one bothers us for a few minutes pending a life or death emergency.”

“Of course Doctor Cullen”

The older woman who seems immune to the vampires charms but not to Naruto’s, smiled at the young blond before heading out. As Carlisle ushered his nephew into his office he heard her mumble “If I was a few years younger hmm.” The statement made him laugh; his nephew always seems to draw people’s attention without even trying.

“Okay, Naruto now tell me what has happen to make you put on that fake smile?”

“I have a bad feeling about the battle.”

“You think we will lose.”

“No I think you will wipe the floor with them…”

Carlisle noticed the use of you instead of we and he had an idea of what the issue might be but he let the blond get it out.

“…I think I will lose.”

The words were not what he expected and the certainty in that statement scared him more than he wanted to admit. The resignation in the young blonde’s eyes terrifies him more than anything else.

“Have Luna or Alice seen something?”

“No…I mean they haven’t told me anything so I don’t know.”

“Then where is this coming from?”

“Just a feeling that I’ve been getting for days and then recently I started to get dreams were I fall. I know that it’s not just in head because I feel calm almost as if every part of me was…”

“Ready for the end, for your end”

Carlisle finished the sentence understanding what Naruto meant it was the same he felt when he was turned and thought he was going to die. He knows it’s the same way that Edward’s mother felt once he promised to safe him. The same way Esme described feeling when she decided to end her life, it has been proven that some people can feel their deaths coming and feel a sense on tranquility and peace as if waiting for an old friend to finally come for them.

But his nephew was far too young to feel this way, he had so much to live for ‘but he’s also been through so much pain and suffering. It’s not a surprise that someone like that would greet death like a long awaited relief.’ A part of his mind couldn’t help but think which just made him wonder

“Naruto are you unhappy with your life still?”

For a few seconds silence covered the room as the young blond looked around thinking, the wait made Carlisle anxious but he gave the blond the time he needed to answer the question honestly.

“Actually for the first time in my life I am truly and completely happy…It just figures that now that I don’t want it fate decides to give me the relief that I’ve been begging for my whole life.”

The laugh was a bitter one and slightly wet a sign that tears weren’t far behind. It broke Carlisle heart to hear the blond for the first time in most likely his life admit how much he hated his life and wanted it to end.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his nephew knowing that Naruto wouldn’t be this affected for just a dream, he also knew how powerful and true ones instincts could be especially the instincts of a warrior when it came to battle. They were like this for what felt like hours and a knock on the other informing him that his next appointment will start soon broke them up.

“Let’s not draw conclusions yet, talk to Luna and Alice about the dream and what you feel see if they see anything.”

“Okay”

Naruto stood up and made his way out of his uncle’s office feeling slightly better to have someone know.

“Oh and Naruto…”

“Yea?”

“Tell your mates. This is not something you should keep from them and if you’re right they deserve to know.”

* * *

**The magical house**

Naruto decided to take his uncle’s advice and speak to his mates; he decided to ignore his suggestions to speak to the seers because he never wants to have his demise confirmed. He knew from the beginning that he was on borrowed time since the Great War

‘I’m shock I lasted this long.’

He had called his mates over and made sure that everyone was out of the house so that they had privacy. Luna gave him a knowing look and almost seemed like she wanted to say something but Naruto send her a look of his own expressing his choice to not know anything. He refused to hear anything that had to do with his future whether it was good or bad. He told Harry and Emmett that he wanted to have a date night inside and talk about what was to come.

For this occasion he wanted his mates to know how much he appreciated them, he wanted to lighten the night so that what he has to say won’t be as heavy. So he planned a date night so that the night would be about them and not what he has to say. He cooked for Harry and himself while also trying the vampire friendly recipes he got from the chef and restaurant owner Lee told him about.

As he was setting everything up he felt big thick arms wrap around his waist and lift him up against a muscular chest while the mouth belonging to set hands began peppering his neck with kisses and love nibbles. “Smell delicious Naru.” He was turned around to come face to face with his vampire mate before their mouths were crashed together. Emmett’s kisses were always wild and passionate they always seemed to wake up a part of Naruto that before meeting him he thought to be dead.

‘I always thought I was one of those people who never had sexual desires. **You mean asexual? You were just a late bloomer kit; I knew that once you found the right person nothing would stop it. It’s my chakra inside you, it’s insatiable.**’

Soon Naruto was placed down as he untwined his legs from his vampire’s waist ‘when did they end up there?’ and the two pulled away so the blond could breathe “That never stops being hot.” Spoke a breathless Harry who was standing by the kitchen entrance. “How about you come over here and we make it hotter?” The wizard practically ran to the blond and jumped him wrapping his slender legs around the ninja’s waist. Naruto grabbed Harry by the neck taking charge before joining their lips together.

Kissing Harry was completely different than kissing Emmett it was soft yet intense. They were like fire and ice, they can both burn but in different ways. Naruto nibble Harry’s lips drawing a moan from the wizard, it gave the blond the perfect opportunity to dive his tongue into the others mouth and coerce his tongue into a tango between the two. The two pulled away for air and Naruto saw Harry’s eyes glow green and he knew that the wizard’s veela was close so he decided to calm things down.

“Well with that greeting, let’s eat!”

Emmett loved the food and Harry was able to explain how it was done which drew them to the topic of wizarding politics which made them find out that Harry was a brilliant politician. They talked for what felt like hours about anything and everything. Emmett insisted on doing the dishes while Harry prepared the drinks and Naruto choose the movie.

When ready Harry sat leaning back on the arm of the couch with his legs thrown over one of Naruto’s leg while Emmett laid his head on the blonde’s other leg, his own legs too long so they hung over the other arm of the couch. Harry ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair while one of each of the blonde’s hands was on his mates, one on Harry’s thigh and the other on Emmett’s chest. It was perfect all basking in each other’s presences more than the movie. Once the movie was done for a moment neither of them moved all three happy where they were.

“What’s on your mind?”

Harry was the one that broke the silence as he addressed something that has been bothering him for a couple of days. He had notice that Naruto had seem different almost solemn and quiet, he spoke to Emmett and they both agreed to give the blond sometime to come to them. Tonight Harry felt like Naruto has wanted to tell them something but never said anything; he was getting anxious and worried.

“Naru, you know that you can tell us anything.”

Emmett said as he got up and looked at the blond trying to convey sincerity and understanding. Looking into their eyes and seeing nothing but love and worry Naruto realized that Carlisle was right so he decide to tell them everything about his feeling and then the dreams. For a second their expressions were blank neither saying anything before a look of pure stubborn determination took over.

“Nothing is going to happen because we won’t let anyone or anything take you away from us.”

“Yea, we’ll fight death itself if we have to but you are staying with us as long as you want us.”

“Guys if it’s my time…”

“Not bloody likely and if death wants you it will have to go through me and I have beaten it before.”

Harry said passionately his eyes blazed with a fire that would make his enemies tremble, all the while his hold on Naruto’s arms tightens. Emmett took the blonde’s face in his hands and turned it to him gently reassuring the blond that they will go with him to the deepest parts of hell and face the devil if they had to.

“And death kind of doesn’t apply to me, so as long as you are fighting we will fight right alongside of you.”

“Together we are a formidable team.”

“You’re damn right we are! Fate done fucked up when it united us.”

Emmett’s voiced boomed with excitement when he saw the blond smile again. Harry could see that the solemn look was gone from the blonde’s eyes and he realized that they were both able to cheer their mate up as well as reassured him that even if his dreams and instincts are right they will stand by him to proof them wrong. ‘No one will take them away from me and anyone that tries will wish they never even though of them let alone harm them, I will bloody end them.’ Harry’s thoughts were cold and determined he had never been one for violence but for his mates he was ready to put Voldemort to shame as a psychotic son of a bitch.

Mated minds think alike or Naruto just provokes a certain feeling on everyone he meets because both Harry and Emmett were thinking the same thing as the blond put in another movie to watch together now that the heavy stuff was out of the way.

‘Just let them come we’ll be ready…’

Naruto smiled at them seeming to be back to his normal high spirited self as he sat down back at his place in between his two mates who both settle down comfortably their minds still planning and scheming on how to keep their blond alive.

‘…We need to talk to Alice and Luna.’

Somewhere else Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk as he located the blond a part of him was furious at first to hear that the blonde was happy and even in a relationship but with his new allies he will make sure to put an end to that quickly.

‘I’m coming Naruto and I will show you your place and once you learn your lesson I will bring you back home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go another chapter down. Fair warning its going to get dark (also I hate Sasuke -use to like him at the beginning- and Sakura -never liked her- so don't be surprise.)
> 
> Next Chapter: Sex and a vision


	25. Last meal: Asian, British and American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Good and evil have always needed each other since the beginning of humanity, one without the other cannot exist. It is the story of two extremes the same as light and dark, day and night, sadness and happiness. It is the same with people what makes some people good is the bad people that we can compare them to. What make people bad are the good people that contrast them. All aspects of creation are about contrast, two opposites uniting and making a whole.

For a very long part of his life Naruto was sure that Sasuke was his opposite, that one could not live without the other. Sasuke was smart, strong, loved, the good guy in the eyes of many while Naruto was dumb, weak, hated, the monster of the story. He hated his role in the story, it was the reason why he was so desperate to challenge and beat the Uchiha just so that for a few seconds he could proof that he could be their hero, so that he could be the protagonist that gets the happy ending.

He knew that wasn’t true and while in the last few years he deluded himself into thinking that it was -like every other time in his life- fate has made sure to proof him wrong. In the last few days since talking to Harry and Emmett his mates seemed to change ‘I know they spoke to Alice and Luna’ they became more over protective and clingy with him almost as if they were terrify that something ‘or someone’ will take him from them.

It was Edward who managed to confirm his suspicion after invading Emmett’s mind “You’re going to die in the battle.” The vampire barged into the blonde’s room through the window, Naruto was just putting on shirt but he did not seem surprised. “Thank you very much for the vote of confidence unless that was a threat?” Naruto’s eyes became dangerously dark.

“No! I would never betray you like that, unlike Emmett and Harry. I heard Emmett thinking about a talk he had with Luna and Alice who confirmed that they got a vision were you fall in battle.”

Edward had a smug looked on his face because he knew that by telling the blond his ‘mates’ were hiding something from him again it will gain him points. He couldn’t read the blonde’s mind because of the demon inside but he was sure that he found the way to finally make Naruto hear reason. “I told you they would betray your trust again. They are not your mates; I was trying to tell you.” The vampire kept going not reading Naruto’s body language or the situation. If he did he would see the exasperated look in the blonde’s face.

“Enough Edward!”

Edward was surprise by the outburst and he was then able to realize that the blond wasn’t listening to him. For a brief moment he saw a flash of red in those cerulean blue eyes but it was soon gone “This has to stop Edward, I’m not and will never be interested in you…” Edward seemed like he was going to say something and interrupt “…No! It’s enough Edward, mate or not. It’s. Never. Going. To. Happened! So let me and that delusional idea go before I lose my patience and let Kurama have fun with you.”

Naruto was tired of the vampire’s obsession; it was becoming a nuisance that he couldn’t ignore anymore. He always though that Edward would get tired after he doesn’t fall for him “but you’re my m…”

“I don’t give a fuck if we are or we’re not mate’s I have no feelings for you except annoyance so just let it go. Be happy with Bella and let me be happy with whoever the fuck I want, who I can tell you now it will never be you.”

Edward was speechless, what does one say after they have been rejected so harshly. He was sure that the mate bond would be enough to bring them together but if it was, why would the blond reject him so? It made no sense to Edward and he was so confuse. Naruto walked away leaving a rejected Edward behind trying to process his first rejection.

* * *

** The Volturi **

Inside the volturi preparations were almost ready for the trip to Forks; Aro was still trying to figure out what was the goal of the 2 young humans that came to them months ago. The reason given for helping them achieve their goals with the Cullens was that they were missionaries for hire specialized in the supernatural. The three leaders of the Volturi found it amusing until the boy shared news that even they were unaware of.

They also proved their worth by showing the small tricks that they were able to do, all Aro could see was how much of an asset they would both be if ‘when’ they were turned. The boy, Sasuke seemed to have a personal vendetta. What Aro could not figure out was who this vendetta was with as the young boy seemed adamant on keeping his objective a secret.

The boy was smart enough to cover expose skin once he knew of Aro’s abilities, he also avoided touching the vampire. But Marcus could still see a strange bond from the boy connected to someone else, it was almost like a mixed of hate and unrequited love. The boy seemed closed off while the girl seem to have a strong temper and devotion to the boy. Karin protected him fiercely and was not scared of even the vampires who seem to be drawn to her blood.

She proved why when one of the younger vampires lost control and tried to bite her, she was able to move so fast and with a few strange hand gestures she had brought him down. As the leader it became obvious to all that Sasuke was much stronger and it intrigue Aro more than anything to know how these humans could surpass basic human strength. Aro was even more intrigued when Karen let slip that there was someone far stronger than Sasuke that could possibly beat even the strongest vampire.

“He is the person that Sasuke is searching for…”

“And what does he have to do with the Cullens?”

“Our Intel confirms that not only is he with the Cullens but he holds a close relationship with their leader as well as the wolves.”

“Carlisle? This is interesting in deed.”

Aro was the picture of calm and intrigued while inside he was a mix of furious and worried, he could not allow Carlisle to hold so much power -he already has the most vampires with gifts in any coven- or for those filthy dogs to get their hands on a sure way to eliminate them.

‘No, if the girl is speaking the truth power so great should belong only to me.’

* * *

** Mountains of Forks **

The picnic was suggested by Luna with the support of a smirking Alice, Harry knew that it was a sign that the battle was close and it might be their last time to be in peace and happy for a while. ‘I refuse to believe or accept that this would be our last time together.’ Harry is still refusing to believe that Naruto will fall in the battle even after the sullen confirmation from Luna.

Naruto seemed to realize that something was bothering his mates and he was doing his best to distract them and keep them away from their dark thoughts. Good thing that he had become an expert in drawing people’s attention away from their own problems. He talked and joked but he could still see even as they smiled that the dark shadows were still in their eyes.

So Naruto did the only thing that came to mind and climb on top of Emmett who was sitting down on the ground and before the vampire could react Naruto was grabbing his hair hard and crashing their lips together. The blond took advantage of his mate’s surprise and dominated the kiss invading the vampire’s mouth with his tongue tasting the venom pooling in it.

In a matter of seconds Naruto lost control and was easily dominated by his vampire mate which was no problem for the blond. Emmett roamed his hands over the blonde’s body settling on his tone ass. Naruto got so lost in the feel of Emmett’s tongue and teeth nibbling at his lips that he missed Harry moving until he felt the wizard slide right behind him. The wizard’s front was flushed against Naruto’s back and his ass sat on Emmett’s knees but none of that matter when Harry began to kiss the blonde’s neck while his hands grope his chest.

Naruto’s plan had work a little too well because even he forgot what he was trying to achieve. Harry tucked his hands under Naruto’s shirt pulling it up forcing the blond to pull away from the vampire’s lips. Emmett pulled Harry into a deep kiss while the blond was in the middle of removing the vampire’s shirt

‘thank Kami for button ups.’

Shortly the three were lost in each other kissing and tasting skin, Naruto pulled Harry from behind him so that the wizard was sandwich between the two straddling both their laps at the same time. Both Naruto and Emmett tagged team to tease their wizard to the point of insanity and just when he was close they would focus on each other leaving Harry desperate. It became a game of endurance that Harry decided to cheat on

“I’ve been dreaming of feeling you for a long time. I wake up and fill myself imaging it’s you.”

Harry whispered into Naruto’s ear as he grinded against the blonde’s very impressive feeling hard-on. Emmett hearing the wizard’s words could not hold back and in a flash he had them laid down on the sheet with Naruto on the bottom, Harry flushed in the middle and he leaning over them both. While his two mates got lost in kissing and rubbing against each other Emmett took the time to prep the supplies he suspected Alice and Luna set up.

Once everything was accounted for Emmett began to remove the rest of his mates’ clothes before removing his own leaving all three naked. “aahhh…hmmm” Harry could no longer control the sounds that flowed out of him especially when his hot skin came into full contact with Naruto delicious tone and tan one. ‘Mate, mate, mate, mate…” His veela was in full control and he didn’t care as long as this feeling didn’t stop.

“So how should we do this?”

Emmett’s question drew the two away from each other to see the naked vampire smirking down at them with a bottle of lube in his hand. “Well there three keys and three holes, I’m sure we could work something out.” Naruto sarcastically replied although his voice was deep with lust “fuck!” Eliciting a certain reaction from Emmett, Harry had been gone since the moments his eyes landed on the vampire’s beyond impressive erection

“Like what you see?”

“Yes! I want it!”

“It’s all yours doll.”

Harry turned almost like in a trance his eyes never leaving the member; he placed himself in a 69 position with Naruto so that the blond had perfect access to the wizard’s ass and erection while the wizard had perfect access to not only Emmett’s but also Naruto’s cock as well. “Well looks like that solves that issue.” Naruto began to kiss and nibble on Harry’s inner thighs “aaahhh! Please…” Harry wiggle his hips needing more while Emmett grabbed his hair tightly and pulled his head towards his prize, he tried to grabbed it but couldn’t quite wrapped his hands around it “aahhh” For some reason the thought of that monster thing inside of him drove him crazy or it could also have been the fact that Naruto just bite one of his cheeks.

Unable to wait any longer Harry began licking and tasting his vampire mate, the cock felt like cold ice on his tongue but at the same time it felt burning hot. The precum had a slight bitter taste besides the normal salty one. While Harry began to lick the veins up and down the cock that was almost more than half the length of his forearm and as thick as a soda can, Naruto had move on from marking Harry’s ass to spreading the creamy globes and licking trails from the top to the balls, he would take extra care in licking and twisting his tongue around them.

“Hmmm! That’s so good Harry. Now doll how about you take it in your mouth and begin sucking.”

The words were said softly but there was no sign of question or suggestion in them, the demand made Harry feel out of control ‘finally’ the wizard missed the smirks that Naruto and Emmett gave each other over his back. So as Harry divide his tongue into the slit of the vampire’s cock and began to suck the head, Naruto began to lick his puckered hole. “AAHHHH!” The obscene sound of Harry’s muffled moans and Naruto’s slurps made Emmett’s groan they were like an orchestra of sexual energy.

“Relax your throat and trust me.”

This was definitely a command but Harry’s veela was so drunk on his mates and their scent that he had no problem in doing as told. And soon he had almost half of Emmett’s thick cock in his mouth with Emmett’s hand on his head guiding it further in. Naruto had started out tentative but after some experimenting with good results he was tongue fucking Harry like a pro. “Come on doll relax your throat. I know you can take it all it’s why you are meant for us.” Harry wasn’t so sure but he wanted to believe it so badly

“nnhhh fuck that’s it.”

Naruto had somehow moved from tongue fucking Harry’s now slightly open hole to fingering him with lube cover fingers ‘when did he do that?’ while using his mouth on the wizard sensitive balls. Harry had lost his mind and he was going to cum which Naruto apparently realized because he wrapped his hands around the base of the wizard’s cock hard

“Not yet.”

“nnggg”

The whine was muffled by Emmett’s cock which was at this point more than half way through and Harry could feel it filling his mouth. The pulse of it were like vibrations traveling through his body “come doll try to move your tongue, one more push and I’ll be all in” It was hard to move his tongue as he had little to no space but he manage to make it work.

To Emmett the moans were far more stimulating and the image of Naruto torturing Harry’s balls while he fucked three fingers into the stench hole was almost enough to make him cum. When he felt Harry’s breath on his pubic hair Emmett was shock ‘shit I didn’t actually think he could take all of it. It’s his throat bulging? Fuck that’s hot, I need to move this along before I cum.’ Naruto seemed to be inspire by Harry’s great deed that he shoved four fingers inside his mate and curled them crushing them against the wizards prostate.

“HMMM!!!!”

With a silent eye conversation Naruto and Emmett slowly pulled out “Nooo” Harry’s whine was almost soundless as his throat had not recovered from being so full. He was laid down on the sheet while Emmett lather his cock with lube and lined it up against the lose hole grabbing Naruto and crashing their lips together as he slowly fucked into Harry. “Ahhh…ahhh” Pulling away Emmett focus on making sure not to hurt Harry who was already trying to pull more of the vampire in.

Emmett felt like he was melting from the heat, he grabbed the wizard’s hips and lifted them slight for better access. “Bloody hell! So big…More…Ahhhhh” Half way in Emmett felt it, his little blond minx had taken the distraction to lube his fingers and stick them inside the vampire “don’t stop! Keep going, I want you to make his stomach bulged out.” Fuck if those words said in the blonde’s sexy lust fill voice did not make Emmett forget himself, he slammed the rest of himself into Harry.

“AAAHHHH!!!!!!”

The wizard arched of the floor his glowing green eyes rolled back as he came all over his own stomach, chest and even face “not bad, my turn.” Naruto casually comments while at the same time shoving three fingers into the vampire’s ass. Emmett began to slowly move in Harry pulling whines and whimpers from the over stimulated wizard. It was a deliciously pleasurable pain, Harry had no idea when pain became such a turn on but it was, because soon he found himself turned on again and urging Emmett to move faster

“not made of bloody glass, fuck me like you mean it.”

So Emmett pull out so that only the tip was in and waited just as Harry was going to complain he slammed in “FUUUUCKKKK! AAAHHHHH!” this time Emmett moved at an angle so that his cock was visually bulging out of the wizard and that image drove him crazy his eyes turned black but for some reason something was missing.

“Fuck me! Fuck me now, I need to feel you.”

“Ask me nicely and I may consider it. Might even slam into you like you’re doing to Harry, our little cock slut seems to love it. Isn’t that right Harry? Tell Emmett how much you love being slammed and stuffed by his fat cock.”

“YES, YEEES I LOVE…YOU…R…COCK…AAHHHH…MORE!”

“See if you ask nicely that could be you.”

Naruto’s voice while deep with lust remain completely cool and casual, his fingers never stopped abusing the vampire’s hole hitting his prostate every once in a while “Please…Please I Wan…Need…Please fuck me…Please.” For a few seconds nothing changed Harry was still getting slammed and Emmett was getting fingered but soon those fingers were gone and a hand digging its nail into his neck forced Emmett to bend slightly making him go impossibly deeper into Harry “aaahhhh” Naruto was not gentle or slow he slammed into the vampire’s cold heat in one go “AAAHHHH!” slamming his prostate.

The blond set a brutal rhythm fucking into the vampire with a strength that would have destroyed a human -thanks to Kurama’s chakra- but that with Emmett was just the perfect amount of rough. “AAAAHHHHH!!!!” Harry came a second time adding to the drying collection of cum on his chest but with Emmett slamming into his prostate he could feel a different type of orgasm coming. Naruto’s pace became so brutal that Emmett felt like he was going to break. He could never remember feeling so much pleasure until his vision exploded.

Harry’s tight heat and cum covered face as well as Naruto’s claws abusing his nipples and his thick cock brutalizing his prostate was too much for the vampire and he came inside his wizard mate unknowingly milking an overwhelm Harry’s prostate “AAAHHHHH!!!!! FUUUUUCCKKK!!!” It was too much for Harry who passed out from overload but Naruto kept going he didn’t move from slamming poor Emmett’s prostate driving the vampire wild with over stimulation.

To Emmett it felt like the blond fucked him for hours, soon he was turned again and they were back to mutual pleasure but like before Emmett came still inside a passed out Harry while Naruto kept going. “Fuck! Naruto I can’t…I’m dried out.” Emmett said as he felt himself try to get painful hard again “It seems like you and this slutty body of yours aren’t on the same page. Look at Harry’s stomach it’s so full of your cum and cock that it’s bulging out. Don’t you want to be my cock slut?” Yep and that did it Emmett was hard for a third time ‘it seems that Naruto’s filthy mouth is my kryptonite. Fuck but if he isn’t right.’ Emmett’s prostate felt engorged and painfully swollen his body was trying to heal but it couldn’t combat the damage being done

“Aahhh! Yes, yes please I want….”

“What? Say it and I’ll fill you up.”

“I am…cum…slut”

“You’re a cum slut? I might be wrong but are you saying you’re a cum dump?”

“YEEESSSS!!!”

“SAY IT!”

“I WANT TO BE YOUR COCK SLUT! PLEASE FILL ME.”

“Of course, all you had to do was ask.”

With one brutal slammed against the abused engorged prostate, a hard pulled of his nipples and a bite to the neck Emmett came a third time and finally Naruto followed him soon after both feeling the world blurred. Emmett got lost in his mates scent while Naruto was lost in the feeling of his mates love around him.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!”

For a while neither moved until Emmett pulled out of a still unconscious Harry watching as his cum spilled out and Naruto muster the strength to do the same between his legs Emmett could see the cum spilling out of him. ‘I could get use to that’ His attention was broken by Naruto’s body crashing down face down next to Harry’s.

Emmett smiled at his mate knowing he probably exhaust his chakra and strength. He carefully cleaned them both with wipes ‘thank you Alice and Luna’ before rearranging them so that he was in the middle and they were both snuggled on each side. Naruto muster a little more strength to wipe Emmett “hey, don’t worry about it just rest.” Emmett tried to stop the exhausted blond but Naruto was more stubborn than tired

“Shut up, let me clean up my mess.”

Once done Emmett kissed the blond feeling so loved and cherished before the blond passed out he mumbled words that left the vampire shocked but later ecstatic _“I take care of the ones I love”_ the words play in repeat over and over in the vampire’s head, smiling like a psycho he couldn’t help but think how lucky he truly was. He kissed first Harry than Naruto’s forehead

‘I love you too and I refuse to let us go.’

* * *

** La Push Reservation **

Embry was really nervous his imprint seemed really excited; she was planning something he could tell from the mischief in her eyes. Over the months he has learned to read his imprint and recognize her tells. That smile and twinkle in her eyes meant that she had seen something and was enjoying keeping it to herself.

Embry wasn’t worry because he knew that if Luna saw something serious that could hurt people she would not kept it to herself. He was just nervous about what his imprint had plan and if he was going to enjoy it as much as she seemed to think he will. They are sat at on his couch watching a movie; he had a bowl of popcorn in his lap while Luna was snuggled against his side.

It was a perfect tranquil moment both Embry and his wolf were so happy in that moment their imprint was safe and happy with them it’s the best they could wish for. Suddenly he felt soft warm lips kissing his neck and his eyes widen. While he was processing a nose and face joined in caressing his neck moving up the side of his face. When teeth nibble his ear Embry reacted to what was going on and realized what his imprint was doing he just didn’t know why.

“Lu…Luna…what are…what are you doing?”

“What we both want and are ready for.”

Embry pulled back to look at Luna in the eyes, the admission shocked him but more than that he wanted to confirm it. Her eyes spoke to him of only love and acceptance, in that moment he felt when everything fell into place and their link throb with agreement. Embry stood up determined and began to walk away. Luna was shock by this reaction ‘this didn’t happen in my vision.’ She felt rejected until she heard her mate speak.

“Wait here, if we are going to do this than I will do right by you.”

Then Embry was gone but when Luna process the words said she couldn’t help but smile, of course her mate was not rejecting her he was trying to make it special for her. She began to feel giddy as the excitement took over her it was a feeling that she was not use to since as a seer she could see everything before it came her way.

As Luna was starting to get anxious from the long wait Embry came down with a smile on his face. He extended his hand at her “My lady” Music began playing and Luna smiled as she was pulled up and brought flush against a hard muscular chest. Embry wrapped his arms around her small waist as they began to sway to the music slowly.

After two songs Embry picked Luna up carried her in his arms walking upstairs towards his room. ‘This is it; I hope I made it special enough for her with the time I was given.’ He grew more and more nervous but Luna’s hands on his shoulders and her lips softly kissing his neck reassured him. Once in the room Luna couldn’t help but smile at seeing the clean room, the wolf had arrange leafs as if they were rose petals.

“I didn’t…have rose petals, had to improvise.”

Embry was almost bashful and shy about his admission but the fact that he improvised a way to make this occasion previous and memorable for her was more than enough. What he didn’t know was that just simply being with him made the occasion memorable. “It’s perfect” Luna moved Embry’s face and joined their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. Embry laid his imprint on the bed never breaking the connection with her mouth.

In the meantime his hands went under and up her shirt caressing her and feeling her smooth skin. It made his wolf shake with anticipation; Luna was following his example her hand running up his back lifting his shirt. Soon clothes began to fall off and land on the floor, everything was slow and gentle.

There was a passion consuming them but it was overpowered by love and the bond that was strengthening between them. They both laid in the bed in just their underwear caressing each other for a few minutes they were content in going slow but soon hormones and passion took over and innocent caress turned not so innocent. Luna’s hands move from her mate’s tone chest to under his boxers reaching for his manhood.

Embry somehow manage to un-clip his imprint’s bra and before he could fully pad himself on the back he was distracted by her breast. His thumb press and rub her nipples leaving them hard and erected, he was fascinated by them. His hands moved around and down her back diving under her purple panties grabbing her cheeks “aahh” it produced a whimpered moan from Luna.

With the noises from Luna he became bold with his actions and moved his fingers in between her legs rubbing her soft wet folds. Suddenly Luna stood up and for a minute Embry though he did something wrong until the girl removed her underwear before removing his as well. Soon they were both completely naked and Embry couldn’t help but admire his imprints beauty. Luna unexpectedly got a small bottle and a condom from her pocket.

‘So that’s what she had planned all along. I don’t know if I should be afraid, proud or turned on.’

The moment was perfect, it was better than in her vision, Luna had never been extremely proud of her gift but in that moment as she felt tentative fingers rub then enter her tender heat she could not have felt more blessed. She knew she was lucky to know what was coming and ready herself for it so that the sting and discomfort didn’t catch her off guard.

Soon the fingers were replaced by something much bigger and the sting became a slight ache not quite painful, her arousal help in easing the way and telling her brain that this was about pleasure not pain. The motion was slow and gentle both making sure to never remove their arms from each other. Luna wrapped her legs around Embry’s waist keeping him close as his moves grew in speed.

Embry peppered his imprint’s face with kisses and was blown away by seeing the clarity in Luna’s otherwise glazed eyes. In that moment Embry fell completely in love with his imprint it wasn’t just the connection that fate’s created but his actual feelings. Luna was his imprint but now he realized that she was also the woman he loves.

“I love you!”

“Took you…long enough….ahhh…I love you!”

* * *

** The next day **

Tension filled the area the next day as team A stood at the clearing where Luna saw the newborns arrive. Jasper had placed everyone in strategic positions for the battle with Rock Lee and Leah hiding up in the trees. Embry and Quil right below them and the rest standing their ground right at the center of it all. The wolves were almost vibrating from adrenaline rushing through their veins, their wolves were hunters and they were ready to hunt.

The newborns rose from the water like beautiful sea creatures, dangerous and ready to kill. Once the newborns hit the ground they ran at full speed and team A was waiting for them. “Not yet…wait for it” Jasper held out his hand to stop the wolves that were shaking so hard they were almost half shifted.

Once the newborns were close enough Jasper gave the call to action “Now!” a three wolves and a green flash jumped out of the trees. As one of the wolves clash with a newborn the sound was as loud as thunder. In town the humans were completely oblivious to what was going on, ignorantly thinking that a storm was on its way. At the Cullen house team C knew differently as they sat to wait to complete their part. Rosalie, Neville and Hinata couldn’t help but worry about their mates in the center of the battle.

Alice while also worry had a deeper understanding of her mate and what he could do so she had to trust that he could get through this or at least she had to think so to keep herself calm. Harry on the other hand seemed calm despite having both his mates in danger and one destined to die in the battle. But inside Harry was a mess he was worry about Emmett but most of all he was scared about Naruto and the vision that the seers told him about.

Naruto unlike his mates was completely at ease with his future or lack thereof. Luna and Seth were behind some trees and well hidden from vampires by her magic. Edward and Bella were in the open waiting for Victoria to show since Edward heard someone approaching. Soon Riley shown up his gaze determined to kill Bella confirmed by Edward who heard his thoughts.

Naruto couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Edward began trying to convince Riley that Victoria did not care about him when it was obvious that the kid was too far gone. It was proven when Victoria shown up and defend herself completely fooling the kid and making Riley attack but luckily being intercepted by a gray wolf giving Edward a chance to focus on Victoria.

Naruto and Luna were mainly backup in hopes that Edward and Seth’s muscle was able to handle the issue, if not they would step in. Luna’s eye suddenly glazed over and her body began to shake as she was overcome with a vision...

_It was the sight of the battle but it was different Victoria was holding Edward while Bella stupidly tried to help but was held back by a girl with pink hair. Seth was too busy with Riley to really offer any help but the big difference was that there was another person, a guy with black spiked hair and pale skin. His skin wasn’t pale enough to be a vampire but for some reason Luna felt that he wasn’t a normal human either. What worried her was what was in front of the new guy, kneeling on the blood covered snow was a bloody and badly hurt Naruto. It was obvious that the blond could barely move but it didn’t stop him from trying. Suddenly the guy’s hand began to spark, taking a closer look Luna realize that he had some ball of energy made of real lighting, she could smell the burnt almost ozone scent in the air._

_“Did you really think that you were going to get away from me Dobe?”_

_“Sasuke why are you doing this? You got everything and I left, what more could you want?”_

_This did not seem like the right thing to say as the dark hair guy -Sasuke- exploded in pure rage._

_“I HAD EVERYTHING!? No no you see I had nothing but being the best it was all I had. I was the best, an Uchiha while you were the loser, hated…That. Was. The. Way. Things. Were. Suppose. To BE!”_

_There was a lot of anger but most of all; the guy’s tone spoke of a deep seeded envy for the blond something that was harvest for years. Luna had a bad feeling but unfortunately she could not do anything about it._

_“…But then you had to come and try to change that, to take what’s mine. I thought you were an idiot who was too stupid to see the bigger picture, too immature to actually be competition but you actually succeeded.”_

_The statement was followed by a punch thrown at the blond with the unelectrify hand but it still held enough power to make the blond spit out blood. “Sasuke I’ve been a loser all my life and I deserved the chance to change that.”_

_“It all came so easy to you everyone loved you and they hated me…It wasn’t fair. I couldn’t believe it, how could the idiot, the comic relief of the story become the hero? Things had to go back to the way they were so I became hokage but then you left, why?...”_

_“I told you I deserve to be happy, I didn’t do anything and you know that, so why are you wasting your time chancing me here when you had your dream back in the village, they need you.” _

_A second Naruto kicked Sasuke throwing him off course for a few seconds but it was obvious that Naruto was too weak. “It wasn’t the same; I wanted things back the way they were before when you were the loser that always made me look good with his stupidity…”_

_Naruto finally got up “well I hate to break it to you but that is not me, I grew up and I’m happy now with my mates and my family.” Luna could see that moment that Sasuke lost his mind just like any person with an obsession would get once that obsession rejects them, she had a feeling that Sasuke’s feelings for the blond went much deeper._

_“NO! you belong with me, your place is below me…”_

_Sasuke rushed the blond attacking him head on, Luna saw the clone sneaking up but she couldn’t speak. Two clones manage to grab Naruto while the real Sasuke made the electric ball in his hand again “…And if you can’t see that than I’ll make you see…” Sasuke jammed the ball into Naruto’s stomach with one hand holding his head._

_ “AAAAHHHHHHHH!”_

_ “You will die as mine.”_

_“NARUTO!” “NO!”_

_With enough pressure the hand went thru the blond piercing, Luna’s suspicions were confirmed when Sasuke moved in and forcefully kissed the dying blond. The clones holding him disappear and Naruto’s hands moved to try and stop the hand from going deeper “W…why?” Was the whimpered confusion from Naruto as who he thought was his best friend killed him “Simple because I love you.” Sasuke roughly pulled his hand out splatter of blood and other things following it out._

_“NOOOOOOO!”_

_The last thing Luna saw as the vision faded was a distraught Harry rushing to the falling and dying body of his mate and an enraged Emmett staring at Sasuke ready to ripe him apart._

Luna woke up in the floor on the cold snow still shaking from what she could tell was her most violent vision yet. For that first time in a long time she prayed that she was wrong and she cursed her gift of knowledge. But she knew that the vision would come to pass unless she was willing to defy fate and accept the consequence for it ‘for my family I will defy anyone.’ She took her phone and made a call that could hopefully safe her brother’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Also I know I might have gone a little over on the trio sex scene, got a little overzealous and excited. hope everyone enjoyed it, for those of you that didn't then my work might not be right for you.
> 
> Next Chapter: No spoilers, sorry. Again don't hate me.


	26. When it rains it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a lot going on in this chapter.
> 
> There only 2 chapters left after this one.
> 
> Don't hate me!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Everyone is scare of dying at one point in their life. We all wonder the same things ‘when will it happen?’ ‘How will it happen?’ but the most important question and fear ‘will it hurt?’ because really the fear comes from our tolerance for pain. Any painful experience in life is greeted with fear and trepidation because humans were conditioned to hate pain, that it was a horrible thing that must be avoided at all cost.

It does not make us coward, it makes us human. To admit once fears yet to continue living on is a sign of strength and bravery. This is why soldiers are hero and seen as brave men and women for taking the risk and facing our fear. Even the people ready to face death and welcome it with open arms are still scare, in fact those are by far the most terrify. This might confuse people but Jasper has felt into the deepest darkest corner of the human soul. He feels what goes on behind the peaceful gaze or the relaxed acceptance.

That is why Jasper knew the complete and utter fear that had been running throw a smiling Naruto. He wanted to tell Emmett and Harry but for a brief moment their eyes met and the two blondes came to an understanding. Jasper realized that Naruto’s act was not for him but for his mates and his family. As he saw Emmett go against a newborn and tear its arms right off, Jasper knew that if he had said anything the newborn being savagely ripped apart could have been his distracted brother.

Jasper turned to look around as any good general would check and make sure each member of his troop is okay and offer back up if they’re not. His biggest surprise was the ninja Rock Lee, he was worry that the ninja wouldn’t be able to keep up especially since he seemed to be drunk from a drink that a smirking Naruto gave him _“Don’t worry this will help, just make sure any allies stay out of his way.” _ And he also did not have the strength to tear the newborns apart. That did not stop Lee, he was fast and agile even though he couldn’t stand straight.

While his cloven and the wolves used their hands and canines respectively to tear them to pieces Lee used his surprising strength to break limbs while Leah made sure to finish the job if the ninja got distracted by another opponent. The two became an odd duo as Leah seemed to be the only one able to avoid the ninja’s fist who seemed to have no concept of friend or foe -something they learned the hard way when the ninja kicked Jared in the ribs cracking them- The other wolves learned to stay clear. While the army was big with good strategy and team work they were working through them.

Suddenly Jasper heard a phone ring and he turned around to see Emmett speaking on the phone all heard was Luna words “it’s about to happen.” Whatever was happening was horrible enough for Emmett to immediately take off mid fight “Emmett where you going? The fight is not over…” As Emmett disappear into the trees Rosalie flashed in looking around when her eyes land on Lee she looked surprised before she began tearing her way through newborns to get to her mate.

‘What just happened?’

* * *

** Team C **

The diplomatic team was getting anxious hearing the fight going on and knowing they couldn’t do anything because they had to wait to do their part. Esme tried to make tea to calm the nerves but everyone was too worried about their mates in the battle field to actually even look at the beverage. “Alice how much longer?” was the impatient exclamation from Rosalie who’s mate -was for all intents and purpose just human- was fighting newborns without her to help or protect him.

“Rose you must be patient, it has to be at the right time or we risk everything.”

Carlisle spoke calmly and softly understanding his daughter’s impatience he would be the same if it was his mate out there but he also knew how important their role was and how many lives depended on them being patient. Harry and Carlisle had gone over what their technique would be for talking with the Volturi. They agreed that Carlisle would do the talking, what they disagree was on Harry’s strategy

_“With us and the wolves as allies you now currently have the strongest coven, one that they do not want to make enemies of.” Carlisle understood the strategy but he was worry that this type of statement would draw more attention and they will never have peace. He was also worry what the Volturi would do if they found out about Naruto, he told Harry as such. “Let them try so much as sniff in his direction, I’ll show them true fear. But I know people like them Carlisle even if you don’t give them a reason to attack you they will find one on their own. We cannot stand back and let them see us as pawns in their games…” Harry’s expression went from deadly to melancholy “…believe me for people like that standing up from the very beginning is the way to keep them away. I learn that lesson the hard way and little too late.”_

He still remembers the hunted look in the wizard’s eyes and he wanted to ask but one look from Alice he decided it was better not to. In the end they decided to compromise by saying what Harry wanted to say but to say in the way Carlisle wants to say it, now all they had to do was wait.

Suddenly the air changed and Alice frozen they all though she was getting a vision but her gaze was fixed on Harry’s ringing phone instead on the glazed that normally covers her eyes. Harry got up and walked to the kitchen to take the call. “Rose go to Jasper he’s going to need you.” Before any questions were asked the vampires tuned into Harry’s call and they heard Luna’s panic voice “It’s happening” followed by the sound of the phone hitting the floor.

Then Harry ran out the kitchen ignoring their presence before rushing outside getting on his broom and flying off. All happened in minutes “Rosalie now!” the tone was so serious and severe that the blond could do nothing but obey. As soon as her sister was gone Alice began to plan

‘Luna has plan B but I have a feeling we will need a plan C.’

* * *

** Team B **

The fight had continue between Victoria and Edward with Bella in the way, then off to the side was the fight between Seth and Riley who turns out were evenly matched as they were both in a sense newborns. Naruto was sitting back completely and utterly bored he was thinking of just heading back to Team A and helped them out even Team C would have been more exciting.

While Naruto was bored out of his mind Luna was down to the side pacing and slowly panicking. She made some calls but she could still see her vision in the future bright as day, it was still going to happen nothing she planned or did would change it. She stopped for a second and looked up her eyes landed on Naruto; the blond was crouching on a high tree branch completely at ease.

When Cerulean eyes landed on her the ninja offered her his signature sunny bright smile, she felt a tight grip wrap around her heart. ‘I can’t stop it.’ She was once told that while the future was based on decisions made there were some events that were meant to happen no matter what decisions were made those events had to happen, it was written by fate. She felt so powerless but she smiled at the blond the more she looked the more she saw the dark shadow over him.

For a second she almost saw a face in the shadow, death laying a claim on its next pray ‘a marked man’ Luna looked away because the tears were too close to spilling over. Naruto was meant to die in this moment and nothing she or anyone tried to do would change that. ‘I have to let him die, we can’t stop it…’ Luna though about Harry’s defiance and Naruto’s persistence they taught her that there is always another way ‘…but we can fix it after it happens.’

So Luna began planning she made the call to the one person that could help her plan. Most importantly she did something dangerous…she called one of her contacts from the past who holds a wide knowledge in magic creatures, mainly hybrids. This person was a dear friend of her father’s and she had no doubt that he would help; her doubt was if he would keep their call quiet

‘But right now, it’s a risk I have to take.’

Sasuke and Sakura watched from far as the dogs and the bloodsuckers fought for the survival of one foolish little civilian. Neither of them cared about the fight but Sasuke was growing impatient, he knew that Naruto was close by but he also knew he couldn’t move first. He needed Naruto to show up first so that this way he could use the Sharingan to restrain the nine tail fox and take away Naruto’s unfair advantage

‘once that demon is neutralize, you are mine dobe.’

* * *

** Team A **

The field was litter with pale body parts but no blood. The sound of teeth crunching on ice and the sound of tearing, the howls and cries of the wolves and newborns played as background music to the sound of fighting. Rosalie had taken Leah’s place as her mate’s partner as she was also unaffected by the ninja’s erratic behavior.

Jasper could still see that the boost that Lee had was starting to wear off, it was the sign that he needed to end this battle. Their break came from a young newborn who seemed like she didn’t belong or at least like she didn’t want to be there. ‘The weak link’ Jasper rush to her but he didn’t kill her instead he spoke to her doubt

“You don’t want to do this I can tell…”

The girl looked at Jasper her eyes while red still held the innocence of her human age “You don’t know her, I don’t have a choice.” The girl seemed scared and Jasper could guess that the person she was talking about was Victoria. “I do know her and that’s why I know that I could help. All you have to do is stop.” Jasper extended his hand offering his support and giving the girl the option and opportunity she was desperately looking for.

“No! She’s dangerous, I told Riley that we should have run that this was not worth it but he was so enamored with her that he wouldn’t listen…”

“…And you couldn’t leave him behind.”

“He saved me.”

Jasper understood better than anyone the feeling of being overwhelmed by losing everything, of being taken advantage while vulnerable. He could relate to this girl, he wouldn’t be where he was now if he wasn’t given a chance. Jasper did what his new mother figure would do

“what’s your name?”

“Bree Tanner”

“Well Bree I know how you feel but we can help you.”

For a few second Bree hesitated because of her father she learned not to trust people especially adults, they were all deceitful and interested in their own benefit. But something in this man’s eyes made her want to trust him “we will protect you.” So she decided to take a chance and extended her hand to his. Once Jasper’s attention turned back to the battle he realized that it was over and someone had started a fire to burn the torn off limbs from the newborns.

The wolves howled into the sky giving the signal that it was over so no one noticed the last newborn about to attack Leah. The loud sound of two boulders crashing was what drew their attention to see Bree holding the newborns arms behind him while her foot pushed on his back, she pulled until both arms were ripped right off. Jasper rushed to help her finish the job when he saw the newborn kick her away.

‘It’s over, we won. Now it’s up to the others’

Team C arrived at the scene shortly after the last newborn body was burnt so the wolves headed into the tree line to shift back. Rock Lee had passed out and was currently being carried by Rosalie who ran to take him home after reassurance from Hinata that he was only drunk and would most likely just wake up hungover. Jasper took Bree and introduced her to Carlisle and Esme he explained her situation and they support his decision and agreed to take her in and protect her. 

Once the baton was passed on Team A disperse some going back the reservation to protect it while Alice order some of them to head towards Team B. She gave them specific instructions trying not to panic anyway although she knew that Carlisle suspect something and was already worry. An hour after the departure of Team A the Volturi shown up in the clearing and just Carlisle, Esme, Hinata, Alice and Neville were there to greet them.

“Carlisle it’s always a pleasure to see you and your lovely wife.”

The sickeningly fake voice of Aro, the man was never honest or real in his life but if Harry and Naruto were right than that made him predictable. _“Once you know someone just cares for themselves and will easily betray you then you know what to expect, what they will do and how to deal with it. People like him are only dangerous to those who fall for his mask, don’t fall for hi_s_ mask.”_ Aro gave himself away when his red eyes turned to the humans present who to their credit kept a mask of indifference, the interest and curiosity was completely obvious.

Marcus and Caius were much more subdued than their brother is his clear excitement. Marcus looked at the humans and the Cullen’s still yellow eyes with a curious look; he had always been more interested about their lifestyle than his brothers. Caius’ look was calculating, he looked at the humans with a clear hunger and once his eyes landed on Bree he glared

“you left one of them alive.”

The statement drew the other leaders’ eyes to the young girl practically hiding behind Esme in fear of the obvious dangerous group before her, Victoria was nothing compare to these vampires. The three men were obviously dangerous behind them stood two males and a young girl who held an intense glare that promised pain. “She had no say in what has happen, she was just a pawn in Victoria’s game there was no reason for her to be killed especially after seeing the error of her ways…” Carlisle explained diplomatically trying to avoid Harry’s plan.

“We will take full responsibility for her.”

Esme tried to pacify the situation not liking the looks of disapproval in Aro’s eyes as well as the predatory look in the eyes of the other vampires. A part of her was already very protective of the young girl that had no fault in what has happened to her. Aro did not like how Carlisle’s coven was growing he could not allow this to happen especially knowing that the vampire held in his coven a creature capable of defeating them.

“Yes, well that was not your decision to make…Felix”

In a matter of seconds a few things happened at once Felix ran at the young newborn and Esme, Carlisle and Alice blocked his way. “No, I have given my word as the head of my coven to protect this girl and I will keep it.” Carlisle’s tone was firm and strong, it surprise the Volturi to hear the normally pacifist vampire, who avoided confrontations stand so strong.

“Carlisle stand down, as you are a dear friend I am willing to forgive this disrespect but do not be mistaken that friendship can only take you so far.”

Aro’s eyes harden as he warned the look in his eyes dangerous the rest of his coven posture intimidating. “This is a fight that you do not want to start Carlisle because you will not win.” Caius threatens slight anticipation in his voice he had never liked Carlisle’s saint-like behavior, almost like he was better than them judging their life style. The Cullens did not stand down following their leader the humans stood strong completely unfazed.

Suddenly Jane falls to the floor screaming in pain shocking the members of her coven, Neville was the one that clarify the situation “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’re not the only that can cause unimaginable pain.” Alec felt rage as he saw his twin in pain “what have you done to her?!” He glared at the human who stood calmly unfazed by the angry vampire before him “I just gave her a taste of her own medicine.” Jane was left shaking; she had never felt something so painful the only comparison was turning.

Neville’s lack of reaction anger Alec who used his gift to deprive him of all his sense, he started with sound and sight but before he got too far Jane fell to the floor screaming in pain. “I suggest that you stop if you don’t want your sister to continue to suffer, believe me he doesn’t need his senses to cause her pain.” The statement came from the other human, a young girl who seemed to be blind.

Jane kept screaming as Alec kept using his powers on Neville until Aro intervene “Alec stop.” Immediately and reluctantly Alec stopped once Neville had his senses back he let Jane go. The only sign that Alec had affected him was his hard breathing and the sheen of sweat covering his face. Aro even at watching the torture of one of the members of his coven couldn’t help but grin at the potential. “That was marvelous! How were you able to do that?” While Jane was recovering the Volturi leader could only think of the potential of this human if he was turned.

“Once he is turn he will be very powerful. Carlisle you kept quite the secret weapon.”

“I have no intentions to turn him.”

“Plus my mate wouldn’t be too happy if he did and you know how important a mate is.”

Neville eyes landed on Marcus before looking and smirking at Aro when he saw that his comment and implication affect both vampires. “He is quite insolent isn’t he? You will have care how you speak to me human with me you wouldn’t have a choice to be turn or die.” Neville could almost feel Paul growling, he could picture Jared and Sam holding him back if it wasn’t for his notice-me-not charm he was sure the vampires would sense them.

‘We need to wrap this up. I want to check on my mate and we need to check on Team B.’

“Enough, as you can see with have dealt with the newborn army without exposing ourselves to the humans so there is no need for further…inspection.”

“There is the issue of the spare.”

“I have given my word to this girl and I will do the same to you. I take full responsibility for her.”

“That is not a liberty that you can take.”

“You will not harm this girl.”

“Are you deifying me Carlisle, think of your answer very carefully.”

“Defying? No just clearing things up. This girl is under the Cullen coven protection and harm to her is a declaration of war.”

The clearing was silent everyone even his own mate were shock by the normally kind vampire’s words. Carlisle was never one for confrontation it was not out of fear or weakness but he always felt that there were other options. Normally he would cede to the Volturi’s words but now he had more to lose if he let the Volturi continue to see them as pawns that they can do with as they wished. For the first time since he was turned Carlisle eyes were black for a reason other than hunger.

“Are you declaring war, against us?”

Suddenly more vampires showed and stood behind the three leaders, Caius was filled with glee ready for some bloodshed. Marcus is still reeling from the words that the human said as well as the fact that he looked at his brother when he said them. “Choose your next words wisely Carlisle, this is not a war you will win.” Aro demanded in part wanting the vampire to defy him but part of him fearing it.

“There is no war; I would never put my family through such a thing…”

Aro and Caius smirked at what they saw as a sign of weakness from the vampire, to them it was proof that they were still all powerful and no one would dare oppose them. Until Carlisle continue to speak and his words made fear run through them.

“…All I am saying was that we will stay out of how you run your coven as long as you stay out of how I run mine otherwise I will be force to retaliate.”

Carlisle looked over and suddenly five wolves showed up and stood behind him growling at the vampires making some of them coward but then it wasn’t nearly enough but suddenly the human girl did some hand signs and the vampires were surrounded by her. All the Volturi looked around shock unable to believe their eyes.

“Keep in mind half of mine coven is not present and these are not even the strongest members of it.”

Carlisle statement had Aro’s eye widen is shock ‘so the girl was speaking the truth.’ A power like that could not belong to Carlisle but the vampire knew that there was nothing he could do but hope that the other human could achieve in getting his hands on that power then he will kill the boy and take it for his own. “Carlisle be reasonable, this is unlike you.” Marcus tried to reason with the normally pacifist vampire.

“I am reasonable but this pertaining to my family’s safety and you more than anyone should know what one is willing to do to protect those we love.”

Carlisle words silence Marcus they hurt because it remained him that he was not able to protect his mate. Aro could see that the topic was getting dangerous so he decided it was time to retreat he felt that they had been enough of a distraction, he will let Carlisle have the newborn girl after all he will take a member of his coven.

“There is no need for that my friend if you feel so strongly about keeping the newborn alive then so be it, in the name of our years of friendship I will let this be…”

Aro ceded but he needed to keep some ounce of power so he words it in a way that made it seem as if he decided to be merciful. Caius was not happy, Jane and Alec kept glaring at the human that caused her pain receiving a fierce growl from the dark silver fur wolf behind him, Marcus was lost in painful memories, the rest of the Volturi were nervous or ready for fight eyes landing from the massive wolves and what felt like hundreds of figures surrounding them.

Aro looked at Carlisle before Carlisle turned to Hinata and the clones disappear. Aro looked fascinated and without taking his eyes of the girl made a gesture and all the vampires left in a flash leaving him and his brother as well as Felix, Jane and Alec.

A smaller gray would growl at him drawing his gaze from the human girl, he threw the beast a disgusted look ‘disgusting beast, how can Carlisle stand to associate with the mutts.’ “Carlisle we will be in touch to check on the progress of your new…protégé.” He fixed his stare on Bree who held herself from showing fear motivated by the strength she was witnessing. Aro nodded at Esme and then smirked at Alice before flashing out along with the rest of the members of his coven.

A few minutes and everyone released the tension holding them together; Paul and Leah were sniffing around their imprint and poking them with their nose making sure they were unharmed. Alice was the only one that did not lose the tension in her body “Esme take Bree home, this is not over.” The statement made everyone remember that Team B had not completed their part something must have gone wrong and that was confirmed by what they heard next.

“NOOOOOOO!”

“That’s Harry.”

“Oh no it’s happening. We have to go!”

* * *

** Team B **

Naruto finally got bored of watching the Bella and Edward show, he had never been good at sitting back and letting others fight plus at this point he was sure that Team A was done. So he flashed in and helped Seth finish Riley off unknowingly walking into Sasuke’s hands. If he would have paid attention he would have notice how Victoria didn’t seem surprise by his presences in fact she seemed to smirk.

Riley realized that he was out numbered when the blond came in so he cried out to his love for help only getting a disinterested smirk in return. “Victoria! My love, help me.” The newborn didn’t get far before Seth ripped him apart while Naruto used some of Kurama’s chakra to burn the remains.

That was all Sasuke needed, he activated the Sharingan and used a special technic used by his ancestor but perfected by him. Madara used it to control the nine tail fox and make it attack the village but he didn’t want to control the fox or to release it from the blond ‘I need the dobe alive’ Sasuke used the technic to block off the demon’s chakra so that the blond host would be unable to access giving him the advantage.

‘There goes your healing ability dobe, now you’re mine.’

Sasuke nodded to Sakura signally that it was time for her to do her part and distract the wolf eliminating anyone who can get in his way the red headed blood sucker already knew to distract the other blood sucker. Sasuke felt the anticipation flow through his veins; finally things will be perfect they will go back to how they were meant to be.

‘**Kit something is wrong, my cha…**Your what? Hey fox what’s wrong; you stupid fox don’t ignore me! Kurama come one you’re starting to worry me, what’s wron…’

Naruto’s question was answered when the person he least expect showed up in front of them “Sakura?” the pink haired ninja smirked at the shocked blond “hello Naruto, long time no see.” The words were sarcastically cordial, a mocking affectionate tone and held obvious venom to it.

“What are you doing here?”

At the words Sakura finally dropped her mask and showed her true disdain at the blond. “Did you really think you were going to get away and not pay for what you’ve done.” Sakura took advantage of the shock in the blond to use her medical training and chakra to immobilize Seth.

“AAAUUUUU”

The surprise whine from Seth was what made Naruto snapped out of his shock and push Sakura away from the wolf now lying on the snow. “Mmmnnn” the wolf’s big eyes looked at the blond pitifully whining. “What did you do to him?” Naruto exclaimed in indignation “I made sure the dog will stay out of our business.” Naruto glared at Sakura

“relax I just made sure he couldn’t move. It will wear off eventually.”

“Sakura why are you doing this?”

Naruto was confused he couldn’t understand why the pink haired Konoichi made the trip to look for him just to hurt his family. He knew it wasn’t affection for him because her tone made that quite clear to him ‘It makes no sense and why would Kurama be unresponsive?’ Naruto looked at Seth and he felt anger

‘no matter what her reason or the history that we might have had I refuse to let her come and ruin everything I’ve worked so hard to get.’

“Sakura release him, I do not want to fight you but I will if I have to.”

“I’m not the one you need to worry about.”

“Wha…?”

“Hello Dobe, long time no see.” 

Naruto froze he felt shiver travel his spin, chilling his blood leaving him shock, he knew that voice and he dreaded what it meant. The blond slowly turned toward the voice coming face to face with the smirking Uchiha. ‘What is he doing here?’ He received no reply from his trusted fox companion and this worried him even more now that he knew that Sasuke was here.

‘Kurama are you there? Kurama?’

“If you are trying to speak with the demon don’t bother I gave him a much needed break from your presences.”

“What did you do?!”

Naruto could now feel the shock turn to anger at the Uchiha doing something to hurt his companion, the one person who had been with him through everything. Through the side of his eyes he saw Victoria and Sakura holding down Edward and Bella. Behind him he could still hear Seth’s whimpers he looked behind for a few seconds but that few seconds was all it took for Sasuke to take advantage.

Naruto felt the wind knocked out of him before he register Sasuke’s fist punching his gut with such force that it slammed him back. Naruto got up and was able to block Sasuke’s next attack with his arms although it still knocked him back. The blond continue to run and dodge the Uchiha a part of Naruto still believed that his best friend was still in there.

“You were always weak Naruto.”

Sasuke claimed as he blew fire at the blond leaving the ground where he stood charred and melted snow on his wake. “Sasuke this is stupid, we have no reason to fight anymore.” These words just seemed to anger the raven even more to the point that Naruto could no longer stay on defense.

The fight began to escalate as both ninjas began to releasing more power as the Chidori crashed with the Rasengan. Naruto had used clones which were currently trying to help Edward with Victoria and Sakura. Others were trying to protect Seth and Bella from random attacks, if he would have stopped to think he would have realized that he was falling into Sasuke’s trap. To change things up Luna broke into the clearing and rushed to Seth she knew that if she could get the wolf into the fight than it will increase Naruto’s chance.

Unfortunately Sasuke was taught the same technics as Naruto so Luna found herself face to face with an Uchiha clone. She knew that the pack was on their way as well as the vampires; they heard Seth’s distress howl so his pack mates and imprints will all be on the move. All Luna had to do was help Naruto until they got there. So she used her magic and the evasive maneuvers that Naruto taught her to fight off the clone and get to Seth.

Her magic was keeping the clone at bay but Sasuke’s chakra was a lot like magic. Sasuke realize that he underestimate the blonde girl and she was actually keeping up with his clone but he couldn’t let that happen if he kept the clone up any longer he would be wasting chakra and then he would be as weak as he was trying to make Naruto.

‘This stupid bitch is not going to ruin everything for me; I’m so close to getting what I want.’

So his clone throws a couple of shuriken at the witch to distract her and while she is protecting herself the original Sasuke uses this opportunity to completely weaken Naruto’s chakra “Chidori Stream!” lighting surged through him Victoria watched in fascination, Bella and Seth watched in fear while Edward astonished that someone could be that powerful.

Naruto’s eyes widen as he saw that the electrical shock was aimed at everyone in the area and he couldn’t let that happen but for the first time he realized that his chakra was low and without Kurama he did not have access to more. Normally this wouldn’t affect him as his chakra level was above average but Sasuke was his rival for a reason he matched him in power. The blond also knows that after the Great War his chakra channels were affected by the amount of strain he placed on them.

Naruto had to use clones to protect the humans from the blast, he knew that the vampire would survive so he sent clones to take the hit for Bella, Luna, Seth and Sakura even though she was there to hurt him. This unfortunately depleted his chakra a lot more and since Sasuke made sure not to give him time he couldn’t stand still long enough to unlock Sage mode.

He was running out of options he didn’t know how long he could keep this up for “Naruto hang on Harry and Emmett are on their way, please hold a little longer!” At the mention of his mates Naruto smiled remembering their night together unfortunately for him without Kurama his thoughts were open and Edward saw this

“You slept with them?!” the words exclaimed filled with hurt and betrayal

“Edward I told you time and again I owe you nothing. But I will repeat it to you anyways THEY ARE MY MATES! Now shut up.”

But the words had done a far worse damage Sasuke was frozen he kept hearing the words in his head over and over again until something snapped.

Naruto was caught by surprise by Sasuke’s attack and the sudden viciousness to in, almost as if something had set the Uchiha off. “How dare you!” Naruto was becoming confused “How dare you think you have the right to be happy, to be with someone else.” Sasuke screamed punching the blond and sending him crashing into a tree. The words confused the blond even more but Luna and Edward connected the pieces immediately.

Luna prayed that everyone would reach them in time as she saw Naruto becoming weaker and weaker she was sure that his feelings for the raven hair boy were affecting him in his decision to fatally hit the person that he still considers a dear friend.

But her hopes came crashing down when a bloody Naruto fell on his knees after using a big blue energy star like attack that clear the forest for miles before exploding into light in the sky.

‘That one is going to be hard to hide from the humans, and the ministry, and the volturi.’

She was right on the other side of the forest Demetri saw the bright light and rush towards it ‘that was some serious power, whoever that came from is incredibly powerful.’ The wolves and the vampires saw the blast “Naruto” Hinata spoke as she recognized the attack “wait a minute are you telling me that blondie did that?” Paul asked shock by the amount of power that single attack held “yes but something is happening, he’s not at full power which means we have to hurry.” Hinata rushed unaware of the shock she was leaving behind.

‘How strong is Naruto?’

Suddenly it was happening Sasuke’s hand began to spark with a Chidori in sword form, she couldn’t believe that it was happening, and that her brother was meant to die. Luna knew that there were certain events in the future that could not be changed but she had refused to believe that this was one of them.

‘No he can’t die, it’s not fair after all that he has been through.’

“Did you really think that you were going to get away from me Dobe?”

“Sasuke why are you doing this? You got everything and I left, what more could you want?”

This did not seem like the right thing to say to Sasuke as he exploded in pure rage.

“I HAD EVERYTHING!? No no you see I had nothing but being the best it was all I had. I was the best, an Uchiha while you were the loser and hated…That. Was. The. Way. Things. Were. Suppose. To BE!”

There was a lot of anger but most of all; the Sasuke’s tone spoke of a deep seeded envy for the blond something that was harvest for years. Just like her vision but this time she noted that pure jealousy in Sasuke’s voice which made sense figuring out his feeling for Naruto after what Edward revealed the jealousy was not a surprise

“…But then you had to come and try to change that, to take what’s mine. I thought you were an idiot who were too stupid to see the bigger picture, too immature to actually be competition but you actually succeeded.”

The statement was followed by a punch thrown at the blond with the unelectrify hand but it still held enough power to make the blond spit out blood. “Sasuke I’ve been a loser all my life and I deserved the chance to change that.”

“It all came so easy to you everyone loved you and they hated me…It wasn’t fair. I couldn’t believe it, how could the idiot, the comic relief of the story become the hero? Things had to go back to the way they were so I became hokage but then you left, why?”

“I told you I deserve to be happy, I didn’t do anything and you know that, so why are you wasting your time chasing me here when you had your dream back in the village, they need you. Why jeopardize all of that?”

A second Naruto kicked Sasuke throwing him off course for a few seconds but it was obvious that Naruto was too weak. “It wasn’t the same; I wanted things back the way they were before when you were the loser that always made me look good with his stupidity…”

Naruto finally got up “well I hate to break it to you but that is not me, I grew up and I’m happy now with my mates and my family.” Luna could see the moment that Sasuke lost his mind just like any person with an obsession would get once that obsession rejected them.

“NO! You belong with me; your place is below me…”

Words manage to distract Sakura enough for Luna to immobilize her “_Stupefy_!” this was able to help Edward gain the advantage over Victoria snapping her head off. Seth was also gaining mobility but it was slow, too slow to save Naruto. Sasuke rushed the blond attacking him head on. Two clones manage to grab Naruto while the real Sasuke used the sword Chidori in his hand “…And if you can’t see that than I’ll make you see…” Sasuke jammed the sword through Naruto’s stomach with one hand holding his head.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!”

“You will die as mine and no one else’s.”

“NARUTO!”

“NO!”

With enough pressure the hand went thru the blond piercing him, like the vision Sasuke moved in and forcefully kissed the dying blond. The clones holding him disappeared and Naruto’s hands moved to try and stop the hand from going deeper “W…why?” Was the whimpered confusion from Naruto as who he thought was once his best friend killed him “Simple, because I love you.” Sasuke roughly pulled his hand out splatter of blood and other things following it out.

“NOOOOOOO!”

Naruto turned to watch his mates show up just in time to watch him fall. Everyone was shock until Seth crashed into a smug Sasuke slamming him away from the blond. Harry and Luna both rushed to the blond trying to help in any way. Harry was pressing down on the wound “come on heal. Naruto you have to tell Kurama to heal you.” The desperation was obvious in his voice “Ha…Ha…Harry…” Naruto tried to speak but was cut off by a violent cough “love, you have to use Kurama’s chakra to heal yourself.”

“Can’t…bloc…”

Emmett who was standing over his mates felt a bone numbing terror join that burning fury that he felt towards the bastard who hurt his mate. “So you two are the ones who gave my dobe false hope. The ones who dare try and steal him away from me” Emmett looked at Luna to see if she could translate what the obviously crazy raven meant. “He’s an old childhood friend of Naruto and a very powerful ninja as well.” Edward was the one that responded but Luna did not stay behind

“He is also bat shit crazy and obsessed with Naruto. Like Edward here he is under the misconception that Naruto belongs to him.”

“That’s because he does. Even after death he will continue to belong to…”

Sasuke couldn’t finish his sentence as he was punched in the mouth by Emmett who was standing in front of his mates when the ninja looked up. Sasuke was distracting by the sweet image of Naruto caressing Harry’s face, his cerulean eyes staring lovely at the brunette before him “you’re so beautiful” Delirious from blood lost the blond was losing touch with what was going on

“Please love, you have to hang on. Safe your strength”

Sasuke became furious at the scene it was the proof that Naruto was not his but his mind refused to accepted it. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the Uchiha screamed as he created clones to attack but unfortunately for him Emmett was faster and with Edward’s help they were able to destroy all the clones. Harry who had been ignoring what was going on and focusing on Naruto spoke “Luna is Carlisle on his way?” Harry did not take his eyes of his mate even as he heard the fighting going on.

“Yes, I told Alice what would happen when I got the vision she should be on her way bringing everyone over.”

“Good I need you to put pressure on the wound and keep him awake until he comes.”

Luna did not ask questions the dark look in Harry’s eyes told her all she needed to know. Once Luna had the blond and was putting pressure on his wounds Harry stood up “Seth I need you to protect them…” a noise of understanding was all he needed from the wolf “…Edward you need to protect Bella and guard the pink haired girl, knock her out if she comes to. This is something that Emmett and I have to handle.”

Harry’s orders left no room for questioning as the wizard walked to step next to Emmett glaring at a smirking Sasuke “You think that you have a chance against me. The only person who had a chance to defeat is now lying in a puddle of his own blood dy…”

“_Crucio_”

Sasuke suddenly fell to the floor screaming in pain as with the use of the Elder wand Harry was able to multiple the amount of pain the curse caused. The Uchiha wither in the floor “AAAHHHHH!!!” Unable to think clearly through the pain, Luna was shock at the use of the dark curse but said nothing. Emmett watched with satisfaction as the bastard who hurt his mate suffered. As Harry reached Sasuke he crunched down

“It hurts doesn’t, this little spell has been known to drive people insane I wonder what it would do to someone already insane, shall we see.”

For a brief second Harry stopped the curse giving Sasuke a chance to breath and attack but Emmett was faster and he grabbed both of the Uchiha’s arms and pulled hard *crack* hearing the sound of the bone pulled out of its socked “Ahhhhh!!” Harry smirked “you though we would kill you?” Emmett grabbed his head digging his fingers into the Uchiha’s eyes

“We’re not making it that easy for you.”

Harry finished as Emmett began to put pressure, Sasuke was at a disadvantage as his fight with Naruto weaken him and he was using a lot of his chakra to keep the hold on the fox who was fighting back making it harder to hold. Emmett kept pressing until his fingers and nails sunk in making sure to not use full strength. “AAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Emmett removed his bloody fingers watching as blood ran down Sasuke’s closed eyes making them useless. 

After Emmett punch his stomach cracking a few on his ribs. It was in the moment that Sasuke tried to create some clones that he realized that the two knew exactly what they were doing. ‘This isn’t random, it’s a strategic attack.’ Before he could think about another counter attack “_Crucio_” He was back withering in pain but this time the pain was worse.

Luna winced at the screams of pain from Sasuke but she focused on putting pressure on Naruto’s wound and keeping him awake with Seth’s help who would lick or nibble the blond when he would be unresponsive. Bella was looking horrified and disgusted while Edward was shock by the brutality in which his brother and the wizard were dealing with the ninja.

“You know there is a very dark side to magic, like with every other weapon. For example your chakra is a lot like magic but unlike with your chakra or your fancy eyes, magic can kill you with one word.”

Sasuke got a break from the pain while Harry talked but he was still in too sensitive to do anything. Sakura began to wake up and saw Sasuke on the floor in front of two guys while Naruto bleed out. “Get away from him!” Unfortunately she gave away her element of surprise and before she could do anything Emmett appeared in front of her

“you use him constantly, he was your friend when it was convenient, and he saved you and cared when your precious Sasuke didn’t yet you turn back and betrayed him again and again…”

Sakura began to struggle but she was no match for the vampire’s strength “…well unfortunately for you I am not as forgiving or gullible as Naruto is.”

With those words Emmett easily snapped her neck killing her instantly. “Just be happy you were too weak to pose any major threat to him or your death would have been far more painful.” He spat at Sakura’s dead wide eyes eternally staring back at him. *Agghhh* the sound came from the blond slowly dying

“fellows we have to do something, he does not have much longer.”

Luna urgently exclaim as the blond continue to lose blood. Harry turned his Elder Wand back at a whimpering Sasuke “please no more, stop, please” there was no mercy or sympathy in those emerald green eyes “looks like once again Naruto is saving you…” Sasuke relaxed his shoulder thinking it was over.

“_Avada Kedavra!_”

“…To an certain extent of course.”

Karin watched as Sasuke fell dead on the floor after the boy spoke a strange language she saw the whole fight and while she cared deeply for Sasuke, Naruto was an Uzumaki. ‘Sasuke’s obsession with Naruto was what lead us here and I was stupid enough to believe in him.’ Karin watched as one of the vampires that Sasuke and she were working with came forward.

“The only way to save him is giving him the bite.”

Emmett and Edward immediately got on the defense at seeing a smirking Demetri “and let me guess the volturi can help” Emmett sarcastically said as he growled at the new threat “we can” Edward stepped forward “You want Naruto; the volturi considers him a possible great asset turned or not turned. That’s why you’re here, you were sent to track him down and bring him in.” Edward explained as he glared at the still smirking vampire.

“Not going to happen so I suggest you leave before I kill you.”

“You don’t have a choice he is dying, are you going let him die. You all know that turning him is the only way.”

Before Emmett could reply Demetri ran away just as Carlisle and everyone else broke through the clearing. They were all shock by what they saw a girl with pink hair dead with her neck snapped, a fire that was most likely roasting Victoria and any other accomplice, plus a raven haired boy dead with obvious signs of torture. But the most shocking was Naruto dying in a pool of his own blood “NARUTO!” Carlisle rushed to his nephew while Jasper distracted himself from all the blood by checking on his wolf mate.

“Carlisle you have to turn him, please!”

Emmett begged his father as the desperation began taking over him now that he did not have to worry about an enemy. “He can’t, its against the treaty.” Emmett turned and saw all the wolves in their human forms, Sam standing in front with his arm cross. Harry stood up and glared at the alpha “I want to be clear about what you are saying. You think I should let my mate die for the sake of a stupid treaty?” Harry pulled his wand getting it ready

“Is that what you’re saying? Because I fought and won a war before that was not my own I am not afraid to do it again.”

Everyone became tense at the obvious threat from Harry towards the pack alpha but that didn’t seem to affect Harry “See him…” he pointed at Sasuke’s dead body “…he did this to my mate…” he then pointed at Naruto “…and I made him regret it before killing him with. One. Word. So go ahead follow his example I can do this all day.” The two glared at each other trying to stare each other down.

“Will you stop! Now is not the time for your pissing contest, my brother is dying so GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!”

To everyone’s shock the words came from an agitated Hinata making Leah lean on her imprint obviously taking her side. *uuuahahaha* Naruto’s labored breathing got everyone’s attention on him. “Do it.” Jacob told Carlisle supporting the decision getting a glare from Sam “You have no right…” “They are our allies and we cannot afford a war with them. Also Naruto is part of our Imprints family which makes him our family.” The other wolves agree with Jacob and although Sam hated to admit he was right.

“It wouldn’t be enough either way, Naruto wouldn’t survive the bite.”

Everyone turned to a solemn Luna who was staring at Naruto as if she was saying goodbye to the blond already. “What do you mean?” Emmett asked agitated “I just saw that if you give him the bite his body will reject.” Her admission was met with a silent resignation from everyone except from Harry and Emmett. “You’re saying there is nothing we can do and we should just let him die?”

For the first time ever Harry glared at Luna fiercely “Its Kurama’s chakra.” Hinata spoke up taking some of the heat from the seer. “It will fight any foreign presence, that’s why Naruto heals quickly and has never gotten sick. It will fight the venom and kill Naruto.” Again everyone was silent “but there must be something we can do. We can’t just let him die.” Seth exclaimed his sad eyes staring at the blond he was beginning to consider a great friend. “There is nothing WE can do.” Kurama’s chakra was keeping the blond alive but it was not doing much for the pain, it also was too late to completely heal him by the time that Sasuke released his hold.

“I can heal him.”

Everyone turned around in alert as a red headed girl with glass jumped from a tree branch and landed gracefully in front of them. Hinata immediately got on the defense recognizing the person “And we’re supposed to believe you?” Leah asked no questions because if her imprint hated someone than she also hated someone. “Do you know her?” Harry asked “Yea she’s a ninja from our homeland she is also a loyal and faithful ally of Sasuke.” At thesse words Harry pointed his wand while Emmett got ready to pounce like a predator on a prey.

“Why would you help the person that your ally came to kill?”

Sam asked the question suspiciously getting ready for a fight to break out. Karin looked around her eyes landed on the image of Sasuke’s dead body “I never had anything against Naruto and I know that I was blinded by my devotion to Sasuke.” The words did nothing to calm the tension in the air the only ones not focus on her were Carlisle and Luna who were working on keeping the blond alive “Again why would you help him? Better yet why would we let you anywhere near him?” Harry spat out getting tired of the run around.

“Because his dying anyways and you don’t have a choice, It’s either let him die or let me help. But most of all because Naruto is an Uzumaki and that makes him family.”

Her words were met with a silence no one noticed Luna smiling because her plan was finally falling into place. She did not want to risk it until she knew it had a strong possibility of working. Luna looked up at Carlisle and grabbed his hand smiling serenely at him the vampire though it was strange in that occasion “Let her through.” Everyone looked at Luna in shock.

“You don’t know her, what she is capable…”

Hinata tried to explained not willing to trust the ninja with the life of her brother, everyone was incline to take Hinata’s side all except Alice who’s eye glazed over. “How is that possible?” Edward asked Alice in shocked drawing everyone’s attention to him and Alice who smiled. “What did you see Alice?” Emmett urged pray for some hope

“I saw Naruto alive.”

“not only alive but turned.”

Harry looked confuse “I though you said he didn’t survive the bite.” He looked at Luna for explanation but she smiled at Karin “He didn’t until she came along.” They looked at Karin who looked as surprise and even blush under the attention. “Her powers alone cannot heal Naruto and the bite alone will not save him.” She said and it was Paul that connected the dots

“So the two things together can safe him?”

“Exactly!”

But then they all heard the beating of Naruto’s heart slowing down, he was dying. Karin acted fast Luna stepped back letting her take the blonde’s side. She pulled up her sleeve letting everyone see bite marks all over her arm but not having time to question it “Wait for it on my mark…” Luna instructed as Carlisle and Karin got ready, after a few seconds Luna used a spell to wake up the blond “Now Karin!” Karin stuck her arm in the blonde’s mouth

“bite Naruto.”

At first nothing happened worrying everyone but no one said anything because neither Alice or Luna looked worry it was proven why when Naruto’s teeth sank into her arm and a blue energy cover his body “Now Carlisle!” While Naruto bite Karin’s arm Carlisle took the blonde’s arm and bite at the pulse transferring his venom.

Suddenly a red energy joined the blue as Naruto’s vein turned black “Kurama’s chakra is fighting it.” Luna turned to Harry “you have to calm Kurama and tell him to stop fighting it.” Harry looked surprise but used his magic to get into the blonde’s mind promising to apologize later.

He was in what seemed like a sewer a giant fox was in the middle curled protectively around what looked like Naruto a red energy barrier around them “Kurama it’s me Harry. I know you are trying to protect him but you have to control your chakra. It is the only way to save Naruto.”

The enormous animal glared at Harry “I can protect the brat just find.” And in that moment Harry saw what was wrong to Kurama it was as if he failed, as if he wasn’t strong enough “This was not your fault Kurama. But you still have a chance to protect Naruto.” Harry got closer despite the warning growl “_Harry hurry!_” Harry placed his hands and forehead on the barrier “Please, please, please Kurama I can’t lose him. We can’t lose him and you know it. If you really cared about him you will let go.”

Harry was forcefully pushed out of Naruto’s head crashing into Emmett who caught him before he fell. He was sure he failed until he saw the black venom in Naruto’s veins combining with Kurama’s red chakra as well as the wound slowly closing. Once the wound was closed Karin with help removed her arm from Naruto and Carlisle removed his fangs.

“Now all that is left is to wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter did not have too much going on. I did want to change what happened with Bree b/c I didn't think it made sense for the Cullens to offer protection and then let the Volturi kill her. 
> 
> What do you think of Sasuke's end? Or Karin's and Carlisle's collaboration? Will Naruto survive the bite?
> 
> Next Chapter: No spoilers. 2 Chapters left.


	27. Lost in the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the end

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Happily ever after is a sweet concept in fairy tales it makes us hope that it could be possible, that we could be happy. The truth is that everyone knows that happily ever after doesn’t really exist even in fairy tales, it only exist in that brief moment when the prince kisses the poor girl and the words come on but once the screen turns black and we cannot see them it is a different story.

The thing is that after the lights go out we don’t see the struggle that it takes and the work that is needed to be happy so we all believe and except happiness to just happened after a few struggles. So we learn the hard way that for lasting happiness we need to put work to constantly maintain it. Alice knew that every member of her family -new and old- knows that happiness takes constantly work, that like a plant once it blossoms it needs love and care to not die.

No one understands this more than all the new additions to her family who had to fight constantly for even the smallest amount of happiness. It has been a few weeks since the battle between the newborns and the confrontation with the Volturi and the ninjas. Things had been constantly moving some humans began getting curious so both vampires and wolves had to do some damage control but with Neville and Luna’s magic it was much easier to keep the humans ignorant.

Carlisle and the elders of the reservation started talk again about a new treaty it was obvious that they had to rethink the rules of the old one and update it base on the times and situation. It was not easy as the council is made up of elders still conservative and stuck in their old ways but with Carlisle’s new found assertiveness they seemed to be making progress. Esme and Jasper had taken over Bree’s training in the vegetarian way of life as well as defense. Turns out the newborn had a gift it was similar to Aro’s the only difference was that she was able to see the past, mainly a vampire’s human memories.

The newborn had taken to her new way of life with a cautious gratitude; she was beginning to show the same strong control that Carlisle had. It was decided to keep her gift a family secret just to keep her safe from the Volturi. She had bonded with Jasper which also made her develop a strong almost parental relationship with Alice. The shock to everyone was the newborns close relationship with the wolves; they all seemed to have adopted her. The young vampire seemed to have a gift for endearing herself to everyone she met.

The biggest shock to everyone was the other new member of the family, the ninja Karin had stuck around after helping out she insisted on making sure that Naruto was healed. Everyone knew that they owe her for helping but it wasn’t enough to completely trust her. Carlisle was curious on how she was related to Naruto which lead to an explanation on the Uzumaki clan.

The state on tranquility was marred by Naruto still not waking up even weeks after the battle. Harry and Emmett refused to leave their mate’s side, the family had to force them to eat, sleep -in Harry’s case- and bathe. The magicals and the ninjas had both accepted Naruto as their patriarch and they refused to make any decisions without his viewpoint so everything remained at a standstill even decisions on the treaty between the Quileute and the Cullens.

Harry and Emmett became so desperate that they asked Edward to look into the blonde’s mind to see but the mind reader was unable to get anything. “All I hear is a steady beep like a heart monitor or brain waves.” It was the only hope they had that the blond was still alive and might wake up some day. Two weeks in the blonde’s heart and breath stopped but his body remained warm and Edward checked his mind again and confirmed that he still heard the beeping sound

** _Naruto was standing in a pinch black room, alone and confused all he could hear was what sounded like a leaking pipe. “Hello? Kurama? Harry? Emmett? Uncle? Anyone…Please” the last word came out as more of a whimper as the blond was faced with his biggest fear of being left alone. Naruto fell to the floor and hide his face in his knees “Please someone…don’t leave me.”_ **

As Harry watched his mate he was shock as tears ran down his face “Naruto!” He immediately screamed his name trying to see what was making his mate suffer but nothing had change, there was still no sign of conscience though. Emmett ran into the room after hearing his mate scream “What happened did he wake up?” But before he could get an answer he saw the tears running down the blonde’s cheeks, Harry turned to Emmett with tears also running down his cheek “he’s in there alone, abandoned and there is nothing we can do for him. We can’t even reassure him that we are here.” Emmett walked over and hugged his wizard while placing his hand on Naruto’s arm

“but we can try.”

* * *

** A month later **

It has been a month since the battle in that time the Volturi had come by after hearing of Naruto’s turning but were disappointed when they were shown that the blond had yet to wake up. “Such a waste, he will obviously not survive the bite.” It took Edward, Jasper and Rosalie to stop Emmett from attacking Aro. Harry just glared at them and warned them “Carlisle might be diplomatic but I am not…” Aro smiled amusedly “Is that a threat?” The tone was condescending

“No, I don’t make threats…I make promises and believe me I have the power to back them up.”

Harry made sure that his eyes glowed a radioactive green and his fingers sparked with his veela magic trying to show that it can defend its mates. Aro was intrigued and slightly frighten by the show of power but Carlisle was able to manage the situation and avoid things from escalating. “As you can see Naruto is family and we refuse to give up on him. Is there anything else that you need?” the dismissal was obvious but Aro always had to leave at his own terms “we will be keeping our eyes, we will be sure to visit IF he wakes up.” With that warning the vampires were gone.

With them gone everyone was able to breathe easier and Harry was able to calm down but with Aro’s warning he decided to strengthen the wards in the room protecting the blond. But with Aro’s words and the passing of time people realized that they could not put their life on hold waiting for the blond to wake up. Everyone but Harry, Hinata, Lee and Emmett began moving on with their lives some even doubted that the blond was still there.

A month into Naruto’s bite Harry and Emmett were surprise to find the blond bleeding from his closed eyes, ears, and nose. Even Carlisle had no answers on what was wrong with the blond, he was starting to think that his nephew was actually dying and Kurama’s chakra was the only thing keeping him alive.

Edward was also a constant in the blonde’s room checking on the brain activity although Carlisle could see that there was more and he thought it was time to put an end to his son’s obsession especially when he saw Bella taking out her anger and loneliness on Angela and Jacob.

Those two needed to reestablish and strengthen their bond; they were affecting other people’s happiness. Bella had become especially cold to Bree as the young vampire began integrating into the family and took over as the youngest member. When Bree came to them offering to leave after a nasty comment made by the human Carlisle knew that something had to be done to stop the childish behavior.

** _Naruto was still in the abyss and no one would reply to him, he was alone so he began walking. It felt like he walked for hours but with the darkness there was no way of knowing if he was getting anywhere. Suddenly he feels something grab his left ankle “what the…” as he looks down it looks like a black shadow had taken shape and wrapped around his ankle and running up his leg “No! Ahhh!” He tried to get rid of it but his hand just went through it “what the fuck! Someone help!” Then he felt a grip on his right wrist and this time there was a red shadow wrapping and running up his arm. Naruto was panicking “what’s happening? Kurama, please!” tears ran down the blonde’s face the desperation becoming suffocating when both forces began pulling him in different directions._ **

Outside his body Harry and Emmett watched as their mate’s body was covered in Kurama’s red chakra while dark black lines ran through the other half of his body the blood spilling out from him was black and thick. A blue light glowed in his chest but never moved. “Emmett what’s going?” Harry was now scared “I don’t know I’ve never seen a change like this even those which rejected the bite…” Emmett was confused and just as scared as Harry “…all I can think is that this is the fight that will decide if Naruto lives or dies.” At the words Harry looked at his

“the fight? What fight?”

“The fight between the vampire venom and Naruto’s and Kurama’s chakra”

* * *

** Carlisle’s Study **

Carlisle sat in his study taking care of a few medical records since he decided to work from home to deal with the Bella and Edward situation. He had already spoken to Edward to bring his mate over so that he can talk with them. ‘I really hope this works…’ as he was thinking he could hear Edward drive up to the house and he heard a heartbeat that he knew belonged to Bella.

“Hello Carlisle, you wanted to talk to us.”

“Yes please, have a seat.”

Edward led Bella towards the two chairs in front of his father’s desk. Edward was worried that he could hear rock music play over and over in his father’s mind. This disconcerted the mind reader he was always able to read people’s mind and when he couldn’t he felt lost. Edward had always been in the know; with the years he realized that he liked that.

“Edward please try to keep out of my mind”

Bella was curious about what was going on, she hope that Carlisle wasn’t about to scold her for putting the little newborn in her place. She couldn’t believe how everyone was falling for her innocent girl act ‘I’m not stupid I see right through that ‘I’m so happy to be here’ act’ She could remember a time when things were simpler

‘when there weren’t so many interlopers.’

“Now I wanted to speak with you both about your behavior in the last few months, in particular to the new changes that have come up and the new members to our family.”

Bella and Edward looked at each other neither liking where the conversation was heading. Edward could guess that Carlisle was going to talk to him about his other mate. Bella knew that the newborn had gone and complained making herself the victim to take her family from her the way that the nerdy duckling took Jacob from her.

“In the last few months I have seen you both lose your way and forget what was truly important. You have forgotten that you are each other’s mates, you were chosen by fate to be each other’s perfect match, to bring each other happiness and balance…”

Silence reined in the room as the two teenagers’ process the words from the older vampire.

“Edward you have forgotten your love for Bella and got swept up in the novelty that was a new and interesting person…”

Bella glared at her boyfriend happy that someone has pointed out his obsession with the blond that how it has ruined everything for them. Edward felt anger rising at another person that was trying to tell him what to feel. He knew exactly what he felt when he was close to the blond; he was ready to defend himself when his father figure interrupted him

“No Edward you are being irrational because you are used to getting your way but everyone knows that Naruto is not your mate except you. It might be hard to believe but a mate bond doesn’t guarantee true love, having a mate is like any other relation the only difference is that a mate is suited for you. You have to work on it and try like any other relationships, you will constantly be challenged and tempted.”

Edward was stunned by his father’s words while Bella crossed her arms in agreement happy that someone was on her side. She could see Edward struggling as he tried to understand what was being said or try to accept it. “No I know what I feel and there is no denying…” Edward began to speak try to justify himself

“Son the truth is that any relationship is a two way street, both parties must be invested in it. Edward what you feel for Naruto is fascination and curiosity but you have fooled yourself into thinking this because for a long time things came simple to you, you were spoiled and never had to struggle for anything -I admit part of that was my fault- so every time something posed a challenge you became obsess, you have a very obsessive personality…”

Carlisle had gotten up and walked over to the now distraught Edward completely ignoring the human in the room “…Son it’s time for you to stop being the spoiled child and grow up, learn that in the real world you won’t always get what you want but you do often get what you need…” at this words Carlisle turn his gaze on Bella to proof a point to the younger vampire about the human that he had loved so much at first but had been neglecting.

“I think you both have a chance to be truly happy together but you need to learn and accept that the world doesn’t revolve around you and that you do not need people’s attention to be happy. Envy and insecurity can be a toxic combination that turns you into an ugly dark person that will never be happy unless everyone else is miserable and you are the only ones ‘happy’.”

Edward and Bella both lowered their heads unable to meet the eyes of the wise vampire, they were both aware of how the words applied to them but neither was willing to listen or even speak about them. “Edward in your obsession to gain the attention of someone who is clearly not interested you have been willing to destroy the happiness of your own brother, your true mate, and the person you are obsessed with by forcing them to be with you when they didn’t want to…” The shame began to cover Edward’s body like a dark cloud.

“….And you Bella have lived a life of constantly being in the shadows, so unnoticed that when you finally got attention you became addicted to it and like any addict when someone was taking your fix you lashed out. You were ready to destroy your best friend, a dear friend, your family, to destroy multiple people’s self-esteem, as well as a young innocent girl just to keep all the attention on you.”

Bella felt her whole face turned red and for the first time in month it wasn’t out of anger she was embarrassed at having her flaws being thrown in the open. She always tried to come off as calm, collected and humble just so that she won’t seemed like the girls she claim to hate so much. But the truth was she was just like them but she knew that pretending not to be got her more attention because no heroine in a story was an attention-seeking, manipulative, and conceded plain Jane.

“You are both on the brink of losing it all and all you have now is each other, do you really want to throw away the chance at happiness just for a challenge or some attention. You two need time to get your priorities straight and figure out what you want. My advice is…”

Carlisle stopped at he was walking to the door ready to leave the two to their own thoughts that would hopefully lead to revelations. But with the way they have both being acting he didn’t hold out much hope, he still decided to give it one last shot.

“…The farther that you are from the problem the clearer that you are able to think.”

* * *

** Neville and Paul **

Since the fight when Paul was able to see a strong yet dark side to his imprint he found himself unable to stop staring at the wizard which wasn’t that big of a change as the imprint bond kept him quite attached to Neville. The biggest change was when the sight of his imprint performing magic had him tense up in a way that he realized had nothing to do with fear or caution.

‘Who knew that I would find power and badass-ness such a turn on?’

Neville naïvely believed that his mate’s reactions were born out of fear for his abilities and he felt heartbroken. He began to associate his magic with something bad and he stopped doing magic in front of his mate. It created a tense situation between the two that was purely miscommunication because Paul had never been good with sharing or expressing his feelings while Neville was too worried about other people’s feelings to say anything.

Naruto’s lack of response had everyone tense with nerves flying high. The family felt lost and empty without the blonde’s energy and constant strength. Even Lee wasn’t his normal cheerful self, he tried but it wasn’t the same. So everyone was too distracted to help Paul and Neville see sense. Their sparring sessions were tenser as Paul tried to hide his reaction to having his imprint close.

But fate had a way of knocking sense into people and slotting things in the place they belonged, fate played her hand during one of their sparring sections. As the sparring got more heated with more physical contact Paul’s thoughts began taking a dirty turn. Having his imprint brush against him and the show of strength was driving him crazy. His control broke when Neville unknowingly used his magic drawing a growl from the wolf.

Magic came natural to Neville it was like breathing so he didn’t think about doing magic in front on his mate. He forgot about his mate’s hate for his magic until he heard the growl and he panic. “I’m sorr…” his words were cut off when he was grabbed roughly and slammed on the floor with primal looking Paul over him. “I can’t control my magic, if it bothers you…” Neville tried to reason with his mate but was cut off by lips crashing on his.

The kiss was hard, wild and slightly painful it held an untamed and feral energy that completely erase all though from the wizard’s head so he was unable to ask anything after his lips were release from the assault. “It bothers me because it drives me wild. I think it’s the biggest turn on I’ve ever had” Neville felt something hard poking his abdomen and he understood, he couldn’t help but smile at the proof that his mate did not hate his magic but actually loved it.

It was easier for him let himself get swept up in the next kiss and even response back, tongues dancing around each other, there was no fight for dominance as Neville gladly gave control to his mate. Paul moved to his neck giving Neville a chance to think and as he looked around he saw the door and remember that someone could come in but he refuse to stop. He used a silencing spell and a lock charm both of which Paul heard “**GRRRR!**” the wolf whose eyes were gold ripped the wizard’s shirt off, one hand moving down into his imprint’s sweats squeezing his ass while Neville pulled out an impressive cock from inside the wolf’s pants

“bloody hell!”

“**MINE!**”

* * *

**Leah and Hinata**

It’s been a few weeks since everyone decided to continue on with their lives rather than put them on hold until Naruto woke up because with everything going on and despite Harry, Emmett and Hinata’s hope Leah was sure that the blond was gone and the only thing keeping his body going was Kurama’s chakra until the fox finds a way to get out. The new members Karin and the newborn Bree were welcomed into the family although to some it didn’t feel complete until they had a certain blonde’s approval.

Paul and Neville officially bonded and now the wolf can’t keep his hands off his mate, the two were putting rabbits to shame with the constant fucking. ‘Poor Neville must be exhausted from the shape shifter’s stamina, good thing he has his magic to keep him going.’ Leah couldn’t help but think unaware that magic was what kept getting him into the situation that was making him constantly walk with a limp and Paul constantly smirk.

Her brother had finally grown up and hit puberty in the feelings department she could smell the arousal when his imprints were present or even mentioned something that the two leeches were taking advantage of to molest her brother constantly. ‘At least his feelings are also romantic and he seems happier.’ She doesn’t know how far the sexual part has gone and she rather keep it that way. She tries to avoid shifting while Paul and Seth are also shifted so she won’t have to hear or worse see the details.

Jacob and Angela were going stronger than ever; the human was even taking lessons from Emily on how to take care and mother hen the pack, which she was a natural at much to Jacob’s pride. Their relationship has grown and developed with the absence of their main obstacle. Edward and Bella made the best decision for everyone -after much thinking and agonize on Edward’s part about giving up his delusional idea of a future with Naruto- and it was to leave Forks and travel around together for the summer.

Something about rekindling their relationship ‘I don’t care as long as their gone.’ No one but Esme and Sheriff Swan was sad to see them go, even the people who still cared about them wanted them gone ‘for their own good.’ She was not sure how they convinced the human’s father but they left a few weeks ago after speaking to Carlisle

‘that man is my new hero.’

“Leah what are you think about?”

Leah turned to her imprint who lay flushed against her side with her head pillowed in the shapeshifter’s arm. Her skin glistening with sweat from another spar session which Paul calls foreplay while Lee -ever romantic and optimist- calls them dates. Whatever they were it was a time when she could bond with her imprint at their most natural with nothing hidden or held back it was her idea of perfect couple’s time. Leah has to admit at least to herself that lately their sessions have gain more meaning and usually end with them cuddled together on the forest floor.

Since the battle and Naruto’s coma Hinata found herself growing closer to her mate at first it was for support but now being with the she-wolf offered her a strength and peace that she had only felt when she was near Naruto. She wasn’t sure if they will ever reach the level that Paul and Neville or the trios have reached but she knew that Leah and herself were content and happy with where they were ‘maybe in the future we can be more’ but now she doesn’t think that either Leah or she are ready, they were both deeply in love with someone that left them scars.

“…Just about everything that has happened in the last few weeks.”

“It has been quite an active few weeks…yet not active enough.”

Leah wrapped her arm around her imprint’s shoulder and pulled her tight against her side offering her support. Hinata had told her about the feelings she had for the blond and while she was jealous at first she understood that Naruto was her Sam the only difference was that the blond wasn’t a dick. Leah was slowly learning the reason that fate paired them together, so that they can help each other heal.

“Give it time, if the blond is as strong and stubborn as you say he is he will wake up any day. Plus I don’t think Harry or Emmett will let him leave without a fight.”

The words had the desired effect of making Hinata smile bringing her out of the dark place her thoughts were heading. The pale lavender eyes looked at Leah and stared at her for a few seconds before the owner of those eyes leaned up and kissed the corner of the shapeshifter’s mouth. The kiss was light and gentle

“Thank you; I don’t know what I would have done without your support.”

The sincere words made Leah blush but the smile that lit up her face was uncontrollable “I’m always going to be here when you need me.” Hinata could see that her mate meant every word but it sounded one sided so she decided to add her side “Even though in the last few months it had seemed one sided because my messed up past caught up with me never doubt that whenever or for whatever you need me I’m here…”

Leah felt herself teared up at the words as of late no one’s been in her corner it felt relieving to have someone on her side no matter what. Her imprint seemed to realize the reaction her words were having on her mate and the difficulty Leah was having at controlling them because she continue “…unless it’s to hide Sam’s body in that case I might have to think about it…I could be persuaded depending on the reason.” The serious look on her imprint’s face was what broke Leah and she laugh ‘of course she’s my imprint, she can’t get any more perfect for me if she punch Sam is the face.’ Leah placed a kissed on a smiling Hinata’s head.

* * *

** Naruto’s Head **

** _Naruto was still in the abyss half his body covered in black while the other half was red. He was lost and confuse but he was forgetting why. Who was he? Why was he there? Where was he? He felt something nudging his mind, something he needed to know, someone he needed to remember._ **

** _The red and black mist were slowly covering his head like water slowly drowning him, he was losing himself and everyone around him. He couldn’t fight any more it would be easier to let go and let himself get swept by the mist a small part of his mind was telling him to fight but he was alone why fight? It was easier to give up, what do I fight for?_ **

** _I don’t know who I am, was I human? Maybe I was always a meal to these two energies and I was always meant to get eaten and destroy by them because there was no doubt Naruto felt as the two energies slowly ate at him, burning his insides. _ **

** _Why am I still alive?_ **

** _I should just let go, I can’t remember anything just pain._ **

** _Please make it stop!_ **

** _I give up!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger the next chapter would be last. Thanks to all who have read this story and enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next Chapter: does Naruto survive?


	28. Moving on never letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End and Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

“hello” talking

‘yay’ thinking

‘**I’m back bitchessss!**’ Kurama

** The Place Where We Belong **

Thing began to get worse as time went on and Naruto wouldn’t wake up, the bleeding started to become worse to the point the Harry was no longer able to clean it up in time. The struggle between the venom and the chakras was getting more aggressive to the point that it was causing the blond serious seizures. Everyone was becoming extremely worried that the blond was dying and there was nothing they could do.

It was killing Emmett and Harry to have to watch their mate slowly and painfully die. Carlisle was feeling hopeless and seeing his last blood relative in such a state was making him relief that memory of losing his little brother. Everyone in the family was being affected by the deterioration of the blond; it was getting to the point where everyone was faced with the possibility of losing the blond.

There big break came surprisingly from Bree when she came to visit the blond wanting to help. With Edward gone Bree offered to use her powers to try to look into Naruto’s mind and see if she could see what was going on and if she could help. What she found was far worse than they expected. The news was shocking and crushing for all of them

“He’s fading”

“What do you mean?”

“He is losing himself; his memories are slowly fading so he is forgetting who he was which means that the body upstairs is becoming nothing but an empty shell.”

Everyone was completely silent unable to know what to say, Bree’s words were a bucket of cold water for everyone. It was so shocking that no one knew how to react; there was a difference between suspecting something and actually having it confirmed. The person to break the silence was surprisingly enough Esme “what can we do to stop it?” her words were enough to snapped a few people out of their shock while others were still lost.

“I…I don’t know”

The words were the rock that broke the window and all hell broke loose, people yelling back and forth even Carlisle was too devastated to keep the peace. The reunion soon became a brainstorm section to figure out how to help the blond.

“ENOUGH!”

Again Esme took charge like any mother facing the death of a child she was not ready to deal with foolishness and idiocy that could hurt or affect that child. “Everyone who doesn’t have something useful to say will shut up.” Everyone’s eyes widen some scared by the normally sweet vampire. She made everyone sit down, she order Neville to make tea for the humans and blood pops for the vampires.

Once the room was calm and Harry had taken a break to check on his mate and clean him up again everyone was sitting down yet the mood was still dark and gloomy. “Wait…” Angela got everyone’s attention “…you said he is losing his memory, how did you know that?” She looked at Bree so the young vampire explained her powers making the human grin which confused everyone

“So can’t you just bring him back, restore his memories and recreate the ones that you can’t with the help of Lee and Hinata.”

Everyone was completely silent it was so simple that no one understood why they did not think of it before. It all seemed too good to be true so they all turned to Bree for confirmation but the girl looked unsure “I…Well ideally I should be able to…but I’ve never done this before I don’t have much control of my powers so I could always also make it worse.” Emmett walked up to the young vamp his eyes would have be glossed with tears if he could cry; he got on one knee to even out with the girl

“Please Bree, he is my other mate, he is our everything and without him we could never be fully happy, so please if there is a chance you have to try…I’m begging you.”

Although Emmett was unable to cry a sob still escape his last words and his body was shaken with emotion. To see the big strong vampire so lost and broken was sad for everyone, Rosalie felt her heart break. Harry walked over to his mate and pulled him into his arms but his eyes begged Bree to give it a try.

*Gasp*

They all turned to Alice hoping that the girl had just gotten a vision confirmation that this might work. “Alice what did you see?” The urgent exclamation from Carlisle voiced every ones thoughts “It is not what I saw but what I felt. There is a new possible future…” The seer looked at everyone before her eyes landed on Bree and smiling at the young vampire “…a future where Naruto survives.” That is all anyone needed to take the risk and it was enough to give Bree the confidence she needed to try.

For the next few days Bree was stuck in the blonde’s room with her hands on his temple eyes closed navigating his memories and restoring them back to give the body before her his identity. Emmett and Harry kept supplying her with blood pops to keep her fed while Lee, Hinata and even Karin supplied her with the memories that she couldn’t fully restore. For days nothing seemed to change on the outside and Harry and Emmett were getting desperate and impatient but they held on for their mate.

_Bree walked around the darkness reaching out and grabbing traces of life. I felt a lot like fishing or hunting she had to wait but also she had to hunt. The more memories she saw the more form that the darkness began taking. A young blond boy thirsty for approvable and affection creating mischievous around the village, a teacher’s betray, passing a test, joining a team of people she could not see clearly…_Team 7 Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi…_She continue the first mission on a bridge, learning about Kurama, Missions some she could not see clearly…_I don’t know…_so she had to leave blank and move on, Sasuke leaving, promising Sakura, Making his friends, helping people, getting the recognition he always wanted._

_It was one memory after the other and it was exhausting but she couldn’t give up specially as she saw the darkness…_Picture how do you want the mind to look like, organize it yourself in the best way possible…_slowly turning into long hallway with doors where she stuck each memory that was already restored. “Please make it stop…please someone…don’t leave me…I give…” The words were mumbled ahead until she came to the blond in front of her cover in darkness._

_“You give nothing. You have to fight Naruto.”_

_She understood why the blonde’s stage was deteriorating so fast, he was giving up so she pulled from the depth the best and happiest memories that the blond has most of them were from recent times. Bree saw his greatest fear of being alone “you are not alone you have people out there waiting for you, fighting for you…” So she shown him all the people waiting for him and why they were worth fighting for, of course she could have lived without the sex memory between the trio._

_“Who are you?”_

_“no one”_

_More memories and faces_

_“Who are you?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_More happy memories_

_“Who are you?”_

_“I…I don’t…”_

_Even more memories now she could even hear words from Emmett, Harry and Carlisle all suppling her with more memories to feed the blond_

_“WHO ARE YOU?”_

_“Naruto Uzumaki!” _

_At the yell a bright light burst knocking the young girl away so hard that it threw her out_

_ “AAAAHHHHH!”_

Bree was blasted off the blond by a burst of energy; everyone else in the room felt the energy as well. Hinata, Harry and Lee were knocked unconscious while the vampires were left dazed and confused. The bright light could be seen from far away everyone else in the house felt a strong burst of wind that almost knocked them to the ground. “What the hell was that?!” Paul exclaimed as he checked over his imprint to make sure he was okay.

“Naruto!”

They all rushed to the blonde’s room to see what happened only to find three unconscious humans, and even stranger three vampires knocked to floor dazed, in the bed sat a confuse but mostly awake Naruto but also strange was the pillowed size red ball of fur next to him. “What’s going on?” To everyone’s shock cerulean eyes that now slowly bleed into red with a purple line around the edges looked up at them in confusion.

The tension and shock was broken by the groan from the humans who were slowly waking up as soon as that happen things began to move in overdrive Emmett had rush to Harry’s side at the beginning picked the human up and rushed him to the bed so that they each sat next to their mate. They ran their hand through his body checking him and making sure that he was okay, Naruto while confuse accepted the fussing as he felt that it was important.

Carlisle was the one that brought attention to the differences in the blond like the mixed eyes color or how the marks on his cheeks were darker or how when he spoke to reassured his mates Carlisle could see the razor sharp teeth almost wolf like, there was also an almost feral energy to him.

“Naruto, how are you feeling?”

Naruto felt different for some reason but he didn’t know why, the constant questions were confusing him as he wasn’t sure what was going on. “I feel different what happen? Why does everyone keep asking that?” Naruto looked around waiting an explanation Neville realized that this was a private conversation so he ushered everyone out of the room except for Harry, Emmett, and Carlisle. Paul help Bree up and out of the room as she was still very weak and dazed, Hinata was being carried by a worry Leah while Rosalie focused on her mate.

Soon the room was empty except but the three and Naruto, the doctor in the room began examining the blonde while he let Harry and Emmett explain the situation. “What is the last thing you remember?” Harry asked not sure where to start, Naruto was deep in thought for a few minutes “My memories feel strange and blurry almost as if they weren’t my own but I know that they are…”

Harry and Emmett looked at each other knowing about Bree’s work on the blonde’s memories “…I remember…Sasuke! We were fighting and he…” Naruto looked down and placed his hand on his chest almost looking for the wound that was once there “…I lost.” Emmett grabbed his mate’s hand in support “you were dying and we couldn’t let you die…” Harry looked at Emmett before continuing “…we won’t apologize for that.”

The two later explained what happen and Naruto remain passive throughout the whole explanation. He almost seemed like someone listening to a story that they had nothing to do with, like a third party “Do you remember?” Harry finished tentatively “my head remembers but it feels more like a movie than something I lived.” Emmett was the one to respond

“Bree did have to rebuilt and replace your memories as you were losing most of them. We filled in the recent years and events while Hinata and Lee filled in for the later times.”

“So I’m a vampire now?”

“Not necessarily…”

“What do you mean Carlisle?”

“Well after checking it doesn’t seem like Naruto is a vampire at least not a normal one.”

The admission was followed by silence from everyone as they process the statement from the doctor. “Your skin is colder that a human but not as cold as a vampires. Your eyes and your skin are also different from us. While your eyes still hold some red in them they are relatively the same and your skin while paler than normal is still not pale enough…” Naruto stood up unaware of his vampire speed he got up so fast that he almost crash into the mirror if it wasn’t for Emmett’s hand on his waist.

“Wow careful with the speed.”

“At least we know you have the speed.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I am not sure I have never seen something like this but it seems that the chakras inside him fused with the vampire venom to make him a hybrid of some kind.”

“A ninja vampire hybrid”

Harry was confused by the theory in all his study he has never heard of a hybrid vampire he could believe in a half human half vamp but he has never heard of anything else. “No…” They both turned to the blond who was looking at himself “…I can’t feel my chakra; I do feel a strange energy inside but it feels familiar.” A noise from the red ball of fur in the bed drew everyone’s attention “damn it what do I have to do to sleep in this place? Shut the fuck up!” the fur uncurled and revealed a red fox with pointed ears and blood red eyes highlight by black fur around them like eyeliner

“I know that voice…Kurama?!”

“Brat why you always have to be so loud all the times”

“What are you doing out? Shouldn’t I be…?”

“Dead? Hate to break it to you Kit but you are and as you know what happens to you happens to me. Unlike other tail beast I can’t be held in a dead vessel.”

“But how are you…?”

“Out? I have no idea and neither do I care all I know is that I am free from your annoying thoughts. It did come at a cost since I am not nor will I ever be at full strength. You should be grateful brat I gave my power to keep you alive.”

“The foreign energy…”

“Some of my chakra, the truth is you weren’t going to survive the bite as our chakra naturally fought the venom so with my chakra and sacrificing yours as well as the help of the young vampire we were able to make you a mix of both.”

Everyone was silence those not part of the conversation were watching back and forth between the two. Carlisle couldn’t stop his curiosity and his protective instinct so he asked the question on everyone’s mind. “A mix of a vampire and what?” Kurama turned to the vampire looking at him as if the answer was obvious “A demon obviously it was my chakra after all.” The ‘duh’ tone was so obvious that Naruto gave them a ‘see this is what I’ve had to deal with’ look.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

In the next following weeks things began to move along, it almost seemed as if everything fell into place after Naruto woke up. The first few days were about examinations and test on what Naruto was and what his limits and powers were. They found that the blond had all the abilities of a vampire but not the appearance or the hunger. Instead of blood the blond craved meat he could have it cooked but raw would sate his appetite better.

Both Lee and Hinata trained with him to see what abilities he retained and what amount of chakra he had access to. Turns out that the blonde’s own chakra is completely gone and all he has is Kurama’s. He could still do ninjutsu but with a lot less chakra he had less endurance and stamina for keeping them up so they agreed that his chakra would be saved for emergency situations.

With Luna and Neville they learned that he was immune to magic of all kind even when hit directly. The wolves weren’t as affect by him as they were with other vampires and unlike the other vampires he held no prejudice against the wolves. This was proven in the meeting with the elders and pack to rewrite the treaty between the wolves, the vampires and now Naruto’s clan as well.

Naruto officially approved of both Karin and Bree welcoming them with a bright smile even before he was told how they helped him. Bree and Naruto developed a closed relationship, she developed an almost hero worship with him as she saw the most imitate parts of him, his struggle and his pains while he felt a kindred spirit in her. It took a while for Naruto to feel like himself and it was some trial an error but Harry and Emmett remain constant and patience through it all.

“How do you feel?”

“It’s strange some days I feel like myself, like everything fits in perfectly but other days I feel like everything is a lie and all I think I know was made up.”

Naruto opened up to his mates while the three sat together on what has become their spot on top of the cliff overlooking the forest. The blond was sitting in between Emmett’s legs with the bigger vampire’s arms wrapped around him while Harry sat snuggle to his side with his legs crossed over both of theirs.

“It’s not going to be easy but with time…”

“With time nothing will change, this is my new normal…some days wondering who I am…”

“As much as I hate that you are going through this I will never apologize for asking Carlisle to turn you.”

“And I would never ask you too or resent you both for wanting to save me because I would have done the same. This is no reproach all I’m saying is that this is my new normal and you both need to accept that I will never be the same.”

Naruto exclaim feeling scared that the admission that he can no longer be the old Naruto would push his mates away. Who would want to be with someone who questions there relationships on his worse days ‘its not fun for them to constantly wonder in what stage I will be on some days. Carlisle described it as the equivalent of a human with bipolar disorder except there no medications for me and my issue is memory not emotions.’

Harry gently turned Naruto’s face so that the blond was facing him and looked into those still beautiful Cerulean, red and purple eyes. He remembers the first moment he saw those eyes a part of him had fallen head over heels and those eyes even with the changes still made his heart race and slow down at the same time. Harry knew that their relationship will not be easy; Emmett and he had spoken about it after one of Naruto’s bad days but the two agree that any life with Naruto was better than a life without him.

“Hey look at me and read my lips, we love you every way and always! No matter what you go through we will be here for you every step of the way.”

“Yea sorry blondie but you’re stuck with us. You fed us now you have to keep us.”

Emmett wiggle his eyebrows making it obvious that he was not talking about food making Harry blush and Naruto smile. “Talking about feeding how about you feed us again…” Harry hit the big vampire in the shoulder making him pout “What? Like you’re not hungry” Emmett winked “now is not the time.” Harry exclaim yet not denying Emmett’s statement Naruto’s laugh broke their banter from continuing further like all the times the blond laughs both his mates smiled feeling happy and complete an very excited by the blonde’s statement.

“I could eat.”

* * *

**Two years later**

It has been two years since the big fight and Naruto’s turning many things had change since then one major change was that Luna got pregnant something which Embry’s mother lamented for the fact that they were so young but she accepted and supported them any ways. The rest of the family was confused that the seer wasn’t able to see this coming but when asked she just gave her dreamy smile _“the future is quite unpredictable even for me.” _Naruto, Kurama and Karin immediately called bullshit.

Either way they welcomed the baby boy when he was born, baby Lysander soon become adored by everyone and absolutely spoiled. The baby had been almost like a catalyst for peace between vampires and werewolves although there was no proof yet that the child was a wolf. Embry had become extremely over protective of his pregnant imprint and later his newborn child so the vampires had to wait a few months to meet him but when they did Rosalie completely fell in love.

The blonde vampire was completely enchanted yet at the same time felt depress by the new addition. It reminded her of the child that she will never have, Lee decided to take her away for some time when he realized that being neither the baby was really taking a toll on her. Now a year later they were back for Lysander’s first birthday.

The whole family got together wolves and vamps in the magical house where Naruto as the patriarch of the family was hosting the event. The blond had done much better with his memories with the constant help of Bree and his mates by his side, he still had episodes but they were fewer and far in between. Emmett had moved in with his mates to and they now shared the responsibilities of patriarch of the family. Their home had become the hub or go to spot as the neutral territory for both sides.

The party was in full swing and the guest of honor was been showered with love and attention by his grandmothers and aunts. Harry and Neville were both bouncing with energy eager to share the project that they have been collaborating with Kurama over.

Speaking of the fox, he was in the balcony delighting in a nap with Carlisle and Billy also enjoying some quiet times. The latter was extremely happy as his son was now Alpha in training and had finally gotten the courage to propose to his imprint, _“Of course I will marry you, do you even have to ask.” _Jacob had been even more possessive since especially when he got the approval of her parents and Naruto.

At times Jacob missed not being able to tell Bella the great news it was moments like those that he missed his best friend but he knew that it was better that way. Bella and Edward had decided to travel the world together it looks like they had rekindled their relationships after Bella was turned. 

According to Edward she was attacked by a rogue but he got to her in time to give her the bite, he then took her to Esme Island to wait it out and later trained her. Since then the two had been closer than ever and after Bree did some maneuvering with Charlie’s memories the two were able to stay away to travel the world. Everyone was happy for them but most of all they were happy that they were gone the two checked in once in a while with Carlisle.

Jacob had never felt so happy in his life everything seemed to be falling into place for everyone not just him. Paul and Neville were still fucking like rabbits the news the some wizards can get pregnant has only made the wolf’s sexual drive worse. They’ve all had to suffer from the wolf’s horny and dirty thoughts about his imprint but it wasn’t just sex the two seemed to bring out the best in each other. Neville had calm and mellow out the hot tempered wolf while Paul had given the shy wizard confidence. The two were the poster image of opposites attract and were absolutely perfect for each other.

Jacob’s training with Sam was going great and while he still had doubts about being a leader his pack and imprint gave him constant strength and support. He was taking on more responsibilities as Emily got closer to her due date both were extremely excited and in a month will be welcoming a baby girl into the world that they decided to name Tayen.

It was an exciting time for them and even Leah congratulated them with honest joy. Rosalie was again reminded of what she couldn’t have but what she was unaware of was that Emily had been Harry’s first test subject in Neville and his fertility assistance project. If it worked for Emily than they could possibly apply it to others.

* * *

**A few months later**

Finally the time came and Emily went into labor on a warm summer’s day, everyone had been outside when it happen the only ones not surprised were Luna and shockingly Naruto _“I can smell it on her, it’s a coopery almost fleshy new smell.” _At the moment no one wanted to really address the blonde’s statement but had grown use to the sometimes feral thoughts.

Poor Sam was beside himself, per Emily’s request he was not allow in the room with her as she was worry how his wolf would handle everything and like always she was right for a few minutes into her labor Sam lost control and shifted his wolf not been to take its imprint’s screams.

Jacob as the soon to be alpha tried to reason with him but nothing got through to him so Naruto and Paul took it on themselves to distract him with a sparring match. Luna put a silencing charm on the house to calm Sam down and maybe have him focus. In the room with Emily were Carlisle and a Quileute healer who were in charge of the medical aspect of the delivery as well as Harry and Neville who were both on the Magical aspect of making everything run smoothly seeing as it was a magically induced pregnancy Kurama opted to stay away

“_I’ll be a silent partner_”.

The labor was grueling, it took hours and for a while everyone present was worry that things will not go well. Carlisle and the healer were not sure that Emily or the baby would make it even with the help of Harry and Neville’s magic. Emily felt as if she was being ripped apart but she was so close to what she had always wanted, she could almost feel her child in her arms being spoiled rotten by the pack, and she refused to give up even if she had to give her life for her child.

Unknowingly Emily provided the last and strongest magic that was needed and that was a mother’s pure sacrificial love for their child. A love willing to give all and do all for the live that it created. It was the same love that saved Harry when Voldemort was going to kill him and it was a magic that any mother with a deep maternal unconditional love for their child could possess. It was the last component needed for the spell that Harry and Neville had tried to develop.

Suddenly a bright light covered the room spilling out the house surprising everyone even Naruto, Paul and Sam who has stopped their spar to look at the light spilling out of the room. It was a mesmerizing sight until Luna took the silencing spell of the house and everyone heard the loud cry of a child taking its first breath. ‘Way to go Emily’ The seer couldn’t help but think knowing what gave the finally push.

“WUUAAAHHH”

Sam was mystified by the sound of what he now knew was his daughter, his little Tayen. He felt a pull towards them and started to walk over towards that cry. No one tried to stop him this time as he walked as a man in a trance; he ignored the two smiling wizards and the two doctors.

His daughter…he had a daughter and she was absolutely perfect to him. When he was able to turn his eyes away he looked at his exhausted but happy imprint and couldn’t believe what this woman was able to do her strength humbled him “Thank you.” He whispered after giving her a sweet kissed in the forehead and then the mouth.

* * *

**A few months later**

The family was together celebrating the birth of Tayen since mother and child had to remain in observation for a few months the celebration was postponed. Everyone was together in the Magical house which had become a neutral territory thanks to the new treaty that stipulates that Naruto and his descendants will serve as mediators since the blond proved to be impartial and fair.

Everyone was having fun even Rosalie was smiling and it made things harder for Harry and Neville. The two wizards were trying to find the right way to propose their idea to the blonde vampire, they didn’t want to wait it was obvious that -while she was happy for Emily- seeing the woman holding Tayen was breaking her heart the sadness was clear in her eyes. They think it was the reason why Emily allowed Rosalie to hold the child and even Sam didn’t have the heart to be mad or stop her.

“_Tell her!_”

Emily mouthed the words to the wizards giving them a pointed look while the vampire was distracted on the baby. Harry felt an arm wrapped around his waist “take a deep breath and remember you are doing a good thing. Rosalie will adore you for it.” Set vampire turned immediately to them eyes suspicious, Harry turned to glare at his blond mate knowing -the smirk was a dead giveaway- he did that on purpose.

He had no time to scold the blond as Rosalie had handed the baby back and was heading his way. His mate kissed him in his cheek and walked away leaving him alone with a suspicious and serious Rosalie. “What’s going on?” lucky for Harry Neville was there with him and he was better at keeping people calm. “It is nothing bad we’ve been working on something that we think would interest you.” Neville pointed towards the balcony trying to guide the vampire outside where they could have some privacy.

The family could see the conversation but not hear it so they saw the different stages of cautious explanation, skepticism from the blonde, the proof when Harry point to Emily inside, the doubt and finally they saw the blonde vampire break down. But they knew that she was willing to accept the risk when they saw her nod her head. Harry and Neville both smile and tried to reassure her. It was the start of a new chapter for their family and it seemed like it was going to bring good things for everyone involve.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Honey, look Edward and Bella sent us a letter it seems like the construction of their new house in Esme Island is finished.”

“That is fantastic I am so happy for them. It surprised me when they asked me a few years ago to build their own place and settle down there.”

Carlisle replied his arms wrapped around his mate both snuggled on the couch, it was one of those days that he was off and they had the house completely to themselves. Those moments had become more and more common over the years as each of their children had built their own families and found their own happiness. But he was not sad by this, he loved watching his children happy it was a true joy for him.

“Yes I was quite worry about what Charlie would think as even with Bree manipulating his memories he was not able to forget about Bella but I’m glad she promised to keep in contact with him.”

Thinking of the newest addition to the family Esme couldn’t help but smile as she remembers how crucial she had become to their coven and how powerful she had grown to be. Her biggest accomplishment was being able to shift around everyone’s memories in Forks so that the Cullens would be able to stay without drawing any attention. That girl had grown so much since she met them in the battle.

“Speaking of how is Bree doing?”

“I spoke to her this morning she is great, loving London and her classes; she finally decided to go with child psychology. She is coming in for the celebration in a few days but she made some friends and she sounds enamored with everything over there I think we might have lost her to the big city.”

Carlisle smiled thinking of the first time Bree went to London; it was on a shopping trip with all the girls. The girls had convinced her to check out the colleges around and the rest was history next thing Carlisle knew he was buying an apartment close to school to set the girl up. Looking up at the mantle of their fireplace and around the living he sees the pictures of all the years together.

Birthday parties of the grandchildren, Alice, Jasper and Seth cuddle on the couch having their weekly movie night date, Naruto, Emmett and Harry enjoying a picnic together, Angela and Jacob on their wedding day with Billy and Angela’s father tearing up in the background, Kurama and Naruto having a heated argument with each other -somethings never change even with being seperated-, Tayen on her first birthday with her arms around her favorite person in the world Emmett -something that made Emmett's mates smile and made Sam frown but the wolf had still not learn how to say no to his little girl so there was nothing he could do-, her and Lysander playing at first beach.

“How were Tayen and Lysander’s first day of school?”

Esme smiled the talk of her grandchildren always bringing her joy even when neither of them were born of her adoptive children. She pulled out her phone and shown Carlisle a picture of a little girl with black long braids and a bright yellow bumblebee dress with purple rain boots and a bright smile. Her arm was thrown over the shoulder of a taller boy with a gentle smile, similar skin color but his hair was blond. The boy was more subdue than the girl with simple black jeans, orange t-shirt and a black Jacket.

“Luna sent me this picture of them from this morning. They made quite the pair but according to both Luna and Emily, Tayen took care of anyone looking at them funny.”

“That girl is quite the alpha already; I do not envy Sam when she is older. I see Luna is still her favorite fashion icon.”

“Oh yes, the girl is quite the eccentric fashionista and Lysander still has Naruto’s obsession for orange.”

“Yes well that was no surprise to anyone the kid practically idolizes the blond something which still makes Embry slightly jealous. Luna sent him the picture and Naruto immediately called Embry to tease him.”

Carlisle smiled at his nephew’s antics but thinking of him made him remember where he was and what he was doing and the smile left his face. A while back Demetri came back with an official summons from the Volturi for Naruto and to avoid issues the blond went. Turns out it wasn’t such a great decision as the Volturi tried to keep him prisoner and test out his abilities. Everyone was furious but the blond was able to free himself avoiding a declaration of war.

He came back with a new goal to bring down the Volturi one member at a time this mission was about stealth so the blond decided to go on his own. His mates of course refused to let him go without them so the three embarked on a mission to purify the Volturi. The three had been keeping them updated on their status but also coming back home to visit every few months.

There last communication the trio had been in Russia knocking down the Volturi’s power and their influence but things were getting more dangerous as the Volturi were starting to notice something going on. They were getting ready to come back home for the birthday celebration of the twins. The girls have been planning the party for months and it looked like it would be a big event base on all the planning.

“I know you’re worry about them but together they are unstoppable besides they should be back home soon.”

“Yes although it is a temporary visit. This is mission is a long one and will not be over any time soon. I worry that the Volturi are starting to suspect and things will get more dangerous.”

“Yes but you know more than anyone that Naruto will never stand for corruption and those who wish to take advantage of people’s weakness. He has been fighting all his life he will never give up fighting the difference is that now he has us on his side and we will never leave him on his own.”

Carlisle kissed his mate on her hand and then on her forehead he will never be able to thank the fates enough for giving him such a perfect woman to share the rest of his life with. Her constant support has been -in some cases- the only thing that has kept him going.

“You are right as always my dear. Speaking of how is the preparation for the big event?”

Esme smiled thinking about the big event which was the twins’ second birthday party although they looked older than Tayen and Lysander thanks to their vampire blood. Thinking of her grandchildren -the first from her own children- made her think about their mother. A few years back Harry and Neville created a way to help an otherwise sterile Emily have a child and when it worked they offered it to Rosalie who immediately took the opportunity.

Unfortunately it didn’t work but neither were willing to give up and a few years later the vampire fell pregnant for the first time in her life. While it was not a normal pregnancy and she wasn’t able to experience all that pregnancy offers it was all she ever wanted. A few months later she was rewarded with a set of twins, a boy and a girl who inherited their father’s shiny black hair and black eyes.

When Vera and Guy joined the family everything fell into place and Rosalie seemed to become a new woman. It was almost as if the real her was imprisoned by regret and pain but was finally free with becoming a mother. Lee was an amazing father -something no one doubted- what did surprise them was the he became the disciplinary parent while Rosalie was unable to tell the two no. Thanks to their vampire half the two had grown rapidly and looked five years old instead of two that they actually were.

Their second birthday party was a family event that would unite all members including the wolves thanks to a heavily pregnant Angela who has taken over for Emily making the wolves behave. Jared and Kim where still on their honeymoon but everyone else will be present, it will be a great event also because she had in good authority -Luna- that Paul was finally going to propose to Neville.

Esme looked at the pictures around them of her family all the great moments, Leah and Hinata’s first date, Karin in the gym giving classes to the younger kids, Carlisle and Naruto smiling together looking like father and son, Lysander and Tayen meeting baby Guy and Vera for the first time, all the kids playing while being babysat by the grandparents, Jacob when Angela told him she was pregnant, Kurama with a baby Tayen and Lysander sat on him looking annoyed but resigned, Neville is his garden with Paul watching lovingly and protecting over him, and the pack and the coven at the first gathering. The last few years have been a little hectic and painful…

“Grandma! Guest what? Ly and Taytay are coming over to play.”

“Grandpa, when are Uncle Harry, Uncle Emmett and uncle Naruto coming back?”

“Vera, Guy leave your grandparents alone…”

“But mom…!”

“…No buts, we must pick your birthday outfits.”

…but Esme wouldn’t change a thing. She looked as her grandchildren as they followed their mother upstairs Rosalie gave them a curious look but left them alone. They both knew that things will never be perfect or stay completely peaceful but they also knew that life had a way of working itself out. They looked at the mantel and at the center was a gift from Harry and Naruto, a big framed picture of the whole family together with the caption

‘the place where we belong’

Yes there was no doubt in their mind that life knew exactly what you needed and where you needed to be. In the end it would always lead you to the place you were meant to be and for them this was it not the house, not Forks, not America or this time period but to the people that were part of their life, their family was the place where they all belonged.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, all finish!
> 
> What do you guys think? Any suggestions on new stories?
> 
> Thanks for all the support on my first story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!! Warning I did not re-read again so let me know if I should re-read them before posting.


End file.
